Annie Cresta, Genius
by Story167
Summary: Annie Cresta.I'm proud to have my name, until now. I hear it murmured all around me. It's being echoed from the microphone. It feels as if the sea itself chants my name. The sea of people. In the crowd. In District 4. On Reaping Day. Annie and Finnick from the reapings until the very end.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So I've always thought Annie was really smart and that she was a bit crazy before the games anyway. So in this story she is 17, Finnick is 19. And he won his games 5 years ago when she was 12 and he was 14. Finnick won the 65th games and this is the 70th games.

Annie Cresta. That name suits me fine. I've always liked it. Dockers like my family can't afford three names, and I wouldn't want a tongue twister. I'm proud to have my name, until now. I hear it murmured all around me. It's being echoed from the microphone. It feels as if the sea itself chants my name. The sea of people. In the crowd. In District 4. On Reaping Day.

Slowly I get out of bed. My small bed that I share with my little sister Cecelia. I get dressed in simple clothes and walk out the door, leaving CeCe to sleep.  
>My room is small and pink. I'm not fond of the color. I like red better. It reminds me of roses and sunsets. The air inside my room smells like fish, probably because I live in a boat in the middle of the ocean. Not alone, of course. I'm never alone. Not since I tried to drown myself when Caleb died. I say died because everyone does, but he was murdered. By the man with the trident.<p>

It was when I was 12 years old. Caleb, my brother had just turned 18. He was a Career trainer. So good at fighting that he decided to train tributes into victors instead of volunteering himself. Everyone liked him until one of his trainees killed their partner in the Games last fall. The dead girl was the trident man's daughter. I know who killed my brother. Trident man has a son as well. Trident boy killed his sister. I hate Tridents.  
>It's Reaping Day today; my brother has been dead for five years. I am eligible for the reaping still. I've calculated how many times my name is in the drawing, and I have less than 3% chance of being picked. The odds have been in my favor. I am an A student, a great swimmer, and have a steady income from fishing illegally. With a spear. It's easy. See a fish? Stab it and not your foot. A knife isn't bad either. Caleb taught me how to fend for myself in the Games, but his teaching didn't do him much good. <p>

Breathing in the salty air, I dive in. Warm, sun-kissed water surrounds my body. It wraps its many blankets over me and I spin around. I swim around for a while and wait for Trident boy to come. He has every reaping since his own. To apologize for his father killing Caleb. He brings flowers for Mama, a new rod for Dad, and candy for CeCe. I don't know what he brings for me because I hate him. And Mama knows it. She throws his gift out into the sea before I can even see it. I thank her the next day. 

With my head half in the water, I see Trident boy jogging up to our dock. He has a box of candy and the flowers in one hand and the fishing rod in the other. I don't see my gift, which suits me just fine. I don't think he has ever met me. Trident boy has golden wavy hair and muscles. I imagine his eyes to be dark and cold like the bottom of the ocean, but I wouldn't know because he's never looked at me. He has gotten taller. He must be 19 now. More like Trident man every day. I tread water quietly as he walks inside and shuts the door. I hear Mama crying and I hate him even more. How dare he interrupt our mourning every time! When he finally leaves, his face has tear streaks. That hypocrite didn't cry when he killed his sister. Or when he killed anyone else for that matter. 

Mama comes outside now, she throws something in my direction. I wonder what, until I remember it's my gift. It lands quite close to me and hits the water with a little splash, ringlets radiating out from the spot where it met the water.  
>I'm curious as to what it is. I don't have long to decide so I dive under anyway. I see it. Barely. It's small, and golden. A necklace. I propel myself to it and then grab it and swim up. <p>

The necklace has a pearl on it. A small thing for a Victor, but not for a poor District 4 girl. The necklace seems to be an insult. As if to say "Hey sorry I got your brother killed and now I'm rich, so here take a little thing from the very famous me."  
>I have the sudden desire to fling it away, but stop myself. I don't know why. Maybe it's the way the pearl shimmers in the sun. Or the fact that I can sell this for about twenty good sized fish. I put it on my neck so I don't lose it while I finish swimming, and then dive under again. I twirl around and do flips in the water. I then practice holding by breath. I can do it for about 3 minutes now. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: haha nothing important, I just like writing these :) How 'bout some Q&A? Q: Where was the Declaration of Independence signed?

*Answer is at the bottom of the page :) (This is really clever)*

When my swimming time is up, I get swim towards our boat and find the ladder. I notice Mama has either stopped crying or has gone to shower off. I grab a towel from a hook by the door and pull it around me. I then scurry to mine and CeCe's room and shut the door.

Our room is very small considering that we live on a house- boat. Caleb divided the room with a bed sheet hung on fishing wire when he turned 15. CeCe now lives on his side of our room, apart from sharing the bed. Caleb never got to meet her, but I'm sure he would be glad to have such a good sister as CeCe.

I slip off my wet clothes and try to find something worth wearing to the reaping. I finally find a small pale blue dress in the back of my closet. I don't remember seeing it before, but I don't usually venture past my shorts and tee's. I look for the numbers sewn into it that tell the measurements to see if I can wear it. I don't see any. Instead there are the initials **JC-O**. The dress must be my mother's. Janice Cresta. Size Zero? Probably.

The dress looks like the water. It's beautiful. It has one thick strap that goes across my shoulder. And it comes down past my knees in a way that looks like sea foam. It fits me perfectly. I put on some worn sneakers on and fix my hair in a simple braid.

I walk to the reaping by myself like I do every Reaping. Mama and Dad will bring CeCe later. I don't want to cry today and not being with my family helps me forget Caleb for a while. The sea breeze feels good on my face because it is hot outside.

A crowd is already waiting for the Reaping. I see my best friend, Marie, waiting for me. She has short choppy blonde hair and blue eyes, one of the only pairs I've seen in District 4. She greets me cheerfully. I smile back. I've known Marie since I started school and we never fight. We are like two pearls in a clam. Pearls... I remember I'm still wearing Trident boy's necklace. Marie noticed it at the same time I remembered it. She points to it and screams, causing a scene.

"Holy fish sticks! Where'd u get that?" Marie flips out, like a fish without a head.

"My mom gave it to me." I reply. It's partially true. Mama did throw it in my direction. "The dress is hers too!" I spin around. Marie looks closer.

"I do think I've seen it before." she exclaims.

By now the pool of teenagers have crowded around and are being sorted into their age groups. Marie points and talks to me about some boy, but I don't listen to her.

I am drowning in a memory from five years ago. It is one of Trident boy being called up to the stage with his sister. Instead of the ceremonial hand-shake, Trident boy had hugged his older sister, and then about a week later, he fed her poison and watched her die. I think her name was Jamie. Jamie Clair Odair.

I see the past victors are lining up and I advert my gaze away from Trident boy. I hate him. Apart from murdering his sister, he also killed half the other tributes that year. With the trident. Now he grins lazily as he surveys this year's catch. Until he looks at me. His eyes widen, he smiles no more. His face pales. He shakes his head, then returns to its usual flirtatious stance as if nothing had happened.

The other victors don't seem as happy to be here. Most of them are half crazy. There's Mags, who is crazy. Denver Hapturn won about ten years ago and looks as if he's aged twice as much. He has a lot of gray hair for someone that's only 28. I've heard he sometimes goes swimming in the middle of the night, which is something everybody does, but that he actually sleeps afloat in the sea. Definitely not sane. Casey Bluehue is another. She is about 22 now, and emits a strong personality. She outsmarted the other tributes by luring them inside a very wet Cornucopia, then electrocuting them by using parts of a flashlight. There are two other victors: Turtle Shore, who is a woman around the same age as Mags, and Raymond Rivulet. He is scary. He only wears black and he keeps something from everybody he had killed in the arena on a chain hanging from his neck. A shoelace from the District 12 boy, a small dried flower petal from the girl from 11, a diamond from the girl from 1, on and on.

I hope that whoever the tributes are, they get someone good to mentor them. Someone like Raymond or Casey. Someone strong and cunning.

The crowd hushes as District 4's mayor walks up to the microphone, and starts retelling the history of Panem and the rest. Then the escort, Tianna Kello, clanks up to the stage. She has awful blue hair and looks orange for some reason.

"I am proud to announce the winners of the Reaping." she chimes. I scowl at her choice of word. Winners. More like the losers who are most likely going to die. "Ladies first!" and she pulls out a slip of paper from the giant glass balls. And she calls out a name. It's my favorite name, until now. Now I wish it was anyone else's but mine.

Answer to the question is… At the bottom of the page! Haha literally (because the answer is "at the bottom of the page" as in the answer to the question is _located _here and it is the answer!)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Q&A Time!

Q: How do you drop an egg onto concrete so that it doesn't crack?

My name is so nice to say, even the sea says it. The sea of people say my name. I realize what is going on now. I've been chosen to go up to the stage. To walk up and never comeback. Marie gives me a push. I walk up to the stage and stand there while Tianna announces my "good fortune" and Trident boy does his best not to look at me in horror. I decide to just play it cool. Cool. Cool as the sea.

Then the boy is called. David West. I don't know him personally. Although I do know that he's 18 and very much a career. He has black hair, pale green eyes, and is ripped big time. We shake hands. My small, bony one in his rather large, muscle-y one.

Tianna now announces the Mentors. I really hope we get Casey and Raymond. If not, then I won't survive.

"And for our first Mentor we have the very special Mags!" Tianna almost cackled. I notice that she forgot her last name, but no one really knew it anyway. "The male Mentor is..." Tianna trails off while a drum roll is played. "Finnick Odair!" Tianna announces. District 4 goes mad with excitement. While all I can think of is "Who is Finnick?" But then Trident boys steps up and I learn my Mentor's name. I'm so gonna die.

I am lead off into a room to say my goodbye's. Mama and Dad and CeCe come first. Mama clutches me and cries.

"You can come home." she reassures me.

Dad decides to be tough and he doesn't breakdown. "Annie, don't worry about anything else except surviving. You don't have to play by the rules either, baby." finally he succumbs to tears.

CeCe is asleep. I don't know if this is a blessing or not. Because I'd rather not see her upset, but then I want to see her again before I die.

"CeCe girl," I coon. "I love you baby girl. Do you love me?" she nods her little blonde head, her eyes partially open. I kiss her on the check as the peacekeepers take my family away.

Next comes Maria. She says something about Finnick Odair and now I realize who she was talking about all summer. She didn't know he was Trident boy. That his father killed Caleb. And I didn't tell her because she really doesn't want to hear anything except that I'll be coming home. I can't promise that. I know I will die and I can't do something stupid that will get my family killed. The best thing I can do for them is die in the Arena. I've noticed how all the Victors haven't married and have no family left. It's because freaky accidents happen to them. Bombs going off. Air tanks with holes. And then they've all killed someone and that scares people. Just like Trident boy scares me. I don't want to talk to him. Or look at him. Nothing has happened to him. His father is still safe. His mother too. His sister is dead, but he killed her himself anyway. I don't want to win because I won't be able to live once I'm out. I can't win so I should act like it's what I want. Die smiling. Soon Marie leaves. She said I should keep the pearl necklace as my token. I disagree. I want to tear it off, but my fingers are shaking so hard I can't undo the clasp.

A: Anyway you want, the concrete isn't going to crack!


	4. Chapter 4

No one else comes in to wish me off. I didn't expect anyone else. Peacekeepers come and get me and lead me to a train. It is painted a stupid shade of blue and has goldfish all over it. The Capitol and its ignorance. 

Slowly I get climb onto the train. The inside is very well furnished. It is completely white with small amounts of color here and there. I see there is a place with chairs and a television. Then there are separate compartments that probably are our rooms.  
>I am lead to one by Mags. I see David, the other Tribute, being lead somewhere by Trident boy. Probably already discussing ways to kill me. I decide my neck is an easy target. Mags opens the door of a compartment and turns on the lights. She mumbles something I can't understand and then leaves. Great. I can't even understand my mentor. And I hate the other. I am left alone in my room and the Games, figuratively. <p>

I decide to shower off and find that it's much more complicated that I could imagine. I manage to take off my dress, but I don't take the pearl off. Inside the shower looks like a white tube with holes and button everywhere. Holes for water to come out; buttons to press. 

I press a button and am rewarded with some green gel that smells like seaweed squirted into my face. Wiping it off, I try another button. Purple foam. Another. Pink bubbles erupt around me. I'm getting annoyed now. I desperately want the shower to turn on so that I can cry without anyone hearing me, but I can't find the right button. I try again. And again. And again. Music plays. Lights change. The buttons start spinning. I scream and pound the side of the shower, accidentally pressing a small silver button. Finally the shower comes on. Why are there no labels on this thing! Once I get the water running how I want, I cry freely. Trident boy can't hear and neither can Mags.

I cry because I will die in the Arena and I don't want to. Maybe if I stopped the train right now and snuck off. Maybe I could escape. No it wouldn't work. I'd die even quicker. So I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me.

I look in the mirror. I have long dark brown hair. And bright green eyes. They seem to remind me of how a fish looks when it realizes you've just cut off its head. I'm pretty tall for a seventeen year-old and I have some muscle tone, but not a lot. My skin is a sort of ivory color.

I get dressed and go to dinner because if I don't someone will come and get me. And I'm hungry.

Slowly I walk towards the main part of the train and see its already been prepared for dinner. Fish everywhere. And something else that looks like pork. I've had it once and I like it. There are also fruits of every shape and sizes. Apples, pears, grapes, blueberries, watermelon. I'm hungry so I grab a plate full of food and I sit down.

David walks in and he too has had a shower. He smells like the sea, which is odd because in District 4, everybody smells like rotten fist. It must be the foam stuff. David gets himself food. His plate is about three times the size of mine.

Mags and Trident boy also come in. Mags is saying something to him and, miraculously, he can understand. Trident boy avoids looking at me and I'm perfectly fine with it. David watches them both carefully before asking a question, directed at Mags.

"What happens from now on?" he asks her. She mumbles something. I mentally roll my eyes because we are stuck with a bunch of loons.

Trident boy answers instead.

"What happens is that you two are being trained together for a while. We don't care how the other tributes do it, but this is how it's going to happen. I will train both of you in the mornings before regular training starts with the other district tributes. Then Mags and I will instruct you in strategy of all kinds. You two are going to be Careers and you will join with the other ones. Listen to your stylists. I don't care if they dress you up as pirates, you aren't going to argue with them. If I don't like the costume, then we will have words. When the Interviews come around, Mags and I will instruct you privately while Tianna give you manner lessons. Both of you need to eat as much as you can now because when you get in the Arena, food is hard to come by."

Trident boy seems to know what he is talking about, so I decide to listen to him. But really it's because I can't understand a word Mags says and I don't have a clue as to what to do in the Arena. So I get more food and we sit down to watch the other districts reaping's.

The pair from 1 are scary. They both would tower over me, even though the girl is only 15. District 2 isn't so lucky this year. Their boy is scrawny-looking and the girl is missing a hand. I shudder involuntarily. District 3 has a tall lean kid with glasses and a big beefy-looking girl.

I watch myself walk up the stage, followed by David. We both look pretty mysterious, which is good because we haven't come up with an angle yet.

District 5, 6, and 7 don't look weak. Any of them could probably kill me easily, although they probably won't last long. District 8's kids just scowl as they are being called up.

The girl from 9 is just that, a girl. Probably her first reaping. Trident boy comments on how not to get distracted when killing her. I mentally slap him. The boy is more of a man though, so the girl looks even smaller compared to him.

District 10's pair look like they have no problem killing things, which is probably true because they supply the Capitol's livestock. District 11 and 12 both look malnourished. The boy from 12 has pretty blue eyes though.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: okay so chapter 5(: the end was really fun to write!

The second day on the train isn't much fun. It's a while after I wake up before I notice I'm not in my bed. I remember being reaped like it was yesterday. It was. My bed is really soft and it's great not having CeCe in it. I'm always terrified of rolling on top of her or her not breathing. I am carefree this morning. Until I remember that I am being thrown into an Arena full of other kids, all trying to kill each other, in about a week. There's a knock on my door.

It's Tiana and she brought me breakfast in bed. It's a lot of meat.

"Finnick said for you to have more protein in your diet from now on." Tianna said, as if it was a rare occurrence for him to prescribe meals. I'm kind of irked that he is now trying to control what I'm eating.

"Tell _Finnick_ for him to mind his own food and stay out of my business." I tell her, but I eat the meat anyway. It's really salty and tastes good. After breakfast, I get out of bed, take a quick shower and get dressed. We should be getting close to the capitol soon. I walk into the dining room, even though I've already eaten, because I want to talk to David and Mags about something. I see David is already here and is loading his plate with food of his choosing. Mags and Trident boy walk in together again.

They sit down without minding us much. Then Trident boy gets up and piles two plates full of food, one with meaty things, the other contains only soft and squishy things, like pudding. He hands the soft plate to Mags, who mutters her thanks. Trident boy gestures for us to sit down.

"When we get to the Capitol, don't act impressed. Shrug everything off for now. It's all business and games later. Annie, stay beside me the whole time." Trident boy says. I don't see his reason for this because I can walk by myself. I wonder if he even knows who I am and that I hate him. He thinks he can just order me around, like I'm some baby. I'm not and I'm going to have to take care of myself in the Arena.

Trident boy wastes no time in starting his boot-camp. He has David and I do one-hundred sit-up's each and more push-up's than I can count. After this he decides he needs to see how well we can defend ourselves.

David goes first and lands a punch on Trident boy's chest. He is rewarded with a tight smack in the head, followed by a jab into his back. David crumbles to the ground with a groan. Trident boy orders David up. David shakily stands and then launches himself at Trident boy, who saw this coming and side-stepped out of the way while David goes crashing onto the floor. Trident boy puts his boot-clad food on David's back and declares him "dead." Now it's my turn.

I really don't want to fight Trident boy. He could tear me in half if he wanted. But what he doesn't know is that I hate his very being. I don't want to fight, but if I must, I will hurt him somehow. I'm glad I put on comfortable clothes this morning.

I walk up to Trident boy. He doesn't seem to mind having to fight a girl; then again he did kill about five in the Arena. I remind myself of how Caleb was killed. How it is this boy's fault, even if it is indirectly. Suddenly, my checks feel hot and my eyes seem wet. I am shaking, but determined. I slap him, square in the jaw.

"That was for Caleb." I say, and he has the decency to look away as tears form in my eyes. He doesn't respond or do anything except nod. I step back, ready to fight.

I jab with my fists, trying to punch his chest. He darts to the side like a fish in an aquarium when you tap the glass. I then try to kick him, but he grabs my foot and I fall, losing my balance. He then pulls me up, holding my neck as if he were about to snap it. Now he whispers in my ear, I don't know if David and Mags can hear him.

"I'm trying to make up for it." Trident boy whispers to me, and then says, in a louder voice, "Dead." He lets go of my neck and leaves the room, slamming the door behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly the Capitol comes into view. It is fairly big, but it's more tall than wide. The buildings are all silver and shine in the sun. I gasp involuntarily because of the Capitol's sheer size. It's like a mountain of buildings. And right in the middle is where we will stay.

It takes us twenty minutes to reach the gates that surround the Capitol. The gates are metal and painted black. It looks as if we will crash into them, but we turn quickly at the last second. Gradually our stupid blue train comes to a stop. District 2 and 3 have already arrived and their tributes are getting lead into the building.

I can't wait to get off this train. I don't want to see Trident boy though. I haven't seen him since we fought. I now know that he knows I'm Caleb's little sister. He said he is trying to make up for Caleb's death. That means he has given up on David. I wonder if he knows.

As I'm getting off the train, I feel hot. It's sweltering hot in this place with all the fumes from the trains. My face gets sweaty and I can feel my necklace getting hot since the gold is metal. My head feels dizzy and I can't seem to concentrate on the floor. It keeps spinning.

I feel a hand on my back, steadying me. It belongs to Trident boy, and I shrug it off. I don't need his help. The four of us walk into the building and get in the glass elevator.

I shriek as we start to ascend because I've never been in one before. There is one in the lighthouse at home, but I've always been scared of heights, so I don't go up on class field trips. Trident boy, again, tries to steady me. I let him this time. It is still hot in here and it's too high and I can't breathe. I gasp for air, but nothing will enter my lungs. My head feels dizzy. The bell dings because he are at our floor.

Trident boy scoops me up and carries me to my room and says for me to wait here when he plops me on the bed. He is back in less than two minutes with a lady in a white coat.

"What's wrong with her?" he asks frantically to the lady. I am sweating and thrashing around on the bed now because I can't breathe. I grasp at Trident boy's hands because they are calm and steady. The doctor says that my throat is closing up. I know I will suffocate if I don't get better quickly. The doctor doesn't know what to do. She is calling people on a small wireless phone, talking rapidly, but she doesn't do anything. Trident boy does. He takes a pen, grimaces, and stabs me in the neck. I scream, but can breathe again. I close my eyes and pass out.

My neck is stiff. I try to move it, but I can't. There's bandages wrapped around my neck. I have a vague memory of Trident boy stabbing me with a pen, but I dismiss it as a memory of his Games.

I wonder what has happened to me. Have I won the games already? No I haven't even gone in yet. I can't beat them. I'm too small and can't even move my neck now.

Just as I'm thinking no one will come in, Trident boy does. He sits at the foot of my bed. Trident boy looks nervous and says that I had a panic attack and something about asthma. He also gives me this sort of tube thing called an inhaler. It's blue and has my name written on it in swirly gold letters. He says that I have special permission to take it with me into the Arena, plus my token. He asks what my token will be.

"I don't know Tr-Finnick. I kinda think one will just make me homesick." I say, trying not to move my neck.

"I didn't take one, but I wish I did." he says, then seems to zone out for a minute. "What about that necklace?" he asks.

"This one?" I gesture to it, which is kind of stupid seeing as it's the only one I have. He nods. "I've been meaning to throw it away, but I keep forgetting." I say, deliberately putting contempt in my voice.

"I know you don't like me, Annie." he says, staring into the comforter. This is the first time I've heard him say my name. "I don't blame you; sometimes I don't like me." he admits to by bed. I don't want to talk to him, but a question has been burning in the back of my head for a long time.

"Finnick?" I ask, cautiously. He glances up.

"Yes," he whispers.

"Why did you kill Jamie?" I slowly ask. I'm scared he will start yelling or do something stupid.

I remember he and Jamie were alone by themselves the first night. It was after the blood bath, and all the other tributes who weren't Careers were already dead. They both had decided to play the game by themselves and hunt the Careers, instead of joining them. They were talking when Trident boy got his gift. The Trident floated down innocently, held in the air by a dozen little white parachutes. Jamie wasn't expecting him to kill her, no sister would. But Trident boy stabbed her and held her as she died. Now I want to know why because he seemed to love his sister.

His voice is strained as he says, "Later Annie. We have to go meet the others first." Trident boy gets off my bed and walks out the door. I suppose I should follow him.


	7. Chapter 7

Trident boy managed to get the Gamemakers to post-pone the parade because of my episode last night, but now I have to do it this afternoon. He says they weren't happy, but had no choice because I was passed out during the time it was scheduled. I laugh.

"So what do I have to dress up as?" I ask him. Maybe he wasn't so bad, I thought. He isn't as stupid as I thought he was. I recall how his quick thinking with the pen saved me from suffocating. And he brought me up here this morning to talk. Here as in the roof of the building.

At first I was terrified, but he showed me that I couldn't fall off. He picked up a rock and tossed it off the edge, but it just came back and nearly hit him in the face. This is why I laugh.

"Well usually the girl tribute is dressed as a mermaid." he says, as if remembering a dream. "Jamie was beautiful. They died her hair pink! And her tail was pink too and she looked perfect." he reminisces. I remember Jamie having long, black hair and dark eyes. She was perfectly tanned as well.

"What about you?" I ask.

"A mer-man. Blah!" he shudders, as if remembering the glitter fiasco I imagine it was.

"I hope my costume isn't stupid," I groan. "like District 12's usually is."

"You'll look fine in anything, Annie," he says.

"Not an octopus costume, or whale, or shark!" I reply, slightly hysterical. Trident boy tilts his head back and laughs.

"I think it has something to do with pearls," he hints, winking at me. I stick my tongue out at him. "Speaking of pearls, I see you're still wearing mine. I hope you will let it be your token."

"Tell me now?" I ask. He looks at me, and then nods.

"Alright," he takes a deep breath. "Jamie was sick. And scared. We agreed that one of us would kill the other when the time was right. I insisted that it was me who would die. She refused, and argued that she was sick and wouldn't live long even if she won the games," he pauses, and looks at me, square in the face. "She had a breathing disorder; attacks like yours happened all the time. Anyway, she said that if she lost me, she would stop taking her medicine. And eventually, kill herself. I didn't believe her, but Jamie fed herself some poison she found in the Arena that would kill her slowly. Her plan was that she could help me track and kill the Careers, and by then, the poison would have already been killing her and she could just wait to die and then I would win," he stares out at the city sprawled below us. "I admit, it was a good plan, but the poison was torturing her. I was ready to just leave and blow up myself and the Careers, and then she could get help. But she had an attack. It was torture. She was suffocating, slowly. Mags sent me the trident. I killed her and she was happy." Trident boy stops talking and stands up. He swears an ugly word. "It's sick what they make us do! It's sick! SICK! I hate myself for killing her! And they just showed her as a Career! She was better than any of us! And she had to die!"

Finnick is on the verge of tears now, but I have to be taken to my stylist. He checks the time and then wipes his face of any emotion. It's unnatural to be able to do that. He walks me down from the roof and into a room with three weird people standing there.


	8. Chapter 8

My first impression of them was that I had accidently interrupted a paint ball game. (I read about it in a book at school.) My stylists had splashes of color on everywhere. Darby has bright yellow hair that looks like it could glow in the dark, and she has neon boots and a leather jacket to match! Pernicula (weird name) has blue skin with scales covering the outsides of her arms and legs! Lastly, there's Guy, whose name is supposed to be a hint, because he looks just as colorful as the girls! I'm totally disgusted with these people who have defiled their bodies in so many ways. Neon hair! Scales! A boy so… URGH! Capital people are sick! They take one glance at me and start to pull me away from Trident boy, who seems reluctant to let me go. I remember his advice about letting these people do whatever they want to me and I have my doubts. If they think they look good with scales, then what on earth will they put on me!

Trident boy seems to reach the same conclusion as I have and decides that he is going to stay.

"Absolutely not, Mr. Odair," Darby says, ushering him out of the room. "It's not allowed."

"Darby," Trident boy says, putting something I've never heard him use before in his voice. "She needs me to stay here, I have to," Trident boy says, flashing her a grin that shows all his sparkly white teeth. Darby rolls her eyes, but gives her consent. Trident boy sits down in the corner of the room.

"Alright we have a lot of work to do," Pernicula says, eyeing my hair.

"What's wrong with it," I say, a little defensive.

"Well nothing. If you were an ordinary girl, but you're a tribute and you have to look beautiful," Guy says. I roll my eyes.

After wetting my hair, they dip my legs in some sort of creamy stuff, and then they rip it off. It burns and I scream. Trident boy grimaces in sympathy. After my prep team finishes ripping off my leg hair, they decide to attack my eyebrows. I decide I really don't like them. Trident boy makes me laugh though, because he makes rude gestures at them behind their backs. At least until Darby looks in the mirror and sees him.

"Mr. Odair, it's time for you to leave now," Darby says. "Unless you want to stay and see her take a shower." If Trident boy is fazed, he doesn't show it.

"If I leave, then he does," Trident points to Guy, who looks at Darby for approval.

"Whatever, Odair," Darby waves them both out the door, while gesturing for me to take off my clothes. I am really glad Guy and Finnick left.

After my shower, I am left alone in the room. Darby left to get my stylist. I don't know if it's a man or a woman. Finally, there is a knock on the door. A very interesting person steps inside, followed by Trident boy.

It's a lady. She has gray hair and walks with a limp. Wait, her hair is silver. She walks funny because she has on insanely high heels. And she's drunk. I can smell the alcohol on her breath. She slips and Finnick has to catch her. I notice the apologetic look he gives me.

Trident boy sets my stylist down and I fill up a cup of water and throw it on her. I get a small amount of pleasure when all her make-up runs off her face. She comes-to long enough to puke in the sink. Trident boy runs water to wash it away. Finally, my stylist opens her eyes and looks around. The parade is in just three hours and my stylist is drunk! I decide that I'm not letting her anywhere near my hair with scissors.

Finnick takes me aside to talk.

"Okay, she is not going to be able to get you ready in time," he whispers. "I know it's against the rules, but I'm going to dress you!" He says, proudly. I roll my eyes.

"Finnick, no offence, but I thought you had help getting dressed in the morning." I say.

"The dress in already made; all I have to do is fix your hair and make-up."

"I never pictured you as a stylist, but I guess you're better than her," I gesture towards my sleeping mess of a stylist.

"Okay then, in the chair you go," he says, ushering me into the swirling chair, and spinning me a couple of times for effect. He turns on the hair dryer while it's still pointed at himself. I laugh when he jumps back from the heat. He blow-dries my hair while I do my make-up. I really have no idea how, but I know exactly what not-to-do because I've seen all the crazy things my prep-team has done to themselves. When my hair is dry, I put half of it up in a pony tail. I decide not to curl it, but leave my hair the way it usually is. Finnick puts some hair-spray in it; he says it will make my hair not frizz up. I uncover my eyes from the spray and find Trident boy standing very close to me. Suddenly, I'm horribly aware of the fact that I'm wrapped in a towel.

"Annie," he says, softly.

"Yeah,"

"We don't know where your dress is," he whispers, then runs out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: sorry b/c I said that I'd update like on Saturday, but I had to stay at work until closing when I thought I was would be leaving at lunch. And Sunday I had church, so yeah :) here it is! And thanks for all the nice comments from you guys and gals:) Want a joke? *Teacher asks student for the scientific name for water. Student says H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O.* Wanna see why the student said this? Answer is at the end of the chapter! :)

While I wait for Finnick to get my dress, I look at myself in the mirror. I have green eyes that seem to sparkle, and my hair looks pretty good too. And my lips are a pale pink color. I think I did a pretty good job with myself. Finnick knocks on the door and he walks in with my dress, wrapped in a bag.

"You'll never guess where this thing was!" he says, not waiting for my reply. "Under her bed! Talk about paranoid!"

I laugh, "Under her bed! How'd you find it?"

"The only way I could think of! I asked Dallas and he said that's where she usually puts them!" Finnick says, laughing his head off. When we finish laughing, Trident boy lays my dress on the table and unzips it. I'm expecting to see a lot of stupid colors mixed in ways they shouldn't be, so at first I think the bag is empty. But it's not. My dress is white, plain white with pearls all over it. It's really beautiful.  
>"A wedding dress? But you're not getting married!" Finnick says, a bit skeptical. <p>

"Maybe it's supposed to be sea foam?" I say. "Or pearls? Surely I'm not supposed to be a giant fish?"

"I think you're supposed to be a pearl," he says.

"Whatever it is, I'm supposed to get in it. So, umm, Finnick..." I hint.  
>His eyes widen as he gets it.<p>

"Right! I'll just leave then." he says, quickly scurrying out of the room. 

When he's shut the door, I take off my towel and put the dress on. I notice that it is pretty thick. It has sleeves that get wider at the ends and a very low neckline. It also comes down to below my ankles. I look in the bag for shoes, but don't find any. I wonder if possibly they could be under my stylist's pillow. Maybe I'm supposed to go barefoot.  
>Whatever the case, I don't have time for this. My dress comes down past my feet anyway. I walk out barefoot. Finnick is waiting outside the door for me. When he sees me, I expect him to show little to no emotion at all, but I am wrong. Trident boy turns red and gets jittery. He puts his hands inside his pockets and smiles at me. <p>

"Stunning, Annie," he says. I smile back, twirling around in my dress. 

Trident boy walks me down the elevator and into a type of garage thing where all the other tributes are waiting. I see David and he too is wearing white. His costume consists of a tight white shirt that shows off his muscles and shiny white pants. We greet each other. 

"What are we supposed to be?" I ask. 

"I don't know. Dallas said something about water," he says, trying to explain, he doesn't get a chance though. We are ushered inside a white chariot and in to time at all, our white horses start moving. 

As soon as we get onto the street, it starts to rain. No it's mist, but it's coming from beside me. I look around and I'm covered in it. I notice that there are two small, almost invisible tubes on either side of David and me. The pearls on my dress look amazing. Both David and I are sparkling. We look so good that we might even compete with District 1 and 2. 

As we near the main square of people, I notice something. My dress is peeling off. It's melting. I see a layer of sparkly green underneath; I don't know if it will melt too. I can't do anything to stop it; my dress is dissolving at an alarming rate. So are David's pants. 

What will happen when we are left naked in the street? Was this part of my stylists' plan? I don't know. 

Finally, my white dress is gone. In its place is a green sparkly party dress. I think that before I was supposed to be a shell, and now I am what? Coming out of my shell? A sparkly green crab? Whatever I am supposed to be, I'm getting a lot of attention. Capitol people wave at me and blow me kisses I don't really want. I wave back anyway. David seems to not enjoy the attention very much. He just stares at everybody; it's what I feel like doing. These people are weird-looking. They all have rainbow hair and colorful clothes that make my eyes hurt, but I have to smile and look pretty. 

They are taking pictures of me. Their stupid flashes are killing my eyes and making me dizzy. I feel hot again. I can't breathe. It's like what happened in the elevator. I need the tube-thing, but it's not here! I left it with Finnick! 

David notices what's going on. He puts his arm around my waist and motions to somebody in the crowd. Who does David know from here? 

It's Finnick. He has my inhaler. I don't know how he plans on getting in our chariot because guards walk beside us that prevent any crazy Capitol person from just jumping in, and we are moving pretty fast. 

Finnick is still pretty far away when I feel dizzy. I will faint any minute now. We are halfway finished with the parade. Finnick is suddenly at my side, holding the inhaler to my face. He must have had to slip past the guards, and then jump onto the moving chariot. Slowly, I feel air in my lungs again. Finnick doesn't take any chances though; he sits inside the chariot, hugging my legs so he doesn't fall out.

The sun is setting now and it is starting to get dark. I wonder if I will be able to see the stars in this strange place. 

Finally we are finished with the stupid parade. No one noticed the fact that I almost passed out in the middle of it. The horses take us into the same garage type thing that we left from. The fumes are too much for me now. 

Trident boy and David help me get to my room. Once there, David leaves to go to his room, leaving Finnick to deal with me. He sits me on the bed. 

"How were you feeling during the parade?" he asks, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Nervous. They were taking pictures and the flashes hurt my eyes. It was like being suffocated," I say. 

"And in the elevator?" 

"Scared. I'm scared of heights." I explain.  
>Finnick thinks about this while he paces back and forth across my room. <p>

"Have you ever had this happen at home?" he asks, pausing his pacing. I shake my head and he resumes. 

"Maybe it's because of stress," Finnick says, looking at me now. "When you get really scared or surrounded by people, it happens." 

"Okay, so how do I stop it?" I ask. 

"Keep your emotions under control. Whenever you feel like it's happening, think of something that makes you happy. Think of District 4, Annie." Trident boy starts to leave my room, but hesitates.

"And don't forget your inhaler!" he orders, suddenly stern. He really does leave now, shutting the door fairly hard.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I realize that I forgot to put the end of the joke on the last chapter… whoops:) The end is- *The teacher says, "Why did you say that?" Student says, "Because yesterday you said that the scientific name for water was H2O!" HAHAHA h2o! Like "h" through "o" as in A-B-C-D-E-F-G-**H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O**-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-Z … sorry if I'm over explaining, it's just because I can't see your reactions, so I feel compelled to make sure that y'all got it, and yeah… it's cheesy, I know.

"Think of District 4, Annie."

The place where the ocean is. The place where I live. The place where Caleb was killed. A place where children are reaped. District 4 isn't going to calm me down, ever. The ocean. No, I almost drowned in it. My parents. No, I just get worried thinking about them. Flowers. No, too stupid. Fish. No, too dead. And stinky. I'll decide later.

Right now I think I'll take a nap and go to dinner. 

After my nap, I realize I'm still wearing my green party dress. I take it off and then discover that I need a shower. Here we go again. The buttons are really confusing, but at least I know which one turns on the water. After a very scented shower, I put on some clothes and then leave my room. 

I'm surprised to see Trident boy sitting right outside my door. 

"Agh!" I shout. Finnick jumps up immediately. 

"Sorry Annie." 

"Finnick, exactly what are you doing?" I ask, clutching my chest. He scared me to death. 

"Just thinking," he says vaguely. 

"About?" I probe; he just shrugs. 

"You hungry?" Finnick tries to change the subject and I let him. 

"Yeah," I smile because he isn't getting out of answering my question. 

When we get to dinner, Tianna is already there chatting to David. Mags is sitting by herself, already eating. Finnick pulls out a chair for me and he sits himself next to Mags. 

Our food is brought out by an avox. They swallow weird and I feel sorry for them because they have no say in how their life turns out. Like me. I am still aware of the fact that the Careers are twice my size. The only hope I have is allying with someone bigger than me and then sneaking off in the night.

I'm glad that training starts tomorrow because I need it. Trident boy says that he is going to train us before the official training starts. I need to get up at around three tomorrow morning. I mentally groan. We are going to be working from 4:00am until 10:00am, which is when official training starts. 

Tiana startles me from my thoughts when she bangs her spoon against her glass. 

"Congratulations to Annie and David for their very glittery debut this afternoon," she says, using a very high pitched voice. 

"Thanks Tianna," David and I say, and that's the end of it. 

We finish eating and David and I head off to bed, leaving Trident boy, Mags, and Tianna in a very hushed discussion. 

My bed is very warm tonight. The blue sheets remind me of the sea and they smell amazing. Slowly I drift off to sleep, surrounded by the sea. 

*I had decided to walk outside our house boat. It was the night the 65th Hunger Games and I was terrified of Trident boy. He and Jamie had murdered most of the tributes that night. At first I thought I was just seeing things. I saw Caleb walking on the beach. Then suddenly a trident was sticking out of his arm. The man ripped it out and snarled. Caleb ran away. My brother was a good fighter, but that didn't make him stupid. Trident man wasn't merciful. He threw his trident and into Caleb's back it went. Silently I watched with tears streaming down my face, as Trident man threw Caleb's body into the sea. Only when he left did I dive for his body. I couldn't find him. The only thing I could think of doing was dying. Caleb was dead. My parents would be devastated. I dive under and stay there, just swimming around when I hit something metal. A trident! Caleb's body will be attached. I find him and pull his body out of the water. Blood is everywhere. There are three trident prongs sticking out of his stomach. He is just barely conscious. 

"Caleb!" I cry. "Caleb." 

"Annie," he moans. "I love you. And mom and dad," 

I watch was the life leaves my brother's eyes. 

"Caleb!" I scream hysterically. I yank the trident out of his body, and even more blood spills from his wounds. His arm is barely hanging on. 

"Caleb," I feel his heart and find no thump. I hold his wrist and there is no pulse. His body has no warmth; it is covered in the cold ocean water. I put his face in my hands; it is expressionless. Caleb is gone. 

I jump into the ocean. I swim as hard as I can. I can feel the air in my lungs getting scarcer, but I don't swim up. I want to drown. The water is cold. I can't see anything. But I hear something. My attempt to follow Caleb into death is prevented by a bloodcurdling shriek. 

"Caleb! My son!" my mother cries, her voice echoes off the water. She sees his body and the trident lying on the beach. "No, why Caleb? Why?" she asks, as if he could hear her. She jumps into the ocean and swims to the shore. I watch as my mother strokes his face. She doesn't pay attention to his wounds, but only his face. I want to comfort her, but what can I say? That everything will be alright? I don't know what to do.

I stay in the water, watching my mother cry her eyes out. My father finally hears the noise she is making. He groggily walks out of our houseboat and rubs his eyes; then he sees mom. 

I don't know how he got to the shore so fast, but I blinked and he was there. Dad put his arm around her and held her hands. Suddenly dad stands up as if remembering something. 

"Annie?" he yells. He must think I've suffered a similar fate. "Annie!" his eyes scan the beach, then he jumps into the water. It takes me awhile to realize that I should tell him I'm alright. 

"Dad? I'm okay." I say. 

Hearing my voice, my dad is with me in less than a few seconds because he swims so fast. His arm is around me in seconds. He speaks to me, but I can't understand. I try to explain this, but he doesn't understand me. Maybe it's because my mother is screaming so loud. We both silently agree to swim back though. Dad puts his arm around me as we swim through the cold ocean. I see splotches of Caleb's blood everywhere, so I close my eyes. 

When we get to the shore, I see that people have started to come out of their houses, land and sea alike. They all crowd around Caleb's body and my mother's wailing form until dawn breaks. 

By some unspoken consent, we have decided to burn his body and scatter his ashes into the sea. When we get the fire going and his body on the block, the sun has barely come up. The sky is a strange color, almost unreal. 

I watch as smoke rises from my older brother's burning body. I cry because of the obvious reason, but I can't stop because of the smoke. Dad leads me off for a while because it takes a long time for Caleb's body to completely burn. Finally I am lead back to the spot where we are going to throw the ashes. My dad does it since Mom is barely capable of breathing at this point. I watch with teary eyes as the box with his ashes sinks to the bottom of the ocean.*

I wake up in a cold sweat, lying in my bed. My hair is damp and so are my clothes. I want to forget my dream that is really a memory. I go back to sleep because I can do nothing more.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: okay so I know last chapter wasn't very eventful, it was just the dream. This one should be a bit more interesting though(: *Everything will still be "clean," you know with Finnick's "issue." Tell me if you guys like the jokes or not so I know whether or not to put them. _

_Something else: I noticed in a few other stories that Annie has a brother named Caleb. I didn't get it from that story because I only read it after I had published mine. Must be a popular name, along with Cecelia (I saw that in an Annie fic as well)._

When I wake up this morning, I remember my dream. It was kind of hazy, but it reminded me of what I'm supposed to be doing right now. Surviving. It's still dark outside as it should be because it is only 3am. I really don't want to get out of bed, but I do.

Slowly, I drag myself over to the bathroom and take my shower. I decided to wear a black sweat suit to training. The Capitol is very cold this morning. I also put my hair into a pony-tail and put on some black boots. I still haven't taken off the pearl necklace, I just keep ignoring it.

I don't know where I'm supposed to meet the guys, so I just sit outside my door, waiting on David to come out. I think I dozed off a few times, but I don't care. I'm almost asleep when Trident boy comes to get us; I think he has on a backpack. He gently taps my shoulder, and I pretend not to notice. I'm still not sure if I hate him or not. He indirectly caused the death of Caleb, and not to mention almost twenty other children. He also is pretty nice, but he is bossy. And there is no telling what he does with the Capitol women, but that kind of behavior is strictly looked down on in District 4.

"Annie," he says, "Time to train. I know you want to hit me again; now's your chance." I decide to answer.

"It might be in a different place," I say, hinting that I won't be doing any petty slapping today.

"Good. The side of my face has been red for the last couple of days. My prep team thinks it's funny," he jokes, whilst knocking on David's door.

"David. You awake?" he asks. We get a grunt in reply. I get up and walk around some. I hear David shuffling around behind the door; he mutters something about his "stupid pants". Finnick snorts, and I smile at them.

When David has his pants on, Trident boy takes us over to the elevator. We get in and he gives me a sideways glance, which I ignore. I am not going to pass out! I did remember to put the inhaler in my boot though. I see David also keeping his eye on me. I wonder how I'm supposed to kill him. I probably can't and I should probably not even worry about it, I'll be killed before he is anyway. But not without a fight. That's what I'm doing now, preparing myself. Finnick leads us out of the elevator and into a plain room on the very top floor, #13 which is even higher than where District 12 stays. The room has a window, but all I can see is the lights from the city below us, no stars. There are also several blue mats on the floor. Trident boy motions for us to stand on them.

"In the Arena," he says, "you will have to dodge things. Knives, swords, arrows, grenades, nets, anything. So what I'm going to do now is throw things at you." Finnick picks up a black cannon the size of an orange from his backpack. Then, without warning, he hurtles it toward David, who gets hit and swears.

"I did tell you," Finnick says, a steely glint in his eyes. David now has a red spot on his arm; it looks pretty bad. Suddenly, I hear a swish and the next thing I know is that my thigh is on fire. The cannons are coal, hot coal. After a few more throws, I decide that Trident boy seems to enjoy throwing them at us. We must look pretty funny, dodging the hot rocks. I hear him chuckling as I duck, nearly escaping the smarting lump of coal. Suddenly my face is hot. I think my breathing problem is starting up again. I'm mad at Finnick for making it happen again. I have to get the inhaler out, but I can't when he keeps throwing the coal at me.

Either because of stupidity or bravery, I don't know, but I picked up a piece of coal and threw it back at him. It hits him right in the chest, making a thud when it lands. I send another two at him; one hits his chest again and the other hits his muscled arm. His throwing has slackened some now. My breathing seems a little bit better, but I get the inhaler from my boot anyway. It smells like feet, but I put it to my mouth and instantly feel better. My hands are red now and hurt really bad.

When I look up, I see David has caught on to my strategy; he and Finnick are now having a coal fight. David's hands and arms are bleeding and so are Finnick's cheek and the place on his chest where I hit him with the coal. Somehow I get some perverse pleasure from this, maybe it's because my thigh is also bleeding. David has fallen to the ground, either from burns or from laughing so hard. I've never seen him so happy. Suddenly, Finnick stops throwing coals and motions for David to do the same. I hear a small beeping now that the guy's grunts have stopped. It's coming from the backpack that Trident boy was carrying earlier. Finnick opens a pouch and pulls something out; he silences it and then puts it up.

"It's 5:30," he says, "break time. Let's go get cleaned up."

David picks himself off the floor and leaves; his carefree countenance has gone. I'm worried because I can't figure him out. He thinks he has no chance, but he is a good fighter. If I can't win, then he should. I don't know where the bathrooms are, so I just grab a towel and go stand by the window.

The sun is just coming up. The Capitol is being hit with all kinds of sunlight; it doesn't look half bad because the rays reflect off of the silver buildings. It's a shame that no one gets up early enough to see this. Maybe it's because I am so tired, or because I am lost in the sun's beauty, or maybe because Finnick can be really stealthy, he sneaks up on me. Suddenly I feel his breath beside my ear.

"If you think this is pretty, follow me," he says, then slips out the door. I decide to follow. He goes across the hall and opens a door to reveal stairs. He goes down and I do too. Finally we get to the end of the stairs. We must have been walking for about fifteen minutes. We are now in the same place that the chariots left from. Finnick takes out a key and opens a door. We walk across the street of the Capitol. It is so different when it is empty, when crazy people aren't enjoying watching me being prepared to die. It isn't so cruel. Finnick leads me into a hotel. It is very pretty and smells good. I wonder what we are doing here. Trident boy leads me back outside and into a courtyard. Right in the middle of it is a beautiful fountain.

It is old, unlike everything else in the Capitol. It is made of stone and is crumbling a bit, but it is absolutely beautiful. The water spews out from the top and the sun makes little rainbows in the spray. There are three tiers underneath as well. What spills out from the bowls is like a curtain of beautiful water. Finnick takes me over to it and we sit down on the edge of it.

"You're right, this is beautiful." I say, through some tears because this reminds me of home.

I miss the ocean and the way that everything smells like dead fish. I miss CeCe and my parents. I miss Marie and her care-free nature. I also miss Caleb. This stirs a question in my mind.

"Why do you come," I ask.

"What?"

"Why do you come to our boat every year? And why do you give us that stuff over and over again? Why did you give me this?" I ask, holding out my pearl necklace.

Finnick seems to think about my question for a while. He stares at the water while he thinks. I come to the conclusion that it may comfort him as much as it does me.

"Because I owe them," he whispers, "Because I owe Caleb. I owe Jamie. And I can't pay them back," he swallows. "My father killed your brother because he taught me how to do what I did. My father wanted her to win; he doesn't like me. He isn't _sane _anymore. My mother is different as well. I don't know whether or not they still love me. No one treats me the same. But I can always count on the Cresta's to hate me. Is that so bad?"

I don't know what to say. He has laid himself bare for me to see. He has explained why he killed Jamie and now why he comes to visit us every year. He seems more human now. I remind myself that he is only two years older than I am. He is still a child. We are all children, stuck trying to figure out adult's problems. I decide that he had no choice but to kill his sister. It was the kindest thing anyone could do for her. I don't hate him anymore and I tell him this.

"I don't hate you Finnick."

"You should. I'm a bad person," he says, trying to convince me and probably himself as well. The fact that he is not a monster would probably be such a change in his thoughts that he would have to reconstruct the way he deals with everything. He just turns off his humanity because he thinks it fits the beast he is portrayed to be. "I killed so many people," Trident boy's voice cracking and he starts crying. "I'm the worst mentor as well, and…" he trails off because he can't keep talking. I can't just sit here and watch this.

"No, no! Finnick!" I say, still whispering but putting emphasis on my words.

"Annie," he cries. "you don't even know what I've done…"

"I saw your games," I say, "you only did what anyone could do."

"No not the games, Annie, no," Finnick's eyes are like the fountain we are sitting on, "Annie, I've doing much, much worse, and if I don't, they will kill my parents and everyone I've ever met in District 4."

"Then you are saving tons of people, Finnick," I reason. "Whatever you are doing is to help the people you care about-"

"They make me go on dates with tons of Capitol women…" he cries, "and do other things." His eyes meet mine and I know what he is saying.

"Oh, Finnick..." I finally have the courage to look into his eyes. I have always imagined them to be black or gray, but in light of his recent humanity, I am curious so I look into his eyes for the first time.

They are green, like mine, but different. They are so alive. Like the sea. And wet like the sea, but that's only because he's been crying. Unlike a lot of people I know who have lines coming out from their pupils, Finnick has small little "bubbles" in his; the bubbles are a darker shade of green.

"I'm the worst mentor," he says again. "So many people have died and I can't stop it. Either you or David will die, Annie."

"I know." I say, and we sit together on the fountain- not as mentor and tribute, but as two friends.


	12. Chapter 12

I might be in shock. Trident boy has shown himself to have emotion. A lot of emotion, but emotion nonetheless. He has shown me one of his two extremes. Either he is rude, tough, haughty, and popular or he is kind, empathetic, humble, and hopeless.  
>Finnick is still crying softly in my shoulder. This is kind of ridiculous as I'm the one being sent to my death in less than a week. Not to mention by less-then-able team. I can't understand Mags, my escort is insane, my stylist is drunk, and now Finnick is in tears!<br>I decide that I'm not going to waste my time feeling sorry for Finnick. I have to help him get his head on straight because anything I say right now isn't going to help him anyway. He's in such an emotional state that he'd probably start bawling if I told him a bunny died. 

"Finnick," I say, keeping my voice neither stern nor very gentle. "I have to clean you up, and David is going to be wondering where we are. It's 6:00 o'clock. We've been gone a while. Let's go back." 

"Don't you like it here?" he mumbles into my shoulder.  
>"Yeah, but we are bleeding, and you have to train us." I hope I'm not sounding selfish, but I don't know what to do for him. I put my sleeve into the fountain and attempt wiping off the blood from the burn on his cheek. He silently takes off his shirt while I dab at his chest wound. He notices my thigh, which is red and shiny and is bleeding some. I sprinkle some of the water from the fountain on my leg, but it hurts and I wince. <p>

He cries harder now. "I'm the worst mentor ever!" 

"Finnick Odair! You are not! Now get your butt off this fountain and come train!" I yell, possibly alerting the whole Capitol of our whereabouts. 

"Shhhhh!" he shushes me, his eyes big and puffy. 

"That's right, Finnick; the cameras are gonna see you crying and then you'll be on television without your make up!" I yell. It works. He stops crying. 

"Okay, okay, lay off!" he says, starting to laugh. It's a sort of snot/tear-filled laugh, but I like it. 

"Can we go back now?" I ask, innocently. 

"We had better. You aren't supposed to be out of the Tribute Building," he just now tells me. We quickly walk out of the courtyard and out of the hotel. The manager gives us a look, possibly because we are very popular in the Capitol. Finnick attempts to shield me from his view, and, thankfully, he doesn't inquire.

"So what happens if they catch me out of the Tribute Building?" I ask him as we walk back.

"I don't really know. No one's mentor is as great as me, so no one gets taken out," he says, classic Trident boy answer. I roll my eyes. Sometimes he can be such a little boy, and sometimes it is like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. I wonder how he perceives me, as a girl or a young woman? Someone who will get out of the Hunger Games alive or someone that like he feels he has to make their last few days the best of their lives. I ask him the second one.

"Finnick?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I can win?" I ask, not fully wanting to hear the answer. He is silent for a while, and we walk inside the garage of the Tribute Building and half way up the flight of stairs. Just as I am wondering whether or not he even heard me, Finnick stops. We are standing in a deserted stairway now.

"Annie?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you always had so many questions?" he asks, serious now.

"I guess so. I have more now because I may not have the time to find out on my own later."

"What other questions do you have, Annie."

"Oh we don't have time for me to ask all of them," I say, "Besides I can't think of them all at once." He nods and we keep climbing stairs.

"What would you do when you grew up, if you weren't reaped?" he asks me.

"A fisherman's wife, what else could I be? Although, if you had asked what I would have liked to do, then I would have said that I would like to be a teacher."

"Excuse my mistake, Miss Queen of Questions!" he jokes, but without any fervor. "I can see you as a teacher, surrounded by children. They all smile at you as you teach them about numbers. There is one mischief maker; you make him sit in the front right next to your desk. He is pretty tall, but is well built for a boy of his age. He also has messy golden brown hair and is missing his front teeth. He keeps talking to you, he wants to know more about the time you were in the Hunger Games and won. You tell him to settle back down and do the arithmetic."

Finnick says this all very serious; he isn't joking at all. I don't speak for a while because I can also imagine this reality without the Hunger Games. I would like to live in that moment, not only because it means that I would survive the rest of this week. Finally, I note that he answered my question, _the time you were in the Hunger Games and won._

We have reached the end of the stairs now. I go back towards the room with the window, but Finnick grabs my wrist.

"Remember, we went to the bathroom and washed our burns. Then we came back. I said something stupid and you are mad at me," he whispers, half smiling.

"It was so gross how could I forget?" I say.

David is waiting on us when we go into the room. He seems indifferent to our presence. Finnick makes us stretch and then lift some weights. He also demands one-hundred sit ups from us, along with fifty push-ups. David is able to do them without flinching, but my breathing acts up some. I use the inhaler without making a scene. After some drills with a trident, Finnick decides that it is not my forte. Of course I still hate tridents. He gives me a knife instead and tells me to stab a human dummy. I do it without even blinking. I know the difference between a person and a doll, but when I am in the Arena I know that I will never be able to stab someone. I can't. I won't. If I survive, it will be because I am the last one standing. I won't kill a child. I remember Finnick telling me about my life as a schoolteacher. For some strange reason, I imagine that the dummy is the mischief maker Finnick was telling me about, and I stab it again.

Almost instantly I feel the tears coming. I drop the knife. I can't even believe what I have done. Before I had stabbed the dummy and had felt nothing, then I sunk my knife into the body of a child, not even seven years old. I can't breathe because of what I have done. I see the boy bleeding. His eyes are getting bigger. He says, _"I'm sorry Miss, I just wanted to hear about the games." _What have I done?

David notices something is wrong. He alerts Finnick, who is by my side in a heart-beat. Before I know it, I'm crying in his shoulder. I am shaking all over the place where Finnick got burned. I hear him whispering in my ear.

"What happened, Annie?"

"I stabbed him," I say, vaguely. Finnick understands. He nods and squeezes me. "The boy."

I don't know how I got here, but I am somehow back in my room. Finnick is sitting on a chair and I'm in the bed. It can't be any later than 9:00.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Okay so here is Chapter 13! It's a bit broken b/c it took about three to four days to write. Sorry the last chapter ended a bit abrupt, but I was being ordered to go to bed… Anyway FYI, there is NEVER going to be anything inappropriate concerning Finnick and his "problem." As a Christian, I don't feel comfortable reading that sort of thing and I'm not going to be writing about it. So if it feels like a scene is going to lead up to something like that- don't worry b/c it's not going to. :)

9:30 am and I'm in bed. I am usually up way before this time because I have to go fishing. I remember why I am in bed now. I remember killing a boy. His flesh was so soft as I drove the knife through his stomach; his eyes so sorry, as if he had done something wrong.

I think I might throw up. I run to the bathroom and do so. I manage to get my necklace out of the way though. I don't notice that Trident boy is sitting in a chair until I clean myself off from puking and change my clothes. Thankfully I changed in the bathroom. He doesn't seem disgusted, which is probably good since I need him to like me enough to send me gifts in the Arena. This is insane because he is only two years older than I am. A child trying to save an even younger child. Finnick asks me why I threw up and I can't seem to make myself tell him. I just nod vaguely at the knife sitting on the counter, but it's okay because he understands.

"Okay, Annie. You don't have to kill anyone. It'll probably end up hurting your chances of winning more than it'll increase them." he says, trying to calm me. I nod. He looks like he is unsure about what to say.

"I guess we should go down to the Training Center," I suggest. He agrees and we walk outside my room and into the hallway. David is waiting beside the elevator.

"Bout time you woke up, Annie," he says. I just nod.

We take the ride down in silence. The starting of Training means that we are even closer to the games. Closer to having to kill each other. Closer to death.

Inside the Training Room, some of the tributes are gathered, mostly Careers. They are big and look menacing.

"It's now, David," Finnick sort of demands, "you have to join with them." David walks off, a bit sullen. Finnick looks at me and starts to say something, but I cut him off.

"I'm not going to be a career, Finnick. They will make me kill and I won't do it." I say. I'm scared Finnick will make me join, but after a while he agrees.

"Alright, but learn how to handle a knife, try archery, lift some weights, learn what plants you can eat, and go to the disguise station," Trident boy orders.

By now the other tributes have arrived. They are all sitting down on a mat, and I join them. David is sitting with the Careers. He motions for me to join them, but I shake my head and look away. The instructor, Atlas, says that we are to go to different stations and try to either better our skills or learn something new.

The Careers all take off for the weapons station, David included. I am left with everybody else, who is unsure what to do. District 2 is left out if the Career pack this year. Both of them are scrawny and the girl is missing a hand. It's not fair that none of these people actually stand a chance against the Careers. Suddenly I get an idea. I turn to the others.

"Excuse me!" I say, loud enough so that they can hear me, but not loud enough so that the Careers can. "The Careers always make an alliance every year. Why can't we? We will do better together than we will if we just wait on the Careers to come pick us off one by one," I have gained their attention now. Some of them look skeptical, but that's okay. "What good is brains and skill when we get killed straight away because we have had other worries than to train for the Games? We can help each other kill the Careers, who train for this all their lives- even though it's against the rules. After we finish them off, then we can play these games for real!" _And the Gamemakers are less likely to bombard us with terrors if we have a second game in store for them._

Everyone seems to like my idea, except for Districts 8 and 10. They consider it for a minute, but then walk away. I don't blame them; they might actually stand a chance against the Careers. The rest of them, however, seem to agree that the only chance they have in the games is an alliance. I didn't think Hector, the boy from District 9, would stay, but he must have decided to stick with the small girl, Melanie. District 2 stayed with me, along with the boy from 3 and both tributes from 5, 11, and 12. Maple, the girl from 7, stayed also. 

"Okay then," I say, quite unsure about what to do now. Hector senses my uncertainty and speaks up. 

"Why don't we work on fighting first," he suggests. They all agree and go off to different stations. I see Maple go to tell her district partner about our alliance. 

"I should have told them not to tell anyone," I say to Hector. 

"Nah, let them blab. That way the Careers will be on their guard so much that they might actually kill themselves off from paranoia." he says. 

"Alright... Why are you with us? You'd be perfectly fine on your own." I ask, eyeing him to see his reaction. 

"I want to keep Melanie safe. She's my baby cousin, so..." he trails off.  
>I decide to trust Hector for the time being, at least until the Careers are dead. We both head off to a knife throwing station and make a sport out of hitting different points on the bull's eye. If he hit red, then I had to. If I hit blue, then he had to. We also did this from different positions. If he threw a knife from 20 yards, so did I. If I threw it mid-jump, he had to too. (like horse) I'm not too bad at knife throwing; I've had plenty of practice while fishing. <p>

Next we go to archery. I'm okay at it, but I don't like the way it leaves me defenseless against getting jumped. Hector is pretty bad at it; he almost shot my foot. After that, we both decide to leave the archery station and go lift weights. I can lift about one-fourth of the weights laid out, and Hector can lift all of them. I watch as my group trains. Most of them are not at the weapons stations, but instead are at the ones that focus on surviving. I decide to join them, and Hector doesn't really mind being left alone with all those weights to lift.

District 12 is attempting to tie knots. I watch as I tie my own knots as Sam struggles with a particularly difficult noose trap. Carney attempts to help him, but she is as desperately confused as he is.

"Try tying it the other way," I suggest. Sam does and then uses a dummy to spring the trap. The dummy is left hanging about seven feet off the ground.

"Thanks," Sam says, "You from 4, right?"

"Yep," I confirm. "You both are from 12. What's it like?" I ask.

"Living in 12?"

"Yeah"

"Dirty, hungry, hot if you work in the mines, cold if you live in town, dangerous if you upset a Peacekeeper, and" he adds in a whisper, "beautiful if you can escape to see the meadow." I notice his amazing blue eyes seem to come alive when he thinks of home.

"Do you live in town or the Seam?" I ask him; he seems shocked that I know about the Seam.

"Both," he says and I crinkle my nose. "Can you live in both?"

"Well, I live in town and work in the mines; it's almost the same thing as living in the Seam. Most of my family lives in the Seam anyway, though my father was just killed in a mining accident. My uncle died as well and now his fourteen year-old son Gale has to support his family."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It can't be helped," he seems resigned to the fact that all life can ever hold is pain. I think I just might agree. Carney doesn't seem to want to participate in the conversation; she just keeps on tying knots. He eyes keep on going back and forth from me to Sam. I want to at least know a bit about her before I have to come up with a strategy for out-living her.

"What about you Carney?" I ask, but she doesn't respond. Sam turns his back to where she can see his face and mouths _deaf_. My hate for the Capitol just increased by two-fold. Sam makes some hand signals while Carney watches his hands. Carney starts to talk in a strange sort of voice. Her syllables seem to be in the wrong places and she pronounces thing strangely.

"Eye liv in te Seem. Moter is deed. Have a sister. Fater wok in myne," she says. Even though it sounds strange, her voice is perfect for her. It has a sort of bitter-sweet quality to it. I wonder what happened to her, but I don't feel comfortable asking. I nod, and then address Sam.

"Tell her that I am sorry, please. And that I'm going to see about the rest of our group. Thanks Sam." I get up to leave when I see Hector talking to some other tributes at the mechanics station. It's the guys from District 2 and 3, Savis and Garett. I head over to them to see what they are doing. I see the boy with glasses, Savis, huddled over some wires and a generator. Garett is talking to him, but he is too deep in concentration to even notice him. Savis seems to think of himself as smart, and he looks like it, where as Garett is very animated. He jumps around and is always smiling, and looks like he has been swimming and has gotten a fish stuck in his pants. Garett takes two wires, clips them, and then sticks them together, causing a giant spark to fly. Drew from District 5 giggles at his antics, while her partner, Clayton, just scowls as usual. I decide that they are getting on by themselves pretty well. I shouldn't intrude.

Olitup, Melanie, and Spring are sitting by themselves in the camo station. Each girl is practicing painting each other's arms. I see Olitup is having trouble because of her missing hand. _What have I done? _ Some of these people aren't going to stand a chance in the arena! Carney can't hear and Olitup is missing a hand! _I've given them a false hope._ A false hope that they can actually win the games! But then I realize that I have given them a hope, a hope that they could actually win this. And that scares me.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the day I spent chatting with the other members of our group. I ponder whether or not to tell David about this. And whether or not Finnick will be mad. I still hadn't made up my mind when we tributes were ushered out of the Training Room. I am in the elevator with Sam, Carney, Hector, and Melanie. Melanie is so small. Her short brown hair is curled in little ringlets and her eyes are very large. There is no way I am going to be able to harm this child. After a few seconds, the elevator stops and I get out. Carney waves bye to me and I wave back, smiling softly. We would probably be good friends if the Capitol wasn't making us try to kill each other. 

I walk the short distance to my room and take a shower. I know how to operate the buttons now. I decide that I want to smell like mint, whatever that smells like. I press the light green button and some mist comes out of a hole. It smells clean and I want some of it to go in my mouth, though I'm smart enough to know not to try and eat it. I press a button labeled "Done" and hot water hits me from all sides, then warm air comes out from everywhere. Soon I am dry. I get out of the shower and pull on some clothes. I try to find a jacket somewhere in my closet, but to no avail. I do find a long-sleeve shirt that seems soft, so I put it on over some black dress pants that I also found. After getting dressed, I go to dinner. 

I see that Finnick has decided I eat some more meat because he's already gotten my plate laid out. He's set himself beside me as well, probably to make sure I eat it. Fine, he wants to play bossy mentor, let the games begin. I've made up my mind. 

"So, David, how's your alliance going?" I ask, while taking my place beside Finnick. 

"Alright," he says between mouthfuls," I think I can easily overpower any of them when needed." 

"Oh, well I thought that I'd let you know that I've also made an alliance between all the other tributes, except 8 and 10." I say this all very slowly, then taking a particularly large bit of food to look nonchalant, so as to take in David's reaction. He barely flinches, but I saw it. Tianna looks at me with distain and Finnick's face looks horrified. The only person that doesn't seem surprised is Mags; then again she might not even be listening. David's mouth is still open. As he struggles to respond, Finnick pulls me aside. 

"What on earth are you thinking?" he asks, leading me out into the hallway. 

"That we don't stand a chance against the Careers!" I yell-whisper, I tend to be doing a lot of that. 

"The Gamemakers won't like it." he says. 

"Won't like what? The fact that we are going to give them something different or that once the Careers are out of the way, the world can see how humane tributes really are?" I ask, slightly hysterical. 

"The last one. Annie, why do you even care about this? You can win without them! Why does it matter?" 

"Because I'm not going to win, Finnick! The least I can do is set the stage for someone to rebel! Put the pieces there for someone else!" I don't know where these words came from, but I soon as I said them I know that they are true. 

Finnick shakes his head, "Just keep your head down, Annie. You can win! Don't be a martyr." A martyr, he actually called me a martyr. 

"I'm not trying to die, you idiot! But be realistic. I. Can't. Win, and you know it!" I'm yelling now, Finnick has to cover my mouth with his hand. I bite it and taste his blood in my mouth. It tastes strangely like metal and is warm. Blood, inside every human being. Inside 24 tributes. Blood will be spilt in less than a week. Suddenly my vision turns red as I see Finnick cupping his bleeding hand with the other one. 

"Ouch! Annie, what was that for?" he says, his hand is bleeding. "Annie," he says, showing me his bleeding hand. It's got teeth marks, and blood spilling out of the punctures in his skin. "Annie?" he looks alarmed now. He comes closer, but I back away. It looks to me as if his whole body is bleeding.

I scream a high-pitch shriek that echoes around the hallway. I feel the air coming out of me, but not going back into my lungs.

"Annie!" Finnick shouts, reaching out his arms to me. "Somebody help!" his voice cracks. "Help! Somebody! Anybody!"

I'm not screaming anymore, but that's only because no sound will come out. My mouth is open, yet nothing comes out except a sharp wheezing sound. I'm not seeing in red anymore; my vision is slowly fading back to color. It's bright pink now. I stop wheezing, but I still can't breathe well.

A couple of Capitol people come running down the hallway. They are all around me now and I can't seem to take them in. They are too close; one of them has a kitchen knife. Something clicks inside of me and I run at him, smacking his jaw with my fist. He scampers away from me, the crazy girl. The other's do the same. I can start to see their brightly colored hair. I see Finnick's blue shirt now, thick and sort of worn. His leather jacket, I see now, is black instead of red. He holds the inhaler to my mouth again. He seems to always be doing that. I inhale deeply and swallow bile. I mentally puke, though.

Finnick lowers me down into a sitting position. He helps the Capitol person up and scolds him for bringing the knife. Once he dismisses them, he squats down to talk to me.

"Nice right hook." 

"So I'm keeping the group then," I say, very innocently, but this fails since I've just caused probably what was the biggest uproar in the history of the Games. I practically attacked a Capitol citizen. I'm in deep trouble with Finnick, the bossy mentor from the Victors' Village. He raises his eyebrows at me, as if in disbelief. I narrow my eyes into slits. 

"Alright, alright," he says, raising his arms in surrender. "Don't bite me again! …Or punch me." 

Silently, we make our way back to the dining room. 

"What was the screaming for, Annie? Can't you just quit being so… strange? What's your problem anyway? " Tianna asks, in her most annoying voice. She must have heard my screams. Why can't she just mind her own business for once? She really irks me. I open my mouth to make a snarky comment, but Finnick beats me to it.  
>"Maybe it's the fumes from your hair dye." he says, ouch! It is kind of hysterical, the way it sticks up and who in Panem wants orange hair. She honestly looks like something out of a nightmare. <p>

"Well, , if you and Annie would like to sit down and finish dinner, that would be excellent." she says. I really don't like her. Finnick gives me an apologetic look as I sit down and start eating again. I notice all the salt inside the meat, but don't ask about it. Finnick probably added some kind of vitamin powder.

Somehow I notice that David isn't at the table anymore. Suddenly, I have a bad thought. The knife, it was a dinner knife. Exactly like the ones in front of me. Someone hearing a call for help would automatically grab the closest weapon to him and run forward to help.

"David…I hit him?" I ask of Finnick, who nods.

"It's alright," he whispers, "You were delirious; no one is going to do anything about it." He points to my food, "Eat, Annie, eat."

After dinner, I go back to my room and go to sleep. I have to be up early tomorrow again to train with Finnick and David.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: thanks for all the nice reviews:) if anyone has any constructive criticism, that would be welcome too. I've been forgetting the disclaimer… so yeah I don't own the Hunger Games… duh… Who's all going to see the movie Friday morning at 12:00am?

I wake up on my own this morning. Or night, whatever- it's still dark in the Capitol. I slowly get dressed and put my hair up; the pearl necklace is warm on my skin. I order breakfast through this small little microphone beside the bed, and take my granola outside into the hall to wait on David. I'm hoping that he won't be mad at me for hitting him.

I wonder what the Capitol might do to me if they found out. Apparently, I was delusional when I hit him, but I still feel bad about it. Although, I doubt it hurt him very hard. Classic Careers don't flinch at the sight of a little girl. And no matter how tough I act, I am still a little girl. An insane little girl, but still.

Just as I'm contemplating the damage I could do to someone, David comes out of his door. I'm pleased to see that his face looks just about the same as it did before I hit him. The only things that have changed much is that his jaw is a bit red from my punch and his eyes seem hurt.

"Sorry about last night, I didn't mean to hit you," I say, while getting up. "I just kinda… whack-jobbed out."

He just nods. My attacking his face last night probably reminded him that in just two days we will be put in an arena to kill each other. Two days? Is that right? Yes. I hope someone will kill David before it's too far into the games. Sam would be my best choice. He probably won't draw out any deaths, and he probably wouldn't make it too painful. I'm slightly worried that Carney might turn insane in the arena. She'll have to be on her guard 24/7 because she can't hear if someone is sneaking up on her. But that's why we have an alliance, I guess. If not to defeat the Careers for once.

We step out of the elevator and head straight to our private training room. Finnick is already waiting for us. He's laying out several blue mats and coating them in grease.

"Hey guys," he says, kneeling on the edge of a mat.

"What are we doing today?" David asks.

"Fighting," Finnick says. I mentally groan. David just nods while Finnick directs us onto the first mat. He first shows us the correct way to punch someone. Ironic.

"Annie, don't just jab out with your fist. You have to move your feet as well, like this," he instructs, demonstrating how to properly crack someone's skull with a punch. I attempt it again, hitting the dummy so hard that it tips over.

"Very good, Annie," he says, restoring the dummy to its initial standing position. I don't take this as a complement; in fact I see it as an insult. But I don't say anything.

"David," Finnick instructs. "try to move a bit faster with your feet." David does, but ends up falling over and rolling a couple of feet. Finnick buries his face in his hands.

"Never mind, just hit them hard enough that they die before you fall," he says. David nods, a bit embarrassed.

After an hour of beating dummy's brains out, Finnick decides that it's high time we learn to be agile. Then he drops down into the splits.

"Whoa! Finnick, that was awesome!" David exclaims as he gets up from the splits.

Finnick doesn't acknowledge the praise, but simply says, "Your turn."

I hope he's joking, but I highly doubt it. For the next few hours, he has us kicking our legs up and then stretching our muscles. By the next hour and a half, I can do the splits. My legs feel like they've been stabbed by twenty knifes, but I can do it. David, on the other hand, isn't very nimble… Finnick says it's time for a break, I agree.

After our break, Finnick makes us fight him. This time I go first. The first thing I notice is how slippery the mats are. This will definitely make it easier to knock Finnick off balance, but the same rule applies to me. With one swipe of his foot, I'm on the ground. Finnick offers me his hand and I take it, but I try to pull him down. It doesn't work. He had probably been expecting it.

I apply the new punching principle Finnick just taught me. My fist satisfyingly makes contact with his chest. I may have cracked a rib, but he shows no pain. We both throw blows around for about thirty minutes. Now we are both covered in sweat and mat-grease.

As if in slow motion, I dodge Finnick's elbow. Then I push his chest while sticking my feet behind his ankles. He falls backwards onto the mat, spraying me with the grease and, possibly, sweat. I position my heel just above his neck and pronounce him "dead" in the toughest voice I can muster. He just rolls his eyes, grabs my foot, twists it, then stands up and catches me as I fall. He holds me by my waist with one hand and grips my neck with the other. I struggle to move, but his grip on me is way too strong. After about a minute of painful twisting on my part and excruciating stillness on Finnick's, he pronounces me "dead." I huff and rub my neck.

David put up more of a fight than I did, but Finnick still won. By this time the sun has already come up and is floating in the middle of a Capitol cloud. David and I insist that it's time for breakfast, and Finnick's beeper agrees. We go to breakfast.

In the ride down the elevator to our floor, Finnick instructs us on what to do today at training.

"David, don't show the others exactly how strong you are. Learn how to do different things. Annie," he turns to me. "Practice knifes more. That seems to be your best bet, try aiming at the foot and arms instead of vital points. We don't need you having another panic attack." I nod. "You have your inhaler?" he asks and I nod again.

Finally the elevator ride is over. The three of us get out of it and step onto solid ground. We walk into the dining area and, of course, Tianna is waiting for us there. After last night's comment by Finnick, she's not in a very good mood; great, another problem to deal with. I still haven't forgotten Finnick's melt down yesterday, although he seems back to normal today.

Tianna is sitting precariously cross-legged on a stool. She gives me and Finnick a look of utter disgust. Her lips have been painted an ugly pink color and her hair has got one pink streak in the mess of orange. The tops of her eyelids have also been painted a strange melon color. She looks like a rotten watermelon/cantaloupe threw up on her. Finnick ignores her and I decide to follow his lead.

David goes straight to the buffet and so does Finnick. I get my plate and pile it high with fruit and some bacon. Finnick gives me a look until I put more meat on my plate. He hands me a drink, orange juice, I think.

We all eat our breakfast in a strange manner. David attempts to talk loudly to Finnick and me. Finnick tries to divert all David's conversation towards me, and I just keep asking questions of my own. David doesn't seem to know why both Finnick and I are keeping Tianna out of our conversations, as he was probably cleaning up his face when she insulted me.

After about fifteen minutes of uncomfortable silence, we decide to go early to training. I drain my orange juice as the boys and I get up. We leave Tianna to deal with the dishes.

Our elevator ride down is boring. I am getting more and more nervous about this alliance. Finnick seems to think it's a bad idea. What if the Careers find us? They could kill us all at the same time. We had better find a great place to hide in the arena, which means that I need to go to the disguise station. Finnick also instructed me to throw knifes again today.

I wave bye to Finnick as I watch him ascend in the crystal elevator. I turn around and there stands Melanie.

"Annie," she whispers, "I have to show you something."

"Okay, Melanie, what is it?" I ask as she takes me by the hand and pulls me away towards a station. Her hand is tiny, her skin is olive color and her eyes are a startling grey. Her brown curls seem too innocent to be in a killing game. Melanie pulls me towards the camouflage station. I see that she and Olitup have painted a whole canvass with greens and blues.

"Now we can be invisible," she says, pointing at the canvass.

It is just a sample of what they can do. The canvass bottom is painted by the ocean, the top has trees, and the middle is filled with sand and leaves. If we have paint and paper in the arena, we can always be hidden. Melanie and Olitup have become very useful to me. I can't tear my eyes away from the painting, but I have to because Hector and Sam are dragging me towards the weapons.

"Listen, Annie," Sam says, "we aren't going to get very far if we can't fight at the Cornucopia. We either need to fight or try to scrounge for food and weapons afterwards. You need to decide now," he says. Hector nods.

They've put me on the spot now. I don't know if I should tell them all to run or to fight. There is the fact that if I tell them to fight at the Cornucopia, someone will die. But, then again, they all have to die in the end. Since when did they come to me for decision making anyway? I decide on the happy medium.

"We need the best fighters to stay and fight for food and supplies. Melanie, Carney, Olitup, need to go hide because they won't survive the fight. Savis and Garett are too useful and need to be taken to safety because they are coming up with a way to kill the Careers in one go." I say, looking to them for approval. They agree.

"Hector, do you need to stay with Melanie or do you want to fight?" I ask him.

"I need to go with her, Annie," he says. "I have to protect her. I'm going to die, so why not for her? She deserves to live."

The rest of today I spend strategizing with everybody and throwing knifes. I can hit the palm every time. Knees are a bit harder to hit because of the kneecap, but I can get a solid stick in the dummy. I tried moving targets, and I'm not terrible, every time I hit the dummy, tears came to my eyes though.

Drew and Clayton, I find out, are excellent with swords. District 5 isn't usually good with weapons, but this year's pair shapes up pretty well with everything. I instruct them on what kind of weapons and supplies to grab from the Cornucopia. I also tell them not to become distracted with killing. It would be a sick joke if all the Careers were killed at first because this is the first year anyone has made an Anti-Career group. The whole meaning of our alliance would evaporate within seconds.

After the training time ends, I quickly rush to the elevator because I have to discuss strategy with Mags. How I'm supposed to have a conversation with someone I can't understand is a mystery to me. This should be great fun.


	16. Chapter 16

My meeting with Mags went surprisingly well. I would have thought that she would just mumble random stuff the whole time, but today she talked understandably.

"Annie," she had said, while twisting her thin white hair between her fingers. "When you fight at the Cornucopia, make all of your allies stand back-to-back with you. This will prevent you and them from being stabbed from behind." I nod. "Also, don't trust any of them. They all want you dead," she says. Harsh, but true.

"What do I do when they start turning on each other?" I ask.

"Usually one would try to kill the strongest tribute down to the weakest until there's only you left, but in your case, get away from any fighting as fast as you can. I don't think you want to win by killing anyway," Mags looks at me for confirmation. It seems as such information shouldn't be coming out of her frail mouth. Someone as nice as her shouldn't have to explain such gruesome ideas.

"What if the group disagrees about something?" This was something I had been worrying about.

"Well, ask them to vote about it. Also make it clear that they can leave anytime they want, but don't be too bossy or you will get killed immediately," she answers.

"I'm not bossy," I mumble under my breath, but Mags doesn't hear via hard-of-hearing.

"Let everyone have whatever weapon they want; make sure you have at least a knife though. If it's cold, you should huddle together to sleep because body heat will keep you warm and won't cause some problems that fire does. Also, if you need to he stealthy, slit someone's throat and let them bleed out so that a cannon won't go off and alert any prey." she instructs. I hate how she refers to people as "prey," but everyone in the Hunger Games business seems to refer to tributes this way.

After about an hour of questions and instructions of this sort, my session with Mags is finally over. I wonder why she has to mentor every year when there are so many able victors. Surely one of them would volunteer to go mentor in her place. But in Panem _volunteers_ usually end up dead.

On my way out of Mag's room (she wanted the session in there), I pass David. He seems indifferent to me now, his pale green eyes see right through me, as if I were invisible. He must be refusing to even acknowledging me now; I should probably start doing the same to him. But, for some reason unknown to me, I watch as he enters Mag's room and shuts the door.

Slowly I walk back to my own room and sit down on the bed. I remember the bed I share at home with CeCe. I wonder if she will remember me when she grows up. I doubt it. People tend to forget unpleasant things, and what's more unpleasant than to watch a sibling die? Thinking of CeCe is too painful, so I stop. I would sleep, but I can't. I'm worried about the private sessions tomorrow.

I have no idea what to do for the Gamemakers. I'm terrible at swords, the mace, clubs, and most weapons. I could show them how handy I am with a knife, but I have to hit hands and other non-vital points to avoid having a panic-attack, so they might think that I have terrible aim. I can't paint or do anything technical with wires like Savis and Garett; I can't paint like Melanie and Olitup. The only thing that I've got some confidence in is my fishing abilities, and I can't exactly bring in a goldfish and catch it for them. . . Catch… Fish… I can catch fish. How do I catch fish? With a fishing rod, sometimes; with my knife, usually; with a net, always. I can do all kinds of nets. Tomorrow I will learn some more knots and some lethal traps to show the Gamemakers. And for the Games, if I just leave traps all over the place, I won't be there when they catch someone and therefore no crazy-black-outs!

I have a plan, but my simple knowledge of fishing ropes is too small for catching humans. I need a master of nets to help me. And who do I know that is great with nets and is crazy enough to stay up all night teaching me?

Now that I think of it, I don't know where Trident boy stays when he's in the Capitol. I always assumed that he stayed with us at the Training Building. But honestly, I've always seen him enter the same room that I had left Mags. I'd thought that there was just another hallway behind those doors that lead to the mentor's quarters. But no, just Mags' enormous room. Suddenly I have a thought. I can ask Mags where he is. I'd never ask her to teach me because of two reasons. One, I've heard she has arthritis, and two, I can't ask an old lady to stay up all night.

On my way to ask Mags, I wonder what David and she is talking about. Usually I am not an eavesdropping type of person, but the Games bring out the worst in all of us. Stealthily, I tiptoe towards the door and listen for any type of Career strategies. What I'm not expecting to hear is David's sobs.

"What am I supposed to do, Mags?" he cries. "Where will she be if I die? I thought that I could easily win, but now…" he succumbs to more tears. I hear Mag's attempts to calm him down through the door.

What on earth could make David cry? Who is she? Does he really have such little faith in himself? I listen for more, but all I can make out is a name. Marie, as in my best friend? Could Marie be the person he was talking about? I don't know because he mentions another name, Shannon. I have no idea who Shannon is; all I know is that strong, calm David is sobbing uncontrollably. And I can't take it. I don't want to know who the girl is. I don't ever want to hear David cry again. And I don't want to imagine his pale green eyes overflowing with tears. I run. I doubt they can hear my foot steps over his occasion shrieks anyway.

I don't know where to go. My comfortable room has thoughts of home sewn into the luxury. Mags is busy with a sobbing David. I'm not allowed to talk with other tributes outside of training. All I can think about is fresh air. I want to go the fountain.

During the elevator ride, I hold the pearl on my necklace between my thumb and pointer finger. Finally, the bell dings and I get off onto the ground floor. I run out through the revolving door as fast as I can. Two men chase after me, but I don't care. I'm not trying to escape. Once I reach the fountain, I'll stop running and they can let me have a few minutes of air and then escort me back.

I don't quite reach it, but a few feet away, my feet come out from under me and my face almost hits the ground. Almost, my hands hit first, saving my face from being scraped by the ground. Something in me just snaps and I start to cry. I usually don't cry, but I can't stop. Tears just keep coming. I must look a mess, hardly like a glittering tribute. I'm covered in sweat, just lying on the ground in training clothes. My knees and hands are scraped and bleeding; my hair is messy and plastered around the sides of my face. And I'm sobbing. My cries come out in hoarse choking sounds. I can feel this aching in my chest, probably another attack coming on. I don't know if anyone will notice me or care.

Vaguely, I notice someone is watching me, probably one of the men that were pursuing me. I hear their footsteps and they sound familiar. He picks me up gently and carries me over to the edge of the fountain. I just lay in his lap while he brushes my hair away from my face. I feel completely safe because I know it's Trident boy. After the tears stop, he dips his hand into the water and washes my face. The water is warm because it's been out here in the warm Capitol sun. Next, after my face, he takes both my hands in one of his. He then wipes away the blood from them, and, thankfully, they've stopped bleeding. I don't see the other man; Trident boy must have ordered him to leave. Finnick doesn't seem to remember his own meltdown here; he is the one consoling now. I don't notice the pain anymore; I keep my eyes barely open, but not shut all the way so that I can't see Trident boy. He doesn't attempt to talk; his silence is hypnotizing. I might just fall asleep here, but I can't because I must learn to tie knots. I voice this to Trident boy.

"Will you teach me to tie knots?" I ask.

"We'll see," he says.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so here Chapter17! This one is kind of interesting… have fun(: Don't be shy and be sure to leave a review! Who all went to see the Hunger Games movie? It was awesome wasn't it? PM your favorite scene! I'll tell you mine… **

**When Katniss runs into Peeta after she thinks he's dead. (Where foxface dies b/c of the nightlock berries) Katniss freaks out and is crying over Peeta and he's just enjoying the hug!**

Slowly, my eyes start to flutter open. I see the black sky and am convinced that the games have already started, but random car honks and the city lights tell me otherwise. I shift my vision to the teenager holding me, Trident boy. His beautiful sea-green eyes stare at me with something I'm not used to. I study his intense gaze, but he blinks and looks away. I don't remember anything except being chased and falling. A feeling of curiosity lingers over me, but I don't remember why. I start to shift position, making Finnick turn to look at me.

"Hey Annie," he whispers. "Have a nice nap?"

"Why are we here?" I ask him.

"You tell me. I just saw you rushing out of the training building and decided to follow. It's a good thing I did, because I found you lying on the ground all bloody."

"I remember falling," I say and crawl out of his embrace. I notice that we are at the fountain.

Automatically, memories come flooding back to me, mostly unpleasant. David's quavering shrieks that happen when he cries are the worst. I also remember something about rope...

"Oh, Finnick, I know this is late, but can you help me with some traps?" I ask.

"Sure. Rope traps?" he asks. I nod my head.

"If I'm not there when they catch someone, I won't have an attack. I can just leave them everywhere." I say, proud of my idea. Finnick agrees and says he'll help me. Together we walk back to the training building and into the elevator. Once we are on floor 4, Finnick walks to Mags room and comes back with a long rope.

"Okay," he says, holding up the rope, "I'm going to show you how to make a very simple trap."

Needless to say, it was not simple. It was ten times harder than the flawless nets I so effortless make at home, but I finally got it.

"Good job, Annie," Trident boy says, shakily. "But can you let me down now?"  
>He's hanging upside down right now because I pushed him into my trap. I wanted to see if it would work and it does. Finnick had screamed so loud that anyone in an arena could have heard him. I grab a chair and climb up to cut him free, but he insists on showing off.<p>

He struggles to free himself, but it's no use. My knot is way too strong. He seems to understand that he can't untie himself, so he pulls out a lethal-looking knife from somewhere in his shorts and starts sawing at the binds on his feet. I laugh and push a soft chair under him as he falls to the ground.

We both laugh, but I am a little unhinged. Do victors usually have knifes hidden in their pants? Finnick always seemed so on top of things, could he really be that scared? Yes. I saw that side of him our first time at the fountain.

After I redo the same knot a couple more times, he is satisfied that I know it and teaches me some new ones. His fingers are so agile with the rope that it's hard to believe he had to learn this, that he wasn't just born with the knowledge.  
>Finally I too am satisfied with my skills, but my fingers are in pain and extremely sore from all the knots. I go to bed with shaking fingers, leaving Trident boy asleep on the couch still holding his knife. I hope that if I win, I can just forget the games. Forget they ever happened. But someone has to volunteer for Mags.<p>

Nightmares about CeCe being drowned by my fellow tributes trouble me the whole night, so when I finally wake up screaming, it's not a surprise that Finnick is asleep in a chair beside my bed.

"How long have you been here?" I ask, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Since you first started screaming your head off," he says, trying to nod off again.

"You do know it's harder to sleep the closer you are to the screaming person?" I say, a bit irritated that he can just walk into my room whenever he likes. I tried to open the door last night, but it was locked. I don't even remember seeing him, but it was really late so I probably wasn't very aware of my surroundings. I need to fix that for the arena.

"Yes, but you stopped screaming when I held your hand," he says, in a matter-of-fact sort of voice.

"Then why'd you let go?" The words are out of my mouth before they even went through my head. I look to the floor, dreading his reply.

"I' thought you wouldn't like it," he says, daring to look at me. I think about this and speak my next words very carefully.

"Finnick, I don't like anything about this. The Capitol, the food, the people, the Games. But I couldn't handle any of it if it wasn't for you," I say, looking directly at him.

"You shouldn't say that, Annie. Sometimes words are just as deadly as the Games," he says. "And I'd hate for you to get blown to pieces the minute they begin."

He points to some small black object on a flower and mouths _microphone._

The Capitol has been listening to our whole conversation. Even though we were whispering, they still could have heard us. But no, what's that sound? It's coming from a small object next to the black spot. Finnick must have put it there to block out our voices. I can barely hear the high-pitch shrieking the box is making. Finnick puts his finger to his lips, takes the box, and walks out the door.

Quickly I get dressed in the pale pink training clothes I've been given. I notice how soft they are. I wonder who has put them here on top of the dresser. Never before has clothes been put here, and I haven't seen them before. Maybe my stylist is finally sober enough to do her job. Before I leave, I order some breakfast from the microphone in my room and eat the warm Capitol food.

I walk the distance to elevator quietly and ride down in silence, thinking about what Finnick said. Or didn't say. He put something in his words this morning that usually isn't there. It's not worry, that's been implied ever since I got reaped. There was pain, but that's always there- just hidden under playful words and his usual cockiness. It was something more… I just don't know how to describe it.

The elevator dings as I reach the training center. Some of the tributes are already there waiting, mostly Careers. I see Hector, Sam, and Carney sitting in a corner. Sam and Carney seems to be teaching Hector how to talk to Carney with his hands. I see him making the signs with unsure fingers. When Hector sees me, he quickly raises his hand to wave. Sam and Carney do too. I walk over to them and sit down.

"Got any ideas about what do to for the private sessions?" I ask.

"Hector seems to know," says a small voice from behind me. Must be Melanie.

"And what is he going to do," I ask.

"We have an idea," Sam says, "But it's dangerous."

"It's the Hunger Games," I say, "So let's do it."

"Alright, then what it is?" I ask Hector. I'm so curious as to what they have cooked up.

"Well let's just say that the Careers do their usual display of weapons. Chivel and Emrald from 1 will probably do something with a sword; then it's Savis and Olitup's turn. Say Savis does something different, like blows up a President Snow dummy. Olitup will be next. She'll paint the exact same thing, Savis blowing him up. Then Garett will go. He says he's going to make fireworks appear and spell out something. What if it spells out something like '_Kill the President'_? Then Everest, the girl from his district goes and shows off her weapons. Then it's David's turn. I don't know what he'll do, but after him it's your turn. Say you entangled President Snow in a net and speared him. We've got Drew and Clayton from 5; say they both killed a President Snow dummy with whatever weapon they use best. Titus and Sky from 6 are with the Careers this year, weapons no doubt, and then Oakwood from 7 goes and does the same thing. Then comes Maple, she can also kill Snow. District 8, I don't know what they'll do and the same with 10. I've got some sort of plan formed, but I've told Melanie to stay out of this," Hector explains. "Al and Spring from 11 are also going to be doing something of the sort. I think make a dummy out of wheat or something; they still haven't come up with anything specific. That just leaves Sam and Carney," he turns to them.

"I'm going to use blow him up with a trick I know," Sam says, grinning mischievously.

"I'm also going to kill him," Carney signals to Sam, who interprets.

I'm overwhelmed with this brilliant plan. Skills are good in the games, but spirit is so much better. This unity we have of killing Snow will be perfect to show the Gamemakers how devoted we are to this cause.

"Wow," I say, a bit stunned. "Let's do it! Have you told everybody else what their supposed to be doing?" I ask them. Sam shakes his head.

"We were waiting to see if you were on board," he says, "but you are so let's go."

By now all the tributes have come. Everybody in our group sits together in a huddle while either Hector, Melanie, Sam, or me whispers the plan in their ear. Some are a bit skeptical at first, but at last everybody decides on a unique way of representing their hatred of Snow. I'd love to see the Gamemakers' reactions when they realize that we'll be targeting their leader.

We are all ushered into an adjacent room filled with chairs in a circle. Everybody in our group knows Carney's sign-language now, so we can communicate with each other and encourage them.

First goes the boy from 1, Chivel. His shoulder-length black hair and yellow eyes are menacing. Then goes in Emerald; her stylists seem to be going with green this year because everything I've seen on her is this bright green color. Her hair is slightly longer than her partner's, although her eyes match her name.

Next goes Savis and Olitup. How on earth she is going to manage anything with a missing hand, I've no idea. I guess she's learned to live like that. After them, it's District 3. I give a slight nod to Garett. I think he's about my age, one of the older tributes along with Hector, Sam, and Carney and the Careers.

David goes after Everest, the girl from 3. Even though he's been sitting right beside me the whole time, I feel as if he's a complete stranger. His pale green eyes are so exactly like a goldfish's, the way they constantly dart around, that's it's almost funny. But this is the Hunger Games and everything that's got a slight hysterical factor to it makes it all the more gruesome.

It seems like in no time at all it's my turn. I slowly walk through the door and shut it behind me. I see the Gamemakers watching me intently. They must have already seen Savis, Oliltup, and Garett's depictions of Snow's death. They wonder if I will do the same.

Carefully, I scan the room for some rope. I find some in the corner of the room. I also see some burn marks on the floors, probably from Garett's fireworks or Savis' explosion. I see where some cloth has been hung on the wall from Olitup's drawing of Savis' session. Her painting would alert the Gamemakers to the fact that we are confiding in each other.

Picking up a rope, I carefully weave perfect traps and nets, eight in all. Then I get the same number of dummies and some paint. I line the dummies up in a row and then name them for a person in the Career pack. Then the last dummy I draw some huge artificial lips and _X_'s for the eyes, grab a stray arrow from the floor, and jam it straight into his heart. Then I trap each dummy in a net or trap. By the time I'm done, there are eight dummies trapped, certainly dead or going to be when someone finds them. Just for good measure, I stand a good distance away with seven knifes and aim each one at their throats. The knives find their targets. I then lift a couple of weights and throw some more knifes, although just at the usual targets. After about two minutes of this, the Gamemakers dismiss me and I walk out of the room, barely concealing a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well this was fun to write… :) Annie isn't squeaky clean here… (She tells a lie… naughty naughty Annie) And Finnick gets mad… As always reviews are appreciated(: Thanks for all the nice ones(: constructive criticism is also welcome **

Slowly the elevator ascends up to the roof, our meeting place. I see that Savis, Olitup, and Garett are already there sitting back-to-back. They make room for me as I set down between Savis and Garett, with my back facing the inside of the circle. This is how we must fight at the Cornucopia, with our backs together, except that these people with me now will be taking cover already. We sit in silence until our next ally walks onto the roof.

Clayton seems to be a real contender in these games. He has dirty-blonde hair that is longer in the front and brown eyes that suggest he has been through much worse pain that the Games. He comes and takes his place between me and Savis. He will fight with me at the Cornucopia with whatever weapon he uses best, I think it's probably a spear. Then comes Drew. She is probably the most beautiful out of all of us with her honey-colored hair and brown eyes. She isn't half-starved and actually has a personality. In terms of sponsors, Drew will do well. She seems good natured enough. She takes her place in the circle between Clayton and Savis; we all keep the silence.

It takes a while before Maple shows up, the girl tribute from 7. Her hair is a deep red and she has eyes that have a strange purple tint to them. I don't know much about her except that she is about 16 and that, at her reaping, there was an older boy wailing while she went on stage. She sits between Drew and Savis. I know that her and Drew will also be fighting with me at the Cornucopia. There is a period where no one comes because of District 8.

Hector comes next, almost immediately followed by the child. They take their place in the circle, backs turned inward. Hector won't be fighting; he is going to be leading the others to safety while we conquer the weapons and supplies. Melanie, of course, isn't going to be fighting at all. We wait while District 10 goes.

Here comes Al. He is really big and strong. I really wasn't thinking of him when I proposed our alliance because I'm sure he can get on by himself. I don't know about Spring, but she seems pretty self-reliant.

Next comes Sam. His blue eyes waver over me for a moment, then settles on a place in the skyline. After he sits down, I cannot see him. Carney is last and doesn't take long. She comes slowly onto the roof and sits between Savis and Sam. We all just sit here and wait for someone to start talking. I notice that everyone is looking at me expectantly; I don't feel much like talking though.

"So, Maple, what did you do for the Gamemakers?" I ask.

"Well, I carved a block of wood into a statue of Snow, then set it on fire," she says, while we erupt into a short round of applause.

"Do you think that they'll tell him what we've done?" someone asks.

"I hope so. We' are all most likely to die anyway, why not make our intensions clear?" Sam says. This also merits a round of applause.

So we all go along in this way, telling what we did in training along with a couple of questions and planning. Some things that stood out were the fact that Clayton shot Snow in the head with a revolver, along with surrounding him with poisonous plants. After this, we decide to figure out a formation. For the ones that will be going to safety.

Everybody that will be seeking safety includes Savis, Olitup, Garett, Hector, Melanie, and Carney. After about thirty minutes of arguing about it, we decide that Savis and Garett should lead and Hector should bring up the rear, leaving the three girls in the middle. As for the Cornucopia fighters, we already have the back-to-back circle going. After arguing about it for hours, we decide to speak about our Districts whenever we don't want a Capitol audience. Also, we each make a pact not to kill each other in an act of rebellion against the usual spirit of the Games. I doubt anyone will really keep it though. Finally, just as the sun sets, we go back down to our floors.

When the elevator opens up to my floor, I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. Finnick will probably be furious about the whole thing. And right I am. There standing impassively in the hallway is Finnick, well until I get there.

"Do you know what David said you were planning to do?" he asks me, quite red in the face. "He said that you and your allies were planning to kill Snow in your private sessions! Annie! How many times must I tell you not to do something stupid! This whole alliance was a bad idea, and now you are going to get yourselves killed! Do you think that they won't tell him about how you all have openly revealed how much you want him dead?" Finnick is screaming at me now, almost pulling his hair out. His usual composed self is gone, he's slightly hysterical. "Annie! They are going to blow you off the arena!" he's half sobbing now. "What do you want to accomplish with this? Do you want to die, Annie? Because I don't want you to. I'm sure your parents don't want you to. I know your sister wouldn't want you to. Caleb wouldn't have wanted you to, Annie," his voice is barely a whisper now. I feel so bad for him that I do the only thing I can to calm him down.

"No, no, Finnick. I didn't do it. I just tied the knots like we agreed on. The nets and traps." I say, in a sort of pleading voice. "I… I… forgot to show them the archery, but I threw knifes and the weights." I hate lying to him, but what else can I do? It won't matter once I'm dead anyway. I thought he would just calm down. I didn't expect for him to erupt into tears and bury his face in my shoulder.

"I thought I'd lost you," he says.

I don't know why, maybe because I won't ever get the chance again. Or maybe because he seems so helpless. Perhaps it's because I owe him for the lie. Or just because it feels right. Whatever the reason, I make him take his head off my shoulder. Slowly, I rise on my toes. He leans down about an inch. I kiss his cheek. It lasts about four seconds at most, and then I am gone. I dash away into my room and sit there, waiting for tears that never come. Or some sound of disgust from the hallway. That doesn't come either. Maybe I just can't hear it. But there is a knocking sound on my door. Wiping away non-existent tears, I open the door. There stands Finnick.

"Dinner time, Annie. And the scores," he says. "they show them tonight." His face still has tear streaks and he is blushing slightly. I would think that his job as a victor would have erased any embarrassment from his personality, but he does have this ability to just shut things off. I decide to just let myself go to dinner without over thinking anything.

**Has any of you seen that Annie&Finnick short series on YouTube? I've no idea who does it or anything. It's pretty good, although I picture Annie and Finnick slightly different. I've been forgetting the disclaimer, so… **

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! …President Snow does...**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I'm watching the Titanic right now… yeah, this might be a little fluffy! Poor Jack! Why couldn't they have just shared the piece of wood? Or taken turns at least? And they had tons of room on those boats! **

Sometimes I wish he wasn't so nice. After a while I begin to wonder why he is so concerned about me. After watching so many tributes die under his care, he should be scarred even more, like salt rubbed on the wound of the Games. I don't think that he's completely healed; in fact he's far from it, if anyone has ever gotten over it. But he copes well for someone who seems to become attached to every tribute that he has to mentor. Or seems to; Trident boy has everyone fooled. Everyone except for me.

I watch his movements carefully. He's never still. Always either twitching his fork or swirling his wine, which he barely drinks. He is constantly talking to me, Mags, or David, but never Tianna. He might casually run his fingers through his hair or might be constantly tapping his foot under the table cloth where he thinks no one can see. But I can. I was looking. No one ever checks on him to see how he's handling the deaths. But no, someone is looking out for him, someone who is always just a couple of feet away from him in almost every one of his televised appearances. Mags.

I should have seen it before. Back in District 4, I never saw Trident man or his wife together with Finnick. Now I wonder if he even lives with them. His sister is dead. The only family he has left is Mags. And now, until the day I die- which might be the day after tomorrow- he will have me.

I realize that I've completely zoned out during this time. David is staring at me and waving his hand in my face.

"Annie?" he says, "She's always doing this during our math class at school."

I don't ever remember seeing David at school, let alone having math with him. I did take an advanced class; he might have been in it. Since when does he pay attention to me anyway? He must sit a couple of rows behind me; I always sit between a group of older girls, and the boys usually don't pay attention anyway. I never knew that I zoned out.

"Annie?" Finnick is looking at me now, concerned as usual.

"Annie, dear, finish your food. The scores will be shown at nine," Mags says.

"Right. Sorry," I say, mainly to Finnick. Maybe he will understand how sorry I am for lying, even if he doesn't know that I lied. Quickly, I shovel the rest of my food down my throat. I notice the way Finnick is staring at me, as if I had said something strange.

"What?" I ask him, barely audible. He just shakes his head, but his gaze rests on the pearl necklace he gave me. I finish eating and we all go to the dining room to watch the scores. I haven't really been worried about them. I don't want a high one because the tributes that get them usually end up dead pretty soon. A low one might make the careers think that I'm an easy target.

I watch as District 1 gets a 8 and 9. District 2 is next… Now is the time to see how the Gamemakers reacted to our group effort. Savis' picture is on the screen, along with his district number. Now his score will flash any moment. We wait with bated breath until I finally gasp. A 7; he got a 7. Olitup gets a 5, which isn't a bad score for someone missing a hand. The Career girl from three gets a 9, while Garett somehow gets a 10. David's turn now…

I still remember his cries from yesterday, no matter how hard I want to forget. Him being my partner and all, I want him to do well. He gets a 9, which is good. Now it's my turn… My picture is shown, along with the District 4 label.

"Annie Cresta," the announcer announces. "Her glittering debut in the opening parade was really something." He reads off a card. "Her score is… a 6! Well done, Annie Cresta!"

It's not so bad, I suppose. I am right in the middle; the Gamemakers must have not taken into account anything involving our hatred for their president. They must have been told to keep everything normal; not show any signs of rebellion.

After me it's District 5's turn. Both Clayton and Drew get 8s. District 6, Careers this year, barely scrape by with a 5 each. Oakwood, from 7, gets an 8. Maple, however, gets a 10. Keven and Renwe from District 8 get a 9 and 3. Hector gets a 9; Melanie, a 2. District 10's Jacen and Leanne get 8s. All from 11 gets a 9 and Spring gets a 6. Sam gets an 11 and Carney gets a 4. The anthem plays, then the screen goes black. Finnick looks at me knowingly, while congratulating David on his 9. He mouths something. I don't understand. He does it again.

"_You did it, didn't you?"_ he mouths, not angry anymore. I nod my head, a bit ashamed that I'd lied to him.

"_I'm sorry," _I mouth back. Now he congratulates me with a tight squeeze.

"Big day tomorrow," Mags says, ushering us out of the sitting room and towards the hallway.

"Alright, Alright," both David and I say, hands up, walking to our rooms.

"Good night," I say, closing the door behind me.

I take my clothes off and put on some silk pajamas from inside the wardrobe and go to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**So, someone thought that the 11 Sam got in training was impossible, but I think you're confused. It was the 12 that Katniss got in the Quell that had never happened before. It never said that an 11 hasn't happened yet, just that it was good. **

**I used someone's comment here… (: and a scene from an Indian movie. (OmShantiOm… I'll star by the dialogue I used from it.)**

I wake up this morning when the sun's rays hit my face. The next time I wake up here it will be the morning of the Games. I change into a green shirt and some white pants and decide to play with my room while I wait. I discover that you can zoom into parts of the city using a remote beside the window.

Immediately I search for the fountain and I am rewarded with an artificial sound of water rushing. I wonder if there are people just waiting for me to use this so they can play a sound that matches the picture.

After watching the fountain for a while, I start to realize that I'm hungry. I start to peel my eyes away from the fountain when I realize that someone is standing behind me.

I smell a sickly sweet smell and I already know who it is. I feel his disgusting hand on my shoulder.

*"Annie, Annie, Annie," he says. "What am I going to do with you?"*

Deliberately, I take his hand off my shoulder and slowly turn around, expecting to see the artificial features of our president. But when I turn around I don't see huge blown up lips, or white hair; all I see is Trident boy.

"Ah," I cry, jumping into his arms.

"Annie," he says, while hugging me back, "What's wrong?"

"I… thought," I sob, "I thought you were Snow," I must have been worried about what would happen if he did find out after all and had imagined the whole episode. I pick up Finnick's hand and see that it isn't disgusting at all, but strong and has calluses.

"It's okay, Annie, he can't hurt you," Finnick says. I was more worried about my family, but the Gamemakers aren't allowed to tell what we do, so they wouldn't have a reason for hurting them. Any idiot can figure that much out, but still unwelcome worry leaks into my mind.

"How long have you been in here?" I ask, wondering if I really do zone out like David said.

"An hour, Annie," he says. Whoa, so maybe I do just black out sometimes.

"An hour? Really?" I ask, terrified.

"You just stared at the fountain," he trails off. I don't say anything for a while. I realize I'm still holding his hand.

"Sorry," I say, letting go. He smirks.

"That's all we ever seem to say to each other," he chuckles. *"Friendship means no _sorry_'s and no _thank-you_'s, right?"*

"Right," I say, and we shake on it.

"Breakfast?" he asks me.

"Let's go," I say, walking out the door.

The breakfast table is ridden with tons of delicious food. I notice the huge plate of watermelon and I bring it to the table. Trident boy thinks he's going to share it with me. He just brings a fork to the table and moves his chair close to my plate full of watermelon.

"Finnick?" I say.

"Hmm?" he hmms, still staring at my plate.

"What are you eating for breakfast?" I ask, maybe a bit amused.

"What does it look like? I'm going to share this wonderful plate of sugary goodness with you." He deliberately sticks his fork in my plate, grabbing the piece closest to me. He raises it to my mouth and nudges my lips with it. Giggling, I open my mouth to eat it, but he whisks it away and into his mouth.

"You goof!" I accuse, tossing a piece at him. I want to see it explode all over his white shirt, but he just catches it in his mouth and grins at me in a total superior way. I toss another and another, but he just eats them out of the air. Finally, I succumb to just sticking my tongue out at him. He then picks up a square with his fingers and puts it into my mouth.

"Sweet, isn't it?" he asks, shoveling some into his mouth.

"Sure is," I say, also eating it. My fingers are getting sticky though because the pink juice runs down my fork and is threatening to spoil my clothes. Finnick is wiping me up before I care to notice. I see he's managed to stay clean. _Hmph! Pretty boy… _

Tianna decides to make her appearance now. She scoffs at us making a mess, and, probably more so, cleaning each other up. David walks in stares at us. He has a look on his face, longing maybe. He doesn't just stare at me, but at Finnick and me both. He then gives Tianna a death glare.

"Okay guys, today is the interviews. And you both are going to need a lot of practice," she sings out, looking at me the most. "So I'll take Annie first, and David can go with Mags and Odair." She walks off toward what I'm guessing is her room. Trident boy gives me an apologizing smile as he takes the rest of the watermelon into his custody. I roll my eyes as I follow Tianna into her chambers.

Inside there are two chairs sitting across from each other. She motions me into one.

"Sit down, Cresta," she orders. I walk daintily up to the chair, like she does, and I float down to the seat. "No, not like that. Not like that at all! Do it like this," she says, while doing the very same thing I did.

I repeat what I did the first time and she says, "Better, but still not perfect. We don't have time to teach you though," I really can't stand her…

The next two hours are practically torture for me. I wonder what on earth I've done to make her hate me so much. After teaching me how to sit and eat, although we don't eat at the interviews, I come to the conclusion that she's just teaching me the wrong things on purpose. No one ever blows their nose on stage, and that's what she ordered me to do, should I feel the need to, of course. I was also told to inform Caesar that he looked like an idiot. Not going to happen. As I pass David in the hall, I stop him.

"She's nuts. Don't listen to anything she says." I warn him and he nods, continuing on her way.

I hope that my session with Mags and Finnick go better than the one with Tianna. They actually want me to have a chance at winning. The door is closed and the impulse to eavesdrop doesn't catch me again. I raise my hand to knock at the door before going in, but I hear Mags voice before I can do so.

"Finn, you have to do what's best for her. If you have to make her come across as simple-minded, you have to do it. If it's in her best interest to be "insane," then she has to be insane. Understand?" her tone is urgent and I really don't need to hear Finnick's reply. I knock quietly.

"Come in Annie," he says, giving Mags a smug look. I do and sit on the floor.

"Okay, dear, we need to work on your angle for the interview." Mags says.

"My angle?" I ask.

"Kind, down-to-earth, care-free, sexy, humble, lovable, funny, brooding, quirky are just some of them," he says.

"You aren't blood thirsty, or care-free, or unreachable. You could go for the humble angle." Mags suggest, looking at Finnick for approval. He nods.

"Whatever questions he asks, answer them in a way that complements somebody. If he asks 'what's your favorite thing about the Capitol', you say the people. If you can't lie convincingly enough," he gives me a look, "think about how much you love staring at how stupid they look. Got it?" he asks me. I nod.

"So if I asked, 'What's the best thing that has happened to you once you became tribute?' you'll say…"

I think about the question. The best thing that has happened was perhaps meeting the other tributes, this stinks of rebellion though. So I say, "Getting to see the Capitol." It's a lie. After a dozen or so questions like this, Mags thinks that she can see right through this and we go for another angle.

Sexy. I hate it. Some girls in District 4 act like this without problem, but it makes me feel dirty. I'm not good at it. I don't look natural in an over tight dress and the heels I'm given to strut around in are ridiculous.

We try bored. I do this quite well, but the other things that go with it don't fit me too good, such as overbearing cockiness and an attitude the size of the ocean.

I can't do funny because the scene I'm supposed to be conjuring up in my head to help my laugh seem genuine just makes me start giggling at random places. And the jokes are too cheesy to work for me.

Finally, Mags suggests that we do smart, that I'm so quick-witted I make everyone else seem stupid by comparison. I answer sophisticatedly. I sit up straight and use plenty of big words. By the time my three minutes are up, the sponsors will be pondering over the possible loss of my intelligence. It's not a lie because I am top of my class. I like it. I don't feel so much like a piece in the game of death.

Trident boy decides to give me a quiz, which I pass excellently. My answers even take him by surprise.

"Well done, Annie," he says, "Now let's go find you a dress that fits your angle." He takes me back to the room where I first met my stylist. I see she's asleep on the couch. This isn't going well. I don't need a drunk stylist, and frankly… Finnick isn't the best with hair-do's. I try shaking her awake, but it's no use.

"I thought that was the case," says a voice, "so I thought you might need some help." I turn around to see a man. He's dressed simply and he seems natural. The only thing is he's wearing gold eyeliner. He holds a dress bag in one hand and a make-up pouch in the other.

"And you are?" I ask.

"I shouldn't say, I'm not supposed to be here. You get one stylist and one stylist only. You're lucky you got her, aren't you," he says pointedly. I nod. I'm not supposed to anything about him, although I've a feeling that he was behind the pink training suit.

"So," Finnick says, reminding us that he's here, "what are you putting her in?" He nods to the bag.

"Oh, I'm sure you're dying to see it, but you'll just have to wait," he says, giving Finnick a good natured shove out of the room. He waves good-bye before the door shuts on his hands. "Sorry," my secret stylist says. Finnick just grunts in pain from behind the closed door. I stifle a laugh.

"So…" I say, "What are you putting me in?"

"Well, I was short on time, so I went through your clothes to see if there was anything I could get inspiration from. Most of them told me nothing about you. They were plain, what is given to every girl tribute from District 4. But then I found something incredible. So I just altered it.

I have no idea what he's talking about. I've only wore training clothes and simple shirts and pants here. I give him a quizzical look.

"Close your eyes, darling," he says, and I do what he orders. He sits me down and does my hair and make-up, then slowly strips me down, but I'm not really embarrassed. He is just my stylist. He slips the dress over my head and turns me toward the mirror. "Shoes too," he whispers, slipping my feet into something soft.

"Open," he says and I do. I'm expecting to see some modified version of what I wore in the parade, but I'm surprised.

The blue dress has one thick strap that goes across my shoulder and the bottom looks just like sea-foam. It's the mysterious dress I wore to the reaping. No, not exactly. I notice that there are some mesh sleeves that are a pale, almost transparent blue that go down just a little past where my wrists are. And it's longer so that instead of coming to my knees it goes down past my toes, which are hidden in some beautiful blue slippers. My dark brown hair is put into some kind of braid that has tiny pearls sewn into them. It's as if I'm wearing the ocean.

"Forgot something," the genius says, slipping the pearl necklace on my neck. "Beautiful, Annie," he cackles.

"Let Finnick see," I order, practically jumping up and down.

"Okay," my secret stylist knocks on the door.

"Mr. Odair, you want to see her now?" Finnick practically hits my stylist with the door as he eagerly opens it. I laugh. Finnick steps through the door smiling, but then his face drops. He freezes. He utters one word.

"Jamie."

**Cliffhanger… haha! So since this is the 20****th**** chapter, it was extra long. Be sure to leave me a nice review because my mouth is bleeding… ouch right, I think I busted something in the roof of my mouth because it just wouldn't stop. So now I've got a rag in my mouth… **

**Okay, so I've imagined what kind of music should be played during Annie&Finnick scenes. I've already began to pick them out on piano. I can upload them onto YouTube and put a link here if a couple of you are interested in hearing it… tell me so I know whether or not to upload them. (: **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, hello! So I've already gotten one request for the music I mentioned before; I've only got about a minute of it, so it's gonna be awhile before it goes up on YouTube. So here's chapter 21! Over 3,000 words! **

Jamie? Jamie Odair? Trident boy's sister? I'm so confused! And Finnick's looking at me like he's seen a ghost!

Oh... Realization crashes down on me like a tidal wave. The small letters on the inside of the dress make sense now. JC-O. Before I had though the JC was my mother's initials, Janice Cresta, size zero; but now I know they stood for Jamie Clair Odair. I had thought the O in Odair stood for the size number. So much for being smart.

That also explains that strange look he gave me on reaping day, when I first wore her dress. I shouldn't have ever worn the dress. It was probably one of the gifts he gives us every year, along with the necklace. I wonder if that too was hers and how many of her things he's given me, that now lay at the bottom of the ocean. Yes, now that I think of it, her token was a pearl necklace; I remember Trident boy taking it off her dead body. I turn my attention towards Finnick, who has composed himself for now. He walks over to me and has me spin around.

"Beautiful, Annie, as usual," he says, running his ringer down the thin gold chain of my necklace. I don't bring up Jamie right now. I don't think he wants me to. I do, however, thank the mysterious man with the gold eye-liner. He slips away out into the hall, with a friendly wave goodbye.

"Shall we go then, Annie," Finnick says, ushering me out of the door. "There're some sponsors I'd like you to meet."

I try to get a good look at my mentor as we walk down the hall, but he seems to have flicked the switch that turns off his emotions again. I hate how he can do that; it's unnatural. We quickly step into the elevator and Finnick presses the ground floor button. There are about 5 people waiting for us to get out. All of them look ridiculous and too colorful. They stare at me like I'm just a piece of meat.

"Annie, this is Mr. Anody," says Finnick, pointing to a small, chubby man with a black suit and silver highlights. "Mr. Anody, Annie," he introduces us.

"Hello," I say, with I slight curtsey. My. Anody beams at me.

"Well, I'll decide for sure after the interviews, Mr. Odair, but she seems the best bet by far!" he says, shaking my hand.

"She is, I assure you," Finnick says to him, before he hurries out the door.

The next lady is decked out in dozens of different shades of blue. Even her hair is blue, died of course. She speaks in a deep voice and I zone out, just paying enough attention to know whether or not to smile or curtsey or wave. She keeps talking about how District 12's mentor, Haymitch, tried to get her as a sponsor, and about how she absolutely refused to have anything to do with the deaf girl. I don't want this woman's money; if I win, I don't want her to have anything to do with it.  
>After a couple more of these monstrous people, Trident boy steers me out of the building and into the place for the interviews.<p>

Caesar Flickman scares me. His annual color is green this year. It's like he's gotten a horrible case of sea-belly. It's hard not to stare at him because he looks so strange.

First, the District 1 girl goes first, Emerald. She and Flickman look like a matching set. The green beans, them. I can easily tell her angle; it's so obvious. She's trying to be provocative. And it's gross. I can't watch anymore because she's trying to jump into Caesar's lap. I find Finnick in the crowd and he gives me a sad smile. The boy from 1 acts all blood-thirsty. He even says that he is looking forward to tomorrow with bated breath. I hope he dies first; a bloodthirsty tribute won't raise sympathy for us. He isn't humane at all.

Savis and Olitup are nice enough. Savis' know-it-all-but-nice-guy thing works well for him, perhaps because that is him. Olitup tries, and fails, to get sympathy. At least with the live audience; the lower districts will want to be sponsors, if only they had any money.

Everest, from 3, goes for funny. She asks to borrow Caesar's suit for camouflage, if the arena has trees, of course. Garett is charming; he didn't have to reach far for that one. He reminds me slightly of Finnick, in looks and the part of him that likes to kid around. His time is almost gone. I will have to go next. I might throw up… I walk onto the stage, give Caesar a good-natured hug, and sit down. He's asking me something.

"So, Annie, how do you like the Capitol?" he says. _Great, I hate this question._

"Very well, the architecture is amazing, really," I say, using the answer me and Mags agreed upon. This gets me a round of applause from the audience.

"What do you miss about home, Annie?" he asks next, with his disgusting green lips.

"All of it really, my family, the ocean, going to school, fishing on our boat." I say. I sound like a nerd, but don't really care.

"What's so great about school, Annie?" Caesar asks, mystified. I want to answer, _There are no green freaks,_ but that probably wouldn't sit too well with him.

"Swimming classes," I answer, smiling. Flickman nods. 

"So, what do you think you are best at? What will help you most in the games?" he asks, switching to a different topic so quickly that I wasn't ready for it.

"Well…" I want to say a spear and a knife, but if I do, the other tributes will be careful not to let me near those weapons. I decide on something they can't take from me, something that would attribute to my angle. "My best weapon would probably be my head; I'm quite smart, you know, Caesar," I say, then flash the audience a smile. They laugh; I have no idea why, what I said wasn't supposed to be funny. Caesar turn the conversation to my dress.

"So, Annie, I have to ask. Where have I seen this dress before?" he asks, gesturing to me. "It's absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thank you," I say, "I actually wore it to the reaping, except that it didn't have the sleeves and it was shorter."

"Really? But no, that's not it. I've seen this dress somewhere else," he strokes his chin, apparently in deep thought. I hope he doesn't mention Jamie. Please don't mention Jamie.

"Was it on Jamie Odair?" he asks me. Stupid Caesar. I don't know whether or not to lie. I could say that it was my mother's; that's what I told Marie before the reaping. Or I could say that it was indeed Jamie's, but that would tie me to Trident boy, making me a target because I would get in the way of his "duties" as a victor. I glance at the audience before answering. I see Finnick almost violently shaking his head no, while trying to stay still.

"No, it was my mother's, she gave it to me right before the reaping," I lie gracefully. I don't care if it's to Caesar; I don't really count him as a person, looks more like foliage anyway.

"Okay," he says, as the buzzer goes off. "Good luck, Miss Cresta." I wave bye as it walk off the stage and into my seat.

David goes next. His angle is mature. He's ripped, smart, and he's far stronger, physically and emotionally, than the rest of us. I might believe it if I hadn't heard him having a break-down in Mags room the other day. Oh, the lies we victors tell.

After David go Drew and Clayton. I couldn't really tell their angles, but they seem to have a sense of self that most of us didn't. I always thought that they were too proud to play this game.

Sky from 6 seems like an insubstantial wisp of smoke, like the wispy clouds in the sky for which she was named. The audience was very taken with her frailness. But they've never seen her wrestle a boy twice her size and win.

Titus, her partner, makes the blood-thirsty guy from 1, Chivel, look sweet. Titus makes me want to gag because of how brutish he is. I wonder how sane he is really. He doesn't have good aim, but he could have been faking in training. He only answers some of Caesar's questions.

I lose interest in the rest after I realize that learning about them will make it so much harder to watch them die. I just don't pay attention at all to Melanie's interview because I know that I might start tearing up, I do gather that she has a little brother though.

Sam has to interpret for Carney because she can't hear and he's the only one that is really good at the sign language. Caesar is extra nice to her though. She looks good in her black dress, almost like the coal that her district makes. Sam interpreting makes them seem sweet, they are. I hate that they will die. It's a sure thing. District 12 hasn't survived since the last Quell, when Haymitch Abernathy won.

Finally the interviews are over. Our whole District 4 team walks back to the training building. I really am sick of it. It seems like the whole building is just a cage, not that I can't escape, but that they are watching me, whatever I do. We have to stop and rest because Mags can't keep going much longer. Finnick cracks a joke about her needing a wheel chair, and she playfully slaps his arm. Trident boy acts like it really hurt and Mags smiles affectionately at him. These people are funny. After about three stops, Finnick just scoops her up and carries her the rest of the way to the tribute building. I smile at David, as if he was Caleb and Mags was my grandmother and Finnick a family friend. But Caleb is dead and David will be too. This wipes the smile right off my face.

We take the elevator ride up to floor 4 and then go to our rooms without a word. Over the last few days we've become a family. I wonder if it's like this with every pair of tributes that come through.

I look at myself in the mirror. In the blue dress and gold necklace, I look nothing like myself. I shouldn't be wearing this. I feel as if I'm invading Finnick' s life by wearing his sister's clothes. I should be in my old, worn, and slightly damp from swimming, clothes; not the Capitol's luxurious dress.

Slowly, I strip it off my body. I neatly fold it and leave it on a dresser with a note that says, _Give to my mother._ She'll know what to do with it should I not make it back to give it to CeCe. I don't think Finnick wants it. I would just remind him of the people that wore it. Jamie and me…

Will he miss me when I'm gone? Yes… Probably… I hope so… Why do I hope though? I don't know where we would be if it wasn't for these games. Games. Games of love, games of death, games of hunger. I want to stop playing games. I just want everything to be simple. Certain. Perfect. Life isn't perfect. I wonder if death is. Peaceful I hope, because that's where I'm headed. I should probably take the necklace off, so CeCe can have it. It will probably get broken in the arena. Its chain is so delicate that it might break. But I can't take it off. It's been with me since the morning I was reaped, I can't take it off now, just before the actual games start.

I get into the shower and prepare to take the last one. I press some buttons, trying each and every one of them. Finally, the different smells and aromas make me a bit lightheaded, so I just pick a soap and lather it on. It smells minty, like some kind of herb. I notice its green color, like Caesar and I immediately rinse it off. I search for something different to put on. I find something labeled _Cherry Almond_ and I try it. It is just plain white, so I put that on. It smells amazing and leaves my body feeling soft. I then press the _Done_ button and the heat comes on, drying me in a matter of seconds. I then see a button labeled _Detangle_ and I press it. A wave of some sort goes through my hair, taking out all of the tangles. Dozens of hidden pearls come out as well. I laugh.

After taking that shower, I don't think that I could ever sleep, so I just get dressed in some pink shirt and some brown pants and I go out to the roof. It's empty. For some reason I expected Finnick to be there. I expected him to be staring at the city, his back to me. But he's not here. I find that the roof isn't nearly as inviting as I had thought it was. It's so high up and, even though I know there's a force field, I want to just fling myself off the roof. No, this isn't a way for me to think. Finnick wouldn't like it.

Since when do I care what he thinks anyway? I find that instead of hating him like I did just a few days ago, I can't stop worrying about him. I decide that I don't hate him. This confuses me because I know I still love Caleb and I miss him like crazy, but no one worries about how the people you hate will handle your death. There can only be one explanation for this, but I can't bring myself to acknowledge it. It's hidden somewhere in my mind; I might bring out the strange sensation out later. The sensation that includes watermelon and pearl necklaces and beautiful blue dresses and a trident that belongs there somewhere, tucked in between the folds of the dress. And the fountain. The fountain is halfway dipped in the strange sensation, and I realize that the fountain is where I want to be, not the roof. The roof is someone else's place, not mine.

Quietly, I slip down the many stairs and run out of the building, barefoot. I don't attract the attention of any guards tonight. I walk slowly and deliberately to the fountain. I remember the way perfectly and soon I find that I'm looking at its pool. The way the water splashes down on it is amazing because it's like a thin veil between the outside world and the inside of the fountain, where there are no games to play and, more importantly, no tridents.

I hike my pant legs up and put my feet into the clear, warm water, wiggling my toes. They aren't painted because the shoes that my secret stylist gave me covered them. I hate nail polish, it is artificial.

Soon, I get the feeling that someone is watching me. I turn around, fully knowing who it is because I can hear the distinguishing way he breathes. He too sits on the edge of the fountain and puts his feet in.

"Don't even tell me to go back to bed," I say, before he can even open his mouth.

"I wasn't planning on it," he smiles. "Couldn't sleep?" I nod and we don't talk for a while. I'm thinking about how I've always wanted to jump into a fountain. The moment was never right. I wonder now if there ever is a perfect moment to do anything; I guess I won't ever find out because this is probably going to be the last fountain I will ever see. I doubt there will be any in the arena. That's when I make up my mind.

"I'm getting in, you coming?" I ask him, determined to get in this fountain.

He shrugs, "Sure," and then takes his shirt off. Finnick stands on the edge of the fountain and prepares to dive, rubbing his hands together and bending his knees.

"You can't dive in! It's only four feet deep!" I say, but he pays me no heed. He just gracefully pushes off the edge and into the water, at an extreme angle, so as to not hit the bottom. I wade in after him, lifting my arms slightly to savor the moment because I haven't swum in so long, almost a whole week.

We both just splash around in the fountain. In District 4 we have a huge fountain that everybody throws coins in. I know this because at night, all the poor kids, Caleb and I included, would bend in over the edge to pick up the coins that meant dinner that night.

But this is different. There is no threat of angry Peacekeepers trying shoo us away. We are free here, just us two. Well, as free as you can be as a mentor and a tribute in the games. The water is clean and pure, instead of having nasty green slime the color of Caesar Flickman's lipstick coating the edges.

Together, Finnick and I splash at each other. After being dunked under the water by Finnick, I place my hands above his head and press down, laughing as he grabs my waist and then stands up, with me lifted in the air above him.

"You can't dunk me, Annie!" he says, spraying fountain water everywhere as he flicks his hair. I don't say anything, just smile mischievously. "What?" he says, lowering me back into the water. I just grin, and then carefully I make my lips into a circle, as if I was going to whistle. Finnick realizes what I'm doing right before I do it and he ducks his head some while I squirt water into his face. He laughs like he's genuinely happy, like he does with Mags, but with more enthusiasm. We play in the fountain until we hear the clock ringing. We count twelve dongs. It's midnight.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! Wow thanks for being up till 2:00 reading this! Here's chapter 22!(: **

Midnight. The games start today. Trident boy seems to come to his senses. He scoops me up and carries me out of the fountain. I don't protest; the shock of the immediacy of the games hit me like a belly-flop. Stings like it too, as if my life isn't worth anything to anyone. Finnick doesn't talk any on the way back, and even though he's carrying me, I feel as if I'm already in the arena and he's miles away.

Back in my room, I decide to sleep some. I've seen too many tributes drop dead from exhaustion after a couple of days. I get about six hours of sleep before I'm shaken awake by the mysterious man with the gold eyeliner.

"Get up, Annie, darling," he whispers, handing me a box that I assume is a gift. "Good luck," he says, slipping out the door with a friendly wave.

I sit up and rub my eyes, wondering if I was just hallucinating. But there's the gift, here lying in my lap, just waiting for me to open it. Before I can do so, however, someone knocks on the door. I quickly stuff the gift under the bed because no one is supposed to know about the stylist. But it's just Finnick. I pull the gift out under the bed and we examine it.

The box is just plain brown, but there's a beautiful green card that looks like sea water. It reads. "Good luck, Annie. Remember to breathe." Inside is an arm band with a couple of loops attached to it. Finnick grabs my boot and pulls my inhaler out. I didn't realize that I had slept in my shoes. He puts the inhaler into the loops on the armband and it's a perfect fit.

"I've gotta go," he says, "I need to get this approved for you to take into the arena. Along with your token?" he asks. I nod and he grins. I hand him both items and he disappears out the door.

My prep team soon descends upon me, waving different treatments in my face. But Darby reminds the others that my stylist had sent them a typed letter saying that they weren't to do anything to me except fix my hair into a braid. I highly doubt that it was my stylist, more likely the very same man who had given me the armband. I'm not even sure if my stylist has been sober at all this week; I don't even know her name. Finally, my prep team quits fussing over my braid and takes me to the roof of the building where all the other tributes and mentors are. I see David, Mags, and Trident boy talking near a helicopter with a giant 4 on it. When I come, they usher me and David into the back seat, while Finnick helps Mags get into the front. After about twenty minutes, we finally take off. The backseat is so uncomfortable because I'm squished between the window and David, who isn't on the lanky side.

The view from here is amazing, though I would be more excited if it wasn't taking me to my death. We pass over mountains and rivers. I see the ruins of what looked to be a bright red bridge, but I'm not in the mood to be pointing things out.

Mags and Finnick explain some last minute tips about the arena. Mags says to not let the killing bother me; the less I think about it, the easier it will be to watch. Finnick says that we both have sponsors that are very generous and that all we need to do is just not get killed the first day and then we're set. I don't get my hopes up.

After what seems like hours, we finally start to descend. We quickly climb out of the crowded aircraft and go to our launching pads. At home we call them the nets, where fish are caught and killed. Each mentor is allowed to come with us into the room. Mags starts to go off with me, but Finnick stops her and gives her the most pitiful look I've ever seen. She says, "Be careful boy," and then she hobbles off toward David, who looks calm for someone heading to his possible death.

Finnick walks with me to the launching pad. He slips his hand over mine and gives me reassuring squeezes as we walk. Usually, the stylists are supposed to help us get dressed, but I just have Finnick, who isn't going to help me change clothes.

Inside the fish-net, I make him turn around while I put on some black cargo pants that comes down and covers my feet. I've also been given a light blue shirt whose sleeves come down just past my elbows. I tuck my shirt into the pants and then put on the black jacket Finnick hands me. It's burning up inside the jacket, but I leave it on. He helps me put on the armband and the necklace. Trident boy succumbs to tears again as he helps me do the top button on the jacket.

"Annie," he says, "Please win." I don't want to start crying so I just nod my head. Suddenly I've one last question.

"Did you pick me?" I ask. Each pair of mentors usually decides which tribute has the better chance of surviving and they send them gifts, instead of having to divide them evenly. This improves the chances of their district getting a victor.

"Of course I picked you, Annie," Finnick says, he looks a bit hurt. I give him a hug just as the buzzer sounds for me to get into the tube. He lightly touches the side of my cheek with his hand as I go to step onto the platform of the tube. He tries to say something, but I can't hear because the tube is closing around me. He repeats it, but he was never good at mouthing things. I motion that I can't understand. He gives up trying to speak and I watch the tears of my mentor fall down his face as I ride up into the arena.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! So yay, new chapter! Cornucopia scene! Let the Games begin! **

…**Eww that sounded capitalistic… But Melanie gets away safely so don't worry, you can save your tears for now!**

Rising from the tube, I scan the arena in search for the Cornucopia. I can't find it. At first my mind entertains the thought that there isn't one, but a giant silvery thing in the air erasers that thought. The Cornucopia, it's floating, with twenty-four ladders draped over the edges. Great, we can cut the all the ladders off, except for one. Turning my attention away from the Cornucopia, I notice that the rest of the arena is much bigger than I would have guessed. It's probably ten times larger than the usual ones I see on TV, and that's judging on what I can see. There's a thick layer of fog that surrounds the ring of us tributes. I can only make out mountain peaks in the far distance; who knows what else is here. Fifteen seconds have passed, forty-five to go.

I search the ring of tributes, looking for which allies are closer to me. I see Drew, poised to run to the Cornucopia, just two tributes to my left and Melanie right next to me, searching for Hector, who is directly across from her. He motions to the direction of the mountains. The safety-seekers nod their heads and turn their bodies toward the peaks, in a pre-running position.

I see Sam, Clayton, Al, Spring, and Maple all eyeing the floating mass of a Cornucopia, wondering if it's worth risking their lives for. It will be much harder to just grab something and run because of the ladders.

I eye the Career pack; some of them look particularly big right now. They are the smallest alliance this year -besides possible district partners, which is probably a first. Everest and Emerald both look just as deadly as their male partners; all that giggling and playing dress up will be erased from memory when they start to rip people's throats out. I see Titus, standing nonchalantly on his tube. He thinks himself indestructible. Twenty-five seconds left now.

I don't really know how to keep myself busy while I wait for the seconds to pass. I know that as soon as the gong sounds, my life outside this arena becomes less and less of a tangible thing. The reality of most of us dying presses down on me; the countdown of lives taken starts when this countdown finishes. There are fifteen seconds left.

I think of Finnick, already in some room provided by the Gamemakers, or trying to get me sponsors. I find it a little more startling than reassuring that he has chosen me. Does he really think that I have more chance of winning than David? Or did he just say that? No, the look of hurt in his eyes made it clear that he had thought it was obvious that he had chosen me. I really had thought that David was the better of the two of us; after all, he doesn't have any mental issues. But if Finnick thinks that I am the better contender, do the sponsors think that? What about the other tributes? Am I a bigger target than David? I don't know. Five seconds left.

Four. I hope that CeCe isn't watching this.

Three. I can imagine Mags there beside Finnick, watching me and helping him decide what gifts to send me, what I'll need most.

Two. I wish I was anywhere besides here.

One. I want to go home.

Gong. Templesmith announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the seventieth Hunger Games!"

The sound isn't as loud as I'd imagined it. The thing that makes it interesting is the resounding sound waves that beat themselves into your skull, rattling and breaking your thoughts into a million pieces. Several things happen at once. First thing is that everybody heading off to fight for supplies sprints off toward the ladder right in front of them. About one second later, the part of my group heading to safety follows Hector towards the mountains. I can see Melanie's little curls bouncing as she runs through the mist. By now I'm also running, not to safety, but towards the Cornucopia ladders. Sam, Al, and Spring are running around cutting off ladders, save one. They have chopped off seven of them when I hear it. The blood curdling shriek of my fellow tribute, Renwe from 8. I don't know who did it, but there's just a hole where her arm had been. It might be a couple minutes of misery before she bleeds out. Her face is already paling as she stares at her arm, just a few feet away, and her blood is pooling around her. Sam takes a break from cutting ladders to stab her in the heart with the knife. Mercy and a quick enough death. She's lucky. Her partner, Kevin, is nowhere to be seen. He must have run off already. The Careers are trying to fight Maple and me while we try to defend our group. Chivel, the boy from 1, chunks a giant spear at me, just grazing my shoulder. A thin scratch now graces my shoulder, leaking out crimson blood. Maple retaliates, sending a flying axe towards his foot. I see a spurt of blood flow freely from his boot. Maybe she cut off his toe. I see Clayton and Drew fighting with some other Careers on the other side of the Cornucopia, while Sam, Al, and Spring continue to cut down ladders. Just three more left.

Emerald attempts to climb onto the Cornucopia, but just as she touches the metal opening, I send my knife hurtling towards her head. It doesn't stick though. The handle hits the back of her head, and she loses her balance. I watch her struggle to stay on the ladder, but she realizes that she's too much of a target and jumps off. I see her run off into what looks like a sandy waste-land, with Chivel hobbling in her wake.

David, I notice, has already run off. I wonder if he plants to meet with the Careers or if he has seen just how deadly they can be and plans to stay away from them. Everest, the girl from 3, is shooting arrows at us, but she is really quite bad at it. Even I know that she isn't holding it right, and I am just a beginner. She realizes this too and scurries off after Emerald and Chivel.

Finally, all the ladders are all cut off except for one. District 6 and the guy from 7 are gone. I think I saw them heading off towards some kind of forest. Jacen and Leanne, from 10, are still fighting Drew and Clayton. Drew seems to be gaining the upper hand on Leanne, just as she's about to deal the fatal blow, something happens. I watch as Drew's spear flies out of her hand and makes contact with human flesh. Jacen screams as he watches the tip soar through him, all the way to the shaft. Leanne is immobile for a moment, but then sprints off towards the mountains, sobbing because she is completely aware that Jacen just saved her life.

We wait for Drew and Clayton to rejoin us. Drew seems somewhat shaken, but Clayton is steady as a rock. All of us stand in a circle and watch as Sam climbs to last ladder to see what it is that lies in the Cornucopia, what could be so important that it couldn't be placed on the ground. I hear a groan from above.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Nothing," he says, climbing down. "There's nothing up there. Absolutely nothing."

Now everybody groans. We all collapse onto the ground, furious. Why did we have to fight for nothing? But that's what this game is, a huge fight for nothing. Not a belief, or a cause, but for nothing. The losers die and the winners lose themselves in the arena. After awhile of resting, panting, and complaining, we finally decide to get up and follow the rest of our group towards the mountains. We discuss staying in the Cornucopia, but the stench of dead bodies pushes the idea away. So we walk into the mist, into the unknown as I wonder what horrors it holds.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey again! So yeah, the Cornucopia is empty! Annie has to go crazy somehow, so her games are going to be very different! And it wasn't as vivid, I know, because it all happened so fast- and it's Annie, so she misses some stuff. And she wasn't with Finnick, so her attention span shortens some. This chapter is from Finnick's view! I kind of picture him as an Anakin Skywalker… except with green eyes. (I mean looks, not personality. No one needs a Darth Vader in the Hunger Games!) **

"Did you pick me?" she asks, while holding back tears. It takes me a minute to understand what she means. But once I do, I am hurt. Of course I picked her. It would destroy me not to. David probably does have a better chance than her, but I don't care. I'd kill David, anyone really, myself if it meant getting Annie home. How is it that she cannot see this? I stick the tracker into her forearm while I answer her question, she doesn't even notice.

"Of course I picked you, Annie," I say and she hugs me just as the buzzer signals that it's time for her to go. I can't bear the thought. My hand lightly grazes her cheek as she steps onto the tube and all at once I realize something. Something too dangerous for us both to voice aloud.

But suddenly some wave of courage consumes me and I want to say it. To voice my new thought. To leave no doubt in her mind.

"I love you," I say, but not loud enough. The tube is closing around her and she didn't even see my lips move.

"I love you, Annie," I repeat, as she is fully encased in the glass. She doesn't understand. I say it again, almost yelling it. She can't hear me. I watch with blurred vision as she ascends through the hole in the ceiling.

I wipe my tears away when the Peacekeepers come to take me to the mentor room, which is just right outside the arena. Their faces are totally unsympathetic and I wonder if they are really human at all or just some kind of mutt created by the Capitol. I decide on the latter.

Their cold, white gloved hands push me inside the circular room filled with mentors. I sit down next to Mags, who is staring at figures. Even though both District 4 tributes have made alliances, during the first day we all have to stay separate, which means no talking to each other, but I really don't live by the rules anyway. I watch on the giant screen in front of me as Templesmith starts the countdown.

Annie's eyes go back and forth between her tributes. It seems like there are millions of them instead of just twenty-four. I see the floating Cornucopia and the ladders dangling down. I can't tell what's in it, but I just hope that there are at least some decent knives in there. Thirty seconds left.

Annie had better be careful. I need her to win. I realized just how much life she has in her yesterday night at the fountain. I had dived into it hoping that maybe she would forget about me crying. But I have a feeling that she doesn't forget anything. Fifteen seconds now.

Ten. Where did all the time go?

Seven. I had need more time!

Three. What's going on?

Two. Annie, be careful!

One. It's started.

I hear the resounding gong through a loud speaker inserted in the ceiling. Mags shudders, while she remembers her own games all those years ago. I try not to remember mine, but it helps when trying to escape the present. But I cannot escape right now, Annie needs me.

She is running and fighting off people. Part of her alliance is severing the ropes. David manages to scramble up one but quickly goes back down and sprints into the sandy part of the arena, holding nothing. That can only mean one thing. The Cornucopia is empty. And all of them are fighting over nothing. I wonder how they will get supplies then, but I realize that this is meant to be a quick game. This is Annie and her group's fault. I don't blame them for trying to be different, but the Capitol doesn't like change, at least when it comes to the games.

The girl from 8 gets her arm cut off and then the boy from 12 stabs her in the heart. She's dead. I watch as Emerald, the tribute from 1 attempts to climb up the ladder and Annie's knife handle hits her head. She also sees that Cornucopia's empty and heads off for the sandy wasteland as David. Soon the girl from 7 gets her first kill, the boy from 8 who jumped in front of her spear to save his partner. Yes, these games will be quick. Either that or extremely painful.

Soon the rest of the Careers retreat and Sam climbs up the ladder. He scans it, and then returns to the rest with the news. Upon hearing, they all slump on the ground and stay like that for awhile. Finally, they start discussing what to do next. In the end, they agree to follow the rest of their party into the mist.

After making sure that they aren't in any danger zones, I turn my attention to the people locked in this room with me. The newest, Johanna Mason sits pretty near to me. She won last year with an eerie ability to kill for an eighteen year-old. She seems to be coping well, but I want to make sure.

"Hey Mason," I say, returning to my cocky attitude that I enjoy hiding behind. "Both your tributes made it out safe. That's an accomplishment."

She doesn't blush when I talk to her; it's one of the things that intrigue me about her. I study her slim face for any hidden emotions. Her black spiky hair is cut short in an attempt to make people think that she's tough.

"Well, so did almost everybody else's tributes. The boy won't win, I'm sure, but the girl has promise." She says. I notice that she doesn't use their names.

"What do you think of this little alliance?" I ask. Like me, Johanna's tributes are split between the Career pack and the other group.

"I think that the Capitol doesn't like it. Which means that I do," she says.

"The Cornucopia is empty this year." I say.

"Yes, I knew it was going to be," she says, leaving me stunned.

"How?" I ask.

"I guessed, and right I am," she says. I decide to take this moment to get away from her. She seems like the kind of person that one either hates or loves. I think that she could be of use to me; she seems to have the ability to see through all the Capitol's lies. I return to my seat even more confused than when I left, which was a considerable amount to begin with.

"What're the stats, Mags?" I ask. She stares at the numbers for awhile before answering.

"David has 19/24 chance of winning. Annie has 8/24. Are you sure about her, Finnick? If we give the gifts to David, he could very easily win." She looks at me. "There is very little chance of Annie coming back."

"I know," I sigh. It's true, but the possibility of her dying is killing me. I won't have it. I watch her on the cameras for a while. She keeps tucking stray hair behind her ears. She must be freezing. I know that its 40° in the arena because there is a little dial that tells the temperature, wind speed, precipitation chance, ect. If Annie dies, I might just kill myself. But she would never want me to do that. I don't much about her, besides the fact that she doesn't hate me, which is good, but I know that she would never want me to commit suicide.

After about six hours, I don't want to just sit here and watch her walk, but I've no choice. I can't help her right not and she is heading in the right direction. Hector and his part of the group are about to make a fire. They think that it might attract Annie and the others. They waited just within the mist's grasp to see where the Careers headed, so they won't be able to see it from that far away anyhow.

Clayton smells the smoke from the fire first and they all start to run towards it. In less than fifteen minutes, they have found the rest of their group. They tell them who died and that the Careers are all in the sandy part of the arena. Garett and Savis both get this mischievous look about them and I hope that they have a good plan. They stay up talking about wires and scouting the arena tomorrow. I just hope that their plans don't involve Annie leaving camp, but I have a feeling that they will all be moving tomorrow.

I adjust my personal camera to see what David is doing. I don't get much information because the Careers seem to be hiding in a cave and it's too dark for me to see anything. I fix it back so that I can stare at Annie while she sleeps. I attempt to rest while she does. I don't have to sort through sponsor's money tonight. I probably won't get any until more people die anyway. Mags is already snoozing with her head on a table beside me. My eye lids are extremely heavy and I finally let them fall, covering my eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25! Thanks for all the nice reviews! Another chapter might be up tonight, or I might just start writing it. I'm trying to finish this story quickly because I'm in a Peter Pan mood. I mean really? He's just some random boy living on an island in the sky and he never gets any older? How can that just be so magical and pixie dust without some kind of dark mystical secret going on? I've always thought that Hook was his younger brother and that's why they hate each other! But I can't start that one until I finish this one and I can't finish this one until I finish writing the authors note… so here's chapter 25! :) HAPPY EASTER! **

I wake early because the mist makes me wet. It is cold and damp inside the ever swirling cloud. I lie awake on the ground, unsure of what to do. I am still somewhat disoriented from the reality of the games. My mind plays tricks on me. I see disturbing muttations pressing in on me from every direction. They are vicious with their white, long teeth and disgusting green claws the color of Caesar Flickerman's lips. Their glowing eyes peer out at me from the mist, just waiting to devour me. I know that I'm imagining it, but I can neither close my eyes nor get up. It's like being mentally paralyzed; I can't think anything but the same thoughts over and over again. I see the girl's arm fly away from her body and onto the ground. I see the spear make contact with the boy's chest. The blood pours freely from Clilvel's foot. His scream as he sees the axe in him. I am shaken from these thoughts when someone nudges me.

"You up too?" Sam asks. Now that I'm looking, I can see his figure leaning against a tree trunk.

"For a while," I whisper, just in case the mutts can hear me.

"This mist is good, according to Garett and Savis, but I think it's just here to freak us out."

"It was empty. We need water and food and supplies," I say. "That scares me more than the mist."

"Maybe our supplies are right in front of us," he says. I think about it. The mist is wet. I open my mouth and try to eat it, but I don't feel any different. My mouth is cold, but that's it.

"The animals have to get their food and water somewhere," I reason, but the problem is that I haven't seen any animals in the arena.

"If we can find an animal, I'm going to eat it, I'm so hungry," he half smiles, then, on a more serious note, adds, "They showed the deaths. The girl from 6 and the two we saw."

I don't answer, but sit up and nod. Sky probably died from dehydration. I'm sure there's food here somewhere; we just have to find it. I lie back down and wait for the sun to rise. Melanie wakes up next, then Carney, who crawls over to Sam and puts her head in his lap. I wonder if they like each other or if they are just being friendly; District 12 has always been a little strange.

Pretty soon everyone is awake, but none of us feel like doing anything. We all are tired from yesterday and have no food to give us energy. Garett starts exploring to find food while Olitup, Maple, Spring, and I try to see what's around us. We find a giant tree vine and use it to tie ourselves to the tree that Sam was leaning against earlier. After about an hour, all we can find are trees. No animals, no edible plants, nothing but trees. And I can't see anything through this blasted mist!

Suddenly I feel myself slipping. Olitup catches me with her hand and Carney helps her pull me up.

"What was that?" I scream. I use my hands to feel around on the ground, and find a place where there isn't any land at all, just a hole about three feet wide. We don't know where it leads, so we decide to get the rest of the group before we explore it. We tug on the vine to let the others know that we've found something. They follow it to us and crouch around the hole as we explain what happened. Savis pushes his glasses up and wipes his brow.

"I'm going down," he announces and no one voices any complaints. He secures the vine around his waist and lowers himself in until he is left hanging by his finger tips. Then he lets go. About a second later we hear a thump, which means it's not deep. Garett makes a torch using some rocks and leaves and lowers it down into the hole. Savis gets it and for a while we don't hear anything.

"Guys, it's water," we hear him say. It's all I can do not to just jump down. Then I remember that it could be some kind of trap. Savis is, after all, a District 2 kid and not to be trusted blindly. But Sam lowers himself into the hole and this time we can hear him drinking the water.

"Come on down," he says and we do. Garett makes us another torch and we lay it on the floor as well. It's still pretty dark in here, despite the fire, but I can make out several pools, filled with water. I wonder if it's poisoned, but David drank it and he's not dead; the audience usually doesn't like to watch us die by natural causes anyway. So I pick a pool and drink. The water feels so good in my mouth. It seems like my whole body was drying up, which it was. It's several minutes before anybody finishes drinking. Melanie actually jumps into her pool. She splashes us with the water and we splash back for a few seconds, until we realize that this may be the only water we find for a long time. She slowly climbs out of the pool, careful not to spill any water.

"Sorry guys," she says. We all assure her that she didn't do any harm and she manages a small smile. We decide to make camp here for now, since there isn't any mist. I want to explore the cave and Hector volunteers to come with me. We take a torch and set off toward the back of the cave. The problem is that there doesn't seem to be one; it just keeps going and going. There are many small little pools of water, enough to last us for a couple of days. We sit down on a rock to talk.

"What do you suppose this means?" I ask him.

"It's possible that this could flood periodically," he says. "So… did your mentors pick you?"

"Yeah. Did you ask for them to pick Melanie?"

"Yeah," he sighs. "Does David know?"

"I doubt it," I don't mention that I heard him crying.

"Do you like your mentor?" he asks me.

"What do you mean?" I hope he isn't asking what I think he's asking.

"Well, from the dirty look you were giving him at the reaping, I thought that you hated him," he says.

"Oh… well, I did because he killed his sister," _and got my brother killed,_ "but now I know that he didn't have much of a choice. She had secretly poisoned herself and it was going to kill her anyway." I say. "What he did was really brave," I say, speaking more to Finnick than to Hector. After this, we really don't feel much like talking, so we head back to the rest of our group. We tell them of the seemingly endless water supply. None of us really talks much, except for Garett and Savis, who are still discussing tactics for killing the Careers. I don't see how they can come up with a plan if they have no idea where the Careers are. About two hours later they seem to reach the same conclusion.

"Okay, so we have dozens of ideas of how to kill them. The problem is that we don't know what kind of environment they are in, except that it's sandy." Garett says.

"Either all of us can go or half, it doesn't really matter, but we need more information." Savis finishes.

We discuss sending all of us, but then we don't know if there is water anywhere else. There is a possibility that the cave that is really a tunnel surrounds the entire arena and we can get to the Careers that way, but then we may need food. In the end we decide that tomorrow morning half of the group will go see where the tunnel leads to and the rest of us will go back to the Cornucopia and try to find a place where we can safely watch the Careers. For now, we all drink one last gulp before going to sleep.

I lie awake on the ground, thinking of Finnick. Now that I am in the arena, my time with him seems surreal. Like my life was being demanded from me so fast that I had to get in all my experiences at once. Wearing beautiful dresses, eating every kind of food imaginable, jumping in a fountain, falling in love.

But as I think of it, didn't I love him from the beginning, before I even knew that I'd be sent to my death? I loved him the moment he had given me the pearl. I had just mistaken it for an increase in fiery dislike. Sure I'd hated him before, but that was because he could have been doing so much better with his life. Didn't victors have a place in the Capitol? Couldn't they influence them to be more humane?

The fact that he felt remorse was maybe the turning point in my thoughts. The fact that he was sorry for everything he did used to infuriate me; victors, after all, were supposed to be strong, not weak. I remember how much my feelings for him increased, how I had thought it was a steady hate turning into a fiery passion that could only be satisfied by his defeat. But it was a fiery feeling that I'd seen somewhere before. I just don't remember where.

I hold the pearl in my hand as I go to sleep. I dream of racing to an island. My parents and CeCe are there, so is Caleb. Finnick is there also, along with Mags. We splash each other with the salt water as we trudge onto the beach and up the island. Caleb hugs me and my eyes linger on the three holes where the trident entered his body.

For some reason the fountain is there on the island, but only Finnick comes with me to jump in the water. Everybody else just sits on the edge and watches as we splash each other. I wake up when real water hits my face.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey! Chapter 26! So anyone wanna tell me what's the difference between a hit and a view? Oh and the games will probably have a lot of chapters that take place during them. And I plan on continuing this until the very end, which means victory tour until the epilogue in Mockingjay and a little past. I don't know if I will end up killing Finnick… you'll have to wait and see! And there will be more chapters in his view because something he does is really important to the plot! (Reminder, I don't write regarding his "Issue!") **

"Cresta, wake up" Al splashes water onto my face again. "Four! Rise and shine!" We must be leaving. I think I'm in the tunnel group. This time we divide ourselves evenly. Science kids: Savis and Garett. Disabled people: Olitup and Carney. Leaders: Sam and Hector. Excellent fighters: Clayton and Drew. Brilliant minds: Maple and me. That just leaves Melanie, Al, and Spring. Melanie goes where Hector goes, so Al is sent to make up for her smallness. Each group gets a different kind of kid. So the tunnel group is made up of Garett, Olitup, Hector, Clayton, Melanie, Al, and me. The group going back to the Cornucopia consists of Savis, Carney, Sam, Drew, Maple, and Spring. Sam actually paled at the thought of the underground tunnel, and Carney needs to go with him because he can understand her signs best. We set off as soon as we all get enough water, each group with a burning torch.

The tunnel is dark and dreary. I don't pay attention to much of anything; my mind stays on my dream from last night. It was one of the best I've ever had. Caleb was there. I wonder if he is watching me from death's clutches, but this is such a creepy topic that I don't linger on it for long. I can almost feel the sun hitting my face, smell the salty air; my hair whips around my face because of the wind and I laugh. But then I return here, to the dark, smelly, and hot tunnel.

I hope that somewhere, outside of the arena, Finnick and Mags are signing up sponsors for me. I have made myself stand out a little bit by finding the hole in the ground; maybe a sponsor has noticed me. I wonder what David and the other Careers are doing. Are they hunting us? Have they discovered this never ending tunnel? Do the Gamemakers even know about it? Will it lead us out of the arena? Probably not, I let hope get the best of me. Even if I did get out, they would just put me back in again. And kill my family and everyone I've ever met.

We don't talk much because we are trying to catch something to eat. This is especially hard for Garett, who seems to always have his mouth set on high. In an attempt to shut him up, I get my knife out and start to twist it around in my hand. Gradually, I start to wonder where it came from. I don't remember picking it up. I could have grabbed another tribute's gift though. Or it could have been put in my pocket by the Gamemakers. Finnick could have even slipped it to me. I really have no idea. And where did Drew get the spear that killed the boy? And all the other weapons? I am confused because I know the Cornucopia was empty. Maybe there were only a couple of weapons in it, but really I have no clue.

Suddenly, Melanie screams.

"Snake!" she says, pointing at something in the shadows. After that we make an effort to be loud. We don't try to catch them because Hector says they are poisonous. We clap and Garett waves the torch around. We walk for a long time, I have no idea in what direction we are going, but Hector thinks he knows.

After about an hour, I notice something. Melanie is walking funny, and her face is covered with sweat, even though it's relatively cool down here.

"Are you okay, Melanie?" I ask.

She attempts to speak. "I'm… I'm fine…" she coughs. And that's when I notice something is wrong. Hector is by her side the moment she collapses.

"Look at her foot. I—I think she's been bitten by a snake," he says, supporting her frail body.

Garett immediately hands the torch to Olitup and bends down to look at her left foot. He takes off her little black leather boot, and, sure enough, there's a bite. Her foot is slowly trickling blood and it's swollen. Garett takes off his jacket; then rips a sleeve off his baby blue shirt. It was like mine, except that it had long sleeves instead of three quarters. He tightly ties the sleeve around the arch in her foot. He then dips her shoe in a pond to wipe the blood off, and he also splashes her face with the water from a different pond. He then puts his jacket back on and we keep going, with Hector carrying her. I hear him muttering all kinds of profanities under his breath, towards the games, President Snow, and every kind of snake. His words are quick and timed with his steps, as if his emotions are under his control, but his face shows that it's all he can do to not just start yelling his thoughts.

The rest of us try to keep a conversation going to scare the snakes away. Towards the front of the group, Garett attempts to explain his plan to me.

"Now you see, if we can pick them off one by one then that's great. But the first time we do it, it'll be obvious that we were there," he says.

"So we either need to kill them all at once or make it look like an accident," I reason.

"Yeah. We can rig dozens of traps that can kill all of them, but we need to know the layout of their camp. We can also capture poisonous snakes and things and put them closer to their camp and then let nature take its course. But either way, we need to know more about the arena and their location."

"So, do we really have a set plan yet?" I ask and he shakes his head. Al joins in the conversation, discussing more gruesome topics about sword maneuvers and blood poisoning. I decide to see about Melanie.

"How is she?" I ask Hector, breaking into his whispered rant.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he whispers.

"She still knocked out?"

"Yeah"

"Can we draw the poison out with anything?" I really want his answer to be yes.

"With what, Annie? We have no supplies, nothing at all," he says in an extremely resigned voice.

"Where did this come from then?" I say, holding up my knife. "And Drew's spear? And all the other weapons?" I ask. He frowns as if trying to remember something. Finally he says.

"I don't know. I think that they were already in my clothes. Maybe they were just lying on the ground. I don't know, Annie, but unless there is something for snake bites, then I don't think she has any hope."

As he says this, I wonder if her mentors are going to send her some medicine, but even if they did, we can't get it because we are underground. I voice this thought.

"I've thought about that; we really need to get out of here," he says.

"Hey guys," I say, loudly. "We think Melanie may get some medicine if we go above ground."

The others agree; they are above hoping a twelve year-old will die. We try to climb on top of each other to make a hole in the ceiling, but it won't work. We could be miles underground. The only hope she has is if we keep going, and I don't know how much longer she can last. We attempt to sprinkle her foot, which is starting to swell and turn a strange green color, with water. We also take her jacket off her because she is burning up. I pull her thick brown curls up into a ponytail to keep her neck cool. I notice that there are small little rubber bands in the pockets of all the girl's jackets.

I haven't forgotten about my inhaler strapped to my arm, but I haven't needed it yet. I hope that I won't need it. My thoughts go back to my first day in the Capitol, when I had an attack in the elevator and Trident boy had to stab me with a pen. I wonder what kind of thing we may have to do for Melanie if we can't get above ground by tonight. We may have to amputate her foot, but the thought disturbs me so I decide not to voice it until it's obvious that that's the only option.

And so on we walk, talking only to scare away the snakes. We have water, but every few minutes or so one of our stomach growls, reminding us of the fact that we haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning. None of us can last any longer without food. I just hope that we can get above ground to get some, because it is pretty clear that there is nothing edible in this tunnel. I'm so hungry; all I can think about is that giant watermelon that Finnick and I shared the other day. Giant red sweetness. Full of sugar and little black seeds. I really need to stop thinking about food… I remember playing in the fountain, and replay the memory over and over in my head. I laugh out loud when I remember Trident boy preparing to dive in. I smile when his face emerges from the water, splashing me with cool fountain spray. My hand automatically goes to the pearl on my neck; I rub the smooth surface of it, day dreaming of seafood. I really want some food…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27! Finnick's view! Fun, fun, fun! Well not for him… or Johanna… or anyone really… well maybe you readers… I guess I'll let you read now… Enjoy! Or not… *I take no responsibility for tears, but I don't think my writing is strong enough yet to cause them!* :) **

I decide not to sleep at all during the games; I can't seem to shake this dream. It starts out with Jamie singing me to sleep as our boat rocks over the ocean, but then her chest starts bleeding. A trident pierces through her from behind, all the way up the shaft. I can see the hand coming through her body, holding the trident. First I think it's President Snow, but then I start to recognize the scars from years of skinning fish and tying knots. It's mine. I wake up screaming with Mags patting my back.

"Same one?" she asks me, with this motherly look in her eyes. I nod, tiredly.

"How's Annie doing?" I say while rubbing my eyes; drops of Jamie's blood seem to still be stuck on them.

"She and the rest of her group are trying to find a way out of the tunnel. The little girl will die from snake poisoning if they don't find a way out soon," Mags tells me.

"How's she handling it?" I ask.

"Better than you did," Mags says laughing. I remember my first couple of days in the arena. I didn't say anything until I had found out Jamie had poisoned herself, mostly to keep from upsetting her. If I said anything about my dying, even jokingly, she would have a panic attack. But Annie is stronger than her. Stronger than me even. But I was only fourteen then; she is seventeen now. I hope that she doesn't have any more breathing problems; I know she never had them before because I called her mother last night. Her mother, as I expected, wasn't too pleased to talk to me. I believe she had been trying to cuss me out, but was unable to because of the crying. I don't blame her for hating me; just because Annie's feelings toward me changed doesn't mean that hers did.

I watch Annie walk for what seems like hours. The little girl's foot is swollen beyond measure; she will die really soon. I hope Annie isn't there when she does. I feel bad, but it must happen if Annie is to come home. I want to send her some food, but I can't until she gets above ground. I want her to head even farther towards the mountains; for some reason the Gamemakers have put a little cabin there. My giant map of the arena says that it's perfectly safe; in fact, there isn't much of anything deadly in the arena. Not many weapons, only a few parts are highlighted-which means that it's rigged for something unnatural to happen, only a few poisonous snakes and other critters. The problem is the shortage of food. I think that there are some deer somewhere, but only near the little cabin. Another reason I want her to forget this alliance and head on over to it.

I turn my attention toward my fellow mentors. Not many of them have lost tributes. Everest from District 3 got stung by a couple of scorpions; she died about three hours later. Oakwood from 7 also died because of some kind of tree frog. The deadly critters were part of Annie's group's plan. The rest of the group couldn't hear the cannons because she was underground. I want to see how Johanna is taking it, but I've been a bit frightened to go anywhere near her. She keeps throwing everything she can find, but the bad thing is that there isn't much of anything for her to throw, which makes her even madder. So she just shouts bad words at the District 2's mentors because it was Savis' idea to use the poisonous bugs. She doesn't have anything left to throw and after seven hours of constant cussing, I think she's out of word combinations. I start to wonder if she had liked Oakwood; he was the same age as her. I slowly make my way through bawled up pieces of paper, keyboard pieces, random button tops, her shoes, and clumps of tissues that have been chunked all over the floor. When anybody attempts to clean them up, she screams at them until they go away. Now she has her head down on the desk and she is shaking, probably with sobs.

"Mason? You alright?" I ask her, touching her shoulder. She doesn't yell profanities at me, progress. "You want to talk?"

"No! You idiot, leave me alone!" she yells, but her tear streaked face says otherwise. That's it; I'm having a talk with her. She needs help and no one in this room is going to give her any.

"You got Annie, Mags?" I shout towards the District 4 station. She nods.

Johanna protests at first with a fresh new wave of cuss words, but, by the time I've scooped her up, she is just crying in my shirt. I carry her out into the hall and into one of many rooms that's supposed to be used for sleeping; none of the mentors really use it though. I lay Johanna on the bed and pull up a chair for myself.

"I'm sorry about Oakwood, Johanna," I tell her sobbing figure.

"No you're not. You want Cresta to win," she says. I don't know how this girl knows anything about me, but somehow she knows a lot for a newbie. I decide to avoid answering, which probably wasn't the best idea. At least it would have kept her from hitting me, which she does when I say my next words.

"And you like Oakwood," I state, and then she hits me square in the jaw. It wasn't like when Annie had slapped me, that hurt my pride more than anything; but Johanna's punch… well she didn't win the games for nothing. My jaw might be broken or severely bruised, but I've had my fair share of bruises.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," I say, rubbing my shoulder, trying to get some kind of emotion from her besides the sorrow that is controlling her now.

"You're right you shouldn't have," she agrees. I snort, making her smile a little bit.

"Would you like to punch me again?" I ask sincerely.

"What I'd really like is to kill that Savis, but since he's not here, yes I would," she says, taking a swing at my chest. Her fist hits the spot where Annie threw the hot coal at me.

"That felt good," she says, rubbing her fists together, as if she was planning to hit me again.

"Whoa there tiger," I say, holding up my hands. She laughs and then takes a more serious tone, running her fingers through her short hair.

"I've know Reed since we were kids," she sniffs. "We got engaged right before last year's reaping, and were supposed to get married this year. But then I got reaped and afterwards… well… I was a wreck. He didn't want to do it until we were sure I knew what I was doing. See he – he didn't want me to regret it later." Now Johanna starts bawling at his gallantry while I move over to sit on the bed and pat her back. "Then he got reaped because I refused to do the… you know… job…" I pat her back even harder now because I do know what she's talking about. She was old enough when she won, whereas I had some time to get acclimated to the fact that I was despicable. "So we married. On the train. And now he's dead," she chokes out, screaming. "My husband's dead!"

I wrap my arms around her, protectively. This person has been through the games and losing her marriage partner; it's enough to deal with even for an adult—Johanna is just a kid. What a sick world we live in where the kids go through the worst of it and the adults dish it out!

"Johanna…" I try to console her, but when Annie dies I will be in an even worse condition, and we're not even married. I have no idea what to do for Johanna. I decide that Mags will be better for her than me. Johanna probably hates me anyway. "Why don't I go get Mags? She'll know what to do," I suggest, but Johanna declines.

"Don't leave me alone in here," she pleads, and I don't. At least not until a Peacekeeper comes to get me. I leave Johanna lying on the bed sobbing, but she assures me that she'll be fine.

The Peacekeeper leads me back into the mentor room and tells me to go to Mags. I rush over to her, my mind conjuring up the worst thoughts possible.

"What's happened," I ask her. Her face tells me that whatever it is isn't good.

"Melanie. And Annie… isn't taking it well."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28! Annie's view! :( So… yeah… y'all know what's going to happen here so I added something funny (well I think it's funny) to the end. Some of you may not know what I'm talking about, so if you don't- just google the name… and watch the movies… the new one is coming out in December this year! The 12****th**** I think! (day of month, not movie number…) Ahhh! Just read the chapter now… :) **

I knew it was coming, ever since her faint breathing turned to where she was gasping for air. Hector's cussing grew even worse with every sharp intake of breath from her little mouth. Melanie's foot is caked in blood and we have to stop several times to rinse it off. After the seventh she started hyperventilating. This next time will be the twelfth and we still are no closer to the surface. Her breathing starts to slow down and she doesn't stir much in Hector's arms. Suddenly there is a cannon boom. We don't need to feel her pulse to check if she's dead, but Hector does of desperation. We decide to carry Melanie's body out of the tunnel so that the hovercraft can pick it up. Garett takes her body from Hector because he looks like he's going to go mad. His face is red and furious, and his hands are in tight fists. I really don't want to be anywhere near him in case he starts trying to kill us all, but someone needs to calm him down.

"Hector…" I whisper.

"Melanie?" he says, looking at me as if I was his baby cousin. I don't know what to say to him; he thinks I am her. I look nothing like her, apart from the dark hair. I am taller and way older; she was just so small. I think of her little curls bouncing behind her when she walks. I realize that I didn't want her to die, not that I want anyone to die—apart from certain Capitol citizens. But her death was worse than everyone else's will be. And that's when I fully realize. All of us will die, except for the unlucky victor who turns into a monster. And I can't take it.

My breathing slows down and I start to make these awful choking sounds. I use the inhaler, but it won't stop this grating sobs that I'm making. Because that's what I'm doing—I'm crying. My hair keeps getting in my face, so I attempt to pull it back into a ponytail. But I can't, my fingers are matted in it. So I just pull my hair out. I notice members of my group looking at me strange. Then, for good measure, I start clawing at my skin. Only once my arms start bleeding do I stop and wonder what Finnick will think of me mutilating myself. Gradually my sobs become less of a problem and more of a random occurrence. After attempting to wipe the blood of my arms, I realize how hungry I am.

"Garett," I whine, "when are we getting out of this tunnel?" I just want out! I can't take this constant darkness or the damp smell, and it's pretty clear that there isn't any food!

"Well, see how the floor's slanting upward?" We all nod. "Probably very soon!" We all cheer, except for Hector, who hasn't said anything since I talked to him, not even his cuss words. I don't blame him.

After walking for what seems like only thirty minutes, we finally see a pinprick of light in the far distance. I take off running towards it, avoiding the little pools of water, not even minding the fact that someone might be camped there waiting on us to come out. I only realize this fact when I crash into somebody. I draw my knife only to realize that it's Sam, sitting at the mouth of the tunnel.

"Sam!" I say, crushing him in a hug. I haven't seen him in forever. I don't know how many days have passed since we first set off in the tunnel, or of it was just hours.

"Where's the rest?" I ask him, worried but at the same time a bit relieved. If they are already dead, then I don't have to kill them.

"Waiting for us. You'll never guess what we found! It's—" he stops when he sees Melanie's body being laid down by Garett. He knows that she is dead because that's the only way Hector would allow anyone to touch her. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hector," he says, but gets no answer in reply. He hasn't even come out of the tunnel yet, even though most of us are already out. We take a couple of minutes just letting our eyes adjust to the sunlight. Suddenly, Olitup looks behind her.

"Where is Hector? He was right behind me, just only a moment ago!" she exclaims. Something clicks in my brain and I know he is attempting suicide.

"Come on! He's going to try and kill himself!" I shout, rushing towards the entrance to the tunnel, but it's too late. The cannon goes off before I even step foot into the tunnel. None of us really show any signs of sympathy; we all really wanted him dead anyway and well, it's not as sad when he took his own life. It was his choice; a stupid mutt snake didn't make it for him. Sam and Garett go back to retrieve the body though. When they come back, Sam takes the knife out of his body and pockets it. Garett shuts his eyes and we lay him next to Melanie. No one really says anything for a while, until we realize that we need to get away so that the hovercrafts can get the bodies. We trudge along through the trees and ever constant mist, following Sam's lead. Almost three minutes later, we hear the buzz of the hovercraft. We all decide that it's time for a break, and sit down in a circle, back to back. There are six of us here, all hungry and tired.

"So, Sam, what did they find?" I ask him.

"Oh! We found a cabin—"

"A cabin? Doesn't that sound suspicious to you?" Clayton asks him with eyebrows raised.

"Well, it's stocked with food… and it's not poisonous. This rabbit was eating it and it hasn't killed over yet," he explains.

"All in favor of the mysterious food cabin," I announce and we all raise our hands. "Let us go then! Lead us to it my dear Samwise Gamgee!"

"Who?" Sam asks, "My last name's Hawthorn! Not Gamamgee! And it's just Sam, although Sam the Wise does have a nice ring to it."

"Gamgee," I laugh, "It's from this really old story that my mother told me. It used to be a book, but it got dropped into the ocean centuries ago. So my family just tells it to each other all the time, even though we already know it by heart. Samwise was a hobbit who helped the main character."

"What's a hobbit," he asks, really intrigued.

"Uh… a short person… curly hair… well… it's from a fantasy story, so… yeah," I explain, not really explaining anything, but he just nods his head as if he understands what I'm saying. The others give me weird looks as we follow Sam to the cabin, but Olitup tells me that she has read something like that for school once. She also says that the teacher that assigned the reading disappeared and was never heard from again. I reckon she was probably accused of "poisoning young children's minds with ideas of rebellion" and was killed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29! Finnick's POV! Umm… I don't own Lord of the Rings also! :) just thought since I'm using it again, I might as well mention that. **

Annie never ceases to amaze me. She is surprisingly strong for someone her size, but starts crying when she spears a dummy. She swears that she'll win the games, but rips her hair out when she is one step closer to doing so. Then the next moment, Annie is hugging her fellow tribute. And now she's entertaining them with stories of hobbits!

I listen along with the rest of Panem as she explains about some people named Frodo, Sam, Gandalf, and Aragorn. She really is good at story telling. I hear a girl tell her about how her teacher got killed for having them read the story, but I guess Annie doesn't care.

Her story revolves around some magic ring that makes anyone who wears it become obsessed with it. The ring somehow ends up in the short people village and a wizard comes to his little friend's birthday party and discovers that he has the ring. Then the hobbit decides to leave and he lets his nephew have the ring. Then this weird little slimy thing called Gollum leads the wraiths to the short people place and Frodo has to take some friends with him and run somewhere. My resolve not to sleep get seriously tested at this point because this story is really boring. When I finally regain my ability to concentrate, Annie is telling about some battle. Like life doesn't have enough of them? But I listen anyway, just to remind myself that Annie is well enough to be telling a story.

After following her "Samwise Gamgee" for several hours, her voice gets too tired to talk, so she promises to finish it later. Good, maybe that will keep the others from killing her too soon, if she promises to finish the story. Fat chance.

They walk for what seems like a lifetime, so I check up on Johanna. She's still in the small room with the bed, crying her eyes out, but I manage to cheer her up some. We make fun of some of the other victors, capitol people, my stupid hair—well, that one was all her, but I know that she is just trying to appear strong. I go along with it because there is nothing else I can do unless I want her blowing her nose in my shirt again.

Annie, meanwhile, is getting closer and closer to the mysterious cabin. I don't think that it's rigged, but it seems a lot safer than being out in the arena. And it has food; the others have been eating it and they haven't died yet. If it wasn't for the cabin, I would have sent her some already because she hasn't eaten since the start of the games. Her sponsors have come through excellently; I could buy her a whole plate of shrimp or crab legs or a whole shark, should the need for one arise. I had to work for the money though, hours of persuading grumpy Capitol people to part with a few hundred dollars, usually consisting of some flexing of muscles or talking up Annie's spirit. But, I have the money and Annie will win.

They are at the cabin now, and Annie finally gets to eat the food. There is a huge container of stew and she practically downs it in one gulp. Then another bowl, afterwards she finds a backpack and fills it with food. Seconds later, parts of the house start to explode. The girl from 2 gets killed and so does the boy from 11; there aren't any bodies to send back. Annie and the rest barely manage to get out of a window and run to the woods, dodging somebody's exploding arrows. I worry about how their deaths will affect Annie, but she seems in too much of a shock to start ripping her hair out. Sam leads the group to a cliff that overlooks the whole arena and they decide to spend the night. There aren't any tributes around except those in the group, so I decide to just rest my eyes. I fall asleep.

My dream is awful. I am alone in some snowy place, and the temperature is terrible here. I seemed to be trapped in the snow's cold fingers. Suddenly, something next to me blows up and now I am in the little cabin, trapped with Annie—only I can't move. I'm still frozen to the core. Annie attempts to drag me out the little window, but I am stuck to the floor by the ice. Annie won't leave me to save herself. I scream at her to leave, but she insists on being valiant. I somehow make her disappear and reappear outside the window and she watches me blow up. The last thing I hear is her terrified wail as she watches my body hit the walls, floor, and ceiling. Then I open my eyes, only to find the possibility that my reality could include the very same fate; I close my eyes again to escape the fact that life is like a giant nightmare.

Several hours later, Mags is shaking me awake. She says for me to get up and watch the games while she sleeps. It is the fifth morning of Annie's time in the arena and fifteen tributes remain. Annie and her gang stay on the cliff most of the day, besides searching for food. The brainy ones are coming up with another plan, like the one that killed Reed Oakwood. I hope it works. It consists of using some explosives that one of them found and blowing up the Careers in their sleep. I feel sorry that I'm not helping David any, but I would die without Annie. And… well… Annie would die without me, at least in the games. David seems to be doing fine; at least until he gets blown up by District 2's project, which is inevitable, unavoidable, and… well, I could send him a warning. But then the Careers will get it and vacate the premises. I have an internal battle between my conscience and my heart, much like the hobbit in Annie's story. In the end I decide not to warn him, but come up with a way to warn him, just in case I change my mind. It has to be something inexpensive, something that wouldn't have any survival value, but could be interpreted as a warning to get out of Career town. Something like a bottle of snow. It would remind him that the enemy is Snow and that he has no friends.

As I watch Annie' group get prepared to blow up the Careers, I end up sending it. I am still his mentor and I at least owe him a warning. So he isn't there when the Career's cannons go off. He is making his way towards Annie. What have I done?


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey! Chapter 30! Pretty eventful! I can't say much without spoiling it, so go read! (: **

_The Careers won't have time to even wake up before we blow them to pieces._ Savis' words ring in my ears; he said this when they left to place the bombs in the Career camp. I don't feel bad for the Careers, but David changes that. I keep remembering his fatal moment of weakness in Mags' room during training; his sobs echo in my head, along his assured death sentence spoken an hour ago.

It is the middle of the night. Two of our group's faces were shown in the sky last night when we made camp here on this excellent cliff; tonight there were none. Savis, Garett, and Carney were the lucky ones who got to go personally blow up the Careers. The boys went because they are the only ones that know how to assemble the bombs; I am not sure why Carney volunteered, my only guess is that she felt a certain vengeance towards the stronger, more capable opponents. They have been gone an hour and should be back before dawn. I want them to be okay, which is bizarre because this is the Hunger Games, after all. So I resolve to just sit on the edge of the cliff, close enough that I can see the arena unfold below me, but not so close that I could be pushed off by my allies. I would be able to see the Career camp and my friends clearly, but the ever-present mist blocks my view of anything small. I can see a giant dam in the distance, made of wood and occasional metal supports. I wonder how on earth it survived the Dark Days because it defiantly isn't Capitol made. Just as my mind starts to drift off, someone sits beside me.

"I hope we can see the explosion from here," Clayton says, seriously. "Then I can finally sleep in peace."

"Don't you worry that one of us will slit your throat?" I ask, puzzled because Clayton doesn't seem like the trusting type.

"Hoping for it actually. I worry that I'll wake up to painful torture, none of you guys are cruel enough to bleed anyone to death though."

"We're like anti-Careers," I muse.

"Especially you," Drew says, sitting beside Clayton.

"Me?" I ask, bewildered.

"I agree," Clayton nods his head.

"Why?" _Why am I any different from the rest of them?_

"Because you made us a family," says a male voice, coming from behind the trees. I recognize it as Sam's, who is leaning against a tree on the edge of the woods behind us.

"You made us realize that there is something bigger than winning. Even though tributes are dying, you morn for them, not celebrate their deaths," Drew explains.

I really have no idea what she's talking about. Wasn't I passive when Hector killed himself? But that's it isn't it? He killed himself. Melanie's death tore my heart out—and my hair, now that I think about it. I was too shocked by the explosions to even process Al and Olitup's death, but even now, don't I feel an awful sadness? Career's celebrate when they are one step closer to home; I cry on the inside when my friends lose the chance to go home. I don't have time to say anything because just now we hear the first cannon go off, then the telltale boom of the bomb; I can just see a puff of black smoke and the red glaze of fire beneath the mist. If anything I just validate their words when I burst out crying.

I really don't give a fish's head for the Careers, but I desperately wanted David to get out of there. Could he have left the Career pack before they blew them up? I wait and listen for other cannons. Yes, here they come. One, two, three, four in all. The skies said last night that there were four Careers left: both from District 1, Titus from 6, and David. They must all be dead.

The next hour and a half we spend just sitting on the cliff while Maple and Spring take their turn sleeping beneath the tree shade. I am about to doze off myself when we hear some rustling coming from the trees. They are back!

Clayton calls out and Drew wakes the two sleepers, but I stand still. Something is off; the footsteps are irregular, as if someone was being dragged. I take off through the trees, shouting the names my allies. Carney can't hear me, I know, but the other's can. I expect to hear a call from one of the boys, telling me that someone sprained their foot or something, but the voice I hear through the trees is one I thought was long gone.

"David?" I cry out, "David!" I want to know that he is safe, even though the idea is completely ridiculous. I should want him dead, but instead I am hoping with all my heart that my friend is alive.

"Annie! He's hurt! Help me!" David calls and I run towards the voice. The sight that I find is pretty gruesome that it takes some serious will power not to just puke all over him.

Garett, or what is left of him anyway. David is half-carrying half-dragging him through the misty woods. His legs are mostly bone, with some skin hanging off. His arms aren't as bad, but are still severely burned. His face has a long gash that runs from his right temple to his chin and it's spilling out blood like there's no tomorrow. Not for Garett anyway. I notice that Savis and Carney are missing, but the shock of the present takes my attention away from their failure to make an appearance.

I gasp, barely holding my breakfast in. David is also covered in blood, whether his or Garett's I can't tell. Garett screams out and starts flailing his arms while clearly unconscious.

"Here, help me take him back to your camp!" David orders, slightly panicked. I do so, taking his arm and putting it around my shoulder so that we can drag him together. He is way too heavy for us to lift him. David would be able to if he weren't in the Hunger Games, but even his muscles have taken to fatigue. Somehow, between the two of us, we manage to get him to the others.

Maple automatically starts ripping up bandages from our sleeves; Spring whips out her collection of herbs that she's been gathering and starts applying certain leaves to his burns. But it's clear that he won't survive. Since I can't help much with healing or tell Garett that he'll be just fine– which he won't, in fact I'm sure he will be dead in a matter of hours—I decide to question David.

"What happened?" I ask him. "Why is he hurt?" I'm not blaming David for Garett's injury and soon to be death, but rather am slightly hysterical that he made me think he was dead.

"Well, I had gotten something from our mentors that told me I needed to leave, so when the others were asleep, I started to go. Just as I was about a half-mile away I hear screaming. I knew it was Carney because I've heard Emerald scream and it didn't sound like that at all. And Emerald was the only girl tribute there when I left," he explains. "So I run back to camp to see what happened and must have woken Titus when I left because he was awake and had already stabbed Carney in the stomach. The brain boy from two got killed as he was trying to set up the bomb, but when Garett tried to stop Titus from running away with their bodies, Titus slit his face open. Garett didn't have much time because the Careers had just woken up, so when he set it to go off in ten seconds, he got blown backwards because wasn't out of range yet."

I take a moment to let his story sink in. Carney, dead. Savis, dead; he wasn't the best person to talk to, but I know he meant well. And Garett was amazing, attempting to keep the bodies away from Titus. I wonder what he wanted to do with them, but imagining the possibilities disgust me so I stop.

"And so he got burned and I got to him before he lost his wits. I told him that I was going to help and he said that you guys had a camp here. That's how I knew where to find you," he finishes.

"And so Carney died, then the bomb went off as Savis was killed. Then both from One exploded," I try to make sense of it all and David nods. I have another question. "What did they send you?" I wonder what kind of thinking frequency my mentors are on and why they haven't sent me anything. David takes something out from his pocket and holds it up.

A small glass container with a few flakes of snow inside rests on his palm.

**Okay, so I usually don't do the footnote, but I wanted to comment on how writing all the deaths was really confusing, so if you need me to clear it up using many more words then feel free to PM me!(: **

**So, just to say it again: When Savis, Garett, and Carney got to Career town, Titus was awake. He killed Carney (probably because she couldn't hear him sneak up on her). Then, while Savis was busy setting up the bomb, Titus stabbed him and started to run off with the bodies. Garett tried to stop him, and got cut on the face. Then Careers start to wake up, so Garett panicked and set the bomb to go off without giving him enough time to get out of range. But he did get Emerald and Chivel from 1 blown up. So then David, who was watching this whole thing, comes running to Garett and wants to help him. They get to camp and it looks like Garett is going to die! :( **

**So Carney, Savis, Emerald, and Chivel are dead and Garett isn't doing too well. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, so just to clarify the snow thing: Finnick sent David a small little container of snow to remind him that President Snow was the ultimate enemy and that he had no friends. Therefore, he would get out of Career town. **

**This might be a little twisted because I'm "sick." I'd rather not be because I have something to do tomorrow! Grr! I want to take the ACT! Well, not really, but I just want it over with! So here is Chapter 31; hope you like it. It was supposed to be short, but I couldn't stop writing it!**

_What? Snow? Why did they send him—Ohh… That's why. _I'm glad that our mentors sent him the warning; I would have felt awful if David had exploded. But he isn't blown into billions of pieces in the old Career camp, he's here. I realize now that there is only one Career left before it comes down to killing my group, my group that now includes David. The idea that David could be dead very soon makes me curious once again. I look back up at David, who has been waiting for me to say something.

"Who's waiting on you back home?" I ask, drastically changing the subject. His pale green eyes scrunch up as if I've asked the stupidest question ever.

"Well, my father, four brothers, my granddad and grandmother," he counts off on his fingers. "Why do you ask? Everyone has at least someone to come back to."

"I meant friends, David. A girlfriend," I whisper, dead serious. His face falls as he contemplates on whether or not to answer. I guess he comes to the conclusion that his story might help him win sponsors because he finally answers.

"Fiancée," he corrects me. "Shannon Triston. She sits next to you in math class." His face is twisted in torture as I feel the wind pick up. We both shiver in the moonlight. I am even more thankful that he isn't blown up right now. "She wanted to marry before the reaping, but when I got reaped, I assured her that I'd come back, one way or another." His eyes seem to hold some kind of warning for me.

"Oh…" I say, not sure what to do. I could just kill him now and then all my present problems would be solved, but then a whole new set of them would arise, like how I killed my friend and district partner. And then facing the girl who sits near me in class. Nope, can't do it.

We stand there, speechless when I start to hear sobs behind us. The cannon booms. Garett is finally dead. Instead of the gun-wrenching tears then actuated from Melanie's death, I experience this overwhelming sense of loss. Garett was a good person, but ultimately, his nobility became his demise. If he had just let Titus go with the bodies, then his face wouldn't have been marred by the man-monster-tribute. If he had just taken off when District 1 had woken up, instead of setting off the bomb, his legs wouldn't have had the muscle blown off of them. If he wasn't such a great person, then he would still be alive. He wouldn't have been through all the agony of waiting to die.

I remember everything about Garett now that he's gone, his fireworks in training, the way he ripped off his sleeves for Melanie's injured foot, and how he had put the practically nonexistent rebellion before his own life. I know that he was aware of the possibility of getting hurt because he was too smart to overlook something as obvious as blast distance.

Of course, being the Anti-Career that I've been deemed to be, I cry. I can't help it, he should not have died. None of us should die, not now at least. We should die old and in our beds, surrounded by family and other loved ones, not stuck in an arena with people who are supposed to hate your very being on principle. The Hunger Games are stupid, very stupid. This new feeling of fury stops my weeping and makes me concentrate on getting back at the Capitol, if only for this year they won't have a ruthless victor who beats his chest at kills. They will have a broken, unaware shell that can't just be put on display for people to cheer at.

After a short, whispered debate, Clayton and Sam take his body down to the base of the cliff so that the hovercrafts can return it to District 3. With Garett's death lowering the pool of tributes, I decide that it's closer to time to split up. There are only nine of us left. The boy from 8, the girl from 10, the scary guy from 6, Clayton, Drew, Spring, Sam, David, and I are the only tributes still alive. The Games are close to over, but could last longer than usual because of our hesitations to kill each other.

Tonight, we all decide to take a much needed rest. I replay the events of today over and over in my mind as I lay on the cold ground under a tree. My allies' statement that I am am Anti-Career just concerns me. After all, victors are usually Careers, not small quirky girls that cry when someone dies. My head aches from the echoes of Garett's moans as David attempted to drag him to our camp.

Then finally, I think of David's fiancée, Shannon, who will probably never see him alive again. She will see him; of course, his body will be shipped back in a coffin. The look in his eyes as he said her name, it reminds me of something else. I conjure up the image in my mind; his green irises, so desperately pale in the moonlight, seem to be caught in a net of some sort. As if all he can think about is the pain of losing someone. Someone that's so impossibly far away that it hurts. Slowly the pale green darkens; until it's a shade that I've come to love during my time as a tribute, striking sea-green. Even though the color changed, the intensity did not. The tortured glare gets over a million times worse because the one he loves is going to die, not the other way around. Then the intense gaze blinks and looks away.

Something clicks in my mind and I cry once again because I have seen that look before, when someone was looking at me. And now, I am positive I have it in my eyes as well. Slowly, I curl into a ball and go to sleep. A tortured sleep that involves everyone I've ever met being blown up into a million pieces; people burning alive as their melting mouths cry out for help; cold, drowning bodies; and finally, the trident goes through the chest of the one I perhaps love the most. It's no wonder I wake screaming.

**Just a reminder, I won't ever openly describe Finnick's "Issue" or anything similar. Call me a Jesus-Freak, but I'll take it as a complement anyway! :) So, if you're looking to reading something like that, it's not here or ever going to be. But I hope that you will find Annie and Finnick's relationship all the better because of it!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32! So I went to school today because I didn't have fever Sunday, but when I got in the car I had 101°****fever. I am going to Med Plus in about five minutes now… What is wrong with Annie is what's wrong with me, not the insane part, although many people would argue with that. (Coughing and fever- except I don't see the same people she does in her sleep) I was also dizzy today and during the ACT last Saturday. Needless to say, this might be pretty scattered… so just make the best of it. **

I wake screaming bloody murder, something not uncommon in the arena. Sam gives me a concerned glance, but he then checks himself and looks away, intent on having a staring contest with a tree. Sam, who was always my friend, now doesn't give a fish-bone about me. The Games suck.

Still staring at the same tree a couple of yards away, he says, "Clayton left last night."

I should have seen this coming; with Garett, Carney, and Savis' death and the Careers being blown up; the pool of tributes has lowered by five.

"Drew too?"

He shakes his head, "She doesn't even know."

I look over at her sleeping form lying under a tree; she will probably be in hysterics when she finds out. The pain of losing one's partner must be horrible; I don't want to be anywhere near David when he dies. I never want to see his blood. Or his tears, never again. David stirs in his sleep and mutters a name, but I can't hear it. I don't need to, just like he doesn't need to hear what I scream at night to know what I'm saying. We are friends, when I really can't afford any right now. I have Marie waiting on me in District 4. She doesn't need food or financial help from me; she can get that from anyone if she needed. She is perfectly well off because her father is a Peacekeeper. What she needs from me is friendship, something not many people can afford the Peacekeeper's daughter.

Returning my attention to the present, I notice that other people are missing. Spring isn't sleeping tied up in her tree; Maple isn't either. Sam's grumpy face shows what I've just noticed. There are only four of us left. As painful as it is, I think that it's time to get out of here.

Slowly, I sit up and attempt to shake the dew off my back. Then I grab my mysterious knife and the backpack of food I took from the cabin and announce my departure.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but there's only one Career left. I think it's time we split up." I say, moving to where I'm right in front of him. "I don't want to kill you, you could help people," I add, hoping to remind him to keep up the rebellion if he is crowned victor. He could; he has this unique way of conveying his pain into a spark of brilliance. His very countenance conveys passion, spontaneity, and hope. I don't get an answer from him, just a short nod head of the head. _Fine,_ I think, _be like that, _and walk off into the woods.

My first thought of where to go is the Cornucopia, but it seems like too common of a location because every tribute in the arena knows where it is. What I really need is water and my first instinct is to head back to the water filled tunnels, so I decide to do just that. The walk there should take pretty long because I don't know where I'm going; without my Gamgee I am completely lost. After several hours I decide to stop and try to make camp for the night. I'm still in the woods, but I can see a sort of dried up river bed just ahead of me that will do fine; I can sleep there without being seen.

I take my backpack of food off and use it as a pillow, resting my head on the top. I feel a bowl directly under my head and prepare myself for a long, cold night.

I shiver in the wind and cough almost every fifteen minutes. Every time I try to get a good breath of air, I end up almost hacking my lungs out. Even though I'm freezing, when I put my hand to my back, it's burning up. I must have a fever, which isn't good. But despite the coughs and shivers, I feel fine, if not a little dizzy.

I wake up many times during the night, mostly to discover that Caleb isn't with me. I scream his name and many others all throughout the night, so it's no wonder when I open my eyes to see David's face hovering over me.

"David! Why are you following me?" I ask, "I won't hesitate to kill you!" I pull out my knife from the backpack and show it to him, not scaring him in the slightest.

"No you won't Annie," he says wearily, sitting down in the dry river bed.

"Why follow me then; you've had plenty of chances to do me in before?" I ask. If he doesn't want me to kill him, and he isn't planning on killing me, then what on earth is he doing? I was mostly trying to get away from him out of everybody else! And now he's decided to follow me!

Again he holds out the snow bottle for an answer. Its contents have stayed frozen in the container, probably specially made to keep things cold. Before I knew what the message meant, but now I have no clue. How could a few pieces of snow tell him to follow me? Trailing me isn't going to help him win. In fact, with my loud coughs and nightmare screaming, I will probably lessen his chances. But he obviously can't say anything with the cameras listening to our every word, so I will just have to figure it out. Or kill him now and not worry about it. The only problem is that I absolutely cannot kill him.

"So what are you planning to do?" he asks me.

"I was trying to get to these tunnels, but I can't seem to find them without Sam." I explain, but then I'm hit with this missile of worry.

"David," I start out, cautiously, "What happened to Sam. . . and Drew?" I notice how David won't look me in the eyes.

"Titus got to them first. Sam escaped, but Drew wasn't so lucky," he says, using a monotone voice. I nod my head and resume planning to move. Drew was a good person; I'm sure of this because she didn't turn into a ruthless killing machine, something that a couple of good people have done, such as Finnick. And she was perfectly capable of killing most of us using her weapon skills alone. But now she is dead, lowering the number of tributes to nine. Only nine people until I can go home. I turn my attention back towards changing our location.

"Do you know which way Clayton went?" I ask.

"Somewhere around here," he says, gesturing to the forest.

"What about Maple and Spring?"

He shrugs, "But I know the District 6 guy went towards here as well."

"Okay, we are getting out of here now," I say, barely concealing another cough. David nods and we head to the side, where we think there are some caves.

We don't take much along the way, only stopping to eat and drink. I found some water in the bottom of the backpack; apparently I had packed it and forgotten. When we finally reach the end of the trees, it's nearly time for the deaths to show. Since none of us sees a cave in sight, we decide to spend the night in a tree. But, despite our excellent swimming abilities, we can't climb very well. David is worse than I am; he can't even get onto one branch. I can at least get one-fourth of the way up. Needless to say, we spend the night on the ground, shivering out of our bones, me more so than him. I start to get even dizzier by midnight, and the coughing turns into an inability to breathe clearly for more than five seconds.

Tonight, I wake up to find CeCe beside me, just like at home. But the idea of my baby sister in the Hunger Games makes me clamp my eyes shut and scream at her to go home. Finally she does evaporate and is replaced with Finnick. He tells me to win and all, but after a while I start yelling at him to quit saying that because I don't know if I can. I think I also shout a couple of profanities at the Capitol because David almost slaps me when he tries to cover my mouth, making the coughs worse because now I really can't breathe.

"Shut up, Annie!" he whispers. "They're listening!" After that, I don't remember much except the never ending coughs. I swear, if this isn't gone by tomorrow, I will personally stab myself in the neck. Maybe not, but I really want to quit coughing!

**Okay, now I'm hearing little screeching sounds… I need see the doctor.**

**-back from doctor. Got an inhaler… apparently I'm more like Annie than I realized. I'm not going to be writing about her death, if you get my meaning. Btw, Annie's decisions are based on what I would do, mixed with experience from living in District 4. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey, Chapter 33! Really wanted to go to school today, but since I can't I guess I will just have to make the best of it. This story is going to go on for a long time btw. But the end of the games is getting close! Maybe four of five more chapters of it? This is in Finnick's POV! I'm not sure if he will have anymore in his view after her games… Tell me what you think! He won't have as much as Annie, obviously, but I can see possibilities for some in his POV. **

I have no idea what is wrong with Annie. She keeps coughing like crazy and is screaming in her sleep. Mags doesn't know either, but she suggests that I go out and ask a doctor. On my way out the door, Haymitch, the District 12 mentor, nearly hits me with a flying bottle; he's probably just found out his tribute died over two nights ago. I pass Johanna and she gives me a half-hearted smile.

I jog down the hall towards the Peacekeepers stationed at the exit; they don't even hear my feet hitting the ground because I am so quiet. In different circumstances I would think their reactions to turning around and finding someone directly behind them funny, but nothing is funny now.

"What do you need, Mr. Odair?" one suspiciously asks me.

"I want a doctor," I demand in an icy voice. One of them nods and disappears to go get me one while the rest are left to stare me down. So distrusting, but the feeling is mutual. Finally the Peacekeeper is back with my doctor. I yank him by the arm and pull him down the hall into the mentor room, trying not to notice his purple highlights and many gaudy rings.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask him, pointing to Annie who is yelling profanities at the Capitol in her sleep.

"What are her symptoms?" he asks as David clamps his hand over her mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"She keeps coughing and she is walking strangely, possibly dizzy. Her tracker says she has a temperature of 102.8 as well."

"Hmm…" he ponders, "could be a sinus infection or allergies making her have asthma symptoms or just a cold."

_Well aren't you helpful,_ I think. "Can you figure out what is definitely wrong?" I ask him, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Possibly," he answers vaguely, staring at her sleeping form.

"She was walking around just fine the yesterday, apart from the dizziness."

"Isn't she the one with the inhaler?"

"Yes,"

"Tell her to use it then. That's my best guess," he says, then walks out the door as quickly as possible, clearly terrified to be locked in a room full of victors. When he leaves, I notice the numbers that tell how much money District 4 has went down by a little. Apparently doctors cost, but I still have enough money to send Annie almost anything. I would rather not send what I have in mind with David right next to her, even if he did understand the hidden meaning in the snow. He knows to do whatever it takes to help the practically nonexistent rebellion. Something Haymitch said a couple of days ago made me think that he knows more that he lets on; District 12 is probably the last place the Capitol would expect a rebellion to come from. So it makes sense that it could possible come from there.

With nine tributes left in the arena, I need to make a list of people for the Capitol to interview in the final eight. I go to work on David's list first, just to get it over with. His father, four brothers, grandparents, and the girl that he hangs out with are one the list. Before I was reaped, we used to go to school together; he was just in the grade below me. He also attended Career Training with Annie's brother, Caleb. He was pretty good too; it's helping him in the arena. I can tell it by the way he doesn't tire as quickly.

Annie's list is harder to do. I automatically scribble her parents' names and her little sister's. I don't know about her friends, but I think I saw Annie standing by the Peacekeeper's daughter at the reaping. I have seen her blonde head walking by my house numerous times; she scares me just a little bit. I think her name is Marie Clemmons.

After submitting my tribute's lists to the Peacekeepers at the end of the hall, I get Mags some lunch. I don't get myself any because I can't eat. I haven't been able to since a couple of days ago when one tribute started eating the bodies of people he had killed. First he had dined on the deaf girl from 12, then Savis from 2, and, yesterday, the girl from 5. I made Mags to go sleep while he was shown doing it because she really doesn't need to see that.

Seeing the kid from 2 being cut up and eaten seemed to cheer Johanna up at first, but then sent her into a bigger state of hysterics later. It took me almost three hours to get her to quit crying. I thought that was what she had wanted, to see him die a painful death, but when I voiced this, she just started crying harder.

Mags mutters a thanks as she accepts her plate of food. She makes me drink some water because she knows I haven't been eating. I can barely get it down my dry throat. Mags doesn't need to be mentoring at her age. If Annie wins, it will be her job for at least a year. I hope that maybe Casey Bluehue, a twenty-two year-old former District 4 victor, will volunteer for Annie after her mandatory year is over. She might be more help than Mags, not that I don't appreciate her company. Mags is like my grandmother. She is just like family, more so than my parents, who don't even talk to me.

After about two years of living in my house in the Victor's Village with me, my dad decided that they were moving back to our old house. It was kind of awkward living with the two people who were supposed to love me most but didn't.

It seems as if the whole world hates me. The other districts have to pretend to like me when I had killed their children, the Capitol loves me, but no one can count them because they are so blind to reality and so totally delusional. The only people that are totally honest about how they feel are the Cresta's. They really don't like me, hate me probably, but at least they are honest about it.

I am always plagued by the guilt of what my father did to them, by the death that wasn't necessary, by what I did to that family, to the little girl named Annie. He just did it out of revenge anyway, sometimes I wonder if he would have done it if I had been the one killed. I doubt it; he always loved Jamie more than me.

How could he not? With her beautiful brown hair, rare brown eyes, dark skin, and slightly pink cheeks, she was the beauty of District 4. And what was I? Just a common boy with typical District 4 bronze hair and sea-green eyes. No matter that every girl in my class loved me from first glance, no matter that I was strong and provided half of our family's dinner each night, no matter that I had won the Hunger Games at age fourteen, I had done something wrong by him and was to be punished by it. Was to be left alone at age sixteen by my parents, the two people in the world who should never have left me. And still I can't bring myself to hate them because there is the small chance that the death of their daughter drove them insane. That's what I tell people when they ask. That maybe I remind them of her or something, that still gives them no right to leave me alone, but it can perhaps be forgiven.

I miss my mother though, my father always was strange ever since he almost drowned and the oxygen got cut off from his brain. But my mother used to go to the beach as soon as the sun rose and pick shells; sometimes I would go with her and we would watch to see how many odd things were in the water. She said that they were remains from the Dark Days, that the Capitol dumped the wreckage into the ocean because the land couldn't hold anymore trash. Now that she's left my house, I sometimes see her down at the beach, sitting with her toes halfway in the water. I never go down to talk to her though. Can't bring myself to.

Suddenly Seeder, the mentor from 11, starts screaming. I hear the cannon boom. Her tribute is dead, killed by Titus, who is heading right for Annie and David who are asleep at the edge of the woods.


	34. Chapter 34

**Who's ready for Ch34? Back to Annie's POV. Probably no more chapters from me today because I've got to study for an English test tomorrow. I was supposed to take it today, but I couldn't. I mean, who stays home because of allergies? At least my descriptions of the inhaler use will be better. FYI, that stuff that you breathe in tastes weird and just makes me cough way more. Anyway, here's Chapter 34! :) **

The cannon goes off with a disconcerting closeness. David and I shoot up from our sleep and are on the ground with our weapons in a matter of seconds. My eyes lock with the cold black eyes of the killer as he sprints toward us. Titus, District 6, has a knife in his hands and an evil look on his face. Even though he is still a couple of yards away, I can smell the blood on him. He looks terrifying because his hair, hands, and teeth are all blood-stained. David, being gallant, steps in front of me, blocking my view.

Titus is still running towards us with his fangs bared. We don't even try to run because it won't do us any good anyway. We know from training that he is faster than us. We could split up so that he could only follow one of us, but neither of us wants to leave the other, so by unspoken consent we decide to stay and fight him. I can see lighting in the distance and rain starts to fall from the artificial sky, probably the Gamemakers spicing up what already promises to be an entertaining show. Titus pumps his fist in the air when there is a deafening clap of thunder. He is right next to us now.

"District Four," he shrieks, "Prepare to die!" He lunges at David, who grabs me and sidesteps away in enough time to avoid being cut by the knife, which is almost like a small sword. Or maybe it is a sword, but just looks like a knife in Titus' big hands.

David doesn't waste time trash talking though, and pulls out his own knife with urgency. I notice that he has picked up an array of them, probably from a Career. He then advances on Titus, who doesn't seem bothered with me, not yet anyway. But I can't let David take on Titus alone, even if he clearly does have the upper hand. Titus is so big with even more muscles than David that I can't help but worry about him. So I attempt to throw my knife at Titus' hand. I do and am rewarded with a burst of blood from his wrist. Possibly that will kill him soon enough, or weaken him at least. But it doesn't even faze him. I wonder if he is on some kind of medicine or something.

After a couple of minutes of helpless watching, I start scanning the ground for something I can throw at Titus. My eyes rest on a huge rock at the base of a tree. I pick it up and creep behind Titus while they are resting, circling each other wearily. David takes his gaze away from Titus to see what I am doing. His eyes meet mine and he gives me the slightest shake of the head. I'm not going to listen to him. Swiftly I bring the rock down onto his head with a huge crack, making him scream in agony.

"Come here, Fish Girl," he yells at me, turning around to try and catch me. While he is turned around, however, David sneaks up behind him and stabs him in the back with his knife. I quit trying to run and look back at them.

Titus' cold black eyes widen in shock and his hands, instead of going to his wound, grip his sword tighter.

Realizing what he's going to do I scream, "David!" and he ducks, missing getting cut in half. For some reason, I scream at the scene before me and Titus flees towards the mountains clutching his back. The cannon boom almost deafens me.

As I go to see to David, I realize the problem. I don't know which way to go. There lies his body right in front of me, but I'm sure that his eyes are staring at me from over to my left. I was sure that his chest is cut, but the blood isn't coming from there at all. I look at his body, then his pale green eyes. I go towards them, but away from his body. Why is that happening? Where am I? Where is David?

There is a ton of blood next to his head, so I go back toward his body. There is blood there too, mixed with falling rain. Are there two David's? No. I am positively sure that there was only one.

All this blood is making me dizzy, so I sit down on the ground between his eyes and his body, trying to figure out what is going on. Gradually, I start to realize that the cannon wasn't a victim that Titus happened upon as he ran away, but was David's cannon, meaning that he was dead. This thought brings tears to my eyes as I stare at his body, realizing that something was wrong. It's missing a head. People do have heads, don't they? Yes. I bring my hand up to feel my own. So why doesn't David's body have a head?

Instantly, the scene flashes before my eyes. I see Titus turn around and swing his sword through the rain with such fury that it goes right through David's neck. I see his head go flying, spraying Titus with a fresh, new layer of blood. Then I return to the present where I throw up.

When I finish puking, I go over to David's eyes and close them. I leave because I really have no idea of what else to do. What can you do to the body of someone who has been beheaded?

Running far away from the mountains, I come across a cave and decide to sleep there for the night. At least I'll be out of downpour. As soon as I climb into the mouth of it, I start having another breathing episode. I keep remembering things about David. His eyes, Shannon, being on the chariot with him, him fighting with Finnick. Finnick… Necklace… Water… Fountain… I need to use the inhaler.

So I pull it out from my arm band and, for the first time in the arena, put it to my mouth and press the top while breathing in. I do this another time. The spray seems to help with the coughing thing as well, so I resolve to use it later. Then I eat some bread from my backpack and go to sleep.

**Okay, while writing about when David got beheaded, I started shaking. So, sorry if I made you guys shake… If you did start shaking, I would love to know though! Or anything else about how this story affects you. That would be very interesting to read in a review… Lol, what I'm trying to say is, don't be shy and review! :) **


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay so, due to several things happening at once, I might be switching POV's here a lot, but I will label them as I change. Here's the aftermath of David's death and how it affects Annie. Some Finnick in there too!**

_**Annie's POV**_

I hear thunder-like noises in the distance, coming from where the mountains are. Or were. They are just a pile of rubble now, from what I can see from the mouth of my cave. I may just be imagining it, but I also can hear screaming. I don't pretend to hate it because it means that I will be one step closer to home when all these people die.

Home is all I can think about now. My home is no longer solely District 4. It now includes the old fountain from the Capitol and Finnick and Mags. My home is with my family. And the fountain. My home is where Caleb is. It is where my parents and CeCe are. It is with Finnick and Mags and David.

David's eyes bear into me and the guilt consumes me. If I hadn't smashed the rock against Titus' head, then David wouldn't have stabbed him. Then his head wouldn't have rolled and Shannon wouldn't be crying somewhere in District 4. Again the coughing comes and I use the inhaler again, breathing in the strange fumes. I then lay down to go to sleep because using the inhaler makes me shake afterwards and I'm already unstable as it is.

_**Finnick' POV **_

I bet Annie didn't hear the cannon go off. She's asleep right now. I notice how she gets all jittery after using her inhaler, but I don't know what to do about it. I can't get the doctor to come back because I don't have any money to spare. We stopped signing sponsors the minute David died and Annie ran to hide. Not by choice, of course, but because everyone had been banking on David to win, and now Annie isn't doing anything but sitting in a cave.

Much more interesting events have taken place today. The "Unstoppable Titus" was taken out by an avalanche just a couple of moments ago, but none of the other tributes were in the vicinity. Six contestants remain to battle to the death, but none of them seem to be up to killing each other right now. Or do anything but just sit or sleep in their hiding places.

Mags sleeps beside me with her head on the table, muttering something about fish-hooks. She really doesn't need to be anywhere near the Hunger Games at her age. She has been mentoring for a long time now and was even my mentor! She was on Jamie's side, of course, so I initially didn't like her. How odd is it that you don't like someone for trying to save your life? Pretty deep question to ask oneself, so I just assume that my thoughts were being rhetorical. Anyway, Mags shouldn't still have to mentor. I wonder if I will be mentoring until I am her age.

Many of the mentors are somewhere in their late twenties to fifties. Johanna and I are the youngest ones in here. I wonder how many years I will spend with her while mentoring. She sees me staring at her direction and good-naturedly waves her hand in front of my face. I shake my head and smile at her, returning my attention to Annie.

She's screaming bloody murder in her sleep, her voice goes hoarse and then high-pitched. Then she whispers while rolling back and forth. I think it's time to send my gift. I quickly type my item onto the keyboard in front of me and am rewarded with a small ding from the speakers. The money went down to almost zero because I had to pay extra for it to land on her face to wake her up. I watch Annie as the parachute gently floats down to the cave, then slowly curves inside and onto her face.

_**Annie's POV**_

Something is on my face. Thinking it's a bug, I attempt to swat it, but the sweat on my face makes it stick to my skin. Feeling the thin white material, I immediately sit up. A parachute! Finally a gift! I quickly unwrap my gift and am confused by a piece of metal. It is black and shaped like a triangle, almost the size of my little finger. Suddenly a voice comes out of it.

"Ear piece," it says, quietly coming from a tiny speaker. I am reminded of the small little bug placed in my room in the Capitol, then of Trident boy's little machine that scrambled our sounds. Hopefully, I place it on my ear and instantly hear his voice.

"Finnick! Mags! Is that you?" I yell out into the air. I get a reply directly into my ear.

"Annie! Annie," says Finnick.

"Finnick!" I scream, telling myself that's it's not real. That I'm not really hearing him. But I want to. I want to hear his voice.

"Oh, Annie! Are you okay? You need to eat! Titus is dead!" he screams.

"Finnick! I'm okay, I'm okay," I tell him, probably not assuring him of anything.

"Annie! Only five other tributes are left! Just stay here and let them finish each other off. Oh, Annie. You need to drink the water, Annie, or you'll dehydrate." Finnick tells me, his voice cracking a couple of times because he is so emotional.

"Okay, okay, but let me talk to you first," I haven't heard his voice in so long! I've been craving to hear it ever since I stepped off the platform. But he won't have it.

"No! Annie. You are sick and need to drink!" he is almost frantic now, so I do as he says so as not to upset him. I dig into the backpack and find some puffy bread and a plastic container of water. I manage to get some water down, but I'm too excited to eat. Finnick can't hold his resolve not to talk until I've eaten though, because as soon as I've finished the water bottle, he starts questioning me.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Well, I'm in the Hunger Games, so no. But I'm managing," I say.

"Oh… Right… On a scale of one to ten, how far could you run right now?" he asks me, serious.

"What kind of question is that?" I ask, "Um… I don't know…"

"How long can you hold your breath under water?"

"Three minutes, what about you?"

"Three minutes and twenty seconds," he proudly announces for all Panem to hear.

"Well, your head can hold more air than mine," I say, hoping that if I joke around, he might not be so worried about me.

"Hey!" he says and I giggle, something I thought I would never do in the arena.

"Alright, alright. You need to go to sleep now. Keep the ear piece in and I'll wake you if I need to," he turns back into bossy mentor now. I'll listen, I guess.

"Good night!" I say, lying down onto the warm surface of the cave floor.

"Good night, Annie," he says.

**So… yeah… I've been shaking this whole time… like Annie… I think it's because of the inhaler. I get jittery after I use it. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay, so here is chapter 36! But first, I had some questions from people. If you are like I am and usually just skip the Author's Note at the top, this one might be helpful(: **

_**Yes, the Cornucopia was empty and they somehow have weapons.**_** There are two answers for this: a) there was a small knife hidden in every tribute's clothes and b) they got gifts from their mentors, such as the sword used to kill David, the exploding arrows that took the cabin down, and the bomb set that they used to explode the Careers. And it would never be mentioned because Katniss didn't watch much of Annie's games because it was the same year that her dad died. (I have put that detail in there, if you guys remember her first talking to Sam.)**

_**An inhaler in the arena? **_**Remember Finnick had to stab her with a pen earlier, so if he wanted it in there with her, it gets in there with her. Finnick can be very persuasive, you know. And remember Katniss saying that there were no rules in the arena besides the unspoken one about not eating people. (Titus from District 6 was the cannibal.) So yeah, any gift goes. **

**The ear piece was something to get her to snap out it. She had food and water right next to her, but she wasn't eating it. She was about to dehydrate! And Finnick is 19; all he can think of to do is to tell her to eat. And if Haymitch can send little notes in the movie (which were not in the books), then Finnick can send her an ear-piece. And remember, he's just 19 and wants to hear Annie's voice as much as she wants to hear his. Annie isn't stupid, but she just needed some prodding to snap out of it. She just needed a reminder to keep living. She is going crazy here… and isn't going to be on top of everything. **

**Backing up some… to CC, if you read on… they didn't buy the dress.**

**Yes, a pearl in District 4 would be pretty common, especially for Finnick, who used to get little gifts for his "services." But it was Jamie's anyway, so he didn't even buy it. He just gives her stuff to the Cresta's, probably hoping that they destroy it for him. **

**Pride! If this kid's father killed your son, then you most likely wouldn't want anything that he touched, no matter its value! Annie's family has plenty of food because she fishes illegally and both her parents are alive and sane, unlike Katniss'. And her mother didn't throw away the dress because it was in Annie's closet. So maybe, one year, she felt that she shouldn't be throwing the stuff away. But then anger took hold of her the next year and the gift walked the plank!**

**As you saw in the Hunger Games movie, the people of District 12 and 11 don't wear shorts and tees. But did you ever see District 4? No, so then I can dress them in whatever I want! Keep in mind they live at the beach, completely different from District 12, where it snows and is cold a lot. They can't be wearing think thermals and pants because they practically live in the water! They would be soaked and never dry!**

***To those of you that figured out this much without it having to be explained, sorry that I had to take up almost two pages with this stuff. Some people just needed a little more reason to know why they wear shorts and tees in District 4… as if it matters or gives any content to the plot at all… Anyway, enjoy Chapter36! **

_**Finnick's POV**_

I watch Annie as she sleeps; she still screams, but no one is close enough to hear her anyway. I start to wonder if the ear piece was such a good idea. I could have saved the money for something that she needed. But she is fine. She has tons of food and water. She has a knife and knows how to use it. Annie needed someone to talk to. I could tell that David's death had rattled her and I'm starting to think the ever present mist has got some kind of sedative in it. One of the tributes spent too much time in it and is now coughing and sleeping like there's no tomorrow. Not for her anyway. I don't know what else to do for Annie. She is sleeping okay and doesn't seem so crazy now. The problem is that everybody else is doing fine as well. The games won't be ending anytime soon.

_**Annie's POV *Starts with her dreaming.***_

I'm swimming. Like the morning of the reaping. There is nothing but water everywhere. Except something is wrong. The water isn't blue. I thought that it was reflecting the sunset reds above me, but it's unusually warm. And smells like… blood. I scream as loud as I can, hoping that someone will take me out of this water that isn't water at all. I can feel it seeping into my skin, into my hair, into my mouth and eyes. I don't dare swim underwater, but I don't know where to go. The air itself starts to change to red. I cannot breathe. I'm drenched in blood.

Suddenly, I feel something brush against my leg. I pull away and watch as it surfaces. Little brown curls first, followed by the deathly pale body of a twelve year-old girl, drained of blood. Melanie. She screams at one high-pitched note, followed by other, deeper ones coming from all around me.

Bodies float up everywhere. Savis, Carney, and Drew, cut up into tiny pieces. Garett, covered with scratches and all the muscle blown off his legs. Hector, hands still wrapped around the knife, also surfaces. His body is so pale, no blood left. Next comes David, blood spewing from his neck. I can't find his eyes, but I'm not looking. I scream again, clamping my eyes shut and holding my hands over my ears so I can't hear their screams. Then someone forces my hands from my ears.

"Annie! What are you doing?" he says, and I open my eyes in surprise. It's Caleb, trident prongs sticking out from his chest. He doesn't scream, but tries to hug me. He does and I get poked by the tip of the trident. I scream as I see my own blood trickle down from my chest and mix with everyone else's.

I want to be rescued from this horror. There is so much blood around me; it can't have just come from these bodies. There must be dozens of others below. Every single tribute that lost the games must lie at the bottom of this ocean of crimson blood.

I want someone to rescue me! I want my father to come and drag me to a shore. My mother to throw me a rope of some kind. Finnick to take my hand and tell me that I'm okay.

He is. I hear his voice dragging me back to reality.

"Annie! What are you doing? Wake up!" he screams through the ear piece. I wake up in a cold sweat and start crying, rocking back and forth. It takes me a minute to realize that I'm not covered in blood. That dead bodies are not around me. That Finnick is practically screaming in my ear.

"Finnick?" I whisper.

"Annie, are you okay?" he asks me again. I nod, knowing that he can see me onscreen.

"Bad dream," I explain and can imagine him nodding in sympathy. I've been having them a lot in the arena.

"It's okay. You're safe. No one is anywhere close to you," he tells me.

"Blood. Everywhere," I shudder. "Dead bodies."

_**Finnick' s POV**_

Annie was sleeping fine until she started screaming and thrashing around. I didn't want to wake her, but she might have hurt herself. And I didn't want to see her in that kind of pain. She kept screaming people's names. So I started yelling at her to wake up. It took a couple of minutes, but I finally got through to her. She woke up and then started rocking back and forth, crying her eyes out. She really needs to get out of this arena. Then she explained what I already knew, bad dream. Then she tells me details that I don't need to hear.

"It's okay. You're safe. No one is anywhere close to you," I repeat and see her nod on the screen.

"How much longer do you think this will last?" she asks me, but I have no idea.

"I really don't know, Annie. But you need to eat something," I know that I'm being bossy, but if someone does attack her, she will need some strength. And she doesn't have eating on her priority list of things to remember right now. She consents without a word and just eats her bread.

"What are you doing?" she asks me, ever curious.

"Watching you," I answer.

"Right…" she says and fingers the pearl on the neck. Jamie used to do that with it. She would also spin it around on her neck, making a red mark on her skin.

"Remember to think of home and to use the inhaler when you need to, even if it makes you shake," I tell her. She just nods her head.

Her resolve to live might be wavering some. I want her out of the arena by tomorrow, but none of the tributes are out doing anything. I expect that the Gamemakers will be planning something for them. And "something" sounds awful, it usually is. They could decide to blow up random parts of the arena, or set it on fire, or put some bloody-thirsty mutts in there to terrorize the tributes. Or flood the place… Wait… that wouldn't be half bad. Suddenly I start to remember flashes of information. I see a Gamemaker exiting a door marked "Maintenance," keys hanging on the suit of a Peacekeeper, and Annie getting crowned victor. I know from Mags' alarmed face that I have a mischievous look radiating out for everyone to see.

"Just what are you up to boy?" she asks me. I don't answer her; instead I turn the microphone on.

"Hold on for just a little longer, Annie. Pack your things and don't go to sleep," I tell her. She answers by placing the water bottle back into the backpack and pulling her jacket on. She also tucks her pearl necklace into her shirt and pulls her hair back, then sits at the mouth of the cave, tightly holding her knife with both hands.

**Haha… Cliffhanger there… What's Finnick going to do? Feel free to review! I don't mind any questions or anything, but please, does it really matter what kind of clothes they wear? Seriously? Thanks for all the reviews and serious questions. I do realize that some of that was a bit confusing; Annie is a bit confused as well… Can't wait to write what Finnick does next! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay, here's Chapter37! What's Finnick up to now? Read and find out… **

_**Finnick's POV**_

My first thought is that I need an ally. Someone who is a real rebel at heart, has no one the Capitol can take away from them, and owes me. Johanna will do just fine. I walk up to her, sure that she'll take my bait.

"Your tribute know how to swim?" I ask her. She looks up from the screen and at me.

"Yeah, why?" she asks, eyeing me suspiciously. I pull her under the table so that we can talk. Some of the mentors are real tattle-tales, such as Enobarba.

"Not many tributes can. If we set off a flood, then at least half of them will be killed. You say your tribute can swim, she'll be fine," I propose the idea to her.

"No, Odair, sorry," she says and I give her the most helpless look I can muster. "It would be different if it was Reed in there."

"Please. Annie can't hang on much longer. She acts fine, but she's losing it on the inside. Johanna, please!" I plead, desperately. She must see a bit of herself in me because she lowers her gaze.

"Do you love her?" she asks me, dead serious.

"Yes," I tell her.

"Then I will help," she says.

"Thank you, Johanna. I need you to come with me," I tell her, dragging her by her arm out the door and into the room labeled maintenance, avoiding the Peacekeepers' gazes. Inside is a giant box, probably a heating system or something. Behind it are several sets of Peacekeeper suits and gas masks.

"Here put this on," I tell Johanna, handing her a suit and a mask that should cover any distinguishing features. I also don the suit and mask and grab another mask. When we finish, we both look like the Peacekeepers standing just down the hall. "Don't say anything," I firmly warn her. She does have a tendency to just blurt out whatever is on her mind. She nods and we walk out of the maintenance room and towards the Peacekeepers standing at the end of the hall. I address the one with the key hanging on his belt.

"There has been a gas leak. I've been ordered to get one of you to help me fix it," I tell him in my most authoritative voice, handing him a mask. Johanna nods her head beside me.

The Peacekeeper with the key nods and takes the gas mask, following Johanna and I into the maintenance room. As soon as the door is closed, I nod to Johanna, who is quick to knock the guy out. We leave him unconscious lying on the floor without the key.

Next, I push the giant box away from the wall and see a door. My hands are shaking so I hand the key to Johanna, who unlocks the door and then steps aside for me to open it.

I really don't have a next move, except hoping that the Gamemakers are asleep because it's the middle of the night. I open the door and find that my hunch is correct. All the Gamemakers are slumped over their chairs, heads on desks, snoring. I've always thought that they worked in shifts or something because things do happen at night during the games, but maybe they just all got bored of watching the tributes do nothing but sleep. Maybe they have special orders to make this game last for a while.

I walk straight to the giant control panel in the middle of the room and look for a section labeled "Natural Disasters" or something of the like. I find it and see dozens of buttons that say things such as "Tornado, Thunderstorm, Rain, Fog, Earthquake, Tsunami, Hurricane, and Drought." But no flood!

"See that old dam?" Johanna asks me, pointing toward a spot on the edge of the arena. "Put an earthquake there and the wood should give out," she explains. If the dam breaks then the arena will flood. Annie can swim very well, so that shouldn't be a problem for her. I do as Johanna says and program the earthquake to hit right under the dam. I press the _enter_ button hoping that this works. Only now that I have pressed the button do I think of the effect this could have on mine or Annie's family. They could be killed. But that could happen anyway because no one is safe in Panem.

Footage of the earthquake is played on the giant screen. I see the whole arena ripple as a huge shock wave goes through it. Johanna tugs on my arm just as an alarm goes off inside the room. We sprint out the door and shake off the Peacekeeper suits as quickly as possible. I think that one of the Gamemakers may have seen us. We give the key back to the unconscious Peacekeeper and run back inside the mentor room and sit down at our District stations. I mouth a thanks to Johanna as she gives me a death glare. I have no idea what's wrong until I see the screen behind her. The earthquake killed her tribute, who just fell out of a tree and died on impact. How could I have known that would happen? I ignore her implied accusations as I search for Annie, who is now running towards high ground. She must have figured that the dam is fixing to break. I watch as the wooden beams pop and groan from the sudden change in support.

All at once, the dam completely crumbles to the ground, spilling water into the arena. Most of the tributes are in the forest and shouldn't be able to get to dry land. The water has reached the cabin now and has already filled all the caves. Annie is climbing up to the cliff from where they came up with the plan to blow up the Careers. But the water will cover this in a matter of minutes.

"Annie," I say in her ear, scaring her a bit.

"Yes, Finnick," she pants.

"Don't bother getting to high ground; everything will be covered in a matter of minutes anyway. Just concentrate on swimming, only four others are left and I don't think they can swim," I instruct her.

"Better get my interview dress ready then," she jokes and I can't help but smile.

_**Annie's POV**_

I'm swimming again, except that the water is black looking because it's reflecting the night sky. I try not to think of my dream, but I just can't help it. Everything I touch underwater seems to be a dead body. I try not to imagine Melanie's brown little curls breaking the surface of the water, but I do anyway. I hear Sam calling for help somewhere, but the current is so strong that I couldn't swim to him even if I wanted to. Clayton is still out there somewhere, along with the boy from 8 and girl from 10. Over the sound of rushing water, I hear a cannon go off. An hour later, the anthem starts to play. Maple is shown first, followed by the boy from 8. Three tributes left until I go home.

The current drags me under many times, until finally I consider just floating on my back. After about five times of getting my head banged against the tops of trees and such, I give this up and go back to swimming. I hope the ear piece is water proof and I attempt to talk into it.

"Finnick?" I say and am greeted by Mags voice.

"Hey, Annie, just a little longer now, okay," she says, "the others can't swim, but they are putting up a good fight. Shouldn't be much longer now, okay Salty." I have no idea where she got the idea to start calling me "Salty," but whatever.

"Where's Finnick?" I ask her, desperate for someone who isn't going to call me a seasoning.

"He's here, staring at you," she tells me, confidentially.

"Okay, can you put him on?" I ask her and am rewarded with Finnick's voice.

"Finnick!" I cry, "What's going on? Why did the dam break?"

"I'll tell you later, Annie. Just keep your head up. Not much longer n—" he breaks off because there is a cannon. "The boy from 5, Annie, only two left! Only two, Annie!" he practically screams.

"Don't yell, Finnick," I can hear Mags' voice in the background. "You'll scare her!"

Just now there is another cannon boom. There is silence from the ear-piece. Then they both erupt into cheers.

"Only one more, Annie! Keep your head above water! You're doing perfect," Finnick tells me, using his mentor-pep-talk. "The boy from 12 is left! He can't last much longer!"

If he thought that would cheer me up, he was wrong. I think of the last time I saw my friend; he wouldn't even talk to me. I immediately start bawling my eyes out. As if on cue, I hear him screaming again. This time I fight against the current to get to him. He's only about a half mile away. It takes me about fifteen minutes to get to him. I ignored all of Finnick and Mags' protests; I almost took out the ear-piece, but Finnick would be furious with me if I did.

Finally, I see him, hanging onto the topmost branch of a tree. "Sam!" I scream at him. He sees me and attempts to wave, but just sinks down into the water. I swim towards him with all my might, even though I have no idea what to do when I reach him. But when I do get to him, he's already swallowed too much water. I study his dying face, pale and soaking wet. His blue eyes sparkle in the darkness.

"Remember," he instructs me. "There are better things to fight for."

"You really are wise, Sam," I tell him and shut his eyes when the cannon goes off, nearly deafening me.

I can barely hear Finnick and Mags cheering from the ear-piece before it goes static.

Then the anthem plays and Claudius Templesmith's voice rings out all over the flooded arena for only me to hear. And everyone else watching me. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let me present the Victor of the Seventieth Hunger Games, Miss Annie Cresta!"

A hovercraft appears into the night sky and drops a ladder for me to grab onto. I do and am paralyzed for a moment as it pulls me up. When I reach the hovercraft, people in sterile white uniforms grab my soaking form and force me to sit down, even though I'm still sobbing my eyes out. When we land, I am taken into a while room and stabbed with a needle as people push me onto a small white bed. I go to sleep right afterwards.

**And here ends the Seventieth Hunger Games! Haha nope! Still have lots to do! Should I split Annie's story into another book or just continue with this one? It doesn't really matter to me, but it might be easier to keep up with. I could end this one when she gets back to 4, then pick up with her going on the victory tour in the next one or just keep it all nice and neat in one story? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! B/C I MIGHT UPDATE AGAIN TONIGHT IF YOU DO! And I really do want to hear your opinion about splitting her story! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey, so here's Chapter38! Sorry I didn't update last Saturday, but it got too late! I got a lot of requests saying to keep it together in one story, so that's what I'm going to do! So this story will be continuing for a long time. Again, sorry for the delay! But none of you had an anxiety attack (I hope), so no harm done! Lol, imagine the Mission Impossible theme song going on while Finnick was causing the earthquake/flood! Cracked me up! But that scene was supposed to have more of a sad theme… mixed with the "I have a purpose" stuff… Well, enough of the soundtrack rambles. I'm still working on my music for this story… just keep getting sidetracked by the actual story, which I should probably let you read now… **

Imagine the horror of waking up alone in a small white room with no furniture except the bed that you are laying on. There seems to be no lights installed in the ceiling, instead the whole room is glowing. But then again, my vision is blurred.

You can't hear anything, you can't smell anything, and you can't feel anything. You try to move, but find that you can't even lift a finger. Then imagine memories of the most dangerous situation you have ever been in come flooding back to you. You look around and can't find anybody. You scream, but no one seems to hear you. You would consider the possibility that you are dead. That's what I'm doing.

I remember being paralyzed and then being pulled up into the sky. And now I'm locked inside of myself inside a cold white room, all alone. I can move my eyes, but nothing else. So I stare up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of it all. Eventually, I fall asleep. Then I wake and go through the whole process again.

After about seven times of the initial panic one goes through when they think they are dead, I gradually begin to remember waking up before. I try to see if anything changes from one wakening to another, but they seem to be the same every time. My necklace has been taken from me, which makes me grumpy towards the people who have me captive here. Even more so because I can't remember why I liked it in the first place, I can't even recall where I got it.

Slowly, I start to cramp up everywhere. After about an hour of this, my toes start to tingle, then the arch of my feet, then my heels, then my ankles. Gradually, the tingling reaches my knees and I can jiggle my toes, which have been left bare. Soon, it's just my head left tingling and I can move every part of my body below it. When I wake up again, all the tingling is gone and I can squirm against the new restraining belts have just been placed around me, tying me to the bed.

I think I remember a booming voice saying that I've won the Hunger Games, but the idea is so absurd that I dismiss it as a concussion talking. It's not until blue eyes tell me "that there are better things to fight for" that I start to believe the scary possibility. This idea knocks me into such a deep sleep that it takes me almost twenty minutes to remember what it was that made me go to sleep in the first place. Only after I have established this fact do I realize just how hungry I am. I can't remember the last time I've eaten anything.

"Food," I manage to croak out before I fall asleep again.

The next time I wake, there is a loaf of bread sitting on a table placed beside me. The table is also white, just like the room. I don't like the arrangement, but I eat the bread anyway.

Sometimes I have nightmares like the ones in the arena. I wake screaming, but there is always a voice in my ear when I do finally wake.

"Annie, are you okay?" it says to me. "You are safe, Annie. Wake up!"

I ponder over the voice's owner for many hours. After about an hour I am positive the voice is male. So I go through the list of men I know. My father. Caleb. David. Sam. Finnick. I cross off Caleb because he couldn't be talking to me because he's dead, and neither could David or Sam because they are also dead. Everyone I know seems to die. So that only leaves my father and Finnick. Somehow, I know that it's not my father. His voice was always strained, resigned. But this voice is full of hope. Full of youth and cautious care. It must be Finnick talking to me.

Slowly, my mind starts to pull up memories of him. At first, they scare me. I watch from District 4 as he kills people. He stabs a girl with a trident. Then a dozen more people get speared with it. Then I see him walking up to our house-boat holding flowers, a fishing rod, a box of candy, and something too small for me to see. Then we are sitting on a fountain. One of us is crying, or both of us; I can't tell. With a splash, he dives into the fountain and I hear myself laugh. I realize why I love the necklace so much when I see him putting it on for me right before I go into the arena.

Memories of a feeling penetrate me. It captures me with its strange qualities as I remember exactly just who Finnick is. His sea green eyes look down at me and I cry. I cry because there is another memory just waiting to be understood. It's one of Finnick, mouthing something as I am being pulled up into the arena.

He says, "I love you, Annie." and I'm not understanding. He says it again, but only now do I know what he said all that time ago.

Finally my eyes flutter open to see him sitting beside me in a room much different from the one I've been living in for who knows how long.

**You already know she's crazy… you just didn't know how much! Since Katniss describes her as only a little weird in Mockingjay, I'm planning on her reaching that point sometime. But keep in mind that that's five years from now and that Katniss is a little crazy herself, so she wouldn't see Annie's craziness as really crazy because she's already half-way there herself. Did that make any sense? Feel free to **_**review**_**! Even though this was sort of a boring chapter… ahh sorry about that. Guess I'll just have to keep on writing after I post this. (:**

**Hey, guess what? I like reviews! They make me very happy! And I tend to type way faster when I'm happy! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Okay, so yeah I haven't updated in a while… I haven't had any time! Tomorrow I've got: 1) Computer Test, 2) Science Quiz, 3) Math Homework, 4) English Test, 5) Bible Verse Quiz, 6) Bible Test, 7) and History Test. So I really shouldn't even be posting this right now… **

_You're dreaming,_ I tell myself, _Finnick isn't here. _But his eyes are so bright, he must be here.

"You've opened your eyes," he speculates, a slight smile plastered on his face as if it was just placed there a second ago.

"Fin?" I say, apparently too weak to get his name out.

"It's me, Annie,"

I attempt to touch his face to confirm this, but find that my arms have needles sticking into them. The needles have tubes attached that lead to some bags with fluid in them floating above my head.

"Try not to move too much," he tells me, then runs out of the room, screaming, "She's awake! She's awake! Annie woke up! She woke up!"

I can hear a stampede of nurses just rushing in to check on me. They do all sorts of tests and take blood, all without saying a word to me. They just mumble to themselves about my "awful state." After about an hour, they finally leave me to talk to Finnick.

"How long have we been in here?" I ask him.

"Not long, not long at all," he says, smiling reassuringly. But I know he's lying to me and I tell him that.

"It really hasn't been that long…" I give him a look and he continues, "only about two weeks."

I sigh. I guess the plain white room from before really doesn't exist. The room that I'm lying in now is covered with cards and balloons and the walls are painted a stupid shade of pink. I love it, mostly because I'm not left alone thinking I'm dead.

"Are you hungry?" Finnick asks me, trying to change the subject. I nod and he sticks his head out the door and yells at someone down the hall. Five minutes late I'm presented with hot broth by a lady with a name tag that I don't bother to read.

"What's going on?" I ask, swallowing the lat of my broth. Finnick's face drops like a rock in water.

"Your interview was supposed happen a week ago, but you were still in this coma. Snow isn't very happy about it," he tells me.

"Is he ever?" I say, rolling my eyes in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well he's demanding that it happen by Thursday," Finnick tells me, "Today is Monday," he adds, remembering that I've no idea what day it is.

"Can I leave the hospital by then? Will I be better for the interview?" I can't imagine having to do the interview with all these needles sticking out of me. That won't help any rebellion at all.

"To be honest, Annie, I don't think you should leave the hospital for another month, at least. But Snow's bent on it being Thursday; he personally called the front desk last night. The nurse went into a room by herself afterwards and cried for an hour."

"When can we go back home?" I ask him, desperate for a day to look forward to. He doesn't give me one.

"I don't know, Annie," he admits, intent on starting at the floor. We are silent for a couple of awkward minutes, until I think of Mags.

"Where's Mags?" I ask him, eager to see my other mentor.

"I hope you don't mind, but I sent her back home. All of this is hard for her, you know," I nod my head; Mags needed to go back to District 4.

Finnick stays beside me the whole night, clearly worried that I will go back into the coma. He isn't himself right now, his usually cockiness apparently disappears at the side of hospital beds. He gives me back my necklace. One of the nurses had taken it to be cleaned because she had thought it "unsanitary." I can barely get it on because my hands are shaking, my eyes won't quite focus, and my tangled hair keeps getting in my way. Finnick then grunts in frustration and bangs the metal cabinet, making a resounding booming noise. It doesn't help me at all; in fact it just startles me into a round of tears.

Only after I finish the worst of the crying do I consider the possibility that his anger wasn't directed at me, but at the Capitol and the Hunger Games that caused all these problems. But it just scared me; I remembered all the feelings that I used to associate with him. My unending sadness, his uncontrollable anger, and the terror of his victims as he speared them with his trident. The Capitol caused all those things too.

My tears seemed to be too much for Finnick; he isn't in the room when I resurface from my own personal waterfall. But he returns shortly after, with bruised knuckles and tear streaks of his own.

After two hours of him sitting in the chair by my bed, a nurse finally drags in a blowup mattress for him. We take turns blowing it up with our incredibly amazing lungs. All those years of holding our breaths underwater had to come in handy sometime.

**So yeah, a tad bit shorter than usual, but I'm a bit short on time right now! So don't forget to review! I really want some reviews to cheer me up because I am soooo gonna fail all these tests tomorrow! Except maybe English… So don't forget to REVIEW and make my day! Seriously!(: **


	40. Chapter 40

**Happy Weekend! Chapter 40 for you! Enjoy! Hopefully! **

Finnick almost never leaves my side. The first couple of nightmares send me into fits of screaming and he goes out into the hall with his ears covered. But then somehow I find myself sitting at the edge of his blow-up mattress, his arms around me as we rock back and forth, both silently crying. This was just the first night, but it seemed to last a week.

When I wake I'm tucked into my own bed, and dried blood is under my fingernails. I search for the cause and find that I've scratched my arm during the night. My white hospital sheets have occasional spots of blood because of other scratches and cuts that have opened again. The first thing we do in the morning is cut my nails.

The rest of the day is spent doing more tests, having blood drawn again, and taking numerous naps. The nurses don't talk to me much; one lady actually flinched when I coughed. Finnick explained that they were scared of us, especially me.

He tells me that the whole of Panem thinks I'm mad. That it's the official cover story Snow came up with because I missed the previous interview date. Finnick assures me that I'm not really crazy, that every victor is like this when they come out. Scarred. Wild. Screaming in their sleep. He says the worst of it goes away within a couple of months, but I'm not sure he knows just how loud he screams at night.

Sometime between Tuesday and Wednesday, someone is brought to see me. Dr. Gray, whose style seems to match his name, walked in with a crisp step.

His receding hair and pencil mustache were gray and his eyes as well. He wore a suit that was also gray, complete with a colorless shirt and tie. When he first appeared, I had thought I was going colorblind. Mr. Gray had introduced himself to me, and then left, saying that he would return again later.

The single knock on the door of my room tell me that he has returned. Finnick motions for me to say something.

"Come in," he says, when I fail to respond.

The door knob turns and in walks Mr. Gray, colorless as ever. He gives a curt nod to Finnick, who leaves immediately. I'm not worried; if Finnick thinks I'm safe with this gray man, then I must be. I still want him to stay though.

Mr. Gray comes in and occupies the chair Finnick was just sitting in. Before we were interrupted, Finnick was trying to tell me something. But I just kept drifting off into "Annie World," as Finnick calls it, so he gave up and we just stared at each other, using the opportunity to memorize the other's face so that we would never forget it.

"Miss Cresta," Mr. Gray says, using a monotone voice. "I hear that you need a therapist." I nod and he continues. "I am your therapist. We are just going to go through some simple exercises to see where you stand right now. So," he pulls something out of a gray briefcase that I hadn't noticed earlier, "I would like you to tell me everything about you, starting from as far back as you can remember." He sets something on the table and it makes a small beeping noise; he is recording me. I stare at the machine for several seconds as I try to think of what to say; I can't think of any particular memory though. My whole childhood is blurred into one big net that I can't seem to unravel.

"I'm from District Four… I had a brother, Caleb," I stop talking for a while and Mr. Gray makes a motion with his hand for me to continue. "We're Dockers, which means we live on a house boat, my parents and us. Then he drowned… Caleb did," I don't mention that Trident man killed him because I don't want to hurt Finnick in anyway. "It was when I was twelve, five years ago. I almost drowned myself that night, but then…" What really happened was I found the trident that killed my brother and his body, but I can't tell Mr. Gray that. "then my mother came outside looking for me." It takes me a long time to start talking again.

"I went to school and I learned to swim. I'm especially good at math. Uh… I have a little sister, CeCe… My dad swims really fast… I like to swim. We used to race before Caleb di—drowned. I don't know what else to say, Mr. Gray."

"That's okay for now; we can add more later," he tells me, waving his hand in indifference. He leaves the recorder going on the table and gets something else out of the briefcase. It's just some paper. "What does this look like to you, Miss Cresta?"

He flips a page towards me so I can see the picture on it. It really doesn't look much like anything, just a bunch of ink blobs. I tell him this and he laughs at me, but his laugh is controlled, uniform even. "Can you make anything out of it? It doesn't have to be exact, just a vague image will do."

I stare at the giant blob until something comes to mind. "The bomb. In the arena, Savis found these materials to make a bomb. We blew up the Careers with it," I tell him, my voice taking on a slight monotone sound to match his. It's almost contagious.

"Alright," he shows me another page, "What about this one?"

"A foot," I say and he shows me another blob.

"A head without its body." He holds up another one. And another one. And another one. "A lake, backpack, an ear-piece."

"Okay, Annie, that's enough of that for today. Let me ask you some questions now," he says and I nod. I hope that they aren't too hard; I really don't want to think about anything right now. "What is your mother's name?"

"Janice."

"What's the name of your house-boat?"

"_Rivendell._" We named it after the elf city in the story.

"And why is that?" he asks me and I tell him.

"What color eyes do you have?"

"You aren't color blind are you?" I ask. It was an honest question. Here he was sitting right in front of me and asking me what color eyes I have. With all the gray, it had crossed my mind that he was colorblind and didn't want to make a spectacle of himself by wearing two colors that didn't match. You never know with Capitol-people.

"No, I just want to know how you would describe them," he chuckles.

"Oh, well… they're green. What kind of questions are these, Mr. Gray?"

"Easy ones," he says and then continues with the game of stupid questions.

After almost two hours of this, he can see that I'm completely worn out and he leaves. But not without the promise that I'll be seeing a lot of him.

Finnick is allowed back in once he's gone. He holds my hand while I sleep away the rest of Tuesday. (I know it's Tuesday because I found out that clocks tell the day in the Capitol as well as the time.)

My nightmares return once again; except this time I'm stuck in a bomb with snakes everywhere. There are wire-snakes that have plug-in's for teeth and then regular snakes that kill twelve year-old girls with curly brown hair. The bomb keeps ticking seconds away, and Garett is trapped inside with me. Some of the snakes chew almost all the muscle out of his legs and one scratches his face, leaving a nasty-looking cut. Finally the bomb explodes, blowing Garett to his death and me into another nightmare.

**So, I've never been to a therapist, therefore I've no idea what they are supposed to ask. So, for the means and purposes of this story, Mr. Gray is supposed to be trying to see things from Annie's perspective so that he can better help her. And don't forget to **_**review**_** b/c I'm posting this at like 12:30am… Next chapter is probably going to be the interview… And some of Finnick's POV… so yeah… And thanks for all the review's I've gotten so far! 119! That's awesome people! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41? Is it time for Chapter 41 already? Alright, I guess it is! **

** Finnick's POV**

_What Annie doesn't know will hurt her and everyone she loves. _There is a list carved into my brain of the things Annie doesn't know. She doesn't know that there are already ghost whispers of rebellion floating around the circle of victors. She doesn't know that she really is crazy, or that there was always something a little eccentric about her. But now that she's been in the Hunger Games, it's more prominent. And mixed with the normal amount of crazy that comes out of the arena anyway, Annie's lucky she can even speak. Annie also doesn't know that President Snow is probably arranging to kill someone because of the earthquake I caused in the arena. She doesn't know just how many nightmares are in store for her because, despite what I say, it doesn't get much better. Dr. Gray walks out of her room with more information she probably doesn't know.

"She interpreted this many different ways," he says, handing me a piece of paper with a giant black blob on it. "Which means that her reality is being influenced by the things which she has seen," he explains, using a voice that's neither patronizing nor overly sad. "She said that it was a bomb, a foot, a head, a lake, a backpack, and an ear-piece. The whole time I was just showing her the same blob reversed and rotated. I will return Friday, Mr. Odair. It's nice to be seeing you again," he says and shakes my hand before leaving the hospital.

_I bet he didn't tell Annie that._ He didn't tell me what was wrong with me when he was my therapist; I guess it's just part of the treatment. But the list of things Annie doesn't know is growing longer and longer. She doesn't know that Mags had a stroke either.

It was about a week after the end of Annie's games when it had happened. I personally carried her to the hospital and waited while the doctors worked on her. She's still in critical care and will be that way for a long time. No one is allowed to see her, not even me, the only family she has left. She told me that once there was a brother, lover, and baby. But they had all died far before I was even born. Now her family consists of a broken boy hiding in an adult life and a crazy child trying to understand half of what's going on. Doctors tell me that they will both be okay in a couple of months. But doctors don't have any treatments for victors, just drugs to dull the senses and then how will we ever live again?

I walk in to Annie's room, grabbing her hand to try and forget about Mags and the world around us.

** Annie's POV**

When I wake on Wednesday morning, there is this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know why it's there, only that something is wrong. But what could be wrong? I live in a peaceful little house-boat with my parents and brother. He likes to tease me, but none of his pranks make me feel like this.

Something is off. I'm not rocking. I'm not in our room either. There is a man with bronze hair and tan skin sitting in a chair beside my bed with his head lying in my lap. His fingers are just inches away from mine. He raises his head and I see his wonderful sea-green eyes. He is more of a boy than a man. I love this person, but who is he?

Where is Caleb? Where are my parents? And where am I? Another look at the boy explains what happened to Caleb. A look at myself explains what happened to me. The Hunger Games happened. It takes a while, but finally all my memories come back to me. _Oh, that's why I feel like I do._

Finnick smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"Good morning," he whispers in my ear.

"Morning," I say and kiss his forehead. The feeling leaves me with such energy that I can't just sit here. "Can I get up?"

"Do you think you can walk?" he asks and I nod. He calls a nurse and she removes all the needles from my arm. It's quite painful, but I feel free when she finally finishes. Finnick and the nurse help me get off the bed and they hold my hands while I walk around the room. The first couple of steps are hard, but after about five minutes the nurse lets go of me and leaves the room. They are still scared of me, I guess. Finnick helps me stretch my arms and when I say I want to bathe, he runs water in the tub for me and makes a nurse stay in the room while I take a bath in the adjoining bathroom.

My joints still feel stiff, but I can feel them getting better. The water rinses away some of the homesickness that I've been feeling. I wash my hair with some soap that smells like watermelon and remember the breakfast Finnick and I shared. When I dry off and get dressed, Finnick isn't in my room. I decide to let him be, he's been with me for a long time. I know he doesn't complain, but it must be hard spending all your time with someone who sleeps most of the day away and screams half the night. I spend the time he's gone rubbing the pearl on my necklace back and forth between my fingers.

Finally he returns, bringing my prep team with him. They are supposed to help me remember my manners. They don't mention Tianna; I expect that Finnick decided to exclude her for my sake. They go over the importance of smiling and all sorts of annoying subjects. By the time they are done, I'm ready for a nap.

When I wake up, Finnick decides to take me to the hospital food court to eat because I've been cooped up inside my room for such a long time. He calls a nurse to help me change out of the hospital gown and into some real clothes. I'm given some black pants and a pale pink top to wear, complete with little sandals that I completely ignore and go barefoot. The pearl gets a slight pink tint from the shirt, making Finnick smile as he touches it and kisses my cheek.

Finnick takes my hand and I walk out of my room for the first time. I walk slow, but am savoring the cold floor on my feet. Finnick suddenly scoops me up and carries me to the elevator. He jabs the ground-floor button with his fist so hard that I thought it might break. Elevator doors close slowly though, no matter how hard you hit the button, and I see nurses running and pushing a stretcher down the hall before the doors can completely close. I get a glimpse of the woman on the stretcher and feel instantly betrayed, even if it takes me a minute to figure out why.

"You-you said-you said she was home Finnick!" I scream at him, half furious and half worried out of my mind. "You said she was home!"

Finnick is still holding me, but he starts crying as well and slides down into a sitting position with me in his lap. We sit there sobbing in the elevator floor while it makes its descent to the ground floor. The bell dings and the doors open, but then close after a few minutes. Finnick strokes my hair and I bury my face in his neck. He smells like mixture of District 4, cologne, and hospital.

"_I hope you don't mind, but I sent her back home. All of this is hard for her, you know." _He lied to me. Mags is not at home. She's at the hospital. I don't know what's wrong with her. Why didn't Finnick tell me? I deserve to know, she is just as much my mentor as she is his.

** Back to Finnick's POV**

Annie is crying and my first instinct is to comfort her. But I'm crying as well. Mags was not scheduled to change rooms! And even if she was, the nurses wouldn't be moving her that fast unless something was wrong. I quickly stand up, still holding Annie, and press the button on the elevator. When it opens back up to our floor, I set Annie down in a chair and rush to the front desk, ringing the bell over and over again until someone comes.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask. They know who I'm talking about.

"She needed immediate heart surgery. A major artery has some damage that was just found," the nurse says, then adds, "She should be perfectly fine, Mr. Odair," but I know she is lying. I don't answer but just pick Annie back up and carry her into the elevator once again, pressing the button with much less force than before.

"How is she?" Annie asks, her face reburied in my neck.

I feel bad lying to her, but she has enough to worry about. "It's just a minor surgery," I tell her, feeling guiltier when I feel her body relax and her face comes out of my neck.

"Oh… she'll be fine right?"

"Of course," I say and Annie doesn't respond. The elevator doors open, but this time we get off. I let Annie walk to the food court, but I put my arm around her waist to help her balance. We get our food from a lady with purple hair kept up in a hairnet and sit down. Annie eats in silence. I can tell she's furious by the way her food is getting stabbed with the fork. Violently, as if her fish had just told her she's crazy.

"I should have told you," I admit once we finish our food.

"Why didn't you? Just because you've known her longer doesn't mean that I don't have a right to know as well."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that you've already got a lot to deal with, Annie," I apologize.

"What else haven't you told me?" she asks, pointing her fork at me as if it were a deadly weapon. But then again, anything a victor touches could be used as a weapon.

"There are some things…" I say and her eyes widen. "I promise I'll tell you everything when I think you can handle it. I'm your mentor after all; it's still my job to protect you."

I can tell she's not happy about it, but she finally quits glaring at me. I want to just break down and tell her everything about the rebellion and about how many people we've put into the system. Plutarch Heavensbee, for example, was just promoted to a higher level in the Hunger Games ladder of Gamemakers. But I'd rather not be the one to tell her that she really is insane though… I can imagine her tears that will break my heart to see. I grab her hand and we walk back to her room together.

I leave while she puts on some sleeping clothes, and go to ask about Mags. The lady at the desk says that she is out of surgery and that it went well. She would be waking up in an hour and the doctor declared that I could see her then. I walk back to Annie's room with a smile on my face. Annie grins when I tell her this, but doesn't ask to see Mags. She knows I need to see her alone first.

I lay on the air mattress at the foot of Annie's bed until it's time to go see Mags. Annie falls asleep after a few minutes and doesn't start screaming until almost fifty minutes later. I can't see her like this nor can I do anything about it, so I walk out into the hall to wait until Mags wakes up.

**2,000 words guys! So yeah, I didn't put the interview in this chapter… But I just came up Mags having the stroke like a second before I typed it, so I really didn't have that planned… I don't really have anything planned now that I think about it… But anyway, Happy Saturday and don't forget to review! (: **


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42!**** But hold on a sec. I've got some questions for you. How many of you guys (or girls) want to do something with your life? I know I do. Do you guys know what it is? I sure don't. But whatever you want to do should be something awesome right? I mean who wants to do something that they hate for the rest of their lives? There's too many stories about people who ruin their dreams and I don't want there to be anymore. Sure, paying your own way through college sounds impossible and hard, but plenty of people have done it. So we can too! Sticking with school and getting a degree sounds unbearably boring, but millions of people have graduated from high-school and college! We can too! Everybody has the potential to do it if they apply themselves! **

**Okay, so maybe getting through school sounds like a chinch to you, but what about life? I'm not saying that life isn't hard; there will be hairy problems and trials and things that make us cry and beat our fists against the wall. Life is a constant battle! But we can all get through it! Millions of people have ruined themselves by using drugs and other substances. (I'm not condemning anybody here, but tons of people have overdosed or been killed driving under the influence.) Tons of people have dropped out of high-school because they just got discouraged or had family problems or just didn't want to put up with it anymore. (And I'm not saying that if you drop out of school then you won't get anywhere in life. Back in India my dad had to drop out of school to start supporting his family of five (parents and siblings) and he's made it fine. What I'm saying is that, learning from his experience, it's very difficult to catch those dreams if you do drop out of school.) **

**So the point of this is that we all have dreams and want to see them get accomplished. Maybe in the future an awesome novel will come out and we'll find out that the author spend years typing on this very site. Maybe those annoying neighbors jamming out in their garage will have sold out Times Square in a couple of years. The point is that history isn't finished yet. There're records just waiting to be set and we're the people to do it! Everybody has a shot. Don't lose it. Don't waste it. If anyone wants to PM me or leave a comment about their dreams, then it would be really cool to read about them. When you accomplish them, I'll be able to say that I've met you. And if I get something published then you can say you've met me! **

**And now that I've typed a page of this, I'll start typing the chapter! **

**And yes, GO JESUS FREAKS! (: **

**Finnick's POV**

The nurse comes to get me after about ten minutes of sweaty anticipation. I don't know what to say to Mags. She's always been so strong, helping me through Snow's personal games. But now I must comfort her. My mind goes blank as I walk into her room and see her lying there on the hospital bed, just like Annie.

"Hey boy," she says, smiling slightly.

I just shake my head as I walk over to her bedside.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, hoping she doesn't answer because I can't bear to hear of her pain. Her pain becomes my pain. And there isn't a chance that she's fine.

"Hungry," she says. That's manageable enough to deal with. "I've told the nurse to bring me food, but she insists that my dinner isn't ready yet," Mags rolls her eyes, "Know-it-all."

I laugh. "I knew you'd be alright,"

"Of course I would, you little bass, I've just hit my prime. What do you think? That I'm old or something?" she jokes with me, making an attempt to sit up and swat my arm. But she fails miserably. A nurse comes in to usher me out and I give Mags a quick kiss on the cheek before I allow myself to be herded out like a sheep.

"You can see her later," the nurse tells me, smiling nicely. But I don't trust them. None of them.

**Annie's POV**

Thursday morning comes faster than I'd have liked. Finnick wakes me up with a round of morning-nightmare-screaming and we go to breakfast together. Seaweed bread with watermelon on top, strange, I know, but we are too.

After breakfast, Finnick reluctantly hands me over to the prep team. The interview with Flickerman is tonight and they have a lot of work to do to get me ready. The first step, according to Guy, is to "Get that disgusting hospital smell off of her!" So they dunk me in the tub and leave me in to soak for twenty minutes. Next, my body hair is supposed to be waxed. It hurts, but the physical pain gets lost in my nervousness. After nearly skinning me alive, my prep team goes through the process of untangling my hair. No one had really messed with it before; it had just been left aside to get into a giant knot. We have to stop and eat lunch because it's clear that they aren't going to be finished for awhile. The Capitol has a machine in the shower that does it for you, but we didn't use it because some kind of current could mess up my "fragile" brain waves. Stupid nurse.

By the time we finally finish with my hair, it's three in the afternoon, only five more hours until the interview. After my hair gets washed and dried, I find that it's gotten longer. It comes to just above my waist now.

Finally I'm given a dress to put on, long and pale pink with little pearls sewn onto the straps. I wonder if the man with gold eye-liner designed it or my official stylist. They pull my hair into a half-up-do and then spray it with some sticky stuff, leaving it shell-like on top. The shoes they give me have no heels whatsoever. They must have heard that I'm a bit shaky when walking. At last, they leave to go get my make-up and Finnick gets to come in.

"Hey Annie," he says.

"How's Mags?" I've wanted to know how she is, but nobody will let me see her. Something about how unstable I am. Stupid nurses.

"She's doing fine. She said to tell you not to flop up this interview." He allows himself a small smile, "but I told her that you'd be perfect."

"Don't bet on it," I say, dryly, attempting to put on the pearl necklace. My prep team made me take it off because the clasp kept getting caught in my hair.

"Here, let me," he says, taking the golden chain from me. I stand with my back to him and move up my sticky hair out of the way the best I can. He puts it on and then pulls me into a hug.

I turn around to face him and he puts his face in my hair, we rock back and forth as if too nervous for words. But Finnick is speaking rapidly in my ear.

"Don't hint at a rebellion. Don't mention any other tributes. Snow says you're crazy, so act like it. Be weak; get off topic, but nothing about us or home; be slow to answer questions; ask Caesar about himself because it'll get him talking for a while; and try not to watch the replay. Just stare at it and think of something else."

When he finishes I give him a tight squeeze just as my prep team walks in with the bag of face-paint.

Darby, the make-up mastermind, makes my face look like it's not insane. She covers up the circles under my eyes with a sweep of her brush and darkens the outside of my eyes. When she's done, I'm ushered into a car with Finnick, who has also been prepped, although he didn't need as much attention as me. He holds my hand while the huge car takes us to the interviews.

When it's time to get out of the car, I find myself unmovable. Finnick is already outside the car and offering me his hand again, but I'm not responding. All I can think about is Caesar's horrid green color and how everybody stares at me when I'm on stage. Finnick sticks his head in the car to see what's the hold-up.

"Annie? You coming?" he says, in an almost joking manner. The sound of his voice energizes me enough to grab his hand and let him pull me out of the car. I have to walk by myself for the cameras though, so he lets go.

I'm lead onto the stage by President Snow, the evil one himself. He takes me to a throne and then stands behind me. The recap of the games start to play and I try to do as Finnick says, but I can't help it. The lure of seeing my friends alive attracts my attention and I'm reeled in within five minutes.

Usually the replays tell the story of a brutal warrior obtaining victory for his/her district, but this year they tell the story of the "Fellowship of the Games." It starts playing some kind of music that doesn't sound right for the Hunger Games, but perfect for my story that I told in the arena. Then, as it shows my alliance roaming around in the arena, my voice tells the story of the hobbits.

Dark music is played when people die and then finally, when Sam dies and I'm declared victor, the beginning music plays again, only a little sadder. It's only natural that I talk about my alliance now. Stupid video-makers.

Caesar starts the interview by telling me that they dug out a copy of my story on video from before the Dark Days. They Capitol saved the mess of it and managed to get the music for my video. He then asks me what I was thinking when I started my alliance.

"Well… I thought that none of us really had that much of a chance," I say, only now remembering to act insane.

"The Hunger Games are made to be impartial, surely you must know this, Miss Cresta," he says, green lips moving rapidly. He's saving me from being too vague and getting someone killed.

"They were incapable, some of them were," I decide to get myself into some deep water now, "Fair at first look, but things which one glances over often undoes a person." _Finnick is going to kill me, only if Snow doesn't get to me first. _

"So, what do you plan to do once you go back home?" Flickerman asks, throwing me a life line that I take eagerly.

"I'm not really sure. Go swimming. Go fishing. Do some equations." _Yep, that sounded crazy enough. _I doubt anybody here knows what equations even are.

"Okay," Flickerman says, his eyes wide. He turns to the audience with a strange face, as if to say, "What a loon!" _Thank you, Caesar!_

President Snow interferes now, coming up with the crown. It's got one pearl set into the gold. He places it on my head and I force a lopsided smile. Snow hugs me and I smell roses and blood. Gross. He whispers in my ear, like Finnick did before, but his words terrify me.

I'm supposed to be lead off stage by both my mentors, but since Mags is in the hospital, it's just me and Finnick walking off, hand in hand. I can tell he's mad at me. Or just frustrated. But all I can think of is Snow's words.

Finnick walks me back to the car and gets into the driver's seat. I didn't know he could drive, but I guess excessive visits to the Capitol require that one doesn't need a chauffeur. He drives for a while and then turns onto a familiar road. He parks the car and we get out, Finnick opening the door for me and taking my hand. I see the fountain in the courtyard and run for it, Finnick following behind.

I'm in tears now; Finnick doesn't really know why. He keeps trying to get me to uncover my face.

"What's the matter, Annie?" he says, stroking my hair.

I sob even harder.

**Finnick's POV**

"Annie, the interview went okay. You acted crazy enough, Snow looked pleased," I tell her, knowing full well that she wasn't acting crazy at all. She'd forgotten almost everything that I'd told her about the interview; the craziness was just her normal self. Until she said something about a "first glance," then she sounded fake, but perhaps only I noticed.

"He wasn't!" she shakes her head frantically.

"What makes you think that?" I say, bewildered. She doesn't know about what happened with the earthquake and she doesn't ever need to.

"He said you would pay for breaking the dam!" she yell-whispers. "Why on earth would you do that?" she bangs her fist on my chest, "Why would you risk your family for that?" Bang, bang, bang. "Finnick!" Bang. _My chest hurts._

"Annie, calm down. You must have heard him wrong," I say, more pleadingly than authoritative. But she is certain.

"No," she says, shaking her head again, "No, he said you would pay!"

I can literally feel my heart sinking.

"I'm already paying, Annie," I tell her, "What more can he do to me?" I already come when he calls. I go where he tells me. My family doesn't talk to me, and neither does anyone with any sense, except Annie and Mags, of course. I've killed for him and been paraded around for him. Snow can't do anything else to hurt me.

I've never been so wrong in my life.

**Cliffhanger! Yeah, I'm horribly sorry. I would put more, but I'm not really sure what's going to happen myself. I was really going to stop right before Finnick's POV, but then I thought of Snow saying something to Annie and I had to put more. Haha, yeah that was a lot of stuff at the top… Hope you read it… Don't forget to PM me your dreams! (lol, that sounded weird… but oh, well… I am just like Annie…) **


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello Hello! Chapter 43 here! Sorry for the wait, had some family come in from Florida this week. He left this morning so I'm free to write now! **

**Shout out to Forever-Mockingjay who told me her dream. She wants to act and has been doing it since she was two. If anyone can hook her up with some Mockingjay auditions for extras, then I'm sure she would be absolutely thrilled! **

**Well I haven't exactly figured out what Snow meant when he said Finnick would pay. I'm hoping something will come to me once I start writing. Here I go…**

**Finnick's POV**

_The most unspeakable acts just have to constantly be broadcasted for the world to see. And hear. _I wake to hear Annie screaming. Nightmares are common to most victors because of regret. The most humane victors usually get the worst nightmares, therefore the worst screams.

I scramble out of the many blankets that entangle me and rush to Annie's bedside, just to find the bed empty. I have no idea where Annie has gone, this new house is so big and unfamiliar to both of us. The doctors kicked us out of the hospital last night under the pretext of Annie being well enough to stay in somewhere more comfortable, but I think an ulterior motive is at play here.

The house is a labyrinth, the walls horrors in themselves. I think President Snow may have designed it personally. Everything reeks of home. Dead fish. Motor oil. Salt water. I'm pretty sure the stuff runs from the bathroom sink because my hands smelled like the ocean after I washed them. There are stuffed fish hanging on display in the halls, fishing nets thrown over certain chairs, and the kitchen table is a map of District 4. This house was designed to make Annie mad with homesickness and it's working. The ironic thing is that President Snow is personally paying for all of her therapy sessions with Dr. Gray. I think this is what he meant when he told Annie that I would pay. To see her suffering is like drowning.

I run around the house, trying to find some nook or cranny that Annie is hiding in, but this house is just so new that we haven't even seen half of it. I had to drop Annie off last night because Snow required me to do a job. When I finally came in, it was all I could do to wash my hands and then collapse on the couch.

The walls seem echo screams and distort the direction so that I can't even tell where they are coming from.

"Annie," I call, "Annie where are you?" This is the most jacked up game of hide-and-go-seek I've ever played.

**Annie's POV**

Nightmares plague my sleep, so I've resolved not to sleep. I wish Finnick would just take the bed and let me sleep on the couch, but he is under the illusion that gallantry is still alive and declared that the couch was his sole territory. He had, after all, dragged it in from the living room; if I had wanted it, I should have done it myself. That was his argument. He's shivering in his sleep, so I look for him some blankets and end up piling them all on him. Then I go try to find someplace where I can't possibly sleep, but not as terrifying as the nightmares because then there's no point.

The netted chairs won't work, and I can't lie on the table, so I go exploring for more places to sit quietly. My eyes rest on a fish hanging on the wall and I smile. _Oh Snow, you think this bothers me, but it's much better than that hospital room. _

I sit in a corner under the hanging fish and wait for the sun to rise. While I do nothing, I end up playing with my fingers. They were always covered in scars and calluses from fishing and net making, but now they have acquired a whole new set of wounds. I never really noticed how tan I am. My dad's skin is darker and my mother's is lighter because she stays indoors a lot, gutting the fish usually. Caleb's was almost as dark as Dad's, whereas CeCe is practically pale.

I realize that I want to talk to my family. I haven't since the reaping and they are probably convinced that I really am crazy. I don't know if this place has a phone, nor do I really know how to use it. I'll have to wait until Finnick wakes up to call them.

The homesickness is really getting to me now, so I turn on the television to see District 4 getting the promised packages. Instead I see this horrible wave crashing down on everything and everybody I've ever known. I scream, of course.

The water is horrible. I see the community fountain and watch as the top gets ripped off. The houses are crushed as soon as the first drops hit them. My school, the beautiful school with painted hallways and an indoor swimming pool, is turned into a pile of rubble. The training center that Caleb used to work at is flattened in thirty seconds tops. And the house-boats! The house-boats don't stand a chance. I see people getting swept away by the giant wave trying to stay together with their family. Swimming is something everybody learns to do before they even learn to walk in District 4, but what about newborns and elderly? I'm somewhat glad that Mags is in the hospital instead of in District 4. But my real concern is my family. They can swim in the strongest currents, but this wave is enormous! My tears overcome the screaming as I run to hide somewhere. I end up running into a chair and I get cut on the edge of a table. The blood won't stop so I go to the bathroom to wipe it off. I think that water is saltwater and this makes me cry even harder. Now this house bothers me. It's tormenting me with the fishes and nets and stupid salt water. I run to the toilet and puke; then end up trying to wash my mouth out with the salt water. Then puking again. Finally, I turn to the shower, whose water is fresh, and rinse my mouth out. After washing the puke down the drain I get into the tub and stay there, screaming and soaking wet.

**Finnick's POV**

When I finally find Annie, she's laying in the tub, soaking wet, screaming her head off. Her nightdress is still on and it's clinging to her body. I turn the water off and wrap a towel around her. Her screaming is still steady, but she allows me to scoop her out of the tub and carry her to the couch. I assume the nightmares got to her and she ran in there by accident.

"Gone," she says, over and over and over again. "All gone, everything is gone."

This house is really getting to her. She's probably talking about her friends in the arena. Yes, they are gone. And Annie is left remembering them for the rest of her life.

"You're safe, Annie. _Safe,_" I tell her, running my fingers through her soaked hair.

"There was a huge wave, Finnick. It was everywhere. Everything's gone," she says, shaking from fear and cold. I wrap all the blankets around her while she protests that it was not a dream. "Come with me," she says, dragging me to the living room and turning on the television.

She's right. Everything is gone. All gone. Everything is gone. With one wave the whole of District 4 is covered in water, just like the arena. Surely Snow did this. He is responsible and he will pay, not just for this, but for everything. I will do it even if I personally have to stick my trident through his hairy heart. But first I have to calm Annie down. The doctors said any extreme emotion could send her into another coma. I hate lying to her, but what other choice do I have?

"It's not real Annie," I tell her, grabbing her wet shoulders and looking directly into her eyes. "The Capitol made the video with computers, see," I point at the screen, "that's not real water. It's made by people who do this to make movies, just like the recap of the games." I hate myself, but Annie seems to believe me. I smile at her and she smiles back, totally believing every word I just said.

"Come on, let's eat breakfast. Toast?" I ask and she nods. I get out the bread and stick it in the toaster. I feel like a monster, casually lying to her; then making breakfast as if nothing had happened. But District 4 really is gone. My home is gone. The school and training center where I spend most of my life is flattened. Annie's family is probably gone. She sits across from me, quietly eating her toast, unaware that her whole life has just been swept away with a push of a button.

My parents are probably gone as well. I had hoped to make up with them sometime, maybe when they were feeling a little more forgiving. If by some miracle they are still alive I want to talk to them. No, I don't want to. I really don't, but I need to. I have to.

**Ouch, right. Snow did arrange the giant wave btw. So Annie really doesn't know what's going on right now. You can bet she's going to be furious when she finds out. **

**Lol, yeah I meant Enobaria. I had always thought it was Enobarba. Haha oops! I probably won't go back to fix that just because it doesn't really add to the story and was kind of a side note, but thanks for bringing that to light! My mom thinks I'm just a little bit dyslexic and I agree. (My brother is really dyslexic though- I got the left-handed part.) I've spelled republic wrong (rebublic) so many times that I just need to add it to the auto-fix list! **

**ANYWAY! Don't forget to review!(: (: (: **


	44. Chapter 44

**Okay, so I just found out last week that some of my friends may be changing schools next year. I've known these people for ten years and I'm used to spending practically all day with them at school. They are almost like brothers to me, so I'm in a terrible mood. So either this chapter is going to rock or be incredibly suckish. Here's to Chapter 44!**

** Annie's POV**

Dr. Gray is the most annoying person I have ever met. He's incredibly nice and all that, but some of the questions he asks me are just plain stupid. "What is the mayor's name?" and "Who invented the telephone?" are just some on his questions. After awhile of this, I just lie down on the bed and cry.

Everything is so wrong. I shouldn't be here answering these foolish questions. Mags shouldn't be in the hospital. Melanie should be alive. Garett should still be alive. Sam should be alive. None of them should be dead! My eyes won't stop spewing out tears and I'm a bit embarrassed, so I scream at Dr. Gray to get out of my room. I want Finnick desperately, but he's visiting Mags at the hospital. Dr. Gray protests for a couple of minutes, but I'm screaming at the top of my lungs and crying at the same time, so I probably scared him into finally leaving. He runs out of the house and in seconds I can hear his car starting.

I lay here for who knows how long, curled up into a ball, screaming and crying at the top of my lungs as if a certain amount of tears could fix the world. I want Finnick to be here so bad that I feel cold and alone. I want his strong arms to wrap around me, to stifle my endless tears. I need to bury my head right under his jaw, to put my ear over his heart to confirm that it's beating. I continue screaming for him. I need to hear his voice. I must see that he's alright and that I'm not alone.

**Finnick's POV**

"Of course he did it, boy! That was too controlled for a normal typhoon! To coincidental!" Mags exclaims and I nod my head.

"Just wanted to be sure," I say, gravely.

"Have you talked to the Cresta's yet?" Mags asks, in a tone that suggests she's hiding something. My heart drops and I'm sure my voice rises an octave.

"No why?"

Mags looks at me, as if scared of my reaction, "the girl."

My first impulse is smash something, but I don't want to be violent in front of Mags. I restrain myself for now, but I feel like I'm on fire. It burns. Annie's little sister is dead and it's my fault.

I hear some commotion coming from outside, so I stick my head out to see what's going on. Dr. Gray is sprinting towards me, knocking over anything in his way, whether nurse or furniture.

"Annie," he pants, trying to get enough air to talk. But it's too late; I'm already in the elevator. The ride down takes forever and I wish I had taken the stairs. I forget the car and just full out sprint to our house. It's just a mile away.

I get to the front door in a little under five minutes, soaked with sweat and breathing hard.

"Annie!" I scream, "Annie!" I don't know what's wrong with her, whether she's soaked in the tub again or just paralyzed with fear. Finally I start to hear little moaning sounds coming from the bedroom. "Annie," I call out softly to her. She starts shrieking now, screaming my name and crying even harder. I rush over to her.

"What's wrong?" Maybe she's found out that there really was a giant wave or she knows CeCe's dead. I told Dr. Gray not to mention anything to her about it, but he might have had his own agenda.

She doesn't answer, but instead pulls me into a giant hug. Her sobs quiet down but take on this sort of random hiccup.

"What happened?"

"Stay with me! They won't leave me alone!" each of her syllables are accented with squeeze or an extra sob.

"What happened, Annie? Who won't leave you alone?"

"I… you… weren't here… everyone was gone… I kept remembering them" she says through her tears, "I-I thought you… were-were gone." Her arms are wrapped around my neck so tightly that I can barely breathe. Her frizzy hair that I love so much tickles my face and I smile. A small, grim, sad smile.

"I'm not going anywhere, Annie. You couldn't get me to leave even if you wanted me to!" I stroke her hair, thinking of all the lies that I've told her. I can tell her the truth now, but what will she do once she learns the truth? So I settle on telling her something that won't hurt her one bit. "I love you, Annie. I'm not leaving. I promise I'm not leaving."

** Annie's POV**

Finnick is back, but something is wrong. He holds me in his arms, but his mind is far away. I know there are things he's not telling me, but he promised he would explain once I was ready.

Mags moved in with us yesterday and she seems stable enough. Finnick ordered her to stay in the bedroom farthest from mine. I know it's because he doesn't want my screams to trouble her. Even she seems to know something I don't. Dr. Gray, as well, he never mentions home anymore and just gives me medicine instead of my usual therapy. Perhaps he's given up on me.

I take walks inside the house because it's so big and I want to see all of it. The fishing nets that cover the furniture are rough and I trail my fingers down the ropes, occasionally taking them apart, only to put it together again.

Finnick turns into a bossy mentor whenever I suggest going outside, so I learn to avoid the subject. He says it's because of crazy Capitol fans, but I think he's babying me. I did win the games, after all; I can look after myself.

Sometimes I wake up at night to find Finnick is gone. I end up screaming until, hours later, he gets back to find me sobbing with the blankets in shreds all around me. On these nights, he takes me to the couch and I fall asleep in his arms.

_**Finnick's Resolve and What He Plans To Do**_

_She's leaving me. Little by little, Annie Cresta is leaving me._ I still love her, of course, but her mind wanders off so much that she's becoming an empty shell. I would let her drift off if it was pleasant for her, but I think it's worse than reality. I need to find a way to bring her back. I have to get her back.

**Yeah… nothing much really happens here… Annie is just slowly going insane… and taking Finnick with her… Finnick is starting to learn how to snap her out of it. She probably won't go home before the Victor Tour because that would just drive her even more nuts. It's pretty hard to think of ways to drive people insane… I'll probably just skip over most of time between now and the Victory Tour because it's pretty boring… or at least in my mind it is. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Yeah I know, it's been forever since I've posted anything. Sorry about that. I meant to do it yesterday night, but I fell asleep by 6:30 waiting for my mom to get off the computer. And I had school stuff all last week. Anyway, here's Chapter 45. I'm skipping to the Victory Tour now because I kind of covered what happens before in the last chapter. Basically, Annie isn't getting any better. **

**Annie's POV**

Finnick hands me the telephone. I grab the cold, metal receiver with shaking hands.

"Annie," a voice greets me. It's my mother, her voice soft and gentle.

"Mamma," I quaver.

"Oh, Annie! How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess. The crazy-thing is just a ruse, you know that right?" I tell her again, hoping that she doesn't think I've really gone insane.

"Of course, baby, I know you're not crazy," she assures me, but she doesn't sound convinced.

"How's everything back home?" I ask, choking back tears. She doesn't answer, at least not right away.

"Just as you left it," she says, using the same monotone voice that Dr. Gray uses.

"How about Dad? And CeCe? Tell me she didn't watch the games."

"They're okay; no, she didn't watch," mom says, her voice rising an octave. I know she isn't telling me something. CeCe's probably terrified of me and she just doesn't want me to know.

"Hey, Annie?" whispers Finnick in my other ear, "I hate to interrupt, but could I?"

I nod and he takes the phone from me and walks into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. I'm left sitting alone in the living room, wondering what it is that they aren't telling me. I think that perhaps Snow is preparing some other terror besides the fake tsunami video, but I can't imagine anything worse. Except perhaps the real thing. But I'm definitely not being told something. I think that perhaps I've really gone insane and they just don't want to worry me.

Tonight I leave for the Victory Tour, and my prep team is supposed to be visiting me any minute to beautify me for the cameras. Dr. Gray came by this morning and increased my dose of medicine for the Tour. He says increased stress would probably require more meds. Of course, they might create an entire new set of symptoms that require more medicine, but he doesn't seem to care.

The last couple of months have been torturous for me. I've talked to my parents a few times, but never CeCe. I want to hear her little voice come through the telephone, but they never put her on. I've asked them to, but she's never there when I call. That's why I suspect something. Conversations with my parents are becoming more and more tight, even the one time I talked to Marie seemed strange. Right after we finish talking, Finnick will take the phone from me and speak to my parents alone in a room. I don't know what he tells them, but it must be something important that I'm not allowed to know. Figures.

The knock on my door tells me that my prep team has arrived. I open the door to find them standing there in a rainbow of clothes and holding matching bags and lethal-looking hair products. They come in singing stupid songs and ripping my leg and arm hair off, Then they wash the usual tangles out of my hair and dry it using a blower. They don't put on any make-up since I won't be seeing anyone today, but they all take a guest room and disappear for the rest of the night.

**Finnick's POV**

"How's rebuilding going?" I whisper, hoping to receive good news.

"The school is completely repaired, but all the books got soaked. All of the public buildings are nearly finished, but some positions are yet to be filled. The Head-Peacekeeper is attempting to become mayor; probably will secure it by next month," Annie's father fills me in.

"You can probably file for a grant about the books. Were they insured?"

"I don't know. All the records got washed away," he says.

"That's convenient for the Capitol,"

"That it is," he says and we are silent for a while. The situation between us is very awkward. My father killed his son, but now I've gotten his daughter out of the Hunger Games alive. He can't decide whether to hate me or to welcome me. But he's nicer that his wife. She refuses to talk to me because of CeCe. She somehow knows that the tsunami was the effect of something I did, therefore, in her eyes, I killed Cece. But in doing so, I saved Annie.

"I don't like lying to Annie, Odair." His voice is grave.

"Neither do I, but her condition is too fragile right now. She may return to the coma if we tell her anything that upsets her," I explain for about the thousandth time. It's not like I don't feel bad as well, but, as Annie's mentor, I have to do what's best for her, not what I want for her.

"Good bye then," Mr. Cresta says, and then hangs up the phone.

**Annie's POV**

"What do you talk about?" I ask Finnick as he walks into my room and lies down on the couch.

"I can't tell you, Annie," he says, without looking me in the eyes.

"You never can,"

"I know, don't make me feel any worse," he says.

"It's okay, as long as you tell me sometime," I say and he nods an unspoken promise.

"Go to sleep, Annie. We leave in an hour," he instructs me. I walk over to him and put my hand to his forehead. His green eyes find mine and hold on to them, as if I might drift away.

"You feel warm. Maybe you should sleep," I tell him.

"We could both use rest," he says, pulling me onto the couch with him.

I wake up on the train, the sound of the wheels speedily rotating makes my heart start to race. Finnick is sitting right beside my bed, stroking my hair with his finger tips.

"Go back to sleep. We'll be in Twelve tomorrow morning," he whispers.

I pat the space beside me and he climbs in, his body heat warming me. I put my head in the crook of his neck and fall asleep.

I'm drowning. Sam is beside me, dying. He speaks to me and blood comes out of his mouth. I look at his eyes and they are bleeding as well. Then a cannon booms and the blood drains away, leaving me in a sandy desert. The sand is a strange yellow color, too bright to look at, but impossible to look at anything else. I can't breathe or see. The sand is itchy and is in my clothes. Every attempt to inhale makes my throat bleed and soon I'm coughing up blood. I scream, spraying blood everywhere until Finnick shakes me awake.

"Annie! Wake up! We're here!"

Three hours later, I'm allowed to get off the train. Apparently, both me and Finnick have come down with fever and aren't supposed to exert ourselves too much. He wraps his coat around me as I step onto the snowy ground in District 12, even though he himself is shivering.

The mayor greets us at the station and escorts us to his house for lunch. The girl that opens the door screams when her eyes land on Finnick and me. The mayor gives us an apologetic glance as we step inside. I don't see the girl at all during the time we are there. I do, however, see a girl with braided hair selling strawberries at the back door. Apparently, poverty is common here too.

I'm allowed to skip making a speech because of the fever, but Finnick doesn't luck out. He disappears for an hour to be prepped before making his speech. Just before he's about to go on, I see him speaking to Haymitch Abernathy in hushed tones. Abernathy isn't drunk this year, what a surprise.

Finnick speaks for a brief time, just enough to express his gratitude for District 12's support. I want to thank Sam's family personally, but I don't think I can even speak clearly enough to say a word. I know I will just make their situation worse by associating myself with them even a little, so I don't speak with them. What a horrible person I am.

I finally retreat from the cold outdoors to the inside of the train. I sit huddled under three blankets waiting for Finnick to come home.

**Finnick's POV**

"What do you think?" Haymitch asks, after showing me several tapes of District 13. He pointed out the mockingjay that appears in the top corner of every shot.

"I don't know what to think… I've always thought that Thirteen couldn't exist, but now… it could be possible," I admit.

"We need a symbol," he muses.

"Annie can't be the symbol; Snow is pushing the crazy thing too far." I whisper. Even in Haymitch's basement, we can't be too careful.

"Sure that's why," he chuckles, taking a swing from his ever-present bottle, not even bothering to keep his voice down.

"What?" I ask, defensively.

"She has too much spunk not to be used, and if she really isn't crazy… then she's perfect!" he says, carefully watching my face.

"Annie's not crazy!" I protest, but Abernathy just raises his eyebrows. "…She's not as insane as Snow says, but… well—I can't say that she's perfectly stable…"

"And there were too many things going on this year, a major coal accident here and the tsunami in Four; the timing's all wrong," Haymitch agrees.

"So what do we do?" I ask.

"We wait for a victor that can be our rebel," he says.

"Why a victor?"

"Because that means that people will already love them," he explains, "Why won't you do it again?"

"I have my own role to play, my games were too long ago and I've become too much of a puppet," I sigh while Haymitch takes another sip of alcohol.

"Want some?" he asks me, holding out the bottle.

"No thanks," I say and he shrugs.

"More for me then,"

"Seeder and Chaff know yet?" I ask him, attempting to capture his attention from the drink.

"No, do me a favor and explain when you see them," he says and I nod.

"See you later then," I say, and practically run out the door. The smell of alcohol is overwhelming that I think I might throw up. When I get onto the train, I find that Annie is already asleep, thrashing around in her bed as nightmares torment her once again.

**Okay, so not much from Annie this time. She might improve a bit during the Victory Tour and Finnick is going to be spreading rebellion among the district victors. Remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46! This one's a bit creepy… Been listening to Medicine by Daughter and Run by Daughter and Come Away to the Water by Maroon 5. They are really good. I feel like Medicine describes Annie perfectly. You need to listen to it! Oh, I don't own Cyrano de Bergerac either! **

***Just a reminder- Caleb is Annie's brother that died. Sam was Annie's friend in the arena (and kind of modeled after my friend. He's alive but I'm losing him because we are all growing up.) David was Annie's district partner that got beheaded. Darby and Guy are people in Annie's prep team. **

**Annie's POV**

"You have to posses some talent!" Darby cries, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them.

"What were you best at in school?" Guy asks, attempting to reason with the mad girl.

"Math, but solving equations isn't a talent!" I exclaim. "What did you do, Finnick?"

"I played the poet! Cyrano in Christian's body!" he exclaims, brandishing a make-believe sword. _I love him. _

"Who is who's body?" I ask, quizzically. I never paid attention in English class.

"Cyrano de Bergerac! Poet! Swashbuckling swordsman! Dreadfully ugly, but Christian was not! So I said that I was Cyrano in Christian's body," he explains, still waving his invisible sword around.

"Quote poetry for me then, my dear swashbuckling poet!"

"If I must, my dear Roxane.

_Slowly crashing against the rocks,_

_Loving the ride and dreading the fall, _

_Is the sea in my heart,"_ he says, using his hands in various ways.

"Quite sappy…" I giggle; I can't see Finnick as a poet.

"Hmm… most girls eat that stuff up,"

"Fancy words hold no charm for me, Fin."

"Then what does?" He seems genuinely curious.

"The truth."

**Finnick's POV**

Of course she says the one thing I don't want her to. It was a harmless comment really, if only she had said it to anyone but me or if anyone but her had said it to me. But she said it to me and it hurt, as if she had taken my trident and pierced me with it. There is only one truth that I can tell her and I can't deprive her of the only true thing I have to say.

"The truth is that I love you," I tell her, right in front of the prep team. "And I hate poetry." She laughs. "So no math, no poetry… what about telling stories?"

"I can give it a try," she says.

This is how almost everybody in Panem knows about District 4. We go on the Victory Tour, and she speaks and tells a short story from back home. When she's asleep, I sneak out to have a rebellion meeting with all the interested victors. Johanna wasn't hard to persuade; she was by far the most enthusiastic of the victors. I had suggested her for the symbol, but she was rejected by Haymitch. She was too brutal in her games, according to him.

Annie's stories made half of Panem cry, so after a while they stopped airing her interviews. Her ability to play on emotions confounds even me, who perhaps knows this new-Annie best, the new-Annie that seems to be improving with each story she tells. But it's clear that all of her characters she speaks of have gained something from her fellow tributes. Hector's cunning. Melanie's sweetness. Garett's nobility. Sam's spark that could only be put out by the most enormous amount of water. Even Savis makes an appearance in her stories as a genius. But no one remembers dead tributes except the victors and Annie is labeled as "Extremely Unstable" by the president himself, who is somehow a psychotic expert now.

As our train pulls up in District 2, Annie starts to cry, her beautiful sobs piercing through my heart. I walk over to where she sits on the floor and put my arm around her.

"Annie?"

No answer. Just sobs and more sobs. The train is pulling to a stop now. It occurs to me to let them see her like this, just to help the insane story, but I can't bring myself to do it. She's just so helpless. She was fine just a few minutes ago, teasing me about the outfit my prep team had put me in. It was just a blue shirt and jeans, but she had thought the hat with the fish was hilarious. Then she put her hand on my shoulder and had started rubbing the edges of my shirt. After that she wouldn't talk and had sank down into a sitting position and had started crying.

"I'll take it off if you want," I say, attempting to figure out what's wrong with her. But still no answer. "Annie," I say, shaking her. Cameras flash outside the windows, trying to take pictures of us. I get up and pull the shades down on the windows, making it pretty dark inside the train. I rush over to Annie when she collapses, head hitting the floor with an unearthly smack.

Her eyes close slowly and her sobs stop. I reach over to feel her pulse and am rewarded with a faint beat in her wrist. Tianna makes no attempt to help me get her out of the train and I end up having to carry her out and face the cameras by myself. I remember where the Justice Building is from my own Victory Tour and I race there, still holding her in my arms. The air is chilly here and I welcome the heat from running.

When I finally step through the doors of the Justice Building, Annie still hasn't woken up. I call for help and someone comes to assist me in clearing a table for me to put her on.

**Annie's POV (back up a few minutes)**

His hat looks funny. It's got a fish with enormous fins and huge eyes. And the fins match his blue shirt. I finger the stitches on it, appreciating just how soft it is. Warm, but not too thick. They need to make tributes clothes out of this material.

Suddenly, I think of David's shirt being sprayed with blood. And Garett's body being taken down to be buried. How Sam's wonderful blue eyes lost that mischievous glint as he realized he was dying. I withdrew from Finnick's blue shirt and onto the floor, hands over my eyes. My heart hurts because I will never again look at Sam's body. Never again will I see David, nor Garett. The bizarre thought to open their coffins and hug their bodies shocks me into tears. How could I even accomplish that? Their warmth will be gone, their bodies disintegrating way before their time. They will lie there in a cold, stiff coffin until the end of the world. Why did I escape this fate, at least for now? Maybe they got the good end of it, after all, they aren't in misery now.

I hear them whispering my name now, one by one, calling me to the dead. I should join them. After all, they are my friends. We were reaped together, and together we should lie dead. But…Finnick… he loves me… and I love him…but Caleb is calling me… _Annie, Annie!_ Garett is calling me… _Annie, Annie! _Sam is calling… David is calling… _Annie, Annie, Annie! _But Finnick is also calling me…

All at once the voices in my head all call out for me to be with them. _Annie!_ It's just too much. I can't take it anymore. The room tilts sideways as my head hits the floor.

"Annie! Don't die on me!" he screams.

"_Come on, Annie, die already, I miss you, little sister," _Caleb tells me.

"Open your eyes, Cresta!"

"_Don't listen to him, Annie," _Sam says, _"Living in this world isn't worth it."_

"Annie, I love you!"

"_Annie, he loves you. Be with him as long as you can,"_ David says, pale green eyes vividly displayed in my mind as I open my own eyes.

"Annie!" Finnick is in tears now, his forehead resting on mine; I can hear some machine start to beep in the background.

"As long as I can, I promise," I tell David.

"What?"

"You can always get to me, Finnick. I could hear you over them, just keep talking to me, keep telling me to come back." I can tell that he has no idea what I mean, but he'll figure it out sometime.

**Yeah… so, sorry for any tears that I may have caused. This chapter makes me want to run to everybody I know and tell them just how much I love them, even the people that usually annoy the heck out of me. I'm in a depressed mood right now. Challenge: tell everyone how much you love them before they are gone because we aren't guaranteed another minute on earth. So tell them before it's too late, even if they will laugh and you know it. **

**And I'm still waiting for you guys to tell me some dreams of yours. PM me if you want them to stay a secret, or comment if you are brave enough! That's right! I threw down the gauntlet! Who will pick it up? And better yet, who will tell everyone how much they love them? If I get ten responses, I'll do the same! (I'm the most shy person you will probably ever meet.) **

**And Review! I want to know if you cried! If you laughed! If you like Finnick or Annie best! Please Review! I would really mean a LOT to me! :) **


	47. Chapter 47

**Okay so I really wasn't planning on posting three chapters in one day, but I'm in a strange mood, so I figured that I might as well make the best of it. So enjoy Chapter 47. Again, I don't own Cyrano de Bergerac nor do I own the Hunger Games. **

**Finnick's POV**

We will arrive in the Capitol late tonight, around midnight. Such a perfect time to return to our place of torment. Annie completely freaked out in District 2 yesterday that I'm worried about how she's going to take coming back.

It's always two steps forward, three steps back with her. She will be okay for a few days, playing and teasing me without consequences, but then someone will say or do something that sends her into a complete panic. She will either start screaming or she will curl up into a little ball and not talk for hours. Yesterday's episode was the worst because she tipped over and hit her head, resulting in some kind of concussion. But Snow had been lenient and had insisted that we stay at the house for a couple of days before having the celebrations in the Capitol.

Mags sits beside me on the couch, folding and refolding her handkerchief until the folds and creases meet her satisfaction.

"Girl's screaming again," she informs me, nudging my side with her elbow. I nod and head to her room. I open the door to find her lying in a pile of torn sheets.

"Annie," I shake her awake, "Annie."

She opens her eyes, "Oh hey, Fin, what time is it?"

"Eight o'clock. You hungry?" I ask, "Dinner's ready."

"Do you even have to ask?" she smirks, and then looks around. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"I'm afraid so, Annie," I say, surveying the damage. "At least you managed not to tear the mattress this time. That's progress."

"That's because you were here to wake me up. Last time you didn't get back until morning," she admits. I immediately feel guilty. Snow had a job for me that night, and I was in no position to refuse.

"So, dinner then?"

We walk to dinner together, hand in hand.

**Annie's POV**

Finnick grabs a watermelon from the table and takes it over to our corner on the floor.

"Want to share?" he asks, holding out a fork.

I take the fork from him in answer. "When will we get there?"

"Around midnight. We can stay at the house for a few days because the preparations aren't finished yet," he says, but I can tell that he's hiding something.

"And what did those few extra days cost you?" I ask, wearily.

"A watermelon seed," he says, spitting about five onto his plate, and I want to believe him, that he wasn't asked to do anything on my behalf.

"So, Cyrano," I start.

"Yes?"

"Please tell of the time you defeated one-hundred men at once, if you will," I request, wishing for the worry lines in his forehead to disappear.

"Well, it started when I learned that my friend was in danger of ambush on his way home. You see, he had written a song about De Guishe—a quite powerful and snobbish one, I assure you—who didn't like the criticism. De Guishe hired one-hundred men to kill my friend. When I heard of this evil plot, I rushed to his aid."

"With your trident or sword?" I ask.

**Finnick's POV**

"My trusted sword, of course, Miss Roxane, now may I continue?" I say, thinking to myself how beautiful Annie is, far more beautiful than Roxane in personality and physical beauty. "And so I went, spearing each and every man that dared lay a hand on my friend."

"And did they put up a fight?" she asks, serious.

"Of course, but I defeated every last one. Thrust home through the heart I did, through the chest, and through the brains!" I say, brandishing another invisible sword.

"Finnick!" Mags screams, pointing to Annie, now curled in a ball and rocking back and forth.

"Annie?" I attempt to approach her, but she screams when I get near. _What did I say?_ Oh, I had said "and through the brains!" That must have reminded her about David.

"Mags?" I ask and she nods, bending over to check on her.

"Annie, dear," Mags says, shaking Annie's shoulders, "It's okay. You're safe." She doesn't respond.

An hour later, Annie still hasn't come out of her little ball. I'm left sitting beside her, rubbing her back while feeling overwhelmingly guilty. I should have known not to say that. But she was acting so normal that I let my guard down. This must never happen again. It's a little past midnight when we reach our house in the Capitol, and Annie has fallen asleep, so I end up carrying her into her bedroom.

After that I give her the medicine Dr. Gray prescribed. It isn't swallowable, so I have to inject it into her arm. I do so and watch as her face scrunches up when the needle pierces her skin.

"Good night, Annie," I murmur, kissing her forehead. I then grab a spare blanket and take my place on the couch at the foot of the bed.

**Sorry this was shorter than usual, but it's almost time for me to get off the computer now. I took Benadryl b/c of allergies and I can barely keep my eyes open. So, this was just a filler chapter really. Sorry 'bout that, but feel free to review.**

…**Did I mention to review? **


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey guys(: (or girls, really I don't think any guy reads my story…) I've got two test tomorrow and exams in a week, I really shouldn't even be writing this now. But I'm being plagued by strange moods lately, so I might as well make the best of this. I feel so shaky right now… only one week left with some of my best friends… idk if they will ever come back… so forgive me if I do something incredibly mean to Annie or Finnick. **

***I'm in a very freaked out state at the moment, so maybe Annie's craziness will benefit from it. **

I wake up in the same old bed at the Capitol house again, shredded sheets included. At least the end of the Victory Tour is drawing near; it was almost as bad as the games themselves. Facing the tributes alive was horrible enough, but facing their family… well, I spent many nights with my head in the toilet bowl.

Just remembering the Tour is making me feel sick. My palms are sweaty and I can feel the blood pounding in my body. My whole self is throbbing with a mixture of fear, pain, and embarrassment. Melanie's family… the way they looked at me… as if I had bitten her with lethal teeth. But in a way I had. My very being was part of her death. Part of everyone's really… I lean over and puke in the garbage bin beside my bed. I'm disgusted to see a watermelon seed mixed in with the puke. Gross. Forgetting about the saltwater in the sink, I go to the bathroom to wash my mouth out.

After I rinse my mouth out with several glasses of drinking water, I finally just give up and get in the shower. At least that isn't saltwater. One hot bath later, I hear Finnick pecking on the door of our house. I had thought he was still at the house. So much for no price.

I go to answer the door with watering eyes. "Fin, is that you?" I ask, attempting to reach the peek hole. This is a Capitol house, where all women wear freakishly large heels, so the peek holes would be placed farther up. I see him leaning against the door frame, practically crying his eyes out. I open the door so fast that he nearly falls over.

"Finnick, are you okay?"

He doesn't answer, but just goes over to sit in a net-covered chair, hands over his eyes, probably crying. I hate seeing him like this. For one thing, he's obviously in pain. Finnick is a tough person though; he's a victor, after all. He can handle most things that ordinary people can't, but no one can handle this. The next thing is that his pain is my fault, or partially. If I wasn't such of a crazy weird idiot then he wouldn't be having to deal with this right now. Probably sometime later, or less frequently, but definitely not right now. Definitely not now.

His body is perfectly still, and he's perfectly quiet, except for occasional sobs. I walk over to him and wrap my arm over his shoulder, hoping that nothing I do will upset him even more.

"Fin," I whisper, "Oh, Fin, I'm so sorry."

The effect my words have on him is almost instantaneous. He jerks his hands away from his face and grabs my shoulders, "Annie! Don't you dare think this is because of you!" he says, giving my shoulders a tight squeeze and spastic shake. I'm surprised at how firm his grip is when he was just crying a moment ago. "It's not your fault, nor will it ever be." His brilliant green eyes lock with mine and I know that he's trying to make me see the truth in his words. But I can't see things that aren't there.

"It is Finnick! It is!" I cry, shaking my head at him. I am not some baby that I can't be told when I'm responsible for something. I'm probably insane, but that doesn't mean I can't handle things.

"Annie! This happened for years before I even met you! It's not your fault!" he screams at me, so loud that Mags calls from her bedroom asking what's wrong. Neither one of us answers her, but stares at the other person, each refusing to give way. Finnick is on the verge of tears again. His stupid pretty eyes look so pitiful when they're filled with tears.

"You wouldn't even realize it if it were my fault," I say.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're you! You don't put blame on anybody!" He doesn't answer, but just frowns. "It's my fault that we aren't already back home! If I was able to stay sane then we wouldn't need the rest days and this wouldn't have happened!"

"Look Annie, some things can't be helped. This happened to me, so I can put the blame on whoever I want to. And I say it's Snow's fault."

"Ultimately yes, but I'm the reason he made you do it!" I scream. _Why can't he just admit that it's my fault and let me apologize? _

"Annie! Just go away!" he screams, throwing a net at me. I end up in a heap on the floor. "Argh! I'm sorry, Annie! But it's not your fault! Just you don't need to see me like this!" he yells, then collapses back into the now net-less chair, sobbing quietly.

I quickly untangle myself from the net and run to the bedrooms to get Mags. I open the door and almost shout the situation to her. It's a full minute before she can understand what I'm saying through my tears. When she finally does, she jumps out of bed and rushes to where Finnick is. I've never seen her move so fast before.

I follow Mags to Finnick, but I stay far out of throwing range, which for Finnick is a lot. His sobs have decreased a lot since Mags got to him. She's rubbing his back in circles and whispering things into his ear. She knows just how to deal with this because it's doubtlessly happened before.

After about thirty minutes, she has to ask me to pull her up a chair because her knees can't take standing so long. At this, Finnick jumps up, wipes his eyes, and declares that she take his seat. He then disappears into the bathroom; I can hear the shower running for almost two hours.

**Yeah sorry for being mean to Annie, but life comes with hardships. She's getting a dose right now… probably won't update until the weekend… maybe not even until sometime after the 24 (of May, of course). Sorry, but exams are coming up… I might be able to write some though…**

***I really **_**need **_**some reviews! Guys really! I may just go insane after writing this and after my day today! Please it would only take a few minutes to save me from insanity! REVIEW! (I hate begging for reviews, but I really just need them today.) **


	49. Chapter 49

**You guys responded so beautifully to my plea for reviews! Thanks a ton(: Well, I lied… I did get time to update! And thanks for the good lucks on my exams. So here lies Chapter 49, the last of the forties. *No, no one dies in the chapter that I know of, but really I'm just making this up as I type.***

** Finnick's POV**

I scrub myself clean, attempting to remove the outer layer of skin on my body. My eyes water from some soap that accidentally got into them, but they were wet before, so it doesn't matter. My eyes just sting like jellyfish.

I stay in the shower for a long time, too embarrassed to come out anytime soon. I hate myself for crying in front of Annie, but the things I have to do are making me feel so much worse now, worse than usual. I can't help but think of treasonous things to do to Snow.

I used to only cry the first couple of times this happened, but now… Now I'm not only betraying myself, but also Annie. She knows I'm being blackmailed into this, but that doesn't erase the embarrassment that clings to me like damp sand. I love Annie, and I know she loves me- But if she knew the extent to which this happens, well-I'm scared she won't want me anymore. My soul has been severely damaged, even more than her mind.

Thinking of minds, I feel my heart get ten times heavier. While Annie was unconscious in District 2, Mags ordered the medics to take a scan of her brain. The results were not good. The portion of her brain that is responsible for subconscious activity was shutting on and off and the part that thinks rationally wasn't thinking as fast as it should. I know that this scan was taken during her worst episode, but I really can't find another bright side to this.

I feel even guiltier now. Instead of stringing along a girl that would want nothing to do with me if she found out what I had done, I'm stringing along a girl that could possibly never find out just how bad the situation is.

The steam in the shower has just about blinded me, so I decide to get out now. Annie might be worried that I've fallen and hit my head or something. Mags knows I'm okay; this does occasionally happen. I grab a towel from the closet and dry off, then wrap it around my waist and make a run for the bedroom. Grabbing some clothes, I lock the door and get dressed. I notice a bruise starting to turn purple on near my left shoulder and cringe inwardly; I don't even want to think about how that happened.

After taking the towel back to the bathroom, I walk into the living room to search for Annie. I see her lying on the couch, fast asleep, using a net as a blanket. A stray strand of hair is in her face and I sweep it back with the rest of her hair. Her hair is really soft, and I play with the ends of it without really noticing what I'm doing. When I look down, her hair is braided into a complicated sort of nose; she looks like one of the mermaids that drunk Dockers would tell Jamie and me about before we got reaped. But they are all terrified of me now.

Feeling even more like a monster, I turn my attention back to Annie. I wish I could keep this moment forever, just keep staring at her, at how calm she is right now. It makes me think that maybe there is some hope, despite what the brain scans say. Suddenly I rush to the bedroom, grab something and then run out.

When I turn the camera on, some sort of swishing noise comes out of it. I then look through the screen to see Annie. I press the big button on top and the camera clicks. From somewhere off to my left, a printer turns on and starts printing the photo that I've just taken. I run over to it and smile. She looks perfect. I take a few more and then hide them in my luggage; I don't want these to ever get taken my one of Snow's spies.

When I return to the living room, Annie is sitting up and stretching. She looks around, pleasantly surprised.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing's shredded," she says, smiling.

I nod, "That's good."

"That's crazy…" she mutters, "crazy that I'm happy if I don't tear apart my blankets when I sleep."

"Our lives are crazy, Annie," I laugh, trying to relieve tension.

"Then I must fit in just fine," she grins, tossing a pillow at me, which I lightly toss back. It hits her in the face and she laughs, this time tossing the net at me. I catch it and start to untangle it, while watching Annie give her head a serious pat-down.

"Uh… Finnick… Did you braid my hair?" she asks, "because I don't remember it being like this when I fell asleep."

I feel my face reddening, "Oh, yeah… Sorry."

"Oh, no, it's just I thought I had forgotten."

I really don't know what to say to that, so I search for something else to talk about. "Hey, I have a surprise for you!" I say, walking over to get a sheet of paper.

"What is it?" she asks, her beautiful green eyes getting slightly bigger. She walks over to see what I'm drawing and then looks at me, curious.

"Equations! You do like math right?" I say; maybe if she starts doing math again, then she thinking abilities will improve.

She gives the problem a quick glance, "Two. X equals two."

"How'd you figure that out so quickly?" I ask, genuinely surprised.

"That was Pre-Algebra, Finnick." _Ouch! _ _This is the last math I remember doing. _I tell her this and her mouth drops."You did go back to school after the games, didn't you?" she asks, hysterically. "I mean you're nineteen! You should have learned way harder stuff!"

"Um… no," I mutter and her eyes widen even more, if possible. Suddenly I feel defensive, "Well, Jamie had just died, my parents wouldn't even speak to me, and I had Snow counting the days until I turned sixteen so he could-" I break off now because I really don't want to voice the things I'm made to do.

"But school? You stopped school at fourteen?" she asks, dramatically using her hands to emphasize her syllables. I would punch any other person who said this, but Annie's different. Her whole life revolved around school; to her, the idea of dropping out at fourteen is just as crazy as jumping off a bridge.

"Yes, Annie, what do you want me to do about it now?" I ask, using a rhetorical question, but Annie didn't quite grasp its rhetoricalness.

"I guess I'll just have to teach you!" she announces, using a slightly haughty voice that I was used to getting from her before we actually met.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Annie," I warn her. "I'm not the brightest person."

"You won the Hunger Games, Fin, I think you're smart enough," she reasons.

I start to politely refuse, but I think that teaching me may help to keep her sane. So I agree, not really knowing what I was getting _myself_ into.

**Haha… nothing really interesting happened here… except you just kinda get into Finnick's head. He was too distracted to be thinking about rebellion today… **


	50. Chapter 50

**Okay so exams are Tuesday through Thursday and I really don't want to study right now… So here's Chapter 50! **

**Annie's POV**

Today we have the festivities in the Capitol. I groggily get out of bed and make my way towards the bathroom. After taking an hour long shower, I finally allow the prep team to start working on me. The whole time they pluck my eyebrows and apply lipstick and I wonder where Finnick is. I'm hoping he's just sleeping late, but I don't think he was on the couch at the foot of my bed when I went to take my shower. Odds are he's at work this very minute. This idea puts me in a horrid mood and I find myself yelling at Darby because she poked me in the eye with tweezers. I'm a horrible person with a red eye.

My prep team has now painted my nails with a tropical color of orange and they are drying when my stylist finally comes in. Despite my beautiful interview dress, all of my other clothes have been okay, not fabulous, but just so-so. My stylist is usually wasted, so that's understandable. The interview dress was different because of the man with the gold-eyeliner; he appeared out of nowhere and used Finnick's sister's dress as a pattern for it. But now I'm stuck with this drunk. This will be the first time I actually meet her.

Her eyes are purple, her hair is silver and she has on crazy heels. I can smell the alcohol on her breath and it makes me gag, but she seems sober enough. She's holding a dress bag and some orange flats.

"Charlotte," she says, holding out her hand. I notice that there was a slight hesitation in her voice before she spoke her name, as if she wasn't quite sure for a moment.

"Annie Cresta," I say and grab her hand for a second, without even bothering to shake it. Her hand is sweating buckets.

"Would you like to see your dress, Annie?" I nod and she unzips the bag.

It's strange, the contrast between this dress and all the rest. This one is missing her signature display of glitter and is completely natural. No strange contortions of the dress; it's just a simple pattern in a solid, completely unsparkly white. I would have thought Cinna designed this, but the pride in her face is telltale.

"Wow," is all I can manage to get out, and she beams, accurately taking my speechlessness as a compliment.

She helps me slip on the dress and then the orange flats. When I'm dressed, she curls my hair and parts it a different way. It feels strange at first, but I think looking a little different might help me seem not as crazy… or crazier, which ever Snow prefers at the moment. Charlotte also walks me down into the limo and orders the driver to take me to the interview place. When I open the door, I find that I'm pleasantly surprised by Finnick sitting in the back seat.

His hair is a bit disheveled and his clothes are wrinkly and the same ones he wore yesterday, but I couldn't care less. At least he isn't crying this time. He pats the space next to him, indicating for me to sit down and I do, nervously sliding into the dark limo.

"Anxious?" he asks me, eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"I guess…" He nods as if he knows the feeling; he probably does. "Finnick?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing tonight? Interview, then what?"

"Feast at Snow's house,"

"Oh the wonderful fun that will be,"

"The best we've had all year," he says darkly. I get the message. I must act especially crazy for the cameras tonight. What should I do? I've been too busy with other things lately to even think about rebellion. Could tonight be a perfect opportunity? If is acted insane, then anything I said or did wouldn't be taken seriously. But if I acted perfectly normal, then the president's claim would sound false and then people might lose trust in him. But then Snow would be angry at me and then my whole family would end up dead. This is a very deadly game indeed, even worse than the Hunger Games.

We pull up at the interviews and all rush back stage; apparently we're ten minutes behind schedule and Tianna's having a fit. I think the driver just drove slow to annoy her.

I'm in the middle of the stage. Finnick on one side, Mags on the other. Charlotte, my stylist, and Darby stand beside Mags; Guy and Pernicula stand beside Finnick. Tianna stands off to the side, stage fright, of course. Who knew?

Caesar, wearing his green attire, approaches me to shake my hand and congratulate me on my surprising victory. I respond by congratulating him on his interesting shade of green. I make sure to add the word "interesting." Tianna glares at me and I cover up my insult using many big adjectives. By the time I'm off the stage I look like a loon.

Mags grabs my hand and pulls me into the limo. Finnick and the rest of the team follows suit. As soon as the last door is closed, the driver steps on it.

President Snow's mansion is huge, like the ocean. Giant and just too big to comprehend. Finnick take my hand and together we walk through the double doors. His hand is so sweaty that I start to think he grabbed my hand for his sake, not that I mind. In fact it feels nice to not be the weak link in the equation. The smell of food wafts towards us, inviting and warm. It's all I can do not to just run towards the tables and start chowing down on everything in reach. But I must greet important people first.

President Snow stands at the top of the steps and waves at us before disappearing into who knows where. Then the Gamemakers all line up to congratulate me. Finnick's hands are burning up and sweating like crazy. The strange thing is he's got his jacket on and is shivering like he just went swimming in January. I reach up to feel his forehead and it's burning up. He's swaying a little bit, small enough that no one would notice.

"What are you doing, Annie?" he says when I feel his forehead.

"Are you okay?"

He looks around cautiously, "No, I'm not," he starts whispering now, "I'm going to get some air," I nod and he leaves, stepping precariously between the Peacekeepers that stand on either side of the exit, frowning slightly.

Charlotte comes up beside me to take his place, just like clockwork.

**Finnick's POV**

_I am a liar. A filthy, stupid, good for nothing liar. _I mean what kind of person lies to one of the few people he loves? And more importantly loves him?

I absolutely hate doing this, this sneaking around, but I have to meet Plutarch. He's one of us, but I must be sure. Sure that he's not a double agent, that he won't just report back to Snow. I walk outside and head straight over to the giant pear tree in the back yard. Being fourteen and all when I won the games, Snow insisted that I stay with him for a week after I won. Needless to say, that was the worst week of my life.

The pear tree offers great cover and thunder rumbles above, plus the shouts of glee coming from inside the mansion makes it impossible to be overheard. I see Plutarch sitting up in the tree, a height I wouldn't expect from someone… well just… him.

"Let's get to it then," he says, warily.

"Get to what?"

"You have some kind of test planned for me, why else would you have called me here?" he reasons.

"If we are really on the same side, then you need to quit trying to figure me out," I instruct, "because you never will." _I'm just another mutt, a creation formed in the Hunger Games themselves. And he helped create me._

"A test then?" he asks, business all the same.

"Why are you helping us?" I ask, blurting out the question I've been pondering for at least five minutes. Annie's rubbing off on me.

"It's wrong. The system's wrong. Children shouldn't have to pay for mistakes they didn't make," he says, but I shake my head.

"This is bigger than just the games. That's only the surface, keep going."

"Okay, people in the district starve while we live in luxury. You have to work for everything and we don't lift a finger," he says and I can hear the conviction in his voice. The truth in his words, they are perfectly accurate. And yet…

"Why would you do this though, you're a Gamemaker. If you help us then you could lose everything," I ask. I really need to start stopping myself when I start getting curious. _Great, now I sound like Annie. _

"But the world could gain everything. People from the district gain freedom; people in the Capitol gain some much needed wisdom," Plutarch says and finally, I completely believe him.

**Hey guys(: so this is a little choppy b/c it took me three days to write this. I'm supposed to be studying now, but… I had to tell you guys an important message! VOTE FOR PHILLIP! ON AMERICAN IDOL! **

** …But if you want to vote Jes, then okaaaayyyyy. **

**But then vote Phillip. He kinda reminds me of Finnick… **

**That last song was precious… the backgrounds are amazing… yay for music! **


	51. Chapter 51

**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Exams are finished. (I didn't fail! Thanks for the well wishes.) School is out. My friend is leaving. My birthday is Saturday. **

**Uh… I know this story is called **_**Annie Cresta, Genius**_** and she hasn't been exactly mind blowing yet, but trust me, she will get better and her smarts will show through, and not just in the book-smart way. And this story is named after her, but I feel like it's more both of their stories than just hers. So Finnick's POV will still be a common thing for this, maybe a little more than at the beginning because I'm just now learning how to… control this… story…**

**Oh, and I really don't remember most of the beginning of this story… I know that's awful, but… well, yeah just sorry. So if I've completely just forgotten about something that I brought up in the beginning, and you feel like it was important, please tell me! I know I'm forgetting some stuff with the necklace… oops… someone a long time ago mentioned that I had some symbolism with it and honestly, I didn't intend for that to happen. So if you could explain that, I'd love it!(: I know I had her like it a little more as she started liking Finnick, but that's all I can think of. **

**So anyway here's Chapter 51! **

**Finnick's POV**

It's not that Annie is a bad teacher, but she's just so smart. I can't keep up with the way her mind works. It's like trying to surf without a board, or make a sandcastle with dry sand. It can't be done. But it seems to be helping Annie, so I bear through it.

"See," she would say, pointing at something that looks like number soup.

"Yeah," I would agree, a little too enthusiastic, but Annie wouldn't catch it.

"So if you just put this here and that there then… Finnick are you even listening to me?"

"Wha- Huh? Oh, yeah, of course," I would say, and have to stop daydreaming about whatever caught my fancy that day. So, of course, I don't learn much of what Annie is trying to teach me.

But I do learn a lot about Annie. When she reads literature, she starts to get a sort of English accent. When she does math, she pulls her hair into a braid. The way she runs her tongue over her teeth when I'm not getting an answer right was the most hard to pick up, but the pleasure I get from seeing her do it always makes me smile. Plus, I always know when to abandon my current guess and take another shot at the question.

On the days I'm not being tutored by Annie, I'm usually talking to her parents about the reconstruction back home. It turns out that the Head Peacekeeper did become mayor, bringing on a new wave of terror upon District 4. The school books were only partially insured, so the teachers limited their orders to books that were absolutely necessary for learning. Story books were out of the question; Annie might have to take up a hobby of telling stories when she gets back. The Training Center where I spent so much of my youth was completely flattened, and no one has put much effort forth to replace it since it was technically illegal. The house boats, like the one Annie used to live on, were completely destroyed. The Cresta's possessions only survived because they were in Annie's house in the Victor's Village. Her family was out during the wave; while CeCe was at school and… well five year olds aren't the best swimmers… It's kind of common knowledge that I had something to do with the earthquake. Well, common knowledge among the "important people."

I wish that I could personally be there to oversee the reconstruction, but as it's not done yet, Annie can't come home. So we're stuck here in the Capitol until I can take her back. Lying to her is just getting easier and easier and that scares me.

"Finnick?" she says, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, what?"

She rolls her bright green eyes, "I think you're the crazy one; you drift off more than me." It's the way that she talk about her problem so openly to me that makes my eyes water just a little bit. She shouldn't have to ever deal with this.

"I am crazy!" I announce, as if proclaiming war, but then add, "Crazy about you." I pull her into a hug to verify my statement, my fingers getting caught in her mass of frizzy hair. We weren't doing math today, so she left it open. I can feel the pearl from her necklace being squish between us, the fact that she's wearing it just makes me happy.

"And I'm mad! Because I shouldn't love you; it will just put you in danger. Snow wouldn't like it…" she says and I feel as if I'd been stabbed. That's exactly how I feel about her. I constantly worry that Snow would think she interfered with my… obligations.

The solution is simple. Quit loving each other, become acquaintances. But the thought drowns me and my vision starts to go blurry with tears. I can feel my throat start to close. Annie seems to have reached the same conclusion. We are only endangering each other… Her grip on me gets tighter and she rests her head on my chest.

"It's a bomb. We're like a bomb, just waiting to be found. And when we are found, we'll both be blown to bits," she whispers, terrified.

"So do we dismantle it or just hide somewhere no one will ever find us?" I ask, dreading her answer.

"Maybe…" she whispers, "Just for now… until we can go back home… and you can be honest with me..." My heart drops, I am devastated. Annie has seen reason and reason says that I'm a bad idea. A troubled, lying victor with many responsibilities to fulfill and a rebellion to start… I do sound like a bad idea…

"I want to tell you Annie, I need to tell—" I protest, but Annie cuts me off, backing away from my embrace and sitting down in a chair with her head in her hands.

"Then tell me already!" she insists from behind her hands.

"Tell you what then?" I know I'm being a jerk right now, but I can't keep my silence while acting nice.

"Tell me the truth," Annie cries, "I know you're keeping something from me. You sent Mags back home and kept me here for no reason!"

"I have a reason! I just can't—"

"Tell me, I know…" Annie fumes and then stalks out of the room. I hear the bedroom door slam after she walks in.

I go over to the couch and end up with my head in my hands. How will it affect her if I tell her that CeCe's dead? She will go into depression for a while, then just overwhelming sadness, and then what? Will she appreciate my honesty, even if it was a little late; or resent that I kept it from her when she had a right to know?

I sit here pondering for what seems like an hour, before I think to call Mags. I pick up the phone and dial her number with amazing speed, which disgusts me because I am so Capital-like now. She doesn't answer and I don't leave a message. She must be busy rebuilding the whole of District 4.

I decide that I really need some advice now and can only think of one other person to call. I pick up the phone for a second time and dial again, this time with shaking fingers. After the first ring, I start to have second thoughts. My finger's hovering over the "End Call" button just as I hear her pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she says, unsure who it is.

"Hey, it's Finnick," I say, hoping that she will remember me. I had thought she was my friend and now… well, now's the test.

"Oh, hey," Johanna says, her voice sounding less aggressive over the phone. "So… What'd you call for?"

_Uh, what did I call for? _"I'm not sure what to do…"

"So why'd you call me then?" she asks, high voice betraying her aurora of lone wolf.

"Because…" I really can't think of a reason that I can express in words; we're just friends and that's that, so I tell her, "we're friends, are we not?"

Her voice is hesitant, "Sure."

"Great. So here's the deal. You saw District Four, right?" I ask, hoping that I don't have to explain more than I have to.

"Of course! It only aired for two days straight."

"Well… I haven't told Annie," I say, bracing myself for her reaction.

"You haven't told her?" she exclaims, nearly deafening me. I have to hold the phone at arm's length so that I cannot hear the tirade of insults she's shouting at me.

"Save some cuss words, it gets worse," I tell her, interrupting the profanity spilling from her mouth.

"How could it possibly get worse? She find out by herself?"

"Well no, but she knows that I'm not telling her something. The thing is her sister died," I say and it's like a firecracker went off on the other end of the phone. Annie sticks her head out of the bedroom door to see what on earth I am doing and I panic, hanging up on Johanna by accident.

Annie finally quits starring me down and shuts the door, none too quite. I was about to call Johanna back, but the phone starts ringing in my hand. I answer and hold it a little away from my ear.

"Odair! What good does it do to call someone and then hang up on them?" her voice gets shrill at the end and I think I may have upset her by offering her friendship and then abruptly ending it.

"Sorry, Annie stuck her head out the door and I panicked," I whisper, all too aware of Annie's acute ability to hear even the smallest noises.

"Oh," Johanna says and I can imagine her letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well, what should I do?" I ask, desperate for someone else's take on this- this impossible situation.

"She just wants you to tell her the truth. If she finds out by herself, her trust in you will be shaken," Johanna attempts to explain to me.

"The shock might make her go back into the coma," I protest.

"Which would be more shocking, finding out for yourself that your sister is dead and your mentor didn't tell you, or having your mentor ease you into it?" She asks and I admit I might have to agree with her on that point. "Think of it like this. She's going to find out either way. Losing her sister would defiantly be hard, but losing you and her at the same time will drive her mad for sure. You have to tell her soon," Johanna says.

"I didn't realize you were this smart, Johanna," I say and then regret my words. I know what she's going to say next, mostly because I've had the same thoughts.

"If I were smart I would have jumped out of the tube as soon as I saw the arena."

**Hey guys!(: So… yeah, just I need some feedback. I've got anonymous reviews on, so it'll only take a few minutes even if you don't have an account. So-just-please-Review! **


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey guys… Terribly sorry I haven't updated in a long time. You see Friday I had birthday company over and Saturday was my birthday (and I started puking and my friend had to go home): and then I was quarantined to my room Sunday, and on Monday my dad was occupying the computer… so yeah… **

**And add summer workouts and some other mandatory stuff… you get a really busy author! **

** Annie's POV**

_Why am I in here again?_

Because I'm mad at Finnick.

_Why am I mad at my wonderful Trident Boy?_

Because he's keeping secrets from me.

_Why is he keeping secrets from me?_

To protect me.

_Does he have the right to make calls like that? _

Yes, he is my mentor, after all. I probably shouldn't be mad at him. But I want to know!

Oh, Finnick. He thinks he's being all secretive talking to Johanna and hanging up the phone when I walk out. But I heard some cussing that could have only come from her mouth. I'm not angry that Finnick is talking to her; I'm actually kind of glad that he's found a friend.

I decide to let him have his time talking, so I don't disturb him. I feel just a little strange sharing this whole house with him now that Mags went back to District 4. I agree that she needed to go back though, for many reasons that I don't feel like naming off.

I really feel bad for yelling at Finnick when he was just trying to protect me. If he could just shield me from the world I think he might. I would do it for him.

Lock him in a room where he can't hurt himself and no one could hurt him. Erase his memory so that he wouldn't have any regrets. Wouldn't miss anyone. Not Jamie. His parents. Mags. Or me. He'd be carefree. No duties to perform as a victor. He wouldn't have to mentor tributes anymore. Wouldn't have to watch any more loved ones die. He wouldn't have to watch anyone die. If I proposed this idea though, he would probably be offended at my suggesting it.

Just like I'm offended at all of his secret keeping. But, as anyone can see, he's not locked in some room with his memory wiped. But then again, neither am I…

If I knew something that I thought he didn't need to hear, would I keep it from him? If his favorite trident got broken would I tell him? Well, that's not really serious. If… I can't think of anything. But if I had something important to tell him, or to not tell him, would I be honest? Or would I try to protect him at all cost?

I will probably have to make this decision sometime, so I need to make up my mind now. Do I trust that he can cope or do I just ensure that he doesn't ever get hurt?

Which is more important, to be honest or to protect him?

This is the question that haunts my dream.

_Finnick smiles at me, his amazing green eyes sparkle with mischief. His usual bronze hair looks as if he had just woken up. His eyes are on me, his attention captured. He notices nothing but me. Not even that his body is lying a few feet away from us. He doesn't notice the warm, crimson blood that flows freely from both his body and head. _

_He is so peaceful, so happy. Should I tell him that his head's been cut off? Or just never leave him; never let his attention wander so that he notices? Is ignorance bliss or just agony for those around you? _

I wake with a start. Two images mix in my mind, the heads of David and Finnick swirling along with a thick cloud of mist that doesn't seem to hold any answers.

** Finnick's POV (back up in time just a **_**little**_** bit)**

Maybe Mason's right. She probably is, girls usually are about this sort of thing. I should tell Annie. I just need to soften the blow as much as I can. I must walk straight into the room, and then tell her. Yes, I should tell her. She needs to know and it'll be way better coming from me than from a random stranger. I should tell her. I should tell her. I need to tell her. I need to stop procrastinating.

With a sigh, I get up from the couch and make my way towards our room, my bed still being the couch, of course. It's pretty late… She's probably asleep right now.

I worry about how she will react when I tell her. I should stay with her at all times after she finds out. She will probably want to go back immediately, which means I should alert the train beforehand so that don't have to leave her to do it. I know I'm stalling, but…

I inform the Tianna that we will be leaving early tomorrow to go back to 4 and hang up the phone once more. With shaking fists, I knock on the bedroom door. There is no procrastinating now, unfortunately.

I hear a gasp from inside and I open the door in a hurry, Annie's having another nightmare. She's sitting up in the bed, sweating and panting like crazy. Her eyes are feral until she sees me, at which they relax and she calms down, running her fingers through her beautiful frizzy hair.

"I need to tell you something," I admit, swallowing my excuses and uncertainties at once while sitting on the edge of the bed, right next to her.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to tell me," she says, looking at me with those soft green eyes, "I realized that I would probably do the same thing for you." Great, she's testing my resolve, but I must stay strong for her.

"You may want to do that, but I need to tell you. You need to know, Annie," I say.

"What?" her voice is so unaware, so unburdened now. I'd hate to change that. _Shoot, I'm stalling again._

"Remember when you saw that video of the giant wave hitting District Four?"

"Yeah, you said Snow just did it to taunt me. That it was just a computer video," she says, and I almost lose my nerve now.

"Annie… I'm sorry, but… I lied to you. And…," I admit, my gaze lowering to stare at the comforter.

"And?"

"And…" I look back up at her, dreading to tell her about CeCe.

"And who's dead?" she sighs, unaware that what I say will forever change her.

"Annie… I'm really sorry, it's just-"

"Who's dead, Finnick?" her voice is hysterical, pleading almost. As if her life depended on the information, but at the same time could destroy her, which it can.

I put my hand over one of hers and look straight into her eyes, "It's CeCe."

"Are-are you sure?"

I nod. She stops moving.

The wails that escape her lips is unhuman. They're unearthly. Like some mixture of a whale call and the melodies sirens are told to sing. They shouldn't be happening. No such sounds should ever escape Annie again. Ever.

Tears flow freely from her eyes, like a fountain. Her face has paled of all color and her body shakes. I beckon her to my arms and she complies, burying her face in the curve of my neck. We are hugging each other now. It's tight, fierce, and full of snot, mostly Annie's. I'm attempting not to cry for Annie's sake.

Her hair's in my face and I can smell the mint in it. I breathe it in and try to stay sane myself. She cries and wails; I hold her and inhale the mint. After a long time of this, Annie finally pulls away. It must be about two in the morning.

"I have to go back," she says, while blowing her nose in a box of tissues by the bed.

"The train is waiting; I'll pack," I say, already opening the wardrobe.

"I'll help," Annie manages to get out before her voice cracks and a new wave of sorrow hits her eyes and she's forced to sit back down on the bed and watch me. I don't go to her because I feel as if I'm intruding. So I silently pack our things while Annie's cries break my heart in two.

**So… Annie and Finnick finally are getting to go back home! I want reviews guys(: think of it as a birthday present! **


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 is here! Finally, they are back in District 4!**

**Annie's POV**

The train ride is taken in excruciating silence. I wish Finnick would say something; even something incredibly stupid would be okay right now. But I can't stand the silence. Even Caleb's stopped speaking to me as well. The silence is deafening. With no words to concentrate on, the roar of the train consumes my mind. It's grating.

Imagine metal on metal and amp up the sound by a thousand. And then listen only to it for a whole day.

Finnick and I are just sitting, neither of us talks. I keep thinking about CeCe. I'm sure, positively sure, that Finnick was mistaken. How could CeCe die? My father would never let that happen. She's probably perfectly fine. She's alive. I know it.

I look over at Finnick, who actually kept the destruction of District 4 from me. He seems to feel really bad about it, so I can't really hold it against him. His eyes are dark around the edges and have been darkening ever since I met him. Maybe they have always been like that, just covered by make-up and other Capital tricks to make one look beautiful. As if he needed them. His bronze hair and sea green eyes make him the conversation of any event. His height and muscled body probably make every girl alive drool, which is totally barbaric.

The whole world thinks of him as a man. But he's just a boy to me. A sad, lonely boy whose whole world is constantly being torn apart. He looks over at me and smiles, gently and sorrowfully. This is the first time he's getting to go back home since my reaping.

Since the games.

I haven't really been worried about how my life back home would be affected by the games, but now I see that our whole district has had to bear my punishment. The tsunami killed hundreds of people. Destroyed most of the buildings. Scared all of the fish away.

Now a victor, I probably wouldn't have to fish illegally anyway, but the fact that I can't just makes me feel even more like a victim.

Finnick informs me that we are almost here. It's night, so I probably won't really see much of the damage done to my home. Knowing myself, that might be a good thing to not see all of it at once. Gradually take it in.

Of course that's probably not going to happen, but I can try.

** Finnick's POV**

_Home is where the heart is._ What a stupid saying. "Home is where the fish is." seems more like reality, for victors anyway. Because I don't think we have hearts. Annie does, Mags does, but the rest probably don't. I know I don't. When it comes to Annie, I feel, but the things which I had enjoyed before the games are lost to me. Sailing is just a motion. Fishing is not really necessary anymore. Swimming into long forgotten caves has no hold over me.

I had wanted to try these things again, to try to reawaken myself. But I had always been too afraid that it wouldn't work, meaning I was forever cursed to be this way, that I couldn't bring myself to do those things. But now I might not ever have the chance to do those things again. Sailing will be impossible with all the debris. Fish will be too scarce. Swimming would be considered a selfish activity now that there's so much work to be done.

My thoughts are avoiding Annie. Because it's definitely my fault that her baby sister is dead. I saved Annie and killed her sister with the press of a button.

It's thundering now. Lightening illuminates the wreckage of my home. Fallen light posts, crushed fish market, town square has been reduced to a pile of wood and spoiled fish guts. As we ride though the district heading towards the train station, I notice that the Victor's Village has been left untouched. How coincidental.

Annie is simply shutting her eyes through the whole ride and I don't blame her. I want to do the same.

With a lurch, the train finally comes to a stop and I jump out of the train. I can't help it. It's been so long since I've smelt the sea. Felt the night breeze caress my face and ruffle my hair. But then there's something I definitely don't associate with District 4. Screaming. Annie's dreadful cry as she steps off the train and into her parent's arms.

They embrace her with many tight hugs and a river of tears. Annie's frizzy hair keeps getting in her mother's face and Annie almost rips it out trying to get it away from her face. Her parents are ecstatic, more than other parent's I've seen. Probably because Annie is their only child left, circumstances that are solely because of me.

Annie manages to mouth a thank-you before she's dragged away by her parents, towards her new house in the Victory Village. It's kind of comforting to know that she'll be my neighbor. I miss living in a place filled with kids my age.

Annie forgot her bags, but I don't really mind taking them as well as mine. I pick them up and turn around, dropping them like jelly fish.

I run to her and crush her in a hug. I haven't seen her in so long that I thought I might be getting responsible. Mags smiles and calls me "Salty," a name she reserves for her favorite people. I don't really know why she does it, but I like it better than my father's nicknames for me.

I didn't ask about them because I don't want to know. I won't ask Mags. I won't ask anybody. But I'm dying to know. And once I do know, what should I feel? Should I be relieved or devastated? Relieved that my parents are alive or relieved that I don't have to make things right with them? Devastated that I never will get the chance or that I don't have to?

Lighting crackles overhead, followed by thunder that shakes the ground. I pick up the dropped suitcases with one hand and take Mags' arm with the other hand and, together, we make our way through the rubble that was our home.

The footage on TV doesn't even cover the details. In the dark I can make out the outlines of buildings and houses. Boats and houseboats, too beaten and battered to float, aren't docked anymore. I wonder where their occupants are living, not everyone has a victor for a daughter and, therefore, no huge house in the Victor's Village to go to.

The lighting strikes right above my head and I start to wonder if this storm is man-made or just has a funny sense of humor. Whatever the case, Mags and I pick up our pace and practically jog the rest of our way home.

I drop Mags off at her house just inside the gates and then make the remainder of the walk at a full out sprint. The lighting is a bit too close for my case.

My house is plain white, starting to yellow. The door is a dark shade of wood and I open it slowly. The smell of cleaner greets me instead of my house-keeper, a woman that practically begged to clean my house for reasons only known to her. Maybe she's aspiring to be a professional house cleaner, at least that's what I tell myself.

I toss all the bags in the living room, Annie won't really care about them right now, and head up the stairs to my bedroom, where I promptly fall asleep, fully dressed and not caring a bit.

It's good to be home.

**Yay! It feels way better writing this than the last couple of chapters, just because they finally came home! The story doesn't end here guys… I might be skipping some though, but probably not next chapter. Next chapter will probably be the next day and then the next one after that will probably be a couple of days or weeks after. **

**Be sure to leave me a review because I stopped watching LordOfTheRings to come write this for you guy… So REVIEW! =) **


	54. Chapter 54

** I know, I know! It's really been way too long! Sorry! And I'll be gone all of next week, so I probably won't get another chapter up until after then. Terribly sorry about that too!**

**Annie's POV**

Sleeping at home is District Four would be great if CeCe was next to me. Finnick says she's dead, but I don't believe him. Mother cries a lot, but she always does that. Dad hasn't said a word to me since the train, but he's always been the silent type.

The truth is CeCe is dead. At least to them; I don't believe them. And why should I? They didn't tell me about all of _this._ This being the destruction of my home.

So, naturally, I'm not going to bury my sister the minute they tell me she's gone. Of course, I must bury her next week because that's when the funeral is. Even if I refuse to believe she's dead, I must attend her funeral. But then I must search for her the minute afterwards. In the sea caves. In the fountain. Everywhere I can think of. Because I'll either find her, her body, or her voice.

If she can start to speak to me like Caleb does then maybe she really is dead. Because I know he's dead. I'm just not so sure about CeCe.

I should probably get up out of bed; the emptiness of it is dragging me down. Like a current of things I can't explain.

The floor doesn't sway under my feet like I'm used to. I look outside and see the beach instead of the dock. My room is my own and I absolutely hate it. Dad is gone to work because it keeps him sane. Mother is in bed because she isn't.

I eat my breakfast and then retreat back into my room. I keep describing things as _mine_, but I don't feel at home. I feel lost in this huge house.

I don't even know which house is Mags, although I could probably make a good guess. I'm guessing it's the one who's shingles are falling off and the paint's peeling.

After sitting on my bed for a couple of hours, I start to wonder where my Trident boy is. He's probably trying to fix District 4 and I should be helping him. Quietly I slip out the door so as to not wake my mother.

The gentle sea breeze barely reaches me up here. It's like a little hint of the slaps I get from being actually on the water. Walking out of the Victor's Village, I really see how bad District 4 is. Everything's just been demolished. The fountain where Caleb and I used to search for coins is just a pile of weathered concrete. Simple things such as street lights have been knocked down and the light's shattered. The carts in the market are set up and everybody is stocking up on food again.

There's dozens of people surrounding the Justice Building, which is apparently being painted. I start to approach but then I see that most people there are Peacekeepers. I see Marie painting the door and she waves to me, then throws her paint brush down and sprints towards me. She wraps me in a tight hug until I have to gasp for air.

"You're back!" she screams.

"Finally! I thought Finnick would never let me go back!" I exclaim, breathlessly.

"Holy Fish! You met Finnick Odair! What's he like?"

"Uhh… he's a person… What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, is he nice? Or silent? Or does he talk your ears off?" she asks, desperately anticipating my answer.

"Why don't you meet him?"

Her reaction is so loud that I simply cannot describe it. After escaping dozens of stares from grumpy Peacekeepers, including her dad, we both set out to find Finnick.

We trudge through all the rubble that clutters the street until we simply can't take it anymore. Both of us abandons our shoes under a rock and make a break for the ocean. She gets there first and lets the water lap at her feet, but I run straight in. When I look back, I'm probably about fifty feet from the shore. Marie's frantically calling to me.

"What are you doing? Come back! Quickly!"

Reluctantly, I swim back, regretting not just ignoring her for a few minutes. "What?" I ask when I reach the shore.

"What if there's another wave?" she says, "What if it happens again? You'll be dead!"

I'm completely stunned. I thought everyone knew that Snow did it, that the wave wasn't natural. But if a Peacekeeper's daughter doesn't know, then I don't know who would. "Oh…right…" I say, scanning the horizon as if searching for another gigantic wave.

"No more swimming!" she says, pointing her finger at me. I agree, although somewhat questioning her doubt in my ability to survive.

"Okay, okay then, let's go find Finnick," I say, grabbing my shoes and grudgingly putting them back on.

We head back onto the road and towards the Training Center, where I'm guessing Finnick will be. I'm not wrong; he's up on the roof rafters, nailing two boards together.

We wave at him. "Finnick!" I yell and he looks down. Marie motions for him to come down, but I'm already halfway up the building, it us just a frame, after all.

"Hey Annie," Finnick says, "Glad you came, I was getting bored."

"Don't you always find a way to entertain yourself?" I ask a little too innocently, swinging myself up to sit beside him.

"When I'm left with nothing but my imagination?" he whispers, hammering in a nail way too close to my hand.

"You have an imagination?" I try to act surprised.

"Oh, shut up!" he smirks, handing me a spare construction hat. I put it on and then tap his head.

"Do they really work?" I ask him.

"Does what work?"

"The hat, you know this one."

"Oh! Yeah they work. If a brick gets dropped on your head then you won't die," he says, seriously.

"Don't be silly, there's no bricks here," I say, pointing around at the pile of supplies.

"Okay, falling shoes then," he says, pulling my shoe off and dropping it on a Peacekeeper's head. We both turn away and stifle our laughs behind our sleeves, but the evidence is in the fact that I'm only wearing one shoe. The Peacekeeper hands the shoe to Marie and points his finger at us.

"What was that for, Annie?" Marie shouts at me, half laughing herself.

"Yeah, what was that for, Annie," Finnick says before kissing me on the top of a half finished building.

"Hey guys," Marie yells from down below, "It's been three minutes; people are starting to stare."

"Let them stare," Finnick says, kissing my forehead, but then returning to his work. I help Marie up and we both work on the roof with him until the sun goes down and we can't see our hands even if they were two feet in front of our face. When we're finished the roof is no longer a collection of beams, but actually resembles something solid.

Finnick and I walk Marie home and then make our way to the beach.

"Marie says no one swims anymore," I say, jumping in.

"I've noticed," he sighs.

"Cheer up; once people see you in the water, they'll be dying to get in," I say, splashing him in the face with sandy water.

"And then we'll have to find somewhere else where we can hear each other speak," he laughs.

"What? I can't hear you," I shout, diving under the water and swimming towards a buoy. He dives under and follows, coming up right in front of me.

"Can you hear me now?" he whispers in my ear.

**How was it? I wanna know! So take a few minutes of a 24 hour day to review! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **

** REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… **

…**haha, can you tell I want some reviews? **


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey guys… I know it's been forever since I last updated… again, I'm really sorry… Chapter 55 is here though!**

Finnick helps me put the necklace of pearls on. It's not the same one that he gave me on Reaping Day, but the one I received for my eighteenth birthday from the Capitol last week. There were specific instructions to wear it today. I didn't want to, but Finnick insisted.

I agreed because he knows more about consequences than I do.

I grace my fingers across the string of pearls, overly shiny, Capitalistic. Like the dress they also sent. Black. Silk. Sparkly. Waterproof, no doubt. It's also indestructible. Or so I've been informed.

Finnick holds my hand as we walk down the steps and into the kitchen. My parents sit at the table waiting. My dad in simple slacks and a black shirt, and my mother in a rugged grey dress. It was the darkest she could find. The Capital didn't send her an outfit.

The weather outside is dismal; perfect for this occasion. Brooding clouds hang overhead while drizzling warm rain onto all of District 4. Finnick opens up an enormous umbrella over all of our heads, but the air is so humid that it really does no good. Even in the middle of winter, it's warm here. And they said global warming didn't exist.

We walk down the road slowly, only stopping so that Finnick can go knock on Mags' door to tell her that we're ready. She hobbles out the door and under the umbrella, also dressed in black. My father nods his head in welcome and she does the same.

We keep walking.

It takes us much longer to get to the beach than usual because none of us really wants to be there. We are silent the whole time.

I dread stopping and the thought of going on forever seems unbearable. The rain pools up in little holes in the road. I feel as if I'm trapped in the tunnel again. Except that it's CeCe that's dead instead of Melanie.

A sturdy hand grabs mine and squeezes it, gently bringing me back to the present. I squeeze back and we continue walking like that. Hand in hand. Both of us thinking of the tunnel, but too scared to voice the thought to each other. His sea green eyes staring out into the distance, as if he's trying to make up his mind about something. He closes his eyes for a minute and when he opens them, he's looking at me.

"After this can you come with me somewhere?" he asks, and I nod. We continue walking.

Finally the gravel turns to sand under our feet and we trudge towards the water, where the worst thing awaits.

The casket. Citizens of District 4 surround the sides of it, leaving a path for us to walk through. My father takes the lead, followed by my mother.

If Caleb was here, he would have gone after her. But, as eldest, I must go next. Finnick releases his hold on my hand with another squeeze and steps back into the crowd, along with Mags. Someone hands my father a torch.

My mother and I walk on either sides of the casket and pick it up. We carry it until we stand on the brink of the ocean. Waves lap at my toes.

My father, with tears in his eyes, lights the casket on fire. Both my mother and I set it down into the water and Dad pushes it out to sea.

The current takes it away from the beach and then silently pulls it under, snuffing out the flame forever.

I stifle tears while my mother cries openly into my father's chest. Finnick comes up behind me now as the crowd disperses, Mags included. He takes my hand again and I suddenly feel rebellious.

I reach for my throat and yank the string of pearls off, throwing them into the ocean after my sister.

I would have thrown the dress too if it wouldn't have left me stark naked.

Finnick realizes the consequences of my actions before I've even noticed what I'd just done. He takes off into the water to get it back, but I tackle him to the ground.

"No, Finnick!" I shout. "No!"

He takes my face into his hands and searches my face for signs of insanity. Finding nothing too bad, he lets it go. My parents haven't even noticed us sprawled out in the sand, me practically on top of him.

We decide to give them some privacy. Finnick takes me away from the beach and towards the shabbier part of town. I don't question it, but let him pull me around with his hand around my waist. The ground gets rougher and it starts to smell like dead fish.

He sets his eyes on a little two story shack at the top of the hill. Many of its walls are simply made out of mesh, and it looks as if sand has just taken residence there permanently.

Two figures stand in the doorway, staring at us with narrowed eyes. As we got closer I could tell that one was a man, the other a woman. The way Finnick is shaking, they have to be his parents.

The rain hardens and I recall that we'd left the umbrella at the beach. Finnick doesn't even seem to notice. His eyes are only focused on his parents.

They don't even seem to recognize him. The pain in Finnick's eyes is unbearable to look at, but I force myself to. He tears himself away from them to look at me.

"Annie," he orders, "stay here." He points at the ground. "Right here. Whatever happens do not follow me to the house." I nod and he resumes walking up to the door. The Odair's just stand there, probably trying to make up their minds about who is coming to their door.

Finnick walks past them and inside, partially shutting the door behind him.

I start to hear shrill screaming coming from the house and for once, I obey Finnick. After the shrieking rant, deeper voices join in, one harsher than the other.

I catch pieces of conversation through the screaming.

"…earth are you doing?"

"…left…only…no right…"

"…you…image…her…"

Naturally, I had an idea about what they were talking about. It wasn't hard to guess. They scream for a little while longer, until Finnick comes bounding out the door, slamming it with an almighty bang.

He half runs, half stomp-marches, to where I stand. Just as he's reaching me, his father opens the door and sticks his head out.

"Don't you ever come back here again, you little whelp!" he screams, shaking his fist threateningly, "Do you hear me? Ever again! Next time you come close to us again, I swear I'll rip your head off!"

Finnick is shaking with tears beside me. His beautiful eyes have turned red and his face is all splotchy. There's a gash across his check and it's bleeding heavily. His hands are balled into fists at his side, one covered in blood. The back of his hand is also cut.

He doesn't say anything, but just turns around and walks away, leaving me standing there shocked.

I hurry to catch up with him. I would rip up my dress so that I could tie pieces over his cuts, but I can't even tear a thread of it. His face is bleeding so badly that I have to resort to tearing his own shirt up to make bandages. I end up having to take his shirt completely off because it's too thin to do much good with only a couple of layers.

He continues to stalk away as I try to tie the strips of fabric over his wounds.

"Slow down, Finnick, or you'll bleed to death," I say, trying to keep his hand still.

"That would take almost five hours," he says, proof of being near the Hunger Games evident in the way he says this.

"Just stop for a minute!"

He does. I take his bloody hand in mine and tie a piece of his shirt around it. Then I make him hold a wad of fabric over the cut in his cheek.

"What happened to you?" I ask, searching his eyes for answers.

"What do-" he realizes that he was shouting and lowers his voice "-What do you think happened? My dad grabbed a knife and started slashing again."

"Again?" I ask, horrified.

In answer, he points out scars on his body that I had always assumed were from the games.

"How often would this happen, Finnick?"

"Every time he got drunk…" I raise my eyebrows, "…which was often," he mumbles.

"Did your mother know?"

"Before I did," he replied sadly.

"Jamie?"

"Her too," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," I tell him.

"Don't be… It made me stronger, could have even helped me win my games."

"That's no excuse for what happened."

"I know," he puts his arm around me and we walk away together. Finnick stares out into the water and I examine all of his wounds and scars.

"This one's pretty thick," I say, pointing to one on his hip.

"That took almost four hours to stop bleeding, but it was nothing compared to the one he gave my mom. That was when I was eleven."

"And this one," I ask, gesturing to across his back.

"When I was fifteen, I had to sleep on my stomach for weeks."

"Did anyone else know about it?"

"Besides Jamie and my mom? No one."

"I really am sorry, Finnick," I say again, because I don't know what else to say.

"It was never your fault," he assures me, tightening the bandage on his hand.

"Did your stylist and prep team not notice that you had cuts all over your body?" I ask, wondering how four people could overlook that many scars.

"They just assumed that I got into more trouble than most other tributes, I guess,"

"Capitol ignorance once again…"

"Never fails…"

We share a small, bittersweet smile.

**So sorry again for the wait… I'm not going to pretend that I wasn't busy, but I am sorry. **

**And now that I've said that a lot, REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **

**And yeah, I know that no one really said anything at the funeral, but this is from Annie's POV, so they may have and she just didn't catch it. **

**And I really didn't intend for that to happen to Finnick, but… it just kind of ended up being typed and I was like "why not?"**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey guys… no reviews for ch55 yet… but I'll survive… But anyway, here's Chapter 56…**

"I really don't see why it matters," Finnick complained to his stylist.

"It does more than you can understand," Dallas retorted, covering Finnick's face with more makeup, until the scar on his face completely vanished.

Charlotte, on the other hand, wanted to give me a more rugged look. This doesn't involve much make up, which I'm okay with. She's been trying to clean up her act some. Less drinking and more drawing designs and experimenting with fabrics and complicated hair braids. She even tried to get Dallas to convert to her own view of Finnick. She wanted to enhance the scar instead of covering it up.

We are still in District 4, but in a couple of hours even that will change. The train that will take us to the Capitol will leave right after today's Reaping. Finnick and I are supposed to be getting ready for the cameras that will surround us shortly.

Dallas forces Finnick into some shorts and a very skimpy tank top. He looks disgusted with himself, eyeing his bare shoulders with distain. His hand is still wrapped up, but in a fabric designed to imitate his skin color so it wouldn't be so conspicuous. He notices me watching him and flashes his pearly white teeth at me, simultaneously licking the coloring off his lips. He spits it out in the sink while Dallas isn't looking.

I roll my eyes at him and then twirl in my dress. It's green with small little sleeves and buttons that come up to my neck. He nods appreciatively at Charlotte, who designed the dress. My prep team ascends upon me now to do my hair. They take my side bangs and make a little puff on the top of my head and then capture the rest into a ponytail.

_I've never understood why it's called a ponytail. Isn't that the same thing as calling your head a horse butt? But whatever._

Finnick spins me around and deliberately puts his face in the way of my hair, he catches some in his mouth by accident.

"Ouch!" I yelp, while he laughs at me. "You're so weird, Finn…" I roll my eyes.

"Your hair smells wonderful," he comments in return.

"Okay guys, we have to go now," Tianna informs us in her stupid voice.

All of my fears return now in full, despite all of Finnick's attempts to distract me. Today will start the ending chapter of twenty three children's lives. And I will help two of them try to survive. Most likely I will fail. Horribly. Even Finnick doesn't expect to win this year and he's the most confident person I know.

The stage that we wait on is the same on from last year, except that now everything's different. I'm safe this time around. As safe as I can get.

This crowd of children gradually swells into a giant pool of contestants. I don't remember last year well…

Only the terror of everyone staring at me… chanting my name as they searched for the brain child of District 4. Walking up to the stage and meeting Finnick for the first time. I wasn't very fond of him then, but even time has changed that.

Finnick has changed everything for me. Instead of being angry for the time I didn't get with my siblings, I'm now grateful for the time I did get. I don't only see in black in white now; some gray gets in occasionally. I still have some episodes now and then, but he's always with me until I get better.

The eyes of almost one thousand children stare up at me in complete horror and I stare back, empathizing perfectly. Their worst fear was my reality, but I had accomplished many of their dreams. To win the Hunger Games is no small feat. Only one-twenty fourth of kids had done it and perhaps some of them respected me for it.

I sit down next to Finnick and his hands find mine instantly. His foot nudges mine slightly, in a way that makes a slight blush creep into my cheeks.

The mayor steps up to proclaim the history of Panem once again, to everyone's delight. Honestly, we were all starting to forget it. More people step up to speak and I zone out, at least until it's time to introduce the mentors. I stand up as directed, still holding Finnick's hand. He stands up after me and bows confidently, flashing his teeth at every camera as is his habit.

Tianna reaches into the glass ball now and searches around for the name. She pulls out the unlucky winner and announces this year's "winner." Rainy Casting. I don't know her.

She's taller than I am, especially with the heels she has on. Her black hair is cut at the shoulders and is slightly curly. She looks strong enough. Either seventeen or eighteen.

Her partner is called. Army Persona. His burly build is intimidating and he's the same height as Rainy. His yellow eyes scare me just a little bit. He's definitely eighteen.

They shake hands and then both cross their arms in obvious defiance. I find that I'm pleased by this rather than annoyed by their bad crowd handling skills.

Finnick and I are escorted to the train by Peacekeepers, one of them Marie's father. He doesn't look me in the eyes. I pretend not to notice him. Finnick wraps his arm around my waist and leads me to the couch while we wait for the tributes to show up.

Army comes in first. The dirty white-blond hair that hangs down to his shoulders is all in his eyes. Finnick exchanges a knowing look at me and I nod. It will have to be cut. He's stalking in with fury radiating off him. His giant muscles would barely fit through the door. He stubs his toe on a table and swears violently, slashing at the table with vengeance unknown to us. What did the table ever do to him?

He heads straight to the rooms, goes into one and then slams the door behind him. Both Finnick and I shoot up immediately, eyes wide.

A shriek comes from inside the room and Army stumbles out, slightly dazed.

"Why didn't you guys warn me?" he yells.

"You didn't give us a chance!" Finnick replies, trying not to laugh. Army had walked in on Tianna while she was taking a shower. Obviously, she wasn't quite dressed yet. No wonder he was so horrified. Idiot.

"Fourth on the left," I tell him. He nods and then goes into his proper room.

"Genius, that one," Finnick mutters to me, as we sit back down waiting on Rainy. She doesn't disappoint. She walks in with tears flowing freely; and seeing us waiting for her, she sprints down the hall and into a room with her name on it. Smart girl.

Finnick looks at me knowingly and I sigh.

"Let's not decide now," I plead with him, desperate not to end any lives tonight.

He sighs heavily and pats his leg for me to lay my head on. I do and instantly fall asleep.

**I hate to always end chapters with her falling asleep, but it's such an easy way to end them… I have to go transpose some chords now… Does anyone know what Am, Fm7, C, and G would turn into when played on the third fret? **

**I don't know anything about guitars, but I need the chords to be right… it's complicated…**

**Don't forget to review! **


	57. Chapter 57

**Hey guys!(: so here is Chapter 57! Wow… I never thought this would go this far… and it's still going… Just want to say thanks to all the readers out there! There would be no fanfiction without the fans(: **

_I never thought they would win, either of them. _My first tributes had gone and died on me. On the first day Rainy had received a giant rock to the head, leaving her with a major concussion. The internal bleeding turned out to be too much for her and she didn't last the night. Army, on the other hand, joined the Careers. During a confrontation with another group, he managed to wipe out three tributes before he was turned on by the Careers. They like to play with their kills and it was an hour later that Army finally died, with no eyeballs and red waterfalls from each eye socket.

My brain has gone numb from the carnage of these games, even worse than mine. Finnick is quiet behind me, his arms wrapping around my small frame easily. I can feel his chest slowly rising and falling in rhythm with his breathing and it helps to dull my perception of anything not related to Finnick. My Trident Boy, but different. Slightly taller. A little more worn. Eyes a little bit older. Faint scar across his cheek that's barely visible, even without makeup. His birthday just past, sometime during training week. We didn't celebrate it, he barely even acknowledged it. We had other things on our minds. We still do.

The games are nearly over, so Finnick and I have to stay until they are completely finished. He decided to come back to the apartment instead of staying in a room provided by the Capitol directly. I sit down, trying to write about the tributes.

We have to prepare something to say to their families. Anything would do, because it's not like the families would even listen to what we say, but I can't think of words sufficient to go home and tell them that we failed to keep their children alive. My emotions are taking longer to register with any of my thoughts because I can't see anything other than Army being tortured. The shrieks of the other Careers as they held him down and…

It's too loud. I slide out of Finnick's arms and into a sitting position on the floor, knees brought up to my chest and hands over my ears. Eyes squeezed shut. It's still too loud. Screaming somehow finds its way past the Career's shrieks. I realize that it's my own.

Finnick is trying to pull my hands away from my ears, but he doesn't want to hurt me.

"Annie!" he yells, yanking at my arms with as little force possible.

I don't respond and he scoops me up and carries me to the couch. He sits down with me still in his lap. I want to talk to him. To stop screaming, but it's just too loud.

I'm being shaken now, hard. It hurts. Really bad. I can't breathe. He's shaking me harder. Harder. His hands gripping my arms tightly. So tightly that my hands are going numb. I can't keep them over my ears anymore. Somehow my eyes open during the shaking and I look up into his green eyes to see that he's crying. Saying my name over and over again.

"Stop it, Annie Cresta! Stop it now!" Finnick yells at me, still shaking my unresponsive body.

Slowly, I uncover my ears, just a little bit. Finnick is frantic now. Horrified. His back is to me; he's on the phone. One ear is plugged and the other has the phone right up next to it.

"What do I do! No, she won't listen! I've tried that! I don't know what else to do, Johanna, help me!" he breaks down into sobs now. I can't faintly hear Johanna in the background, trying to calm him down.

"Finnick," I call, my voice cracking. He whips around, dropping the phone, and runs to me. I stand up to meet him, but I'm crushed in a hug and forced to sit back down. His face is buried in my hair, next to my neck. His arms are like iron around me. His chest is moving so fast to keep up with the sobs that it's like he's shaking.

"Don't. Ever." He says through kissing me, "Do. That. Again." His chest is heaving now.

I grab onto him, listening to every word. Trying to shut out the horror story in my head. Focus only on Finnick. Finally I end up crying because I love him so much. My arms find a way around his body and I squeeze with all of my might.

"You had me terrified. You can't do that. You must never, ever do that again."

I nod, determined not to do that to him again. I mustn't ever make him cry. I make him take his face out of my hair to look at me. Some last tears are still falling from his wonderful eyes, some trailing along the scar on his face.

"I'm sorry, Finnick."

"It's not your fault. But I can't take it. Next time that happens, I might go crazy. So I need you to win for me," he says, tucking my hair behind my ear.

I nod, "Okay, Finnick."

We stare at each other for a while, but then Finnick jumps up, eyes wide. He goes to the phone he left on the floor and calls Johanna back.

"Johanna?" he says cautiously into the receiver, but then holds it away from his head quickly before she can hurt his ears. I hear her shouting at him furiously and feel bad for him. "Sorry, but she got better!"

I hold out my hand for the phone. Finnick obliges. "Hey Johanna," I say, hoping she won't scream at me too.

"Hey, crazy girl," she replies, perfectly normal.

"Sorry about before," I tell her.

"Finnick was really worried about you."

"I know."

"He would have called a hospital if he thought they could have helped."

"Yeah… Johanna?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks…"

"No problem…" she says and I hand the phone back to Finnick, who wraps things up with Johanna.

Finnick switches the TV on to search for news about the games. It's down to three now…

Probably one or two more days left.

We turn it off before going to bed. He still insists on sleeping on the couch at the foot of my bed, despite my protests. I even fell asleep on the couch deliberately one night, but woke up in the bed. Stupid boy trying to be noble… He's going to hurt his back… He is quite sweet though…

I drag the pillows to the other end of the bed and fix the blankets to where I can put my head where feet usually go. Now that I'm upside down in the bed, I can talk to Finnick better.

"Happy Birthday," I tell him, smiling even though the lights are out.

"Thanks," he sits up on the couch to kiss me on the cheek.

"Twenty years old, huh?"

"I feel forty…"

"Probably sleeping on that couch… I don't mind trading you know."

"No thanks."

"Not even if it's a birthday present?"

"I want a different present," he tells me, in a contemplating tone.

"Oh, what's that?"

"You'll know when I ask," his voice got mischievous now and I had to smile. I couldn't help it.

"Okay then. Good night."

"Good night, Annie."

**HAVE TO READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Sorry if that was a bit mushy… I didn't want to keep labeling the dialogue, but if anyone gets confused, I can help with that. Sometimes that confuses me, but I've tried to make it not confusing(: **

**Just to clarify. Annie is 18. Her birthday was right before CeCe's funeral. I don't know when it's supposed to be, really, but I'm making it January 30****th****. And then I skipped onto the Games, which is in the summer, so Finnick's birthday is going to be June 18****th**** and he's twenty. Just random dates here, tell me if it specifically says when their birthdays are somewhere and if it doesn't mess with the story line, then I'll change them. **

_**Review for me please(: **_

**-Finnick probably won't die… But my plan will fit into the story, so I'm not going completely crazy with my creative freedom. **

_**-Story167**_


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58… wow… this is nuts… but um, skipping to where Annie and Finnick are back in 4 and just walking on the beach, about a week later. (:**

Sand feels amazing between your toes. Finnick and I walk along the edge of the beach barefoot and loving it. We are absolutely alone and all I can hear is the sound of the waves crashing and our slow breathing. Our hands are intertwined in a way that makes me blush when I look at them, but I really don't mind. I enjoy it actually. I wouldn't mind not stopping. Keep walking with him forever.

I look over at him. Bronze hair an untidy mess, just because it can be. His black shirt that hugs his muscles like I want to. Baggy shorts with four pockets. He smells like always… I can't describe it though. I don't know enough amazing words. He's also barefoot. The way his toes shift through the sand like he's walking over a cloud makes my stomach flutter. His perfect face… its driving me crazy. The way the sun reflects off his skin like it's a golden statue makes me feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world. And this boy's heart… well, it's a good thing I was already crazy before I met him or I would have turned insane. He's just so perfect. He let me wear his jacket when the wind picked up; and I was trying my hardest not to shiver. Unselfish. Caring. Strong, but fragile.

He stops walking and turns to me.

"What's up?" I ask. He doesn't speak, but just keeps swallowing. Over and over again. "Are you okay? Do we need to go back?"

He finds his voice. "No…" he smiles the most mischievous smile in his artillery. "I know what I want for my birthday."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Before I tell you, you have to promise that you'll say yes and go along with it," Finnick conditioned. Goodness, of course I would get him whatever he wanted.

"Okay, I promise. What is it?"

He takes my hand, slowly rubbing it against his face. Then he gets down and kneels at my feet, with one knee, still holding my hand. If I had been watching from another's perspective then I would have known what he was doing, but I'm too perplexed to comprehend.

"Annie Cresta," he says, still looking sort of shy, but really hopeful. "You're the most wonderful thing that I've ever stumbled upon in my entire life. The kindest, smartest, most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. You're wild and every moment with you is an adventure. I don't want that adventure to ever end. Ever. Annie, could you please keep your promise and marry me?" He smiles.

_Whoa! I… and Finnick… did he just? Yes! _My insides feel like they might burst I'm so happy. I struggle to get the little word out of my mouth.

"Yes, Finnick, yes," I manage to say. I want to leap into his arms, but he's trying to get something out of his pocket with one hand. The other's still holding mine.

"One second," he says, letting go of my hand while he searches in his pocket for something. Then the other pocket. Then the back ones. "Oh shoot!"

"What is it?" I ask, worried.

"I… well… I accidentally left the ring at my house." He grins at me.

I laugh and he joins me.

"Oh, no, wait! It's in the jacket!" He reaches into the front pocket and pulls out a little black box. Finnick opens it and I gasp at the little beauty inside. It's a diamond with a pearl next to it. The diamond is all sparkly and the pearl glimmers in the sun.

"The diamond is because it's traditional and the pearl is because you like them," he explains, slipping it onto my finger. I giggle and reach up to hug him. "Shall we go tell your parents?"

"If you want to get shot," I laugh.

"I already cleared it with your dad," he smirks, kissing me on the mouth.

"Great, does my mom know?"

"I'm sure he told her. But they didn't know I was going to do it today. I didn't know I was going to do it today." He smiles at me, grabbing my hand again. We walk back down the beach until it starts raining, and then we run. I keep slipping and falling down in the wet sand, so Finnick just scoops me up and carries me the rest of the way. He set me down at the door step of my house. "I'd rather not push my luck…" he mumbles while I open the door. The lights are off. The house is quiet. No one is home.

"Mom!" I holler, "Dad?"

"Maybe they went out?" Finnick suggests. "Or to Mags?"

I nod. We check Mags' house because it's closes and we want to tell her that we're engaged.

She took it quite well. Even cried a bit and whispered something to Finnick. She patted his check and then let us go search for my parents.

They didn't say anything about going anywhere when Finnick and I decided to go for a walk. Being spontaneous was very unlike them. We checked the market and the ports. Finnick even dashed in CeCe's school to be sure they weren't in there. We went around town, peeking into every one of the windows. After five hours of searching through the rain, I'm completely stumped. Finnick suggests we go back to the house to see if they left a note or something. The only thing that catches my eye is a vase turned over onto the floor.

I'm really worried now and so is Finnick. I didn't ask him to stay, but he insisted. I want him to stay though.

I'm worried that they've been taken for some reason. It's eleven at night and they aren't home yet. Finnick seems to be on the same page because for once he agrees to sleep in the same bed with me, although he's determined not to get close at all. I could practically push him off the bed with one finger.

The night passes without incident, but my parents still haven't come back. Finnick seems to think it's his fault. That proposing to me brought this. That the Capitol has done it to scare him away from the possibility that he hurt me.

I don't know what's going on, but Finnick seems to think that we are both staying with Mags tomorrow. The idea of her alone in the house scares both of us and I agree with him.

But we still haven't found my parents. After two whole days of their absence, Finnick even went to look for them at his parents' house. The only reward was a slash across his back and hours wasted while I tried to clean it up.

More days are passing and I'm getting more and more discouraged. Each night Finnick agrees to sleep on the same bed. But he has to get up because I thrash around so much. On the fourth night, I ended up crying the whole night and he had to calm me down. Mags doesn't know what to think.

Each day Finnick and I go searching for them. Marie joins us occasionally, but left when Finnick accused the Peacekeepers. Two weeks have gone by and they still haven't come back. I begin to wonder if they ever will.

**Hey… so the part where her parent's go missing… I really wasn't planning that to happen until it did… But they obviously can't get married right now, because that happens later. And the books never mention her parents, so… **

**REVIEW! :) :) :) :)**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey guys(: Chapter 59… so many chapters… and it's not even close to finishing… **

_**Finnick's POV**_

Three months have passed since Annie's parents have disappeared. I feel awful because it is my fault. If I hadn't proposed to Annie, then Snow wouldn't have felt the need punish us. We've filled them as missing with the local government, but they don't seem to be worried at all.

I'm sure that they've either been taken hostage for some reason, or that they've been killed. Most likely the latter.

Annie accompanies me as I search for them. She hasn't had another episode, but it's like she's an empty shell. She eats, and sleeps silently. She won't speak at all. I don't know what to do with her. She's sleeping beside me now, barely breathing. I'm trying to not take up much room, but she stares at me every night until I give in and lay down. After she falls asleep, I usually get up and map where we went that day. Today we rented a boat and searched through all the sea caves without speaking. After spending a whole week trying to get Annie to speak, I finally gave up with that approach. The only way I can think of is to get her parents back.

Slowly, I manage to get up and walk out of the bed room and into the study. I get the map and cross off the sea caves with red ink. The whole map is practically covered in red ink and disappointment. We've literally searched all of District 4.

They didn't go missing of their own free will. Tomorrow, Mags and I will have to sit Annie down and explain this to her. I wonder if she will even acknowledge us…

My fiancée is determined to shut me out and I can't stand it. After freezing in a moment of internal struggle, I suddenly make up my mind. It's amazing how clear everything seems now. Purposefully, I walk down the hall and back into Annie's room.

Kneeling beside her in the dark, I can see that her eyes are open and she's staring straight ahead. She won't like what I'm doing, but it's the only way. I put my hand on her shoulder and shake her some.

"Annie?"

No answer. Of course.

"Annie, you have to talk to me!"

Again no answer. Fine. She wants to be stubborn. I can be stubborn as well. In fact, I can do it better. I go to the draw across the room and pull out a gun, filled with blanks, of course. I put had it there just in case Annie needed to scare away anybody. I return to her side holding the gun to my head, safety still on and everything. But maybe in the dark she wouldn't notice.

"Talk to me, Cresta, or I'll shoot myself," I threaten.

Still no answer; she just stares straight through me.

"I will Annie. I will do it."

No answer.

"And then you'll have to find someone else to drive you crazy!" I'm yelling now, not caring if I frighten her or any over paranoid neighbors.

"Okay, I'm doing it, Annie!"

No response.

"Do you really not care?" I scream at the top of my lungs. So loud, in fact, that I almost missed it.

"The gun is filled with blanks, Finnick," Annie says softly, still staring straight ahead.

"Oh right," I reply, bringing it down to my leg and firing just to get more response out of her. "Aaaaahhhhhrrrrrrggggghhhhh! It's real! I swear, look!" I scream, but of course I'm just pretending. Even in depression, Annie doesn't miss anything.

"You're pretending, Finn," she whispers.

"Are you talking now?" I ask, now serious.

"We have to find them. Where are we going tomorrow?"

"There's no place left to look, Annie. I'm sorry, but we've covered the whole district."

"Then they've been taken?"

"I'm sorry."

"They're probably dead aren't they?" she sighs.

I start to lie, but then think better of it. "Probably."

She nods, trying to end the conversation, but this is the first time I've heard her speak in a month. I want her to keep talking.

"At least they are with Caleb and CeCe," I offer as some sort of comfort.

"Yeah… I'm sorry, Finn," she says.

"What for?"

"Forgetting all about you, right after you proposed,"

"We've been busy…"

"Still want to marry me?" she asks.

"Of course! I'm glad you're talking again."

"You would be," she smiles. "So what do we do now?"

"We get ready for the Victory Tour to come through in a couple of months and plan our wedding."

"Can we really do that now?"

"When would we do it?"

"When the snow's melted?" she says and I question her sanity for a second. But then I get her meaning. When the Capitol is overthrown.

_**Couple of days later… (sorry for the break)**_

There's a little white note on my bed. Again. My heart sinks faster and faster as my suspicions are confirmed. A summons. I have to be ready to leave tomorrow morning for the Capitol. I'll be gone for two weeks. I won't need to pack anything. Stylists will dictate what I wear anyway. Snow himself signed it.

**I'm trying to keep everything relative to the books, but her parents had to disappear somehow… probably be in Finnick's POV some more now… I might just end up skipping to the Quarter Quell soon… **


	60. Chapter 60

**Hey guys (: so… Finnick just left for the Capitol, leaving Annie with Mags. She knows what he has to do… **

The rain pounds at the closed door, just as rancid doubts plague my mind. What is Finnick doing now? Is he hating it? Or glad to be away from the insanity that is our lives? It's dark outside, but it's only evening. Another storm is brewing again. That will be three this week, and it's only Thursday.

Thunder rumbles in the distance and I hear children screaming hysterically. This is a real storm with no agenda though, whereas the fake one the Capitol created was deliberately out to destroy all of District 4.

Lightning hits the water like a string set on fire, twisting constantly and crackling with fury. Anyone in the water now would be dead, or very nearly burned to a crisp. I wonder how fish survive in the ocean…

They are probably well equipped to live in such a harsh environment, where there are always bigger fish to destroy them. I feel like the smallest fish in the world right now, and Snow is a great pale, white shark. Or whale. And I'm a stupid goldfish. Finnick would be… I don't know. It's hard to imagine him not talking.

It's hard to imagine him in a world other than our own, with no crazy villains and plots and plans and searches and war. I think he would own a boat, with a beautiful mast. And his parents wouldn't hate him and his sister would still be alive. And we would already be married and have several children. He would never have to leave me again.

We could just sail away forever and only port when necessary. I could teach the children everything about anything and Finnick could teach them about fishing and maneuvering ships. We would never have to talk about horrid things, such as the Hunger Games. I might possibly not be crazy. But then again, he might not love me if I wasn't. He doesn't believe that I am, anyway.

And Caleb would sail around with us, on his own family's ship. And CeCe could have grown up and fallen in love and gotten married and would have had a life. My parents would have gotten to get old together, wherever they wanted to.

Just one man stole all of that from me. From Finnick. From everyone really.

Something clicks inside of me. I can't play anything safe. I must fight in every way that I can. I need to plan a rebellion.

The first thing I need is someone who can get around secretly. Without anyone knowing that they had been there. They also need to be smart and have a talent to be able to fit in with the Capitolites. Someone like… the man with the gold eyeliner.

I would also need informants and spies. That shouldn't be difficult to find, I could get Finnick's help with that. Finnick has lost everything anyway; I'm sure he'll want to help me. I'll have to mentor again next year, but it'll be worth it.

Having a few mentors in on the rebellion wouldn't be such a bad idea. They could make sure that they give their tributes the right mindset. Mentors that no one would notice acting strange… such as Haymitch from 12 and other, older victors that truly understand what I'm trying to do.

And the face of the rebellion would be a great idea. Someone who has reason already to hate the Capitol. Preferably someone young, with family dead and already has to help support their family. A boy, of course, who's heart is pure, as cheesy as that sounds. But we don't need a dictator, just a face. Someone who can speak well and can control a crown, but doesn't want to lead.

Oh, and then I have to find a leader. Someone old enough to set up a system and then… well, have to retire before they can get too power hungry. They could be a martyr, sort of.

But I would need a headquarters! A place that's secure enough with enough natural barriers to delay the Capitol's attacks. Or someplace that has living places underground to escape to. Somewhere like the ruins of Thirteen. It's supposed to still be radiating toxins, but that's not likely. They winds would have scattered all the harmful air away by now. Overjoyed by my plans, I want to tell everybody now.

I can't call anybody, because the phones are tapped. But I can tell Mags. She's asleep right now, so I'll inform her of the rebellion when she wakes up.

I decide to search for bugs all over the house, just in case they are listening. I grab an old metal detector of Mags and go walking all over the house, waving the detector around. It took five hours, but I found nine microphones in Mags house. There could still be more, so I resolve to search again tomorrow. Mags decides to not get up, and I don't want to wake her, so I just go to bed.

**About a week and a half later… Finnick's back. **

The storm finally cleared, even if it took almost a week. The wind still whips up sand and flings it at the doors and windows, but Mags and I keep them closed at all times. Suddenly there is frantic knocking at the door and I run to open it, getting smacked in the face with little scratchy grains of sand and then knocked to the floor by a very sandy Finnick.

"Sorry, Annie," he mumbles, although he's smiling from ear to ear.

I kiss him on the cheek and then rush to shut the door, effectively stopping the beach from taking residence in Mags' living room. Finnick grabs me from behind and swings me around.

"That was the worst two weeks of my life!" he tells me, still spinning me around when Mags hobbles into the room, hiding her worry in a broad smile.

Finnick gently sets me down and then runs over to Mags, also sweeping her up and spinning her around. He's not worried at all by how frail she is, just simply happy to see her.

"Put me down, you nincompoop!" she scolds, but chuckles all the same. Finnick does as she requests and then turns to me again and I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his neck.

Mags' face returns to her worried expression that she wouldn't explain to me. It had first made an appearance when I explained about my rebellion plans. I didn't think she would be worried about rebellion since she hates the Capitol with all of her being.

Finnick notices the look and then turns to me. I shrug and Mags takes Finnick into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

After a few seconds, they start shouting at each other, though not in a language I recognize. I wonder why Finnick never told me that he knew some weird foreign language.

Finnick suddenly storms out of the kitchen and grabs my arm. He heads for the door, dragging me along with him.

"Come on. I have to explain something to you," he says, holding the door open and releasing his hold on my arm. I walk out into the whirlwind of sand and wait for Finnick to follow. He walks out the door holding a giant blanket and starts walking towards the beach. I follow without question, something quite unusual for me.

**Okay, so chapter 60 is finished! I'll pick back up exactly where I left off here next chapter. Don't forget to review! (: **


	61. Chapter 61

**So Chapter 61… who wants to know what happens after Finnick takes Annie to the beach with a blanket? What's he gonna say? –This chapter isn't that long, but I think this chapter has a lot of content to make up for it. :) **

Finnick stomps on in front of me, still holding the blanket and heading towards the water. When his feet reach the tide, he keeps going into the water, holding the blanket above his head. I suppose I must follow.

Into the freezing water I go, shivering like a lunatic. I meet Finnick somewhere about fifty years out from the shore.

"What?" I ask him, a little frustrated that he couldn't just tell me this _inside, _where it's _warm._ He holds his finger to his lips and then throws the soaking wet blanket over both of our heads, shutting out the sunlight and leaving us in darkness. Slowly my vision adjusts to where I can make out his face right next to mine.

"The rebellion has already started between the victors," Finnick admits. My eyes widen in shock and I almost gasp. "We already have spies and we have a meeting place. We'll figure out the rest after the Capital is destroyed." He touches my face and whispers, "We don't need you to get into the middle of this, Annie." –I start to interrupt, but he shushes me.– "Leave this to me. Stay out of it, please." He kisses my forehead. "I'm begging you."

"But I have to help, Finnick," I say, searching his face for signs of weakness.

"No-"

"You're in it. Mags is in it. I'm guessing that Johanna is as well?"

He nods, "And Chaff, Seeder, Beetee, Cecelia, Wiress, and Haymitch. We have enough, okay?"

"And you plan to defeat swarms of Peacekeepers with nine victors, a couple of spies, and a meeting place? What about weapons, aircrafts, strategies, and an army, for goodness sake?"

"Annie dear, please do try to whisper. That is why we are in the middle of the ocean with a blanket over our heads."

"I'm helping!" I whisper.

"No you aren't! I forbid it!"

"You can't stop me, Finnick," I state.

"Oh yeah? Watch me," he challenges.

"I don't have to listen to you! I can do what I want!"

"I'm your mentor!" he reminds me.

"We're out of the games!" I remind him.

"I'm going to be your husband!"

"Not my father!" I bring my hand down in a splash that has us both spitting out salt water for about five minutes.

"What if you get hurt?" Finnick asks, wiping his mouth for the last time.

"I don't care."

"You should." His voice is grave and filled with too many symbols, as if he was trying to explain some foreign concept to me.

"Look, Finnick. The more people help, the sooner I can marry you," I reason.

"But that's not why you want to help," Finnick states.

"How would you know?"

"Because I know you! You want to rid everyone of the Capital and that's fine! But you cannot get involved!"

"And what am I supposed to do? Just stay out of everything? Not help you? Not do anything?"

"Exactly!" Finnick throws his hands up, ripping the blanket from off our heads. I quickly grab it before the wind sweeps it away.

"I will not stay behind and let you go off and risk your neck for everyone without me!"

"I won't let you, Annie! If they catch us… they'll kill us all! Or put us back in an arena! Do you want to go back?"

I take a deep breath to calm me down so that I can speak. "If I stayed out of it and you got caught and thrown back in, then I would follow anyway," I threaten.

"You'd be killed."

"Everybody dies sometime."

"We could all die tomorrow, Annie! Do you understand that this most likely will not work? They could catch us any minute."

"Then let me do something to help _today_," I plead.

"It's dangerous!"

"I'm not completely helpless, Finnick! I am a victor, remember?"

"I think one close call is enough, don't you?"

"_I think_ I can take care of myself!"

Finnick looked like he could explode. But instead, he took a deep breath and took my face in his hands again. "I don't doubt that. But I need you to be safe, okay."

"And I need to be able to help you. I'll be careful, I promise."

"Alright Annie…"

I kissed him. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, Salty," he teases, using Mags' nickname for me.

We swim back to the shore and suddenly I get an idea.

"Finnick?"

"Yeah…"

"Are the videos in the library okay? Do they still work?"

"Yeah why…" He trails off because I've already ran off towards the library.

"You'll see!" I holler over my shoulder.

I sprint over to the library as fast as I can. I want to get there before they close. I hear Finnick catching up to me; looking back, I see that he's trying to run while carrying a soaking wet blanket.

Finally, I step inside the library doors and head straight to the video section. I start scanning through the rows, picking up the ones with the oldest dates.

"What are you looking for, Annie?"

"Help me find anything about Thirteen," I instruct.

"Okay," he says and then disappears behind a row of shelves. Within ten minutes, we've both got a stack of videos each. We set them down beside the video player and I pop one in at random.

The screen turns on and I fast forward, my finger hovering over the play button so that I can play the movie as soon as I see _it_.

**Lol, idk if that counts as a cliffhanger or not, but whatever it is…**

**Review!(: lol I thought Annie and Finnick's fight was funny.**

**Oh and this is what I had in mind when I named the story "Annie Cresta, Genius." She's fixing to notice something really important… **

**-oh and I don't spell check anything anymore, or edit really. I've just been typing it and then publishing it immediately… so that's probably why words are misspelled… so whatever makes sense is probably right(: **

**REVIEW!**


	62. Chapter 62

There is was. The mockingjay in the corner of every shot of District 13. Every single time they've every shown it. The same background, with different people and sounds.

So if the Capital is hiding the real District 13, then there must be something there that they don't want us to see. Or the absence of something. Like toxic smoke permeating the air.

Finnick was skeptical at first, but after a couple more tapes, he started to believe me. The evidence was, after all, right under our noses the whole time. Just hidden in the library. _(Sounds like HarryPotter, lol) _

After watching all of the tapes, we began to notice other things, like how the tattered flags of the destroyed Justice Building waved in the wind the exact same way. And how the smoke always bubble in the same direction. There was no doubt about it; they were all the same shot.

Finnick agreed to make a few visits to the other rebel victors in hopes that they would agree with us. I wanted to be with him when he delivered the news to them. But that means that I had to mentor the 72th Hunger Games.

So that is why I am yet again, for the third time in my life, on a train to the Capital. When it comes into view, I don't stare at its unquestionable beauty anymore. Its grandeur is lost on me.

The tributes, however, were amazed by it. It's like a castle from their dreams. They, of course, are true Careers and are completely diluted with Capital lies and slogans.

They already complained about having the crazy mentor. Finnick promptly gave them two-hundred push-ups in reply. The girl is a bit of a smart-off; she wouldn't do them at first. But then Finnick threatened to chose the boy if she didn't. Finnick really knows how to manipulate tributes.

The first chance we got to speak to a rebel victor was, unfortunately, Haymitch. Finnick had gone to the bathroom and had come out with a very drunk District 12 mentor. He's currently in Finnick's room sleeping it off. We plan to ambush him as soon as he wakes up.

Chaff, on the other hand, attempted to kiss me when I tried to start a conversation with him. Finnick had spotted us out of the corner of his eye and within three seconds, Chaff was lying on the ground unconscious. We laid him next to Haymitch.

Figuring that two mentors being hid in Finnick's room was enough for one night, we decided to just wait until they woke up. It's the middle of the night and Haymitch is stirring restlessly. Butterflies gather in the pit of my stomach as I've been designated to deliver the rebel news to him. Finnick claimed Chaff so as to keep him away from me. I can't say that either choice was better than the other anyway.

"Um… Mr. Abernathy?" I ask, tentatively.

He sat up and puked in a bucket that I so wisely placed next to him. I tried speaking to him again.

"Just Haymitch," he grumbles, scratching his head and looking around. "Where am I?"

"Where do you think you are?" I counter.

"I do not know, Miss Cresta. That is why I asked you!" he yelled, making Chaff shift position. I decided to answer him straight.

"You are interested in the rebellion right?" I ask, hoping that I hadn't said too much.

His eyes widened and he turned to Finnick, "I thought she was going to be staying out of this?"

"So did I," Finnick muttered.

Haymitch turned to me, "You're too young for this, Cresta."

I frowned, "And you're too old."

He chuckled and Finnick decided to cover for me. He explained about the mockingjay in the videos of 13. Haymitch didn't hesitate to believe us. He could have even noticed it himself, but didn't know what to do with the information.

Chaff woke up just in time to hear the end of the conversation so Finnick had to repeat the entire thing to him. In the end, we ended up with them both just wanting to go to bed, but I'm sure they'll come around.

**Hey guys… sorry haven't uploaded in a while, but we went on vacation and didn't have any internet! And now I'm being pressured to get off the computer… **

**Review(: **


	63. Chapter 63

**Hey guys! Sorry I took sooooo long to update! I had two trips and then summer reading-may it rot in a hole- and I just finished it today. Seriously I hate summer reading! It distracts me from all the other interesting things I could read! **

The girl died at the Cornucopia, as I knew she would. The boy just died minutes ago. His yellow eyes, staring at the place in his chest where he'd been stabbed. The orange mess of hair that gave his hiding place away. Finnick had told him to dye it.

We both are required to go home now, but I realize that I don't want to. There's no one there for me now. Marie was just named Head Peacekeeper last month, pausing her work long enough to tell me of the new food rations. My home is Finnick and Mags now and they go wherever I do, which is surely straight to the grave.

Finnick knocks on the door of our apartment and I let him in. This time his face is red and his left eye is black. Trying to get Haymitch sober isn't going too well. Last night he punched me in the stomach and I threw up all over him, causing Finnick to forbid me from coming again.

Haymitch, on the other hand, suggested I have a brandy. He was awarded with a right hook from me. Finnick laughed and then burned all of his alcohol.

I rush to the kitchen and grab an ice pack returning to smush it against Finnick's eye.

"Hey! That's cold!" he says, taking it from me and gingerly touching it to his face.

"And you're hot," I smirk, pecking his good cheek. He smiles as my lips touch his face and strokes my mouth as I step away.

This is how we deal with it. The unbearable pain that we failed and our tributes died. We put the hurt away and focus on each other. Tears come to my eyes as I see the bruise on his eye start to yellow. Tears of sorrow that I couldn't save the boy. Tears of joy that someone saved Finnick. I swallow them and kiss Finnick on the mouth, but he pulls away.

"We can't keep doing this;" he says, "we have to deal with it."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry for kissing me," he smiles, pressing his forehead to mine. "But we have to talk about it."

I nod my head. "What if we had sent him the matches instead of the thermal blanket?"

"I don't know," he shakes his head.

"What if I had stayed awake that last hour? Maybe I could have seen Two coming."

He shakes his head again. "You hadn't slept in two days. I would have given you sleeping syrup if you hadn't agreed."

"But-" I start.

"No! You can't blame yourself for this."

"Then what can I do?" I ask, resting my head against his chest as he adjusts the ice pack.

"I give up; just kiss me," he says and I smile, giving in to his request.

. .

**So next chapter skips to the 74****th**** Hunger Games! I can't think of anything really interesting to put between the 72****nd**** and 74****th**** games besides Annie and Finnick fluff and persuading the other victors to turn rebel… but there's enough of that anyway… so I'm just skipping! **


	64. Chapter 64

**Excited that this is finally taking off! This is what I planned when I thought up the story 64 chapters ago. I just didn't think it would take 64 chapters to get there… but oh well. I'm far from done with the story, so I can't get sentimental yet! **

I sit on the couch of Finnick's house and wait for him to come back. I can't watch this alone. I just can't. I wipe my face with the towel he left for me and then return my attention to breathing. This year we both were relieved from our mentoring duties by order of President Snow himself. He must have suspected something. In fact, I'm sure he did.

So that is why Finnick looks scared out of his wits when he walks in.

"Turn it on," he instructs. "Quickly, the Peacekeepers are right behind me."

I grab the remote and turn the reaping on, half way closing my ears so I can't hear the screams and cries of the children.

I already witnessed one-twelfth of it this morning and I don't want to see anymore. Finnick sits down next to me and places his arm over my shoulder. I'm too scared to be warmed by it. My fear has frozen me from the inside out.

The Capital anthem comes on just as a Peacekeeper sticks their head in our window. He is satisfied and leaves promptly.

District One is showed first. An older boy named Marvel takes his place beside a pretty girl and they shake hands.

District Two's tributes are called Cato and Clove. Both of them look menacing enough.

District Three, Four, and Five don't look particularly interesting and Six looks simply strange. I see Johanna standing in the line of victors in District Seven and I feel sorry for her. She is mentoring again this year.

I look away until the small girl from Eleven is chosen, followed by a boy that makes up for her lack of muscle or strength.

Then the most horrible thing happens. A commotion. A small blonde child with her shirt tail sticking out is called to the stage, followed by another girl, this one older. She screams for the girl and then volunteers. The small girl is taken away by a tall handsome man that could be her brother.

The one who volunteered is called Katniss Everdeen. Her face betrays no emotions. It is composed and under control. When asked to applaud for her, the people gathered simply refuse and raise three fingers to her instead, a gesture that clearly means something.

A gear shifts in my head and I sit up on the couch.

"It's her," I say, "It's her."

Finnick is startled. "What?"

I stand up, still staring at the raven-haired girl. She's perfect. Absolutely perfect for the job. "What?" Finnick asks again, slightly nudging my arm.

"She's our symbol, Finnick," I tell him softly.

"What?" he asks again and I grunt impatient that he isn't getting it.

"For the rebellion," I whisper, struggling to keep my voice down. I rush towards the computer and look her up on the Hunger Games' website. Her father was killed in a mine explosion four years ago, right before my games. She lives with her mother and sister. I tell Finnick this and he seems interested.

He agrees to speak to Haymitch tomorrow. That is the best we can do.

I'm about to turn off the television when the last tribute is called. Peeta Mellark. He doesn't look any different from the rest of the boys in his circle, clearly from town, unlike the girl.

The anthem plays again, showing a quick picture of each tribute before turning off, leaving me staring at the screen blankly.

Suddenly I get another great idea. I pick up the phone and dial a well known number to me. He is my favorite person to talk to, besides Finnick. He tells me his name is Jacen, but I doubt it. I've heard Finnick call him Harper before, and even Cinna. But whatever his name is, one thing is clear to me.

He can help her. He will help her win. The phone rings on the other side and he finally answers.

"Hello, Annie darling," he says, voice full of static and gentleness.

"Jacen?"

"I know. I saw it too." That's exactly why I can talk to him. He understands.

"From Twleve."

"With the braid," he says and I agree, even though I didn't notice her hair.

"Is she it?" he asks.

"Yes. She is it."

"I know what to do. Leave it to me, darling," he says before hanging up.

Finnick walks into the room and puts his arms around me.

"I think she's going to win, Finnick," I say, allowing him to run his hands through my hair.

"Let's wait until after the interview to get excited," he compromises.

"Okay," I agree.

"You know what this means right?" he asks.

"No, what?"

"We can get married soon," he says and I smile.

"Soon isn't soon enough," I groan.

He groans in unison and pokes my cheek. I poke him back and then he pokes my forehead. I do the same to him and the game continues until he pokes my lips and I kiss his. I don't know why we do that, but it always ends in a kiss.

His green eyes are still closed when I finally pull away for air and I laugh at him. He pokes my chin this time and the game continues until it's well past midnight. Things still haven't changed. This is how we deal with things.

**Sooooo... Everybody review for me cause its been soo long since I wrote!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Soooooo sorry I took so long! I barely even have time to actually read stuff this week! I've got school and homework and volleyball and chores and then church stuff and then church band stuff and then practically no computer time at all! **

"Her dress lights up!" I squeal happily.

"No… It's on fire!" Finnick corrects me, pointing to the hem of her brilliant red dress, which indeed was flickering with flames.

Katniss Everdeen walks off stage amid thunderous applause, and Peeta, her plain forgettable District partner, nervously makes his way to a waiting Caesar Flickerman.

They start a friendly banter which ends up with both men sniffing each other, resulting with hoots of laughter from the audience and even a snicker from Finnick.

"He could be useful, you know," Finnick suggests, nudging me mid arm with his mouth and working his way down to my fingers.

We are interrupted by the television when everyone starts moaning about something Peeta said. Finnick grabs the remote and rewinds Peeta's interview a little bit and turns the volume up.

Peeta's voice is now coming through the TV, saying things I thought he would never say.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning… won't help in my case," he says.

"Why ever not?" Caesar says.

"Because… because… she came here with me," he admits, ducking his head after a moment of silence that followed.

The audience's reaction, although somewhat delayed, is un-presented. They are the first gestures of protest in the history of Hunger Games. Love triumphs blood lust.

The show is cut off immediately, before the usual display of festivities that include showing the highlights of each tribute's interview and complementary pictures that display the personality of their district. We flick through the channels to be sure, but each screen has gone black and fuzzy.

"This is great!" I exclaim, standing up to kiss Finnick, who is just as happy as I am. We could be married within a year, months even. My fingers find his hair and get lost in it, while I'm sure his hands are wrapped around my waist, but-if so- his grip on me is so tight that my waist has gone numb. The lack of oxygen to the lower half of my body forces me to break away.

"What happened?" Finnick pouts, leaning his forehead against mine and panting heavily.

"Your arms…" I manage to get out, trying to release his death grip on me.

"Oh… crap! I'm sorry!" His arms, which I've been trying to push off, immediately jump away as if pushed by a magnet.

"Don't be," I chide, leaning in for another kiss, which he happily gives me.

After a couple more minutes of this, he breaks away.

"You need to go home, Annie," he says in a monotone voice.

"What?"

"Go home. Now."

"Why? Did I do something?"

"No! No! But you need to go, Annie. Now. Go home," he orders, forcing himself to get up and open the door for me.

"Okay, bye, Finnick," I whisper, slightly exasperated, as he practically shoves me out his door.

I walk home in the dark with questions about to burst my mind. Why did he force me to go home? I've always stayed with him. Every since my parents were taken. Why? Because he didn't want me to be alone. He knows that things happen to me when I'm alone. Why? Because alone translates into "without Finnick" in _The Dictionary of Annie Cresta._

The nightmares return again tonight with a second wind. They are ruthless and continue to torment me until I'm woken from my sleep sweating and screaming about the guillotine. Reading about past revolutions probably wasn't such a good idea for a psychotic victor. Finnick had warned me against it.

Finnick… why did he go stoic last night? We were ecstatic after watching the interviews and then he just… shut down.

After a while I get up out of bed and proceed down the stairs to the kitchen, where I make breakfast.

The strawberries are a bit moldy because I've forgotten about them alone in the refrigerator, but I cut the mold up and chop up the good parts. I then pour milk into the bowl and eat my strawberry breakfast.

I sit around until lunchtime, when I realize that I'm not really hungry and keep on sitting. I'm waiting for Finnick to come by and explain what had happened last night. I must say that he upset me just a little bit. But all my anger vanishes when he knocks on the door. I'm so stunned that I don't even get up and he's forced to let himself in. He has the key anyway; knocking was just a formality.

"Annie," he calls. "Are you home?"

"Where else would I be?" I call back to him and he finds me sitting in the living room. His hair is messed up, in a sort of bed-head sort of way and his white shirt barely conceals the muscles underneath. His eyes are slightly red and the space below them is sort of purple.

He walks over to where I'm sitting and places his hand on my shoulder. I shy away ever so slightly, but he notices.

"I'm sorry," he says aloud. "I got carried away last night. I almost forgot we weren't married. I-I almost ruined you, Annie. That's why you had to go. I'm sorry," he says.

"Finnick, I'm sorry. I- just- I didn't know."

"It takes so much effort not to just pick you up and run away right now. Forever. And Ever. We wouldn't have to worry. Or be responsible. Or do anything," he says.

"But we can't-" I start.

"And that's why you had to leave. The future of the world was possibly resting on your compliance and my slowly diminishing self-control," he explains.

I cuss, something I really don't like to do and Finnick stares at me.

"I'm sorry-"

"I've heard it all and worse," he chuckles.

"There's worse?" I ask, horrified at what more profanity is out there in the world.

"Yes, but never mind that," he says, waving his hand at me. "The point is that last night -all in one moment- I realized that I didn't want to wait anymore. I wanted you to be completely mine right then. Mine and only mine and no one else's."

-lol that person that just reviewed a ton (apparently my #1 fan, lol) keep up the spirit! Thanks!


	66. Chapter 66

**Hey guys! Chapter 66 is here… school and volleyball are taking up all my time! **

"What?!" Finnick screams at the television, standing up and dropping his coffee mug, which shattered against the hardwood floor.

Claudius Templesmith had just made an announcement that could change our rebellion forever. Katniss and Peeta could both win, meaning that I could have them both. Finnick took it quite well, considering that if this rule change had been proposed merely nine years ago, Jamie might have lived. He doesn't mention her though and I don't bring it up.

Turning my attention back to the games, I see that Katniss had almost fallen out of her tree perch. I manage a smile.

"Finnick, sit down," I tell him, tugging on his arm and pointing to the TV. Cato and Clove are smiling and hugging each other on camera, while Thresh and the District Five girl are mourning their respective partners. Finally Peeta is shown, dying in a riverbed, muttering about Katniss in his sleep. The anthem is played and the screen goes black. The show ends with a cliffhanger.

The next night Katniss has found Peeta. She has discovered him dying and her caring instincts take over. She realizes that he's all she has and will ever want in life. She kisses him and they share a pot of broth. I wish.

Katniss is a horrible actress. She doesn't have a clue about what to do for Peeta. She may very well kill him and he's already got blood poisoning. Katniss can barely make herself press her lips to his face without cringing and the broth is clearly a message from Haymitch, who is now all for the rebellion.

Finnick can sympathize with her because he played the role of prosthetic lover for many years. He can tell what it's doing to her. She clearly cares for Peeta though, that much is obvious. Peeta, on the other hand, wasn't lying about his feelings. He's so in love with her that I feel as if I'm intruding when I see him staring at her as she attempts to nurse him back to health. If he doesn't get medicine soon, he will die.

The Gamemakers have realized this too as they just called all the tributes to the Cornucopia to receive a vital object. Katniss says that she won't go just to placate Peeta, but she's already scheming how to leave without him noticing.

Haymitch comes to the rescue with some sleeping syrup and Katniss takes off to get him the medicine.

She is almost killed, but comes back to Peeta with news of one less contester and his life in a bottle.

Finnick is simply out of his mind with the wait. This is his first time to actually be rooting for someone. Mine as well. Both of us barely eat or sleep. We discuss the odds of them winning, but odds don't really mean anything. They could just as easily die by accident and stupidity as anything else. For example, Peeta is incapable of walking silently. It's like he's deliberately trying to stomp around and step on every leaf he sees. But his loudness comes in handy when the girl from Five is killed by nightlock that Peeta had meant to eat himself. Two tributes left for them to kill. Then one more.

The finale. Horrible mutts. Disgustingly similar to the other tributes. Finnick has to carry me out of the room because I scream so much. He's saying to me now to stay in the bedroom and wait for it to be over. But I can't even see his face through my tears.

He strokes my shoulders and I try to catch my breath, to no avail. Finnick whips out my inhaler from somewhere in his pockets and presses it into my face. It tastes horrible and brings me back to reality.

"Finnick, what happened? Are they alive?" I ask, desperate upon his answer.

"I don't know. The show ended," he says and we sit and wait together. I stare at his face.

Bronze hair that is slightly messy. Eyes that sparkle like pale emeralds in the darkness and a small scar on his face from where his father cut him a couple years ago. Lips that are chapped, but welcoming.

I picture him in his games, just a small boy, and I can't bear it. He should never die. He can't die. I won't have it. That's why Katniss and Peeta must win. They have to win. There's a reason victors aren't allowed to sponsor tributes. It's so that they can't choose who they want to rebel with them. I realize that now.

All I can do is wait.

The moment that the 74th Hunger Games ended was the start of a war. I'm positive about it. The Gamemakers revoked their new rule just in time for Katniss to break it. Peeta could live and Katniss sparked our flame for us. It was perfect. We were almost free. Almost.

Finnick is so hopeful and giddy that he can barely get on with the pretense of acting normally. The Capital called him again, but we were expecting it. They have to show that they are still in control. He's leaving for a month this time, twice as long as last time. He doesn't bother to pack anything; it's not as if he'll need any of his own clothes while he's there. His stylists will be waiting with bags full of new styles ready for him to wear.

He doesn't want to leave and cries when we have to part. I save my tears until after the train pulls away, but he can probably hear my wails still. I need him with me. Just like I need to breathe; I need him.

**This wasn't my favorite chapter to write, but I just felt that it was necessary to set the scene for everything after this. Next chapter will probably be when they find out about the Quell. And then perhaps some Finnick POV through the games and then back to Annie's as she gets taken and tortured by the Capital. Finnick's as he realizes what has happened and where he is in District 13. Then the mission to get Annie back and the reuniting of the two from both POV. Then probably their wedding and… well that's too far ahead to be thinking now. **

**Review and tell me any suggestions you guys have regarding what I have in mind to write or any scene that you want to read about that I haven't listed above. :) **


	67. Chapter 67

Those Liars. That was the deal. We would never have to go back in. Never. They promised. They cannot take him from me. He will not die. The Capital cannot take Finnick.

I scream hysterically at the television and at Finnick, who is just as stunned as I am. He promises that I won't have to go back in, but I don't care about me. His safety is what I need.

There are preparations that are being made; Cinna is on his way to discuss the plans. He is, in fact, one of the most crucial people in our operations. His method is to stand out so as to blend in. It is very ingenious, as were his flaming designs for my little mockingjay and her district partner.

A small knock on the door informs me that he is here. Finnick, who wishes for me to remain out of the picture, has hidden me away in his bedroom. He is under the impression that the Capital has bugged his house and I agree, which is why they are both going outside to speak. What they don't know is that I've bugged them, well Finnick really.

I can hear the conversation through a Bluetooth in my ear, not unlike the one Finnick sent me in my games.

"Keep the boy alive, Finnick," I hear Cinna say gravely.

"I will try, Cinna, but with everybody trying to kill them… I don't know if I can," I hear Finnick's voice. It sounds as if they've already decided who's going back in the arena. Who's already going to die.

"You don't understand, Finn. I'm sorry, but that's our top priority, those two. Everyone has to keep them safe. Coin's orders," Cinna said. He didn't say it directly, but I understood. Finnick has to guard District 12 with his life.

I scream into a pillow, but I'm sure that it didn't do any good. I probably woke up half the neighborhood. Finnick and Cinna didn't notice though. They continue with their plans while I eavesdrop.

"The date and time will be sent to you, but you have to stay alive until then. Also, I suggest that Miss Cresta does not accompany you on this mission. She will only become a distraction for you," Cinna says, while I can envision Finnick nodding.

"Who will volunteer for her? Surely you aren't suggesting that Mags-"

"She has already agreed to it. I'm sorry; it wasn't my idea," Cinna apologizes.

"And what of the other rebels? Have they all agreed to die for District Twelve?" Finnick rants.

"Basically," Cinna sighs. "But it will be worth it; they are the perfect spark. All we have to do now is wait until the fire catches."

"You had better be right about this, Cinna," Finnick warns. "And keep an eye out for Annie while I'm gone."

I can hear Finnick walk away and the door slam behind him. I quickly take out the Bluetooth and shove it in my boot.

"Annie!" Finnick calls as he stomps up the stairs, "I know you were listening!"

I don't pretend to be asleep, as I considered doing, but instead I smooth my dress out and sit up straight on his bed, with my face screwed up with anger.

"Do you already know who's going in?" I ask of Finnick when he opens the door.

He hangs his head and I know that I'm right. "I wasn't going to tell you, if that's what you're wondering," Finnick informs me.

"And when exactly were you going to suggest that we start spending time with Mags? She did just have a stroke last year; we might need to drop by and congratulate her on her death wish," I rant, throwing my arms up in the air.

"Annie-" Finnick tries to calm me down, but I won't let him.

"No! I'm not done! And what were you planning on telling me as you left for certain death? 'I'm sorry, Annie, but I'm doing this for the good of the world. Do try not to miss me. I'll only be gone for the rest of your life.'?" I scream at him.

"Annie-"

"Finnick! You could die!" I erupt into tears now, followed by a horrible case of hiccups.

"This isn't about us anymore! It's- It's-"

"What is it about, Finnick? World peace? The greater good?"

"No! No! It's about you! You, Annie! I'm doing this for you!" he screams at me, making me squall harder.

"Don't die for me, Finnick!" I cry, "Please don't!"

"It's okay, Annie; I don't mind," he whispers.

"No one minds when they're dead."

Visiting Mags was way harder than I thought it would be. Her words are even harder to decipher and I find that my eyes are leaking tears more than usual. She tells me not to give up hope on Finnick, which I promise not to ever do. I manage to give her one last hug before I run out the door screaming. Finnick found me swimming in the middle of the ocean and decided that I needed a babysitter while he was in the games. Marie wasn't too thrilled about it, but really had no choice. She whispers to me every day as I wake up that Finnick is going to die. That she is going to make it happen. After a month, I don't even listen to her prediction. Finnick promised that he wouldn't leave me. Well, except for when the Capital calls and threatens my life.

Reaping day looms nearer and nearer and Finnick can be found swimming in the ocean all day. He visits childhood caves and says goodbye one by one. I accompany him to see Jamie's boat one Sunday. She left it to him in a note placed inside the mast, which was covered in mold. Finnick didn't mind, but it caused my asthma to act up again and we were forced to leave. I felt guilty that I interrupted his reminiscences, which is why I insisted that he go without me from now on. I can tell that he doesn't want to leave District 4. Even if he does survive the arena, he can never come back to Four. It will always be different. This is his last chance to be himself. His home is on a ticking bomb.

**Hey, so… how was that? Review for me… please… I stayed up late to write this… so sleepy… my fingers are numb… **


	68. Chapter 68

**Hey guys! Chapter 68 is here! So um… read it! And I've set up two polls that can apparently be viewed from my profile, but I've never seen one on anybody else's. If you can find it, then please vote. If anything to just inform me that it is working. But enough blabbering, go read!**

"Cresta, marry me," Finnick whispers as we eat breakfast.

"You already asked that remember?" I say, rolling my eyes.

"No, Annie. Marry me now," he says and he's not joking.

"Now?" I ask. What is he talking about? I already agreed to marry him a long time ago. The reaping is in less than an hour; we don't have time.

"I promised that I wouldn't die, but let's be honest. There's a possibility that I might," he says, pushing his oatmeal away.

"You will survive," I say, placing my hands on top of his.

"I can't promise that."

"I promise you then," I say before leaning across the table to kiss him.

"As soon as I get back then?" he asks.

"Yes!" I smile.

"Meet me in Thirteen?"

"Definitely!"

In the middle of the crowd, there is a section roped off with red velvet for the victors to stand in, instead of the usual fishing rope. Victors must always have the best.

I am sure the Peacekeeper that escorts me to my position is Marie's father and I refuse to look at him. He closes the ropes behind me, and I feel as if I'm seventeen again, looking towards the stage and into a totally new future that I'll have to live. I catch Finnick's eye as he is escorted into his section. He smiles softly; his perfect green eyes willing me to calm down. He must be able to see me hyperventilating.

Tianna struts across the stage after all the usual formalities and I mentally chop of her head in my personal guillotine. Her blood was a horrible shade of black. I imagine it running down the stage and wetting my shoes. I am satisfied until I have the notion to imagine her thinking the same thing about Finnick and me. Unbidden, I immediately image Finnick dying in several ways.

I picture him in a frozen arena with nothing to warm him. In underground tunnels with poisonous gases at the end of every wrong turn. In a pit filled with snakes and other deadly beasts. Being stabbed repeatedly by Peeta, which is ridiculous because Finnick could easily destroy Peeta if he wished. Filled with paranoia, I even picture Finnick drowning.

Tianna seems to take great pleasure in announcing my name again, but I don't really notice. All I can think about is how Mags vowed to replace me. I don't want her to go. I don't want Finnick to go.

I can't help but burst into a wave of tears. When I get to the stage, Tianna places a now orange arm over my shoulder and I cry harder. I definitely do not want this woman touching me. Mags volunteers on queue and I squall even harder, forcing Marie to have to take me off the stage. Finnick is called next, and, as expected, no one volunteers.

They whisk him away without a word and I watch as he is placed in the train and speeds away. The memories of Mags only come later; for she will never survive this. I remember exactly how wrong I was about her, both of them, really. She is like my mother now and I can't help but love her. The tears that I shed now have nothing to do with Finnick for once. These are solely for her. Never again will she call me Salty. I will never see her kind eyes, nor feel her frail fingers in my hand as I help her walk down to the beach. Never again will I actually see her.

Somehow I manage to move my legs, probably because people are starting to stare. I make my way to a cliff that's by one of the lighthouses. I intended to go inside and try and see the train, but the doors were locked. Instead, I ventured to the end of the cliff and sat down, dangling my legs over the edge as if it were only a two feet drop. The thought of slipping and falling off didn't really occur to me until after I had gotten up and left.

Wandering along the edge of the tide seemed like a good idea, so I made my way towards the ocean. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing and practically walked straight into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered and paced on. Finnick shouldn't be gone. We should already be married. We should have run away this morning. Why didn't I suggest it?

"What did you do to him?" a gruff voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

I turn around and see an old, leathery man squinting at me with bright green eyes. There was a full beer bottle in his hand, but he smelled as if he had poured a bottle over him. He was dressed in ratty fishermen clothes that my father used to wear to work, and, although I had never seen him before, he looked quite familiar.

"What'd you do to m'boy, huh?" he asked, louder this time. I noticed a small, frail looking woman hovering behind him and she too look familiar.

"What did I do to who?" I ask, extremely irate that this drunkard had the audacity to bother me today. Today of all days.

"My Finn! They took my Finn away and it's all your fault!" he yells, raising his finger to point at me.

Mr. Odair chunked the beer bottle towards me and I didn't move in time. It shattered against my forearm and sliced bloody lines across my wrist. I didn't holler out it pain, though I wanted to.

"You think it's my fault that he was reaped?" I challenge and Odair charged towards me. His wife, the woman who birthed Finnick, held him back. I guess I should be grateful for both deeds, but in the circumstance I really just wish that they both would drop dead. They don't deserve anything from me after walking out on Finnick.

"She did it! They took him away because of her! He's going to die!" Mr. Odair screamed into the air. His accusation echoed off the water for all sea creatures to hear.

"I had nothing to do with it!" I scream back, something I normally would never had done. "Why do you care anyway, you crazy drunk? You left him in the first place!"

He stops struggling against his wife to ponder my words.

"I-I-" he stammers, arms going slack.

"You horrible, miserable excuse for a father left Finnick alone! Mags and I are his family now! You have no claim on him anymore!" I scream before storming away, leaving one very confused Odair standing on the beach, hollering obscenities into the distance.

**Yeah… so um… I always felt that Annie should be able to vent after Finnick is taken and to what better people than the ones who left him voluntarily? **

**Next chapter will probably be Finnick's POV. If I get a satisfying amount of reviews then I might update again tonight. (Being realistic here, so I will not promise anything.) So yeah that's basically it. **

**Review and vote on a poll so I know if it's working or not! **

**:) **


	69. Chapter 69

Here I go again. Stripping away myself, layer by layer. At least this will be the last time. One way or another.

First to go is my pride. I must allow myself to be humiliated and deformed in any way possible.

Second is compassion. I cannot be swayed by the horrible things I see in the Capital. I must be one of them, not bothered by any trifle things.

Third to leave me is my modesty. They have control over my body; no exceptions.

Next to go is my gentleness. I am now brute force and over-do everything.

My humility. I am now prideful. I must boast about my achievements in life and seek to make myself look better at all times.

My manners. I can act however I please. I mustn't ask permission from a lady before I kiss her or hold her hand. I am a barbarian.

Last to leave me is humanity, which means that I have no regard of human life. I will either kill or be killed. Such is the way of the hunter.

I am left feeling empty and hollow-like. I let myself doze off for the rest of the journey to the Capital. I won't get any sleep while I'm there.

I am woken by a particularly pretty avox, whose long, blonde hair smells exactly like strawberries. She smiles gruesomely and I turn away in horror, cringing on the inside because of how I reacted.

I am told that the train has arrived at the Capital, and give a fake burst of joy. They really are thickheads.

I'm quickly ushered into hair and make up to prepare for the parade. My stylist this year is a girl, younger than I am, who seems extremely eager to strip me down. I am used to it. She hands me a tangle of ropes and gestures for me to put it on. I cringe at how much skin it shows. I glance at my stylist, who seems too distracted by me to notice that her hand is resting in a pile of hair gel. I ignore her and stalk out the room, furious at my situation. I don't allow myself to think of Annie, but instead try to focus on my job, keeping the rebellion alive. I must create circumstances that show off District 12.

My first task is to make friends with Katniss and annoy Peeta. I know just how to do this. I grimace to myself when I run the plan over in my head. Angels, it's so revolting…

I slip my hand into the bag of sugar cubes intended for horses and make my way over to Katniss, inwardly laughing my head off at what I'm going to do.

I pop the sugar cube into my mouth and position my face so that when she turns around she'll be forced to stare at my eyes. I crunch the sugar loudly to startle her, hopefully making her defensive, which will extremely annoy Peeta.

She turns around, startled as I place another sugar cube into my mouth and lean against her horse.

"Hello, Katniss," I greet her casually, as if beautiful men just happened to pop up where ever she went.

"Hello, Finnick," she responds, failing at being casual. I can tell how uncomfortable she is around me, probably because of my outfit. Oh well, this should be extremely funny then. Peeta will be so ticked off…

"Want a sugar cube?" I ask, holding out my hand to her, knowing she won't take it. "They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares? They've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I… well, if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick."

I can see the gears turning inside her head as she considers me, a Capital player, who thinks he's a gift to the world.

"No, thanks," she says gesturing to my sugar. "I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime, though." I practically choke on the sugar in my mouth.

"You're absolutely terrifying me in that getup. What happened to the pretty little-girl dresses?" I ask, playing off my choking noise as sounds of pure terror.

"I outgrew them," she says, nervously. Yes this seems like the right moment to…

I take the color of his outfit and pretend to ponder over it. "It's too bad about this Quell thing. You could have made out like a bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted."

"I don't like jewels, and I have more money than I need. What do you spend all yours on, anyway, Finnick?" she asks, haughtily.

"Oh, I haven't dealt in anything as common as money for years," I say mutinously.

"Then how do they pay you for the pleasure of your company?" she asks, referring to my punishment for pressing the red button. Of course, she is under the impression that I choose that life of my own free will.

"With secrets," I admit, leaning forward, as if about to kiss her. "What about you, girl on fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?" She blushes slightly and I can see Peeta watching us out of the corner of his eye. I had better pretend to be caught in the act.

"No, I'm an open book," she whispers, "Everybody seems to know my secrets before I know them myself."

"Unfortunately, I think that's true." I pause and pretend to just now notice Peeta. "Peeta is coming. Sorry you have to cancel your wedding. I know how devastating that must be for you." I say, before tossing another piece of sugar in my mouth as I strut off, leaving her to ponder my existence and Peeta to simmer in jealousy.

**Hey guys… how was that? I sort of thought that Finnick should have planned this because it was so weird… And… um review? Please? **

**Oh, and if you're into pop/rock music, check out R5! I'm really obsessed with these two songs of there's: Crazy4U and WhatDoIHaveToDo. Like really obsessed. That's probably the reason I haven't updated in so long… **


	70. Chapter 70

**(**_Please enjoy my quick commentary celebrating the 70__th__ Chapter.__**) **_

**ME: "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome the 70****th**** hunger games chapter!"**

**FINNICK: "Seriously, you're doing **_**that**_** in front of me?"**

**ANNIE: "Oh don't be so sensitive, Finn." **

**FINNICK: "You are one to talk, babe…" **

**PEETA: "Don't talk to her that way?"**

**KATNISS: "Why do you care, Peeta? I thought you loved me?" **

**PEETA: "I do, Katniss! I do!"**

**GALE: "I think she gets it, Lover-Boy. Or do you need to go on another talk show and proclaim it again?"**

**PEETA: "You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first!"**

**KATNISS: "Boys! Stop fighting over me!"**

**CATO: "As if they'd fight over you!"**

**EVERYBODY: "Go away Cato! You're dead!"**

**CATO: "Make me!"**

**ME: "Maybe I will!" **

**ANNIE: "Oh no… please don't kill him in front of me!"**

**FINNICK: "Yeah, what were you thinking?"**

**ME: "Shut up, Fish Boy!"**

**FINNICK: "Only Suzanne can tell me to shut up!" **

**ANNIE: "Don't be harsh! You know she likes to pretend she's Mrs. Collins." **

**ME: "Gee thanks, Annie…" **

**ANNIE: "You're welcome!"**

**FINNICK: "Can we get on with the chapter already?!" **

**KATNISS: "Is this the chapter where Peeta tells everyone that I'm pregnant?" **

**CATO: "You're what?!" **

**PEETA: "It's quite a long story, why don't you go read it." **

**CATO: "Or you could just tell me why Katniss is pregnant?" **

**KATNISS: "Can't you just read the chapter already?"**

**CATO: "No! Not until-"**

**GALE: "Just read the chapter before I murder you!" **

**ME: "Boys! Knock it off! Cato, please read the chapter like all the other good little readers." **

**CLOVE: "Did you just say Cato?" **

**CATO: "Okay okay! I'm reading it! Just keep that girl away from me!" **

I really don't want to go to training, but I owe it to Annie to at least show up. And the fact that the entire world could be resting on my shoulders. So I do the heroic thing and wake up at four in the morning to privately train. Mags gets to sleep in because she's so old and incapable of doing anything anyway, but I'm perfectly able to do a million push-ups before 6 a.m.

Regular training isn't so much preparing my body as it is studying my opponents and making friends with Katniss. I teach her some complicated knots and tutor her in the ways of the trident while she gives me archery lessons, which I don't really want, but take the time to try and get on her good side.

It's practically impossible because I don't think she has a good side for me to get on. She won't open up, nor will she trust me. Peeta, on the other hand, seems grateful for my help and wary at the same time. He is determined to see me as a person, instead of a monster. Katniss is getting even more annoyed with me than before. I'm not doing my job very well.

I quickly come up with a plan to make Peeta very annoyed. When showing Katniss how to properly throw the trident, I place my hands around her waist, turning it a fraction of an inch sideways. I make sure that Peeta's watching as I leave my hands there just a moment too long. Katniss doesn't notice, but at least I have properly aggravated Peeta. I make sure to do this at least once every hour until the pupils in Peeta's eyes are barely slits.

For the interview, I intend to aggravate Peeta even more by declaring my love for Katniss through poetry. Annie and I came up with the poem beforehand, so she knows that when I say "gray eyes" I actually mean "wonderfully pale and perfectly green Annie eyes."

Peeta, on the other hand, doesn't know this. In fact I don't think he even noticed. Because he seems to be preoccupied with something else entirely.

I notice him staring at Katniss, practically shaking with fear. What did she do to him now? I wonder what on earth Peeta is going to do this interview. Last time he practically saved both of their lives. Could he possibly recreate that this time around?

When it's time for Katniss to go, she again is playing the silly girl hopelessly in love and I am quickly bored by it. But it is necessary to keep up the façade. I was ordered to instruct Haymitch to go with that angle and he seems to have followed Thirteen's advice.

Peeta walks onto the stage now, all nerves instantly vanished with no trace of them ever being there. I watch unmoved by his banter with Caesar, but I can tell that his heart simply isn't in it. Flickerman notices this as well.

Peeta walks off stage as I struggle to keep up with what he just said. Apparently the star-crossed lovers were already married? Katniss is pregnant? Is this another lie Peeta came up with or is it true?

I search down the line for Katniss and see a blush creep into her cheeks as her eyes water slightly. The crowd has gone ballistic with the injustice of the situation and I can't say that I blame them. Peeta takes Katniss' hand and then something unprecedented happens. Confused I take Mags hand as well as the District Five woman as I wonder what on earth Peeta has done.

**Well… that's the last chapter before they go into the arena… **

**So review? **

**Lol, how'd you guys like the beginning commentary? **


	71. Chapter 71

**Hello guys! Chapter 71… you guys are really lucky… three chapters in one day… I would appreciate some reviews, ehh, ehh? **

I did try to sleep. I really did. I know more than anyone the importance of a good night's rest. Honestly, I do! But this could very well be the last night I ever see.

The last time I thought this thought, I had confidence in my abilities and hope in my heart. No one could blame me, nor dared to inform me otherwise; I was only fourteen. Cockiness wasn't a hard thing to come by. I thought I could get myself and Jamie safely out of the arena. I thought I could bend the rules. But I failed. Miserably.

And now I could possibly destroy a nation if I don't play my cards right. As if I had any cards, really.

Katniss being pregnant, I can work with. I can create sympathy for her easily. If she were really pregnant, but with Peeta's truth record, I cannot be certain.

Peeta's artificial leg is going to give me trouble as well. And I have to keep Johanna safe as well, without making it seem as if I'm waiting to be gotten out of the arena.

Now I want someone to tell me how I could possibly sleep with that on my mind! If Annie was here then that would be a totally different situation, but she isn't and that's part of the problem. She's in District Four alone, which is something I have to worry about as well.

I remember last the time; the only way I got to sleep was upside down. Rolling my eyes at my own stupidity, I hang my head off the bed and exhale slowly. This was going to be a very long night.

I open my eyes to a purple little girl, standing beside my bed. I scream, of course, making her jump back.

I shut my eyes and shake my head before opening my eyes again. Did I just see what I thought it did?

Yes, yes, of course, I did.

"Um, excuse me," said the little girl. "Can I have your autograph?" the violet child asked. I grunted and took the pen she handed me, scribbling something illegible on a paper napkin beside the bed. The girl takes it and runs out of the room, giddy as can be.

She cares not that I could die. In fact, she is probably excited about it. Disgusted, I lean over the bed and puke into the trash can.

An avox with extremely black hair wakes me up, insisting that I follow her. She makes illegible sounds with her mouth and points to the hallway. I have just enough time to pull on some pants before she pulls me out of the room, still without a shirt.

She drags me into the hallway where a very sober Haymitch waits. He motions for me to come closer.

"Yes?" I whisper.

"Is this the new look? Shirtless?" Haymitch mutters, shaking his head. "Children these days…"

"Does it matter?" I ask impatiently. I only have a certain amount of time left.

"No, never mind. I should give you this, though," he says, holding out a silver bangle, decorated with flames. "You know what you have to do then?"

"Of course, I do," I roll my eyes. "Can I go now?" I must admit, I don't have much patience for Abernathy.

He nods his head and I make my way back to my room, though not before I hear him utter two words. "Thank you."

I make my way to the jets that will be flying me to the arena and try not to worry. Everything will be fine. I will be able to see Mags.

Her worn skin and frail body mixed with the knowledge of where we are headed isn't very comforting, in fact in makes the ride practically unbearable, even more so than usual.

When we land I'm escorted to the launching pad where my stylist awaits with my uniform. She seems disappointed that there is so much of it and I can feel her eyes on me as I change into the blue jumpsuit. A five minute warning bell goes off and I suddenly want to know her name.

"Sylvia," she says and I repeat it.

"Did you choose this life? Somewhere along the road?" I ask, desperately looking for an excuse to not do what I am tempted to.

She whispers, "Yes."

I rise painfully grimacing, clenching my fists. Am I going to do this? Am I really a monster? Yes.

"Why?" I ask mockingly. "Did you dress up your dolls for the Hunger Games when you were small? And kill them off, one by one?"

She doesn't respond, but her mouth is open slightly as I make my way towards her, trapping her in a corner. Her brown dress and simple flats are hindering her from making a run for it.

"Did you make them scream as you murdered them? And then make a re-appearance later that day?"

She frantically shakes her head no as she scampers back into the corner. I see the fear in her eyes and enjoy it immensely.

"Real people don't come back after they're dead! We aren't your playthings! I'm not your doll!" I real back my hand to strike and notice a flash of gold. The bangle from Haymitch, a signal to Katniss. Suddenly I remember my job and why I agreed to it in the first place.

Memories of the person I had tried to keep out of my mind floods in like a tidal wave. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her scent. I inhale and imagine her next to me. Intoxicating. Suddenly I lower my hand and hop into the tube as it closes around me. Sylvia stares at me with watery eyes. Her eye make-up is smeared all over her face and her hair is soaked with sweat.

I duck my head in shame as I rise into the arena.

**Chapter 71! Review because I posted three chapters in one day!**


	72. Chapter 72

**Hello readers… I have severely neglected the continuation of this story and for that I am sorry. I tried to make it up with an exceptionally good chapter… (In my opinion, anyway…) So, you know… Go read the chapter… Finnick's POV**

_I can do this. _I am a man. A grown man, an experienced killer. I fear nothing. Not my surroundings. Not my enemies. Not the obstacles placed in my path. I am in control of my emotions; my body; my mind. I am a monster. I have muscles. I have tactics. I even have beauty on my side. My legs are like iron metal; my arms, swift as rivers. My instincts are razor sharp. My reflexes are perfectly tuned.

The tube finally breaches the surface and I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding; it comes out in a sharp, jagged rasp that surprises me. Water. Everywhere. No, not everywhere, but rather all around the circle of tributes and the Cornucopia.

Sunlight strikes the waves as I exhale and attempt to strategize a battle plan. I should head towards the Cornucopia first, conquer it, and then rescue the mockingjay and her lover. Claudius Templesmith's voice finds its way into the arena and announces the Third Quarter Quell with a particular relish that I find nauseating. The countdown starts, yet again. The literary parallelism in my life isn't humorous at all.

10. Here we go…

9. They told me I'd never have to do this again…

8. Obviously they lied.

7. Liars. Filthy, dirty, despicable, bloody liars.

6. Katniss looks like she's about to dive in…

5. The water could be poisoned.

4. Mags is smiling at me.

3. It could mean good-bye.

2. I smile back, hoping Annie will see it. But, at the same time, hoping that she isn't watching this.

10. Boom! _I can't do this. _

I dive into the water as soon as the cannon goes off, making fast and swift strokes through the water. I still am suspicious about the water. Finally, I reach the beach and I crawl out of the waves and break into a sprint towards the pile of weapons in the Cornucopia. A trident is sticking out of a pile of knives and lances, along with a net; I quickly grab them and turn to face my opponents.

I must say I was surprised to see Katniss already on land, prepared to let an arrow fly straight at my heart. I lift my trident, as if to attack, but it's really just to show off my newest piece of jewelry.

"You can swim, too," I say, smiling although I'm not quite sure that she won't shoot me. "Where did you learn that in District Twelve?"

Her grip on the bow doesn't waver as she replies, "We have a big bathtub."

"You must," I chuckle, still very aware that she could still kill me. "You like the arena?"

"Not particularly. But you should. They must have built it especially for you," she says, quite bitter, might I add. I cut my eyes at her, wondering when she will decide to kill me.

But then I see her resolution waver slightly and smile, "Lucky thing we're allies. Right?" I turn my hand so that Haymitch's bracelet can be viewed better and I know that I've won.

"Right!" she replies, obviously angry that she didn't know about our alliance beforehand. I must say I wasn't that pre-informed either. But it doesn't matter, District 5 is sneaking up behind Katniss as we speak.

"Duck!" I yell, launching my trident into District 5's chest. "Don't trust One and Two," I add, seeing them out of the corner of my eye.

"Each take one side?" Katniss says, voice full of command. I nod and she darts around the pile of what looks like only weapons.

"Anything useful?" I holler, while loading myself with deadly artifacts.

"Weapons! Nothing but weapons!" she calls.

"Same here. Grab what you want and let's go!" I yell, but she's already shooting at Enobaria, who avoids it by diving into the waves. Gloss, however, gets an arrow in the leg before sinking back into the water. Katniss then sprints back to me, loaded with weapons.

"Do something about that, would you?" I order, pointing towards Brutus, who is running towards us with his belt out in front of him as if he had gone mad, which is a possibility. Katniss' arrow just punctures the belt and he rolls back into the water. The other Careers are getting closer and I want to see what Katniss will do. Will she fight or save Peeta?

She sprints to the edge of the water and starts to strip herself of weapons, as if she were going to swim out. I place my hand on her shoulder, "I'll get him."

Her eyes narrow as she considers the prospect of foul play. "I can," she insists.

Rolling my eyes, I let my weapons fall to the ground. Stupid, pregnant girl. "Better not exert yourself. Not in your condition," I severely say, patting her lower stomach before I prepare to dive in. "Cover me," I say before entering the water.

When I reach Peeta, he is halfway in the water, attempting to learn to swim on the go. "Peeta!" I call and he gasps, falling into the water completely. His head goes under and bubble shoot out to the surface. The idiot boy opened his mouth. Shaking my head, I pull him up and start to drag him to shore. Being sensible, he doesn't struggle against me, as he knows that I saved him from drowning. He keeps his eyes on Katniss as we reach the shore and completely forgets about me as she helps him onto land. I avert my gaze as he kisses her on the lips. The memories of Annie would just be too painful here. I only butt in when I hear Mags mentioned. They seem to be contemplating whether or not they want Mags to join us.

"Well, I can't leave Mags behind," I smile, "She's one of the few people who actually likes me."

Katniss's face brightens considerably as she says, "I've got no problem with Mags. Especially now that I see the arena. Her fishhooks are probably our best chance of getting a meal."

"Katniss wanted her on the first day," Peeta says fondly.

"Katniss has remarkably good judgment," I say, scooping Mags out from the water. She smiles at me and I resist the urge to sing. I'm so relieved that she's okay.

"Bob," she says and I nod. I had already noted what the belts were.

"Look, she's right. Someone figured it out," I say, pointing to Beetee.

"What?" Katniss says.

"The belts. They're flotation devices. I mean, you have to propel yourself, but they'll keep you from drowning."

Katniss seems to ponder this before handing Peeta some weapons and Mags an awl and suggests that we get a move on. I place Mags on my shoulder as we sprint into the jungle before us.

**The first part of this was better in my opinion, but I have to keep it consistent with the books, which means coping dialogue, feelings, expressions, and making sure I have everything in the correct order. **

**So… disclaimer… I don't own the Hunger Games books, but had to directly copy dialogue and some phrases in order to keep this story legitimate. Blah, blah, blah… the whole point of this footnote was to place an order for reviews. **


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73! **

Finnick is doing his job and that's what matters to District 13. Meanwhile, I wish they would get him out of there already. It's not like it isn't still an arena. Mags just died yesterday. Thirteen's promise that she would be safe fell through-something about "prioritizing."

I get up off the couch and walk outside. The musty air fills my lungs until I can barely breathe, but still I refrain from going back in. Back in is where the memories are. I don't want the memories. I want Finnick. So I head for the ocean.

Gravel turns to sand beneath my bare feet, but I hardly notice. The waves are so beautiful, constantly crashing against the rocks. I see a small sparrow making its way towards a worm lying for the take when it suddenly flies away. I don't think anything strange about this, but then again, I was too worried about other things, like why Cinna hasn't called me back since the day before the games started.

Later, I regret not paying attention.

Suddenly the wind pulls away, like someone turning off a switch on a fan. The animals have all disappeared and that's when I knew it was too late. Footsteps were approaching me from all directions, men even arising from the sea in full body suits. They all surrounded me, converging slowly and steadily. My breath caught in my throat as I thought of escape and then of the consequences. If I escaped, they would surely kill Finnick with a flick of a switch.

The Peacekeepers were all male and all buff. The biggest one had a greedy look in his eye that made me want to puke. He placed his callused hand on the small of my back, the other gripping my upper arm in an iron grasp. He was clean-shaven with a mousy sort of hair that hung limp at his ears. His eyes were a murky sort of brown that continued to scrutinize me in a way I did not appreciate.

"Burns, Hawkins," he barked at the circle of soldiers around me. The two soldiers stepped forward, one of a slighter build than the other. The bigger one, Hawkins, I would learn later, took hold of my other arm and forced the palm up, exposing the veins in my wrist and the crook of my elbow.

The smaller, leaner soldier came closer to me and pulled something out of his jacket pocket. A syringe. The last thing I remember before blacking out was the sting of a needle against my skin.

It was like right after I got out of the games, the whiteness. It was everywhere, in a sort of persistent way that extremely perturbed me to the point of tears. Eventually, I got over the fact that I couldn't see and started trying to move.

I found that whenever I attempted to move anything in the slightest way, my head felt as if it were going to split open. I let out another cry of pain, as I had been stupid enough to try it again. I don't move anything a while, and then I start to hear sounds of an argument from somewhere far off. I then feel myself slipping away.

Waking up this time is less painful, but something isn't right. The whiteness is gone, replaced by a sort of blurred vision that I'm not used to. This is more aggravating that the constant whiteness. Cautiously, I wiggle my thumb slightly. There is no pain. Excited, I breathe deeply, something I had been unable to do without provoking an imaginary cleaver in the head. I then realize that I'm not being restrained.

Slowly I stand up and stretch. I nearly topple over because I haven't stood in so long. A voice, soft and gentle, comes from somewhere, as I feel a certain pressure on my shoulders.

"Easy, Miss," it warns. It is an earthy sort of voice, something I might expect from a boy of around sixteen that had just discovered that his voice was getting deeper and wasn't too fond of the change.

"Where am I?" I ask, cringing from the rugged syllables in my voice.

"Hush, Ma'am!" the voice sounded concerned, if not franticly so. "You need to get out of here! Now!" He gave me a sort of push.

"I-I can't see."

He curses and I can tell that he slapped himself on the forehead.

"Wait here," he said before leaving me standing alone.

I could literally do nothing but wait, as I couldn't find my way back to the bed anyway. I heard his light footfalls moments before I heard the door open and then shut back close.

"Here," he said, handing me something that felt of metal. Metal and glass. I put the glasses on and immediately my vision improves. I can now see this boy's face, which is full of concern.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm from Thirteen, and I'm here to rescue you," he whispered softly in my ear. He grabbed my hand before opening the door and we both rushed out of it. The floor was like ice under my feet. I winced and looked down almost involuntarily.

We eventually came to a split in the corridor and the boy immediately chose the left one, checking his watch for confirmation.

"We're behind schedule," he says, before scooping me up and continuing running at the same pace.

I hear the soldiers before he does and I tell him so. He reassures me that it's just a customary scan of the perimeter, but he speeds along anyway.

It's too late, though, because we have become surrounded. I feel myself fall as the boy is shot. The floor greets me happily as I scoot myself over to his body, the Peacekeepers converging on me as I scream insults and swear words in their direction. His heart is still beating, even as the blood is pouring out of his chest.

"I'm sorry, Miss," he says, trying to get back up and support himself, but I push him down.

"No, you're losing too much blood," I say, attempting to cover the bullet wound with my hands. It does no good, however, as he starts to cough up blood.

"What's your name?" I ask, holding his head in my hand, as Peacekeepers watch, highly amused.

"Kurt, Kurt Restik," he says, lying his head back, "I suppose I'm dying, Miss," he says before his head falls back.

I can't help but cry and I continue to cry until the Peacekeepers inject me again and the world goes black.

**Okay so her attempted rescue was just after she was taken, before they tortured her. So you can see why 13 would be reluctant to try another one just so soon. The boy wasn't really a boy, but a man, probably around twenty-five, but I remember that sickness that 13 had and I thought that he would seem smallish to Annie, who is always around big tributes and Careers… **

**So… REVIEW! **


	74. Chapter 74

The incessant _tick-tock_ of Wiress is driving me insane. I can't take it. Not when all I want to do is scream. Scream at the Capitol. Scream at Katniss for not being strong enough. And yes, scream at Mags for leaving me.

The rest of the day is a giant blur of motions and internal grieving for Mags. Memories struggle for my attention and I can't fully concentrate on what I'm doing.

I remember Mags hugging me for the first time, when I was just a scared little boy. _Tick-tock. _

I see her bringing me back to the water when I got back home. Holding my hand because I was too afraid to go near it. I was too confused because all I could see in it then was the pieces of junk rising to and from the surface. She gently, but firmly pulled me to where the water could lick my bare toes. _Tick-tock. _

I remember her comforting me after I left my parents one night. She said that no matter what happened, I could always go to her. _Tick-tock. _

I remember how she helped keep me sane when Annie was in the arena, because she knew that I was in love and it just couldn't be helped. _Tick-tock. _

I remember everything. _Tick-tock. _

The next thing I know, Katniss is shaking me awake in the middle of the night, tick-tocking like Wiress. Great. Just great. Now she's caught the disease and Panem is doomed.

"It's a clock. The arena's a clock," she says frantically. Okay maybe not. Maybe we are saved. Or maybe Johanna might try to kill my Mockingjay.

"Maybe we all had better be careful where we step," I say, giving Katniss and Johanna a look alternatively before giving Beetee his wire. "There's you wire, Volts. Watch where you plug it."

"Where to?" Peeta asks, picking up Beetee as if he were just another sack of flour.

"I'd like to go to the Cornucopia and watch. Just to make sure we're right about the clock," I say and the others agree.

When we get to the Cornucopia, I hang back until I hear something about a canary, something I've heard Annie mention in her sleep before.

"What's that?" I ask Katniss.

"It's a bird that we take down into the mines to warn us if there's bad air," she says.

"What's it to do, die?" Johanna asks.

"It stops singing first. That's when you should get out. But if the air's too bad, yes, it dies. And so do you." Katniss replies shortly.

Canary. It sounds an awful lot like Carney, a name I know haunts Annie. I know that she was mute and couldn't speak. Perhaps warning us that the air was too bad, or that we were all going to die.

As lost in thought as I was, I'm surprised that I noticed Wiress' silence. But years of training doesn't leave for mere daydreaming, and I quickly realize that one of my assignments is about to be killed.

I barely knock a spear away from Peeta, but get stabbed in the thigh doing so. Looking around, I see Katniss has killed Gloss, who had already killed Wiress, and Johanna has impaled Cashmere with an axe. I barely manage to pull the knife out of my thigh before we then start to chase Brutus and Enobaria back to the jungle. Suddenly the ground starts spinning, accelerating fast.

Just as I'm about to get really bored with this nonsense, the ground slams to a complete stop, leaving all of us nauseated. Thankfully, my three charges have managed to stay on land, but Beetee, unfortunately for me, had been flung out into the water. Huffing a little, I swim out to get him as Katniss swims out to Wiress' body for the wire. At least the Mockingjay isn't stupid.

I haul Beetee back to where the others are and dump him on the sand, coughing and spitting out water.

"Let's get off this stinking island," Johanna says, and I nod in agreement. But, of course, we have to fight about which way to go first. I quickly rip my shirt off and tie it around my thigh-wound before walking off, hoping the others will follow. No such luck.

"Twelve o'clock right? The tail points at twelve," Peeta says.

"Before they spun us," I reply. "I was judging by the sun." I point up for effect.

"The sun only tells you it's going on four, Finnick," Katniss says none too patiently and then Beetee joins the conversation and I can't keep up. Annie would be able to though. In the end we choose a path at random and go for it.

Peeta wants to tap a tree, but I volunteer because I know that we need to separate Katniss and Peeta if we want to keep them both safe. Although Katniss doesn't understand and is extremely suspicious of me, which she should be.

I lead the way into the forest, looking for a good tree to get water from. I start jabbing it with my knife until I notice Katniss thinking hard. I don't want her to start realizing what's going on because if she voices it out loud then all our efforts will go to waste.

"Katniss, got that spile?" I ask, jerking her back to the present. She cuts is off her belt and holds it out to me, just as a scream rips through the jungle. The scream of a little girl. Prim.

**I know I've haven't updated in ages. I know I know I know. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. **

**:( **

**But better late than never right?**

**REVIEW? **


	75. Chapter 75

**Annie's POV**

White again… it's like being trapped under a suffocating blanket of snow. My only thoughts are of him, and no matter how hard I try to not think about him, the worse it gets. Knowing every line in his face, but not being able to touch him.

The death of the boy and my guilt is the only deterrent from Finnick. Finnick and the pain. Every day they come in for me, the mutants. They remind me constantly that I will never see Finnick again. That no one I love will ever see me again. That I will be stuck here, with them, forever.

Burns and Hawkins torment me nightly, both rough and unrelenting. Then, in the morning, I am dragged to a dark room where I am stripped of my clothes and beaten. Then I am strapped down to a cold metal chair and made to watch my Hunger Games.

They show me videos of Finnick dying, of Mags dying, and, of course, my parents and CeCe.

They then lock me in a small box of torture. I barely fit into it and the walls shrink periodically. The walls also protrude needles upon the hour. When I'm finally released from it, I have dozens of small pricks across my body.

Naturally I scream.

**Finnick's POV**

"Prim! Prim! Prim!" Katniss cries as I chase her through the jungle of screams. "Prim!"

Another scream, followed by a desperate plea, "Prim?"

The scream repeats, but then cuts off prematurely. Just then I crash into a clearing and find Katniss cleaning her arrow with some moss. "Katniss?"

"It's okay. I'm okay," she says, but I can tell that she's pretty shaken. Despite having just ran, her skin is pale and she looks like she'd just seen a ghost. "I thought I heard my sister but-"

The world stops. It can't be. No!

They said she would be safe. They said she wouldn't be harmed.

Before I know it, I'm running to her. To Annie. What have they done to her? To my Annie. She screams again and I think of all the terrible things that could be happening to her.

When I reach the source of the screaming, I don't see Annie anywhere. Just then another scream resonates from above me. I cannot see her and I try to climb the tree.

"Annie! Annie!" I wail because I cannot climb the tree. "Annie!"

Suddenly her voice cuts off and I fear the worse. Then a bird falls out of the tree.

A jabberjay. This is even worse.

"It's all right, Finnick. IT's just a jabberjay. They're playing a trick on us," Katniss says, who must have shot the bird down, "It's not real. It's not your… Annie."

"No, it's not Annie. But the voice was hers. Jabberjays mimic what they hear. Where did they get those screams, Katniss?" I say numbly.

"Oh, Finnick, you don't think they…" she says naively.

"Yes. I do. That's exactly what I think."

At my words, Katniss falls to the ground, just as another's voice fills the air. Male this time, but the effect it has on Katniss is the same. I grab her by the arm before she can go after it.

"No. It's not him. We're getting out of here!" I yell, jerking her down the hill, but she won't come with me. "It's not him, Katniss! It's a mutt! Come on!"

Finally she hears the truth in my words and stops struggling, although I still have to half carry her down. When we reach the others, I'm relieved that they didn't hear anything like what we did.

Suddenly my face hurts a whole lot and I'm on the ground. Then the birds come back, all emitting horrifying sounds.

I cannot take it. The screams of Jamie, Annie, Mags, my parents even. The sound cuts through my head like daggers, piercing my soul instead of my body.

Then, slowly, Peeta's voice takes the place of the others.

"That's right; they interview your family and friends. And can they do that if they've killed them all?" he says.

"No?" Katniss mumbles.

"No. That's how we know Prim's alive. She'll be the first one they interview, won't she? First Prim. Then your mother. Your cousin, Gale. Madge. It was a trick, Katniss. A horrible one. But we're the only ones who can be hurt by it. We're the ones in the Games. Not them."

"You really believe that?" Katniss asks.

"I really do," says Peeta.

Katniss then turns to me, "Do you believe it, Finnick?"

I fear the worst. No one knows about my Annie. I have no one they would want to save for the interviews. But I give her hope anyway. "It could be true. I don't know. Could they do that Beetee? Take someone's regular voice and make it…"

"Oh, yes. It's not even that difficult, Finnick. Our children learn a similar technique in school," he says calmly and I want to believe him.

"Of course Peeta's right. The whole country adores Katniss's little sister. If they really killed her like this, they'd probably have an uprising on their hands," Johanna says. "Don't want that, do they?" She starts shouting now, "Whole country in rebellion? Wouldn't want anything like that!"

I don't even flinch. I've known Johanna for years and this is definitely something she would do. "I'm getting water," she mumbles, before heading back into the jungle.

Katniss catches her hand and tries to warn her about the jabberjays, but I know that they can't hurt her. She loves no one. Not since the 70th games.

I leave the others to talk and head for the water. I cannot forget those screams of hers. Annie.

With nothing to do except worry, I make some fishing equipment and go fishing. We're about to eat it when the faces come, like fallen angels in the sky. I look at Mags' face one last time and silently wish her good-bye.

I'm interrupted in my silent mourning by a parachute.

I quickly count the rolls that I knew were coming, they will tell me when I'm getting out of here. "Twenty-four," I announce.

"An even two dozen, then?" says Beetee.

"Twenty-four on the nose," I say. "How should we divide them?"

"Let's each have three, and whoever is still alive at breakfast can take a vote on the rest," Johanna says, making me snort.

Katniss and Peeta take the first watch and I go to sleep for tonight, at least until a giant thunderboom jolts me back to reality.

I wake to see Katniss and Peeta making out like there's no tomorrow and my doubts about the fake pregnancy is shaken a little.

"I can't sleep anymore. One of you should rest. Or both of you. I can watch alone."

"It's too dangerous," Peeta objects. "I'm not tired. You lie down, Katniss." He walks her back to the others, leaving me alone with memories of my nightmare.

Peeta returns moments later and sits down somberly.

"How can you do it?" he asks.

"Do what?"

"Not scream in your sleep?" he asks and I snort.

"Pretend that she's dead. Morbid, I know," I add, seeing his face, "but after a while you'll find that death is better than life in Panem."

"What about freedom?"

"There is no freedom, Peeta. Wherever you go, someone will always try to take it away."

"You're wrong, Finnick," he tells me and I forget that he's just a seventeen year old boy. That I'm the adult here. But he is wise beyond his years, whereas I'm broken beyond repair.

"I hope so."

**Disclaimer… I had to copy dialogue from catching fire so that this is a legitimate story. I don't want it to be one of those others that don't follow the plot line at all… so yeah… but I don't own the dialogue in catching fire, it all belongs to Suzanne Collins… **

**These chapters aren't much fun to write because I have like no room for creativeness… but the little conversation between Peeta and Finnick was the main point for the chapter… **

**Anyway the whole point for this footnote was to put in an order for reviews… **


	76. Chapter 76

**Christmas Eve Update! Mostly because I'm sitting here alone… with two little boys for company that don't want to play with me… But oh well…**

***Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Arthurian Legend, Peter Pan, and Spiderman references. I don't own any of them obviously.**

**Finnick's POV**

Morning comes, along with a fresh wave of bread from District 3. We eat and then I attempt to get my mind off Annie's predicament by weaving a new net from vines. Annie, unlike Prim, was secluded from the rest of the world, by my wishes. My own fault that hardly anyone remembers her. I thought it was for the best, keeping her out of the lime light and away from President Snow, away from my thirsty mass of lovers. Women who would have tore Annie to shreds in a heartbeat.

But now that has probably happened anyway, is probably happening as I weave. Something Peeta said before tugs on my mind, but I can't recall it. Katniss is calling to me from the water.

"Hey, Finnick, come on in! We figured out how to make you pretty again!" she says, waving a little too happily. As we scrub ourselves, I decide that District 12 are planning to leave us. Of course they would. Katniss didn't want allies anyway and now we're thinning out. I reckon they'll stick around until after Brutis and Enobaria are killed, but afterwards they'll be long gone.

**Annie's POV**

I can't remember. I can't remember little things. I can't remember what color Caleb's eyes were. I can't recall the shape of my favorite fish. I can't remember the name of the hobbit that saved Middle Earth, nor who Darth Vader really was. Who was the king, Arthur or Merlin? Who flew into open windows, Peter Pan or Jas Hook? Was a Spiderman a hero or a villain? The stories I grew up with have left me, left me with a giant whole of who I was.

What was his name? That boy in my dreams… With a golden face shining like an angel? Eyes the color of emerald sea glass. He is strong and steady and brave. He doesn't cower nor flinch. He is like a knight or the goodness, a soldier of peace.

I feel stupid, rambling on about a boy I'm not even sure I've met. Maybe I've never even laid eyes on him, that he was a dream. The most wonderful dream I've ever had, but still, a dream. A beautiful reprieve from this… whatever this is.

Whiteness again, like suffocating wool, presses down on me. The whiteness of the hot whip, mixed with a sharp sting meets me upon the hour. Dawn is a new wave of terror, to wake and find myself in the current condition. My hands and feet are bound to the metal table I'm kept on and I've been blinded as well, a strip of rough cloth tied tightly around my head so that it hurts to even move my eyebrows. Occasionally, I hear screams coming from around me and I dismiss it as paranoia. Afterwards though, I don't remember anything.

Twice a day, two men come to take me to a room where I'm given an injection that makes me sick. Then they tell me terrible things. Terrible, horrible, infernal suggestions tucked into the corners of my mind for me to examine later.

But still there are moments where I'm myself again, and I can remember that I've forgotten the name of the most wonderful person of all. Trident Boy.

**Hey you guys… It's sort of short, I do realize that… But the end of Annie's POV seemed like a good ending point… **

**Anyway…**

**Last episode of BBC's **_**Merlin **_**tonight. I'll be very sad for a very long time so if my writing gets affected by that, I warned you guys… But anyway I was going to recommend that everybody watch it. Seasons 1-4 are currently on Netflix… **

**I'm serious. Beautiful music and Colin, Bradley, Katie, and Angel are wonderful actors/actresses. Not to mention hilarity of the show. **

**And… **

***M*E*R*R*Y* ***_**C*H*R*I*S*T**_***M*A*S*!* **

…**and happy new year! **


	77. Chapter 77

**Hey guys... belated new year's present? anyone? ahh... yes sold to the man in the back! **

**I'm skipping the escape from the arena because, just face it, it was sort of boring... and you already know what happens anyway... Finnick is going to wake up now... **

All at once I jerk back to consciousness and a gut-wrenching pain grips my soul. I'm not completely sure that it's a real pain at first, perhaps the ghost of a pain I had long forgotten. But slowly as I lie with my eyes half-way open, the agony strengthens, building tension within my muscles and quickening my heartbeat.

A strange beeping sound enters my realm of consciousness and starts to beat against my mind, like the ticking of a metronome set on high. Footsteps join the beat, occasionally squeaking against the floor. I feel a warm hand on my forehead and notice that I'm slippery with sweat. I gasp as another pair of hands touch me, cold this time. _Annie. _

"Shh!" a voice says, and the cold hands go away.

"Where am I?" I croak. My throat is raw and the words come out like wood chips, jarred and rough.

"You're safe. That's all you are allowed to know right now." I can tell now that the voice is female. She stokes my head maternally in a way only Mags did. Like she cared for me, not just wanted me. Annie was the exception to this, of course.

"Who are you?"

"Bryony Everdeen"

_Everdeen_. Katniss. But those hands couldn't be hers, and besides, the lady had said her name was Bryony.

"You're related to Katniss?" I ask, my voice still gruff.

"Yes. I'm her mother. Now stop talking and lay your head down."

He did as he was told while Mrs. Everdeen began checking vital signs. She felt his steady pulse with her warm fingers and checked his blood pressure with something on his left upper arm. Finally she ordered me to open my eyes.

They, at first, were numb, but then, as I ran my eyes around under the lids, they became like lead, unable to lift without serious effort. Perhaps it was the fact that I didn't want to see where I was. Didn't want to hear what had happened, because how could it have been good? When I suddenly wrench my eyes open, I blink at the silvery light, burning savagely into my eyes.

The woman, I think, looks like Katniss. The set of her jaw maybe or just the determination in her expression. She has blonde hair and blue eyes contrasting Katniss's brown and grey. The distantness in their eyes, however, is exactly alike. They are half-way in their own thoughts, away from this world.

I look around, away from Bryony's gaze. I'm in a big room with a low ceiling, the lights come from tiny pinpricks of light on the ceiling. There are two rows of beds facing each other and Katniss and Beetee are all three sprawled on them.

"Look here, Finnick," Bryony says, pointing a small light in my face. I cooperate willingly, and she finally sighs in relief, allowing me to get up.

"If you would follow me please," she says, motioning for me to follow her. She takes me down a narrow hallway to a metal door where I can hear discussion going on behind it. She opens it and I see Plutarch Heavensbee and Haymitch are whispering hunched over a table eating broth.

"Thank you, Nurse Everdeen," Plutarch says, clearly dismissing her. She nods and then exits, leaving me with two men I don't care much for.

"Sit down," Haymitch orders, sliding me a bowl of the soup. Only as I smell it do I realize just how hungry I am. But I have more important things on my mind than food.

"Annie?" I croak. "What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry, Finnick," Haymitch whispers. "She was taken a few days ago. We sent someone after her, but he got killed. Coin doesn't want to risk sending another rescue party until we're sure about the others' locations."

I don't say anything for a while. But when I do.

"You said she would be safe. You said that you would protect her. How could you have let this happen? How?" I'm practically screaming now. "You said she'd be safe!" I roar.

"You aren't the only one that's lost people," Haymitch growls. "Do you think that you're the only one who's suffered? At least there's a chance of getting her back."

"Where are they keeping her?"

"She's probably still in Four right now, but they'll move her soon to the Capitol now that they have Peeta and Johanna."

"Can you take me to Four now? Just me? I don't need anything else? Please."

"No, I'm sorry," says Plutarch. "There's no way I can get you to Four. But I've given special orders for her retrieval if possible. It's the best I can do, Finnick."

My heart sinks like a dead weight. "_I might as well die. I might as well just jump off this blasted air-craft." _

"Don't be stupid. That's the worst thing you could do. Get her killed for sure. As long as you're alive, they'll keep her alive for bait," says Haymitch.

Suddenly there's a crash and Katniss comes barreling in through the door, armed with a syringe.

"Done knocking yourself out, sweetheart?" Haymitch says, clearly annoyed. He stands up and grabs her by the wrists. "So it's you and syringe against the Capitol? See, this is why no one lets you make the plans. Drop it."

She drops the syringe and Haymitch practically throws her into the chair beside me. She's given some broth and told to eat, which she does while Haymitch explains everything.

I sit beside her and wait for her reaction.

"You didn't tell me."

"Neither you nor Peeta were told. We couldn't risk it. I was even worried you might mention my indiscretion with the watch during the Games. Of course, when I showed you this, I was merely tipping you off about the arena. As a mentor. I thought it might be a first step toward gaining your trust. I never dreamed you'd be a tribute again," says Plutarch.

"I still don't understand why Peeta and I weren't let in on the plan."

There it is. That coldness in her eyes.

"Because once the force field blew, you'd be the first ones they'd try to capture, and the less you knew, the better," says Haymitch.

"The first ones? Why?"

"For the same reason the rest of us agreed to die to keep you alive," I say, huskily trying to explain what she means to the cause.

"No, Johanna tried to kill me," she says with no emotion.

"Johanna knocked you out to cut the tracker from our arm and lead Brutus and Enobaria away from you," Haymitch explained.

"What? I don't know what you're—"

"We had to save you because you're the mockingjay, Katniss," says Plutarch. "While you live, the revolution lives."

She's silent for a while. Thinking over what she is in the eyes of the ones rebelling. Then finally she says, "Peeta."

"The others kept Peeta alive because if he died, we knew there'd be no keeping you in an alliance. And we couldn't leave you unprotected."

"Where is Peeta?" Katniss whispers, her voice a desperate plea, though she probably means it to be fierce.

"He was picked up by the Capitol along with Johanna and Enobaria," says Haymitch after a long pause.

Suddenly Katniss dives across the table for Haymitch, scraping her fingers across his face. I reach for her and manage to hold on to her, though barely. Haymitch and she are screaming at each other. Katniss's mother runs back into the room and helps me restrain her. We have to tied her down, but she bangs her head against the table and passes out. Plutarch carries her back to the infirmary and lies her down. She sleeps for most of the journey, while I lay beside her in the other bed whispering apologies.

"It's better for him than Johanna. They'll figure out he doesn't know anything pretty fast. And they won't kill him if they think they can use him against you," I say over and over again.

She finally responds.

"Like bait? Like how they'll use Annie for bait, Finnick?"

Her voice is harsh and bleak like reality. For a while I get caught up in my own twisted imagination of what could be happening to her and before I know it, I've begun to sob.

Later I say, "I wish she was dead. I wish they were all dead and we were, too. It would be best." I don't even think she heard me.

**Hey… so… how bout them Mayans… they sure were wrong… lol… This was the last thing that takes place in **_**Catching Fire**_**, just a heads up. **

**Disclaimer: I had to use dialogue straight from the book to keep this accurate. Whatever you think isn't mine, it probably isn't. Finnick's expression of his feelings and his thoughts, however, is a different story. **

**Happy New Year then… lol who wants a chapter for a present anyway hahaha**

**Review? :D**


	78. Chapter 78

**Well… I really have slacked off haven't I? Sorry guys, here's the first part of mockingjay for Annie Cresta, Genius. **

**Finnick's POV**

"Byrony," I sigh. "Just leave me alone." Again there is a knock on the door.

"Finnick, let me in, please," she orders. I wipe the back of my hand over my eyes and roll off the bed, catching myself right before my body hits the ground. The floor is cold and hurts my bare feet, but I don't alter my slow pace towards the door. I just don't really care about pain anymore. After unlocking the door, I make my way back to bed without opening it. She tries the knob every five seconds anyway.

Mrs. Everdeen opens the door hastily, before I can even lay my head down again. "Finnick! Do you mean to tell me that all you've been doing is sleeping?" she scolds. "What about your therapy? I thought you said you could continue without the trainers?" I shrug in reply. I've already forgotten the first part of what she said. I'm too busy concentrating on other things. Such as Annie.

I don't really know what I'm thinking about. Images flash back and forth through my mind, tempting me to simply _run_ to her. I could do it. I could do _anything_ for Annie. But, apparently, I'm not even allowed above ground until I pass the fitness test.

"Finnick!" Byrony snaps her fingers in my face until I turn my gaze towards her.

"What?"

"Listen to me, boy," she says, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Drifting off, gazing into space, not listening to anybody. It's not going to help Annie." She snaps her fingers in my face again. I blink a couple of times. "Wake up! You aren't doing anything to help Annie!"

"What can I do?" I ask, looking up at her, but there was no one there. "Byrony?" I sigh. I guess this is what she meant by my zoning out, but, anyway, she was gone. And in her place was a thin piece of rope.

**Annie's POV**

The pain. And the confusion. And the pain of the confusion of not-knowing, of forgetting about _him_. Where had he gone? What had happened to him? Had he died? Or had he, in turn, forgotten about her? He was beautiful, that she knew. What she didn't know, however, was his scent, his voice, and they way she felt when he looked at her. She just wanted to think of him forever; it helped her escape from the pain. The metal shrinking box with the needles, the physical and mental torture, and the mischievous wants of the two men in charge of torturing her were killing her. Every breath hurt now, every movement, every second.

**Finnick's POV**

I'm trying. To pay attention, and keep myself upright and steady. I answer almost immediately to most questions. I've even been allowed to attend most meetings. I stand in the corner, watching everybody converse about what to do. Suddenly, I'm being nudged, and I look to see who has dared disturbed my thoughts. "Finnick!" she says, "How are you doing?" Her grey eyes seek mine with fake gusto.

"Katniss," I say, taking her hand in mine. "Why are we meeting here?"

"I'd told Coin I'd me her Mockingjay. But I made her promise to give the other tributes immunity if the rebels won. In public, so there are plenty of witnesses," she tells me.

"Oh. Good. Because I worry about that with Annie. That she'll say something that could be constructed as traitorous without even knowing it." Suddenly Katniss squeezes my hand and then she's gone. But she's back in a few minutes, looking ruffled, yet satisfied. Coin starts to talk now, and no amount of self-control can help me stay consciousness now.

**Sorry it was short :/ I'm trying to get back into reading this story again and catching up with what I've already written so I don't contradict myself… **


	79. Chapter 79

**Finnick's POV**

I do not have concentration problems. I am not ADD, nor am I ADHD, whatever they mean. (I couldn't pay attention long enough to find out.) My thoughts are just elsewhere. Just because I don't respond to most stimulants, doesn't mean that I am unresponsive. I just _choose_ not to respond.

Being here, in Thirteen, has changed me some way. It's hard to imagine that I can actually be changed after everything I've encountered in my lifetime, but I feel different. These people are completely self-governed, they may have their daily schedule planned out for them on their forearms, but at least they don't belong to an ignorant Capitol that doesn't understand the people's problem. The leaders here eat the same food that everyone else does, and they are allowed to complain about it as well.

Katniss' first propo went terrible, so I hear from her mother. Apparently Haymitch upset her by laughing, which—from what I heard—was the only appropriate reaction to her terrible acting. Byrony also delivered a message from Haymitch, who was requesting my presence at a meeting regarding Katniss and the rebellion. So, of course, I go.

The first thing he does is show us the clip of Katniss' propo, and I agree with him. It was terrible; it's not going to help _anything_. Then he says, "So, let's all be quiet for a minute. I want everyone to think of one incident where Katniss Everdeen genuinely moved you. NOT where you were jealous of her hairstyle, or her dress went up in flames, or she made a halfway decent shot with an arrow. Not where Peeta was making you like her. I want to hear one moment where _she_ made you feel something real."

There's quiet while most of us ponder this. But I already know where he's going, it was one of the reasons she was chosen to be the Mockingjay. Examples are given: When she volunteered for Prim, when she sang to Rue as the little girl died, when she drugged Peeta to get him medicine, and the berries—always the berries. Gale then states the obvious with an admiring glance at Katniss—he's so obviously in love with her. I study the way his eyes always find their way back to her, no matter who's talking or what anyone else is doing. I remember doing the very same thing… with Annie, my Annie.

I've lost track of the conversation, and try to make my way back into it. One of Katniss' stylists is speaking, "Well, that's all very nice but not very helpful. Unfortunately, her opportunities for being wonderful are rather limited here in Thirteen. So unless you're suggesting we toss her into the middle of combat— "

"That's _exactly_ what I'm suggesting," says Haymitch. "Put her out in the field and just keep the cameras rolling."

"But people think she's pregnant," interjects Gale.

"We'll spread the word that she lost the baby from the electrical shock in the arena. Very sad. Very unfortunate."

"Every time we coach her or give her lines, the best we can hope for is okay. IT has to come from her. That's what the people are responding to," pushes Haymitch, and I have to agree, he's absolutely right, of course.

"Even if we're careful, we can't guarantee her safety," warns Boggs. "She'll be a target for every—"

"I want to go. I'm no help to the rebels here," Katniss quietly interjects.

"And if you're killed?" asks Coin.

"Make sure you get some footage. You can use that, anyway," she counters, cool with the idea of death. Most of us are.

Coin consents to the idea and they start making plans while I make my way out. I've got my own plans to construct.

If they are letting parties go out on propo business, maybe I can go along and scope out some things. Find a good place for Annie and I to hide when we get the chance. Besides, the more I know about the rebelling districts and their makeshift government, the better I can peacefully negotiate with them. I make my way to Coin's office, desperately searching within my mind how to properly make an argument.

I knock on the door three times. I enter. I speak. She pretends to ponder. Then I'm denied my request. I plead. She is firm in her decision. I may or may not have said some colorful words. I don't really remember. I went by the infirmary just to get a second opinion. They were adamant in their decision as well. Anyway, I'm just wondering around aimlessly pouting until I find Katniss.  
>"Katniss, they won't let me go!" I whine. "I told them I'm fine, but they won't even let me ride in the hovercraft!" I can tell by look on her face that she agrees with the established government, <em>for once<em>.

"Oh, I forgot. It's this stupid concussion. I was supposed to tell you to report to Beetee I Special Weaponry. He's designed a new trident for you," she exclaims, smacking her palm against her forehead. Did she just say _trident_?

"Really?" I ask, "What's it do?"

"I don't know. But if it's anything like my bow and arrows, you're going to love it. You'll need to train with it, though," she says, trying to cheer me up.

And it's working. "Right. Of course. I guess I better get down there," I say, attempting a small grin.

"Finnick?" she says, giggling. "Maybe some pants?"

_What? Pants? _Oh… right… no pants… but I am wearing underwear, at least. I rip off the thin infirmary gown doing my best not to laugh and say, "Why? Do you find this"—I contort my body into a provocative pose—"distracting?"

She laughs and laughs until she finally gets into the open elevator saying, "I'm only human, Odair."

The doors close and I'm left in the hallway wearing nothing but my underwear. A guard walks past, shooting me a strange look. I lean against the wall and fake breathing heavily. "You should see the girl!" I exclaim, before walking the other direction, slipping on the gown as I chuckle to myself.

I head straight to the Special Weaponry department, but as Katniss and her team are just now leaving and no one has time to assist me, I'm just simply _given_ the trident and told to figure it out. Turns out it has some pretty sweet voice recognition and can shoot out poison from the middle prong if I press a certain button. It also is capable of electrocuting anything touching the left prong, and burning anything within a foot of the right prong. I'm very pleased with it.

Sometime after yet another "mental breakdown" I'm informed Katniss has returned. I'm allowed to take my dinner up to her room to eat with her and watch the propo. It was better than the scripted one. Katniss pushes her face into her pillow while the bombs go off, and I feel sorry for her. "People should know that happened. And now they do," I say, solemnly.

"Let's turn it off, Finnick, before they run it again," she whines, and I reach for the remote. "Wait" she screams, pointing to the television where a emaciated vision of Peeta greets my eyes. Whatever their doing to him, their doing worse to Annie. Because she's older, been a victor longer. Because practically no one remembers her. Because of all my efforts to keep her out of the spotlight.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell her?" Caesar asks Peeta.

"There is. Don't be a fool, Katniss. Think for yourself. They've turned you into a weapon that could be instrumental in the destruction of humanity. If you've got any real influence, use it to put the breaks on this thing. Use it to stop the war before it's too late. Ask yourself, do you really trust the people you're working with? Do you really know what's going on? And if you don't… find out." The program shuts off immediately after Peeta's speech, and I turn it off. This complicates things. It complicates _everything_. For Katniss, for me. For Peeta, and for Annie.

I turn to Katniss, gripping her by the arms, "We didn't see it."

"What?" she asks. _Sometimes she really is __**thick**__._

"We didn't see Peeta. Only the propo on Eight. Then we turned the set off because the images upset you. Got it?" She nods. "Finish your dinner."

**Hey guys… so how was that? Review? :D **

**Oh, and I used some dialogue from Mockingjay to keep the fic legit. So, if you think I didn't come up with it, you're probably right. But, you know, most of you have read Mockingjay and know what dialogue is mine and what isn't… so yeah… **

**Review :D **


	80. Chapter 80

They are keeping us in the dark. Well, to be more specific, Katniss. No one mentions Peeta. I can't even hear whispers of him in the cafeteria, but the whispering behind closed doors is abundant. No matter how I try to get a citizen to mention what they saw about Peeta, none of them do, either to not upset the Mockingjay or because they just don't know what to say regarding it.

I must say, the whole Peeta-thing has helped my concentration. Whatever they've done to Peeta could be just an inkling of what's being done to my Annie. Peeta knew nothing, whereas Annie practically helped start the revolution. Of course, my outward concentration has probably been lacking because of it.

I practice with my trident, learning it inch by inch. The handle, the shaft, the three prongs. Each deadly in their own way. The handle is excellent for simply smashing (when I don't want to put three giant holes in something); the shaft is strong, sturdy, and has a hidden compartment that opens at my voice; and the three prongs, well _three big metal prongs_ is deadly by definition. Every dummy I spear holds Annie in a lethal embrace. Every target made stops the beating heart of a monster determined to destroy the woman I love. I will make her safe.

But for now, I'm just allowed outside with Katniss. "I haven't heard one word about it. No one's told you anything?" I ask, and my suspicions are confirmed when she shakes her head. "Not even Gale? Maybe he's trying to find a time to tell you privately."

"Maybe," she shrugs, and I can tell that I've struck a sore spot. I don't think she knows what to think with Gale, he's obviously in love with her. She… is possibly not capable of satisfying him, but I don't think that Gale could ever grasp just how broken she is.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Katniss nocks an arrow, but she's just shooting a wandering buck. Being the gentlemen that I am—even if I am labeled "Mentally Confused"—I drag it to the kitchen for her.

The main thing I've been doing is the propos; the _We Remember_ narratives burning their way into my brain like shards of glass. First up was Mags… I'm pretty sure my voice cracked at least a dozen times during the narrative, but the more emotion the better. At least that's what they say. Most of the subjects I knew personally; they were my friends that had long ago succumbed to the overpowering Capitol influence. The drugs, the fakeness. And then death in many different ways that can't possibly be connected to Snow.

I start having the same dreams again. Jamie… being pierced through with a hand that belongs to the most foul beast, me. Except that now, along with killing my sister, I'm also killing Annie. The boat tipping over and spilling their combined blood into the already polluted ocean. The nurses want to give me drugs so that everyone else in the hospital can sleep at night, but Byrony forbids it, saying that I must learn to control myself. When Annie does come back, I don't want to be so drugged that I don't even know.

It's in the midst of one of these nightmares that Haymitch appears at my bedside, shaking me awake. I've never really liked Haymitch, but since seeing him with Katniss, he's sort of grown on me a bit. But not so much that I want his face to be the first thing I see when I wake up. I might have yelled a little bit, because he places a hand over my mouth and says gruffly, "Shut up, Odair, before they come investigating. I'm supposed to take you to a meeting." I nod and he allows me to get dressed before leading me to Command. I take my seat and glower at anyone who tries to sit next to me, until all the seats are completely full and Katniss walks in. She can sit beside me.

"What's going on? Aren't we seeing the Twelve propos?" she asks.

"Oh, no," says a voice on the other side of her, Plutarch, I think, "I mean possibly. I don't know exactly what footage Beetee plans to use."

"Beetee thinks he's found a way to break into the feed nationwide. So that our propos will air in the Capitol, too. He's down working on it in Special Defense now. There's live programming tonight. Snow's making an appearance or something. I think it's starting."

The tradition Capitol opening, followed by a close up of Snow, then finally Peeta. He apparently is the new news caster of _Rotten Rebels_ and how they're destroying the world, _blah, blah, blah. _I vaguely remember grabbing Katniss' hand before she appears on screen, followed by another Peeta reappearance. There is a visual battle over the television time, between Beetee and a group of Capitol technicians. Then Peeta is murdered on screen.

Okay, maybe not murdered, but attacked. The girl next to me screams, jumping up with a protest of "Peeta!"s. The other's reactions aren't quite as horrible to watch, but I watch frozen with shock as pandemonium breaks out. Until Haymitch's voice quiets them all. "It's not some big mystery! The boy's telling us we're about to be attacked. Here. In Thirteen."


	81. Chapter 81

**Hey guys… I noticed that I've been mainly writing in Finnick's POV for the last few chapters, and this was supposed to be about Annie. So, yeah, I'm starting off with Annie's POV.**

Thus my torture continues, day after day, until I'm roughly shoved into a cell filled with damp air and the acrid smell of mold. There are other cells surrounding mine, one holding a small girl with a shaved head. She is familiar, I'm sure that I know her.

I call out to her, but she won't look up at me. I scream and try to fit my arms through the bars, but they aren't long enough to reach her. I have to speak to her. I know her. She is my friend.

I start to hear echoing footsteps getting perpetually louder and louder, then finally a door opens, spilling in a meager amount of light, just enough to illuminate the face of a boy. He has blonde hair that's caked with blood, and his face is a mess of bruises, but he too seems familiar. Not as familiar as the girl, but he means something to me. He too is roughly shoved into a cell opposite mine, collapsing in a heap on the floor, shivering and muttering about a "filthy mutt."

I stare at him as well, but he doesn't respond either. It could be hours later, or minutes, I'm not quite sure, but the boy starts screaming. Foul filthy words that must mean something to him. They are all about fire, bread, life, and bombs. His screams, his protests into the dark, start to haunt me, every time he reaches a new high, a second-wind, I'm left lying on the ground in the fetal position with my hands covering my hears.

**Finnick's POV**

There is an argument concerning the validity of Peeta's warning, and then Coin presses a few buttons, sending the noise level through the roof. Boggs has Katniss and I by the arms, leading us through the many halls filled with silent people orderly making their way to the lower levels of Thirteen. We go down several flights of stairs until we get to this huge cavern filled with metal beams and bunks. A man grabs my arm and places it under a scanner, which will tell Coin exactly where I am. Boggs tell me to head to my compartment and I do, I have nowhere else to go anyway. I'm greeted by a stiff white piece of paper instructing me to gather a pack from the long line already gathering. No one speaks to me, just the silent voices of years of experience warning me that something is indeed about to happen. I sit in silence, while others continue to stare and point at me. I wonder if they truly know who I am, or have just seen me wondering around Thirteen and thought me strange.

Officers make their way through the bunker, informing everyone that Peeta Mellark was correct. That bombs are on the way. What will be left of Thirteen when the bombs are dropped? How long will it take to rebuild? Will Thirteen still have enough resources to rescue Annie?


	82. Chapter 82

The bombs hit just as Peeta warned. Everyone sits in his own compartment, huddled with his family, praying for their safety, though I don't think the bombs are designed to hurt Thirteen, but to quell any offensive action for the time being. I try to get some sleep, but there's a group of people surrounding Katniss that keep oohing and ahhing. I think she's trying to murder her cat, from what I can hear. I dig out the rope from my back pocket and allow my fingers to have their way with it, bending and pulling. Then the lights are ordered off and I don't stop.

Katniss came to visit me though, her gray eyes barely visible in the dark. She said, "I know why they have Peeta. It's to keep me broken." I didn't answer, but she went on. "This is what they're doing to you with Annie, isn't it?"

I agree and, as I always do, lead the conversation away from Annie. She falls silent for awhile, finally blurting out in desperation, "How do you bear it?"

My indignation should have been commended. I assured her that I don't bear it and gave her my rope. She left just as I expected and—to be honest—wanted. But I find that no company is worse than some company, even if it was Katniss.

Later, after the bombs stopped, we are taken to Special Defense, where people are mulling around and sipping coffee. Of course, I ask for some and then load it with sugar. Annie would have frowned at the bitter stimulant, but…well that's the point.

We're taken outside to video our reactions to the bombing, but Katniss cannot force herself to do anything. She looks so small and broken, crying while Haymitch tries to comfort her, that she reminds me slightly of Annie. "I can't do this anymore," says Katniss with Annie's voice.

"I know, Annie, just hold on," I plead.

"All I can think of is—what he's going to do to Peeta—because I am the Mockingjay," Katniss spits out. I am jolted back to reality and find that Gale is staring at me strangely.

Suddenly Katniss breaks off and her breathing stops racing. Cressida is pulling a needle out of her arm.

Perhaps it's because I've befriended her, or because she looks so much like Annie. Or because I simply cannot stand anything anymore. I erupt into a frenzy, shoving the girl with the needle onto the ground. I make a break towards Haymitch, to whom I've always disliked, but arms stronger than mine wrap around me and stop my movements. Gale. I turn and elbow him in the face and he falls back, just as I myself start to slip away.

I awake lying on my stomach in the hospital, looking at a rather frantic and disturbed Katniss. She has to repeat herself many times before anything sinks in, agitating me to no end. Finally I manage to control myself. "Don't you see, Katniss, this will decide things. One way or the other. By the end of the day, they'll either be dead or with us. It's…it's more than we could hope for." Either way, Annie's suffering in there will end.


	83. Chapter 83

"President Snow used to…sell me…my body, that is. I wasn't the only one. If a victor is considered desirable, the president gives them as a reward or allows people to buy them for an exorbitant amount of money. If you refuse, he kills someone you love." I pause, remembering what it felt like to lose and how I vowed not to lose Annie that way. "So you do it."

I watch the reaction of the others, how their faces soften when they realize that what I did was not by choice, that I was forced into everything. I go on. "I wasn't the only one, but I was the most popular. And perhaps the most defenseless, because the people I loved were so defenseless. To make themselves feel better, my patrons would make presents of money or jewelry, but I found a much more valuable form of payment."

Memories flash on the inside of my eyelids; every time I blink I see blurs of vivid colors against gossamer cloth that falls away. I remember my initial horror and confusion which slowly turned into simmering disgust and a vague worry that the body paint would stain me. _Long purple hair sticking to a pale pink face. Thin hands trailing along my stomach, churning its contents so that I felt like puking. _

"Secrets. And this is where you're going to want to stay turned, President Snow, because so very many of them were about you. But let's begin with some of the others." I smile gruesomely into the camera, enticing them to keep watching. "Pleione Edenthaw and Fir Ballantynn were co-workers. They oversaw the importing of linen to the Capital…" I drone on and on, leaving none unvictimized. "And now, on to our good President Coriolanus Snow…"

I am quite please with the reaction I got from my little speech, even the shooting team is so stunned that I have to tell them to cut. Plutarch closes in on me almost immediately and drags me away to question me about the election of two years ago.

When he's exhausted my storage of knowledge, I'm permitted to leave. Slightly regretfully, I recall a time where I was his superior, higher up on the chain of command. Before Coin was put in charge and when Annie was the mastermind. But the official leader was warned not to reveal Annie's influence in the plan, especially the part about Katniss and the mockingjay.

I join Katniss in Special Defenses, where we attempt to make time go by faster. But my insides are racing, my heart pounding against my chest, screaming out _Annie, Annie_. I try to make knots after Katniss drags me into what she calls the "hummingbird room," but I eventually retreat into myself, mulling over the fact that she could possibly be dead. It would really be too good to be true if she was safe.

Katniss is pacing, making weird ticking noises with her tongue as she wears a trail in the grass. "Did you love Annie right away, Finnick?" she asks and I think about how she slapped me on the train on the way to the Capital and how she kept collapsing in the elevators. "No," I say. But then I remember how she kept surprising me, like how she threw the hot coals back at me during training. And how we shared watermelon for breakfast. "She crept up on me."

I get so lost in these memories that I don't even realize time has passed at all until Haymitch walks in and Katniss takes my hand and leads me to the hospital. I think Haymitch said they were back.

"Finnick!" I turn as my heart explodes in my chest. "Finnick!" she cries again, and this time I am knocked against the wall. All I can think is _Annie_. I wrap my arms around her, breathing in her scent as if it is oxygen. Tears begin to form in my eyes as my lips seek hers.

The rest is a happy blur.

**Annie's POV**

I fell asleep in the dark, listening to screams of Johanna and the boy. I awoke in the arms of a man, he looked right through me with grey eyes. Somehow I knew that he was safe, he wasn't focusing on me—how the guards or interrogators would do. I shifted in his arms a little, and he was alerted to my consciousness. "We're rescuing you." I look around, mildly surprised that there are indeed more people surrounding us.

They keep sprinting, until we reach outside, which greets me with fresh air that I haven't breathed in so long. I'm put on a hovercraft, where I'm told that Finnick is awaiting me when we land. I don't remember a Finnick, but I don't want to complicate their rescuing me. The aircraft speeds away, and I hear bullets pelting the craft. Suddenly a man screams and falls down, just the glass window shatters. It was the one that was carrying me before. The other men run towards him, wrapping his shoulder up while one slapped his cheeks, shouting "Gale!"We take a sharp turn that jolts everything inside the aircraft. My head slams into a hard metal box as my eyes roll back into my head and I pass out.

This time when I awake, there are bright lights everywhere, and –at first—I think that the rescue mission failed because the bright lights and sterile white halls remind me of Capital hospitals. But the accents of the people around me… they are Capital ones. I sit up and am suddenly cold. A nurse pushes me back down and pulls a sheet up over my chest, which is covered in bruises. When the nurse looks away, I gather the sheet around me and get off the metal table. Chaos is everywhere, the soldiers are all standing half clothed with doctors seeing about their wounds, while the girl with the shaved head—Johanna—is being tied to a gurney. The blonde boy is nowhere to be seen, though I'm sure he was on the plane, muttering something about a "filthy mutt." The nurse comes back with more, who surround me and try to coax me back onto the table. But then…

Him.

I know him.

Yes, I know that man.

"Finnick! Finnick!" I shout and take off running. He turns to see me and I slam him into a wall, my body screaming in protest from all the bruises. But I don't care.

Memories come rushing like the tide back into my mind. His voice fills my ears. His arms surround me. His lips find mine. I know this man. This is Trident boy.


	84. Chapter 84

Having Finnick, knowing who he is and who makes me whole, I begin to think clearly again. It is like having the squishy algae scraped off the rings of a ladder. I don't cringe at every touch; I don't slip on the way up. He's the only person that I really know in Thirteen, besides Johanna, who has seemed to have lost her mind too. She has transformed into a raging woman that—quite frankly—scares me, though not so much when Finnick is around. I'm not scared of anything when he is around, which he has been making a point to do.

He hasn't left my side since I got to Thirteen. He sleeps on the floor beside my bed, we eat meals together, and he takes me where ever I want to go. I especially like what Katniss calls the hummingbird room. It is here where Finnick made me cry. In a good way.

We lay on the grass, our heads almost touching, but not quite. I allowed my fingers to trail through the grass, and I hum unceremoniously with the hummingbirds. I stop for a while, and then start again. Finnick never comments, but smiles to himself when I hum. I get up to stretch my legs, walking away for just a moment, knowing he won't follow. He is good that way.

The meadow is beautiful, not like how home was, but how I imagine the shire would be, though Finnick is too tall and unintentionally glamorous to be a hobbit. He is more like Legolas… though he lacks the severity… I realize that my mind wandered again, and I make my way back to Finnick, who is still where I left him, weaving a net with the grass.

"Annie," he says, as I sit back down.

"Yes, my Cyrano?"

He is momentarily distracted by my remark; it was so long ago when he called himself that for my amusement. Then his eyes light up and he says, "You remembered? That's great… that was almost five years ago, wasn't it?" I nod.

"Well, Annie," he begins, but I stop him. Whenever he starts out by saying _"Well, Annie,"_ he usually starts rambling. I tell him this. He laughs good naturedly, like he always does when I poke fun at him.

"You sure have got me figured out, haven't you?" he asks, turning away from the grass.

"I always was rather bright," I say, taking upon myself an arrogant air.

"I know…"

"What is it, Finn?" I ask, now turning serious.

"I know I said that we should wait for a safer point, but it doesn't seem as if there is going to be one for a long time. At least we're out from under the Capital's influence now. Well, I mean he can't—"

"Finnick?"

"Will you marry me?" he spits out, his eyes searching mine frantically. My eyes rest on the net of grass in his lap, memories of the Voyage song filling my mind.

"Of course." Tears start to well up in my eyes, and Finnick places his finger on my cheek to catch them. He rubs the saltwater onto my lips and then onto his, then he kisses me softly.

"Set the date," he whispers into my ear.

**Again, I'm sorry for abandoning this… but I've picked it back up again. Probably only a few more chapters left in the story. But it's 84 chapters long, so I'm obviously not so good with time jumps, so more than likely when I say a few, I mean about ten or so. **

**Anyway… it took so long to finally get to where he proposes… so this must merit some reviews, right? And I've never been married, nor had the average girl fantasies of that day, so any suggestions for special details for the wedding chapter would be well appreciated. All I can think of is the white dress, though Annie wears a green one… and I'm pretty sure the "something old and something blue" rule probably doesn't apply here either… **

**Yeah… so thanks in advance… hopefully… and review!**


	85. Chapter 85

Autumn came faster than I thought it would, but when it came, dying the leaves vibrant colors that stayed in my mind even after I shut my eyes, I couldn't imagine a prettier or more perfect time. Annie was being indecisive with the date anyway, and I was slightly impatient.

Thirteen is bustling with noise around me, most of the commotion coming from the hospital where Peeta is being kept. Annie said that he had just started shouting "mutt" a couple days before they were rescued. I feel bad for Katniss, because she is crumbling into pieces. Literally. She went to Two and got shot, though watching Peeta grin and pump his fist in the air when he saw this was a bit unnerving.

Most days I sit with Annie and plan the wedding, both of us not having very normal childhoods, we hadn't been to very many. One day Annie was so overwhelmed that I did something I have regretted ever since. I called in Plutarch.

Plutarch was practically beside himself when I asked his help with the planning. One would think he himself was getting married by the way he was obsessing. I heard him arguing with Coin over what color napkins to use. He has had a few brilliant strokes, however. He suggested that Peeta make our wedding cake. He also suggested that Annie accompany Katniss to Twelve to pick out a wedding dress from one of hers. I wasn't so fond of this, however. But Annie assured me she would be fine and I know Katniss would take care of her.

**Annie's POV**

Katniss takes me through her house in the Victor's Village, and is surprised when I take the lead and go straight to where her bedroom was. All the victor's houses are more or less the same, with the victor's bedroom the biggest one. Though Katniss' room is painted green, where as mine was blue. She catches hold of my arm just as I stop in the doorway. "The dresses are in the basement," she says. I nod and follow.

Katniss unlocks the closet and her prep team starts "ooh"ing. I can tell though, that Cinna made these dresses, though I don't mention it. One of them looks almost the same as the one I wore for my interview, the one that was Jamie's, Finnick's sister. The fabrics all shine in the dim light, the silky material beckoning to be touched. I run my hand across them, one after another, enjoying the softness. The dresses are mostly dark and intensive, made for Katniss. They are all stern and elegant, haughty and proud. The one I pick is long, with a V neck. The straps are thin and there is no back. The dress has strange catches all over it, making it tight around the waist. I pick it up and take it to Katniss.

"This one," I tell her, and she looks to the prep team, who nod, clasping their hands with obvious joy.

**Narration of the Wedding.**

The crisp autumn air whips through an excited crowd, pulling and tugging at hats and scarves. Women hold down their hair while their husbands go chasing after the children, who are rolling in piles of red and orange leaves. There are stacks of chairs surrounding the perimeter of the room, the people set up rows upon rows of chairs. The hummingbirds have been captured and put away, replaced with a dark sky and stars. A man with a fiddle stands in a corner, tuning his instrument with careful precision. A stream of cooks bring out platters upon platters and lay them onto a table that must be teen feet long.

Finally, the chairs are set up and the food is in place. There is a defined altar, decorated with leaves by a woman with pale green skin. Giant nets are now being weaved from the grass and one of the cooks is to be seen pouring salt into a bowl of water. He places it near the altar and hurries away, shaking his head at it.

Children stand in a circle, practicing a song. Their voices filling the air with a beautiful, but slightly off-key melody.

_The rings have been set,_

_The anchors lifted._

_The adventure begins,_

_Tonight they share a single grin._

_Wanderers called together,_

_To send them on their way._

_Casting off into the unknown._

_Remember the union day. _

Soon a crowd begins to trickle through the doors, taking seats in the chairs, some waiting patiently, others turning around in awe of the decorations. Once the seats are filled, a jumpy tune escapes from the man in the corner with the fiddle. Then a man walks alone to stand in front of the altar, followed by another man clad in a simple but dashing suit.

Then all heads turn as the music picks up. A woman glides in through the door, her green dress trailing behind her. She keeps her eyes fixed on the man in the suit and ends up breaking her slow pace to run to him. He smiles as if he cannot contain his happiness.

The children follow her down the altar, all holding the net woven from grass. They place it over the couple's heads, just as they start to sing. Some of them look up, as if to find the words written in the stars. They are then surprised to find that the words are actually in the stars and they smile at this little miracle.

When the children finish singing, the man recites a poem for the lady. When he finishes, he pokes her cheek, where a tear had been makings its way down her face. She then starts on her vows, pausing ever so often to stop and look into his eyes.

Then they couple bent down and wet their hands from the bowl and touched the other's lips. Finally, they kissed.

And kissed.

And kissed.

Then a gruff man shouted for them to get a room. All the guests were handed out wine glasses into which apple cider was poured. They waited patiently for the couple to finish kissing, and when they finished, the crowd toasted them.

The man with the fiddle broke out into another tune, causing the crowd to gather in a circle and begin to dance. They shrieked merrily, their limbs flying through the air to the beat of the music. A girl with a long black braid twirls with a little blond girl. Then a beautiful cake with waves and dolphins is wheeled out to the surprise of the girl with the braid. She leaves the hummingbird room with the man who had shouted earlier.

The bride and groom are nowhere to be seen, though no one has noticed. They slipped away, finally alone and happy.

**They are finally married! Review? **


	86. Chapter 86

**So the first chapter as Husband and Wife… I know you guys may be expecting a change in their relationship, but they love each other so much before that nothing has changed. Well nothing that I will write about… But anyway… Chapter 86. **

They tell me that Finnick was different, that he used to be broken… and though I believe it, I find it hard to grasp that he was "broken" just a few days ago. He is himself again… The boy who shares watermelon and the boy who's smile reaches his eyes. My Finnick.

He really is mine… official he only became mine a few days ago, but he has been mine for so much longer. The only difference is now everyone is allowed to know it. And Finnick _loves_ that. I think my hand may fall off, but I allow it to be taken captive because it makes him so happy. That simple gesture of affection that—in a different world, in the districts before the rebellion—he would have never been able to do without putting both of us in jeopardy.

Being married is _different_…but Finnick, he is the same person I fell in love with, though better, enhanced. Freedom suits him. He is more confident; this is evident by the way he kisses me by surprise whenever we are in an abandoned hallway. He is nicer to everyone, simply because he doesn't have an image to keep up.

I don't have any friends at Thirteen, besides Johanna, who's otherwise occupied with other things. Like stealing Katniss' morphine and, more recently, becoming a soldier. Peeta, who was next to me in my cell in the Capital, is apparently now _broken_. He no longer trusts Katniss, which I can't blame. I don't trust her either. I picked her to be the mockingjay symbol. I was the one who told Finnick who to place in the Games. Thirteen had a person making sure that her sister's name got picked, we all knew she would volunteer. But beyond her sister, she rarely cares for anyone but herself. Sometimes Peeta, sometimes Gale, occasionally Haymitch. But she isn't reliable. She cannot find out that Finnick and I practically ruined her life. So when I end up having lunch with Finnick, Johanna, Gale, Katniss, some blonde girl, and Peeta, one can imagine how alarming that was.

First Finnick starts by being polite to the blonde girl (I said he was being nice.). He ends up telling her about the time when a turtle stole his hat, when Katniss, Gale, and Johanna sit down. Johanna, who I _technically_ have never met, gives me a small smile when no one is looking. Gale is watching Katniss, who is too engrossed in her food to take notice of anything.

Then Peeta comes, making Johanna say inappropriate things, whereby I have to play insane, covering my ears for awhile. Finnick then takes me away, before Peeta makes a pass at me. Finnick is appalled and I think that this new, mutt version of him might hate me too if he ever found out as well. Finnick thinks so as well.

"Stay away from Peeta, huh?" he says, smiling as if Peeta was kidding when he said he'd take me away from Finnick. We are in the hummingbird room, sitting underneath a tree with our lunch trays.

"It's so awful, what they did to him. It's like they scooped out Peeta and put a Peacekeeper in his place." I say, swirling my stew around in the metal bowl.

Finnick takes a bite out of his bread. "I know. He was so much more of a _person_ in the arena. He might have cared if somebody died. But now… He might be doing the killing." He considers his bread before dropping it into the stew, which splashes into his face.

"Surely you don't think he would kill somebody?" I ask. Peeta may hate Katniss, but I don't think he would try to kill anybody else. There has to be something left of him, if not his humanity.

"I think that now, in the state he's in, he would go for us if he knew." Finnick whispers.

"But he doesn't know, no one knows," I say. Cinna, or whoever he was, was the only one who knew. Because, officially, he was the one who came up with the idea. He was always the one to stick his neck out and condemn the consequences.

"Do you ever think of just starting over?" he says, frowning at the soggy lump of bread swimming in his stew. I think about this. Have I wanted to just start over? Leave everyone behind? When I last thought about this as an option, I had too many people I cared about to leave them. But now all I have is Finnick, who would come with me into the unknown. The only problem is that there is always somebody watching. If not Snow and the Capital, then Coin and Thirteen.

"Where would we go? That nobody knows us?" I ask.

Finnick looks up from his soggy bread and puts his bowl down. "I think there's more… than this place. More than the Capital and the districts." I too put my bowl down, all thought of food gone. I stare at him in amazement. _I'd never thought of that._ I tell him this and he continues. "I got the idea from airplane rides. There's so much ocean stretching for miles and miles, that I thought there must be land somewhere else, where things aren't as bad as they are here."

"But what if you're wrong. What if it's just us and we're alone?" I can't help but shudder at the thought of dying all alone at sea.

"I've found proof," says Finnick, smiling shyly. "There are books that mention sailing across the ocean for months to get to a New World, which is what I assume is our world because the given map was the same. And different books that contain places like Japan, Camelot, Russia, Agrabah, India, Australia, and so many more!"

There's still one problem. "How will people just accept our disappearance? It would be different if the whole population didn't know who you were, but… I'd think they'd notice."

Finnick bursts into laughter, accidentally kicking his bowl of stew over. He barely manages to spit out that, "Yes, someone might possibly notice."

**There you have it. Not even married a month before they start trying to move. But seriously… here's where I'm going to deviate from Mockingjay a bit… It'll still follow the story line, but it's all from Katniss' POV, so she may not know all that is really going on. **

**So… yes… Review! Please! **


	87. Chapter 87

**Hey guys… I dunno what chapter we are on here, but we're so close to the end. Giving all that happened apart from Annie's POV and after her games, I might end up changing the name. Just because everything that happened after her games was supposed to be summed up in an epilogue, but then I kept stalling the ending and it seems that if I don't stop it soon… well I'll be writing until they're eighty. **

**Anyway… here's chapter eighty something **

**Finnick's POV**

The Block. Annie calls it the Dementor, but I have no idea what she's talking about. It's obviously a mental test, because Thirteen is so desperate for soldiers that they would probably take them at any physical condition. It has to be intellectual, to make sure that we can be controlled. That the soldiers are psychologically on the same page as the ones giving the orders.

But the problem is… I am too good at pretending to be controlled. And Thirteen knows that, they've relied on this talent of mine from the very beginning.

So what, then, if I don't pass the Block? I just get to sit home with my wife while others go out and do the fighting. I've done enough. I won the Hunger Games when I was fourteen, I became a sex slave for almost a decade, I got reaped again and busted out of the Hunger Games, I'm suffering from so many "mental illnesses" right now that I shouldn't even be able to rationalize all this in my head. But that's the point. I've gone so far…done so many impossible things...escaped death so many times. People expect me to keep at it. If I suddenly lost interest, packed my bags and left, there would be suspicion. There would be Haymitch and Beetee and Johanna and Katniss at my door every night, begging for help. Imploring that I do something. I'm tired. I've done enough. I need to rest. And I intend to.

When I enter the Block, it is dark. The simulations are shut down, no longer humming with deceit. The speakers are silent, no longer expelling false voices. The walls are bare, covered only in darkness.

Then there are the clacks of footsteps. I wasn't given a weapon, but—even if I had one—I wouldn't have raised it. A single light flickers on as the person draws nearer. Coin herself stands alone with me in the Block. "What are you doing here?" she asks, narrowing her eyes.

The test. Whatever answer I give decides my fate. Should I say, _"I wish to serve."_ she could see through me and know that isn't the case. How could one so damaged and broken as me still continue to serve of his own free will? What they say is true, good people don't win the Hunger Games. I don't want to fight. Should I tell the truth, however, she might believe me.

"I am tired of this life and seek a new one." I meet her steely gaze unfaltering. I just cut away all pretences and bared myself to gain her trust. It was a steep risk.

"And how do you plan to accomplish this?" she asks, but doesn't wait for my answer. I wasn't going to give her one anyway. "Never mind. Don't tell me. I assume that will be best for your… _memory…_ in the long run." Coin leaves, the echoing clacking of her shoes fading away into the darkness.

I exit the Block almost dazed, but I recover when I see that my hand has been stamped with a squad number. Someone escorts me to Command when Boggs shuffles me against a wall to wait with Gale. He raises an eyebrow at me, most likely contemplating how I got here, with a "mentally insane" band around my wrist, a wedding ring on my finger, and the length of rope still clasped inside a fist. Incidentally the same hand with the squad number on it. Gale exhales, making his cheeks blow out, and looks to the ceiling. Soon five more soldiers are brought in to wait with us, and I recognize them because they were on the mission to rescue Annie. Sure enough Gale strikes up conversation with them, one that I don't feel like following. Katniss barges in next, and—sure enough—is assigned to our unit. 451.

Plutarch starts to explain something, which none of us can really see, and then mashes a button which projects a section of the Capitol into the air. Then dozens of colorful lights appear within the illustration. Plutarch calls them pods and describes them as traps and bombs. But its more than that.

I don't even realize I've moved forward until I've brushed up against Katniss, who is already standing in front of the holograph. "Ladies and gentlemen," I whisper, allowing Katniss to do the rest. I'm too in shock to do much else. It's an arena. And I excel at those.

Katniss laughs, "I don't even know why you bothered to put Finnick and me through training, Plutarch."

"Yeah, we're already the two best-equipped soldiers you have," I add.

Plutarch dismisses us back in line and continues with his presentation. Katniss is pretending to concentrate on the plan, but I can tell she is just as upset about this as I should be. As I must pretend to be.

After the meeting I sort of drift to her, as if I'm completely lost in thought. "What will I tell Annie?"

"Nothing," she says, "That's what my mother and sister will be hearing from me."

"If she sees that holograph—"

"She won't. It's classified information. It must be. Anyway, its not like an actual Games. Any number of people will survive. We're just overreacting because—well, you know why. You still want to go, don't you?" I wonder for a moment if she is having second thoughts, but considering her eerie thirst for Snow's blood, I somehow doubt anything will hinder her. Perhaps she is sensing my own lie and perceiving it as a different one. "Of course. I want to destroy Snow as much as you do," I lie. I can tell she bought it.

"It won't be like the others," she tells herself, "This time Snow will be a player, too."

Before I can contemplate what she's just said, Haymitch interrupts with some bad news. "Johanna's back in the hospital." He goes on, but I don't really don't follow much of what he said anyway. I would go directly to the hospital, but I don't quite remember the way. Finally when Haymitch is done yapping, he leads me to see her.

She is less terrifying lying half asleep, but the sight of her so fragile terrifies me more than her usual self. If Johanna has let her guard down, well, then what has the world come to?

"Hey," I whisper, doing my best to smile. She allows herself a sloppy grin before closing her eyes. "How's my girl?"

"Managing," she says, her eyes still closed. Johanna. Who always had to watch everybody, everything, to make sure she wasn't about to be tricked. I put my hand over a lump in the blankets where I assume her hand lies and we stay like this for a while, until Annie comes in offering Johanna chocolate, which Johanna gratefully accepts, only to throw it away when Annie isn't looking. It's late when Johanna falls asleep and Annie and I are ushered out of the hospital.

**So things are set in motion… hope you enjoyed the potter mentions.**


	88. Chapter 88

**Annie's POV**

I was slightly surprised to hear Finnick had signed up as a soldier, but I guessed he had ulterior motives. Sure enough, the night before he left, Finnick said something strange. "Soon, Annie, people will tell you something. And it won't be true. You won't want to believe it, and I wouldn't want you to."

"What will they tell me, Finnick?" I had asked, but he wouldn't say more. And, well, we didn't talk the rest of the night anyway.

That was a few weeks ago. But it doesn't matter. Nothing matters because he's dead. Trident Boy is dead.

**Finnick's POV**

I wasn't pleased that all we're supposed to be doing is smiling and shooting for the cameras, just because it's sort of insulting. I feel like even more of a puppet now than I ever did in the games, which is just more incentive to leave. I'm sick of the Capitol, the rainbow buildings with the rainbow people. The sick morals that I was forced to take part in. The extravagant dinners with fifteen courses. I pass a hotel and shatter the sign to pieces just because it was the first cell of many. I feel satisfaction swelling inside me as I watch my team destroy the whole block, taking out pods and random windows alike. We work in perfect unison, each of us trusting the other enough that we don't have to watch our backs. Then one of us died. And was replaced. With Peeta.

Seeing the guy like this. Knowing that it's my fault he's even in this mess, because Annie and I were the ones to suggest him being reaped in the first place. I could have chosen Gale, he and Katniss could have pulled off the star-crossed lovers thing. But then Peeta might have died when the bombs hit Twelve. What would have been better? For him to die as himself, or be turned into a monster? That was what he feared the most. And I did it to him. Yet another reason to leave, to get myself and Annie away from Peeta.

Everything changes when we stumbled upon an active block. Boggs stepped on a bomb, blowing him into the air. It's only when he lands that I notice his legs are missing. So much blood surrounds him that I know he will die. There is no room for me in the surrounding circle, so I make myself useful by retrieving Messalla, who was slammed into a wall. He seems to be unconscious. I start to head back to camp, but there is a wall of sickly oily stuff spewing from the streets and filling up the spaces between the buildings. It seems unreal, not a gas. Not a solid. Then I hear Jackson telling everyone to retreat. "No!" I shout, waving my hands until they understand.

We're blasting our way through the streets when Peeta suddenly stops and raises his gun over his head. "Katniss!" I shout, but she has already slammed into the colorful pavement. I look away because I don't want to see her head bashed in, but the splat never comes. Instead there is a resounding click as a pod is activated, Mitchell's body, covered in blood, is incased in barb wire. Part of us are trying to get Mitchell down, while the others are either carrying someone or restraining Peeta. Then the black tar starts to catch up, forcing all of us inside a Capitol house. We all start to stuff cloth in the door and window cracks to keep out the stuff, but it won't buy us much time. Boggs lies on the floor, clearly… "He's gone?" I ask; Katniss nods. "We need to get out of here. Now." I tell them. "We just set off a streetful of pods. You can bet they've got us on surveillance tapes."

"Count of it," Castor, one of the twins, says, "All the streets are covered by surviellance cameras. I bet they set off the black wave manually when they saw us taping the propo."

"Our radio communicators went dead almost immediately. Probably an electromagnetic pulse device. But I'll get us back to camp. Give me the Holo," says Jackson, reaching out to Katniss, who has a death grip on it. They start a fight over the Holo, where Katniss sees her chance and lies about having a secret mission. I stay out of it because I know Katniss will win anyway, and soon enough, we are heading straight towards the heart of the Capitol, back the way we came, through the black fog. I notice no one bothered to put a mask on Peeta, so I do, making sure he won't breathe in anymore poison than he already has. Katniss take the point and leads us through the black goo deeper into the city where we break into an apartment.

We barely have time to sit down before the television switches on of its own accord, broadcasting images of us running through the streets, the black mass of lethal goo following us like inevitable death, trapping us inside the house, and, finally, dozens of Peacekeepers shooting into the house. Then we are all declared dead. I am free.

Well…almost. Just the people here know I am alive. They aren't concerned with me, but with our next step. "So, now that we're dead, what's our next move?" Gale asks, looking to Katniss, but she doesn't answer.

It is Peeta who says, "Isn't it obvious?" He painfully sits up and looks to Gale in desperation. "Our next move…is to kill me."

_Great_, I think, _Now he's suicidal._

"Don't be ridiculous," says Jackson.

"I just murdered a member of our squad!" retaliates Peeta.

"You pushed him off you," I corrected. "You couldn't have known he would trigger the net at that exact spot."

"Who cares?" he cries, actual tears welling up in his eyes and spilling onto his cheeks. "He's dead, isn't he? I didn't know. I've never seen myself like that before," he says, pointing at the television. 'Katniss is right. I'm the monster. I'm the mutt. I'm the one Snow has turned into a weapon!" This poor gentle boy, turns into a monster and kills, only to wake up and have his soul tortured by guilt.

"It's not your fault, Peeta," I say lamely, but he makes his case, using words to persuade us into doing what he wants.

"You can't take me with you. It's only a matter of time before I kill someone else. Maybe you think it's kinder to just dump me somewhere. Let me take my chances. But that's the same thing as heading me over to the Capitol. Do you think you'd be doing me a favor by sending me back to Snow?"

Katniss is silent, her eyes scanning Peeta's face as if this may be the last time she'll ever see him. But Gale answers. "I'll kill you before that happens. I promise."

Peeta isn't satisfied. "It's not good. What if you're not there to do it? I want one of those poison pills like the rest of you have."

I can practically see the gears in Katniss' head turning. If she was selfless, she would give him what he wants. She would let him just leave. But she can't stand the fact that he wants to leave _her_. She can't live without him. It is this moment where I know that she will pick Peeta. In the end, she loves Peeta. Sure enough, "It's not about you. We're on a mission. And you're necessary to it." _You're necessary to me._ She turns to the rest of us. "Think we might find some food here?"

The group broke up, searching the apartment for hidden food. I wasn't much help in this poorer part of the Capitol, who's occupants could never afford my company. If we had taken refuge in a mansion, however, things would be different. I settle for some cod chowder Katniss didn't want and eat it slowly, not because I want to savor it, but because I think if I eat any faster I might throw up. The television switches on again, showing our faces one by one like they did in the arenas. Of one the soldiers from Thirteen frowns, saying, "You mean I died and didn't even get on television!"

Then Coin appears, disrupting the Capitol broadcast to give a speech about Katniss. Her short blonde hair perfectly in place. If I didn't know any better I would believe that she's upset about Katniss' "death." But I know better.

Meanwhile, Katniss, who has been fiddling with the Holo, has seen just how trapped we are. "Any ideas?" she asks, defeated. Poor girl.

"Why don't we start by ruling out possibilities," I say. "The street is not a possibility."

"The rooftops are just as bad as the street," says one of the girls from Thirteen and finally it is decided that we shall move underground. We clean up after ourselves, hiding the blood and black goo along with all of the empty food cans. Finally all that's left is Peeta.

"I'm not going. I'll either disclose your position or hurt someone else."

"Snow's people will find you," I warn. Why can't he stop being so scared of himself? We're all monsters. He's just the only one conflicted about it.

"Then leave me a pill. I'll only take it if I have to," he says.

"That's not an option. Come along," Jackson orders harshly, pointing to the door.

"Or you'll what? Shoot me?" Peeta asks, the sarcastic little sea urchin.

"We'll knock you out and drag you with us," says Homes, another one of the soldiers from Thirteen. "Which will both slow us down and endanger us."

"Stop being noble!" Peeta screams. "I don't care if I die!" He turns to Katniss. "Katniss, please. Don't you see, I want to be out of this?"

She won't kill him. Katniss will never kill Peeta. Even when he isn't Peeta and he's asking for it. "We're wasting time. Are you coming voluntarily or do we knock you out?"

Defeated, Peeta rises. We skirt through the building sideways, and my chest presses uncomfortable against the walls. Annie would have made some sort of joke about my large chest muscles, and I smile, thinking of her amused expression. Finally we make it into the center of the building, where we shall descend. Castor tells us that Pollux, his brother, worked down there for five years and didn't come up once. We are all silent, for lack of something tactful to say, when Peeta speaks up. "Well, then you just became our most valuable asset." I relax a bit, because only the real, humane Peeta could have said that. I give him a comforting smile as he descends.

Pollux was invaluable, just as Peeta said. He knew exactly what to do underground, how to avoid cameras, giant rats, sewer water, and other avoxes. He guides us, with Katniss following numbly behind, through numerous tunnels and turns. After hours of walking, Katniss suggests that we sleep. Everyone agrees.

**Hey… I'm about to start writing the next chapter as soon as I post this. It just seemed like a good stopping point and I didn't want this chapter to be too long. **

**Thanks to Purple Petal for reviewing last chapter :D **

**And you other guys… review! Pwease…. It took me about five hours to write this chapter… take five minutes and review! **


	89. Chapter 89

**Annie's POV**

Images of the Capitol house, riddled with bullet holes, are on all the screens. I choke back a sob as Johanna reaches out her arm to me. _Finnick_. My entire world collapses even as I try to pick it up again. Finnick always told me that it takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart. But I have time. Oh so much time. Empty time. With nothing to do. Absolutely nothing. Nothing without Finnick.

Haymitch, who was standing beside me, sank against a wall, his hands covering his face. I can hear him sobbing. I can see his frame shaking violently as he tries his hardest to keep himself together. Coin storms out of the room, her heels clicking so fast that I cling to the sound. When it faded away, I lost it. I screamed. I screamed until a sharp prick in my arm marked the beginning of darkness. My eyes closed.

When I wake up, Haymitch is smiling in my face. "Thought you'd like to hear this, sugar." He looks clean. Even _smells_ clean. "Finnick's alive. They all are."

I blink. "What?"

"They weren't in the house. They escaped underground." He waves his hands in the air for emphasis. I lay my head down on the pillow and breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank God," I whisper, looking around the hospital for a doctor to release me.

"Oh," says Haymitch happily. "There's something else."

"What?" I ask.

"You're pregnant."

**Finnick's POV**

"_Katniss_," the choruses of her name echo through the tunnels. I clutch my trident close to me with one hand and finger my two guns with the other. I see Katniss aiming her bow at Peeta's head and for a moment I'm startled. Was I wrong about her? No. She lowers the bow, only just now noticing all of us staring at her.

"Whatever it is," she says, "It's after me. It might be a good time to split up." Then there's three people trying to speak at once, trying to stay with the Mockingjay. I wasn't one of them, but I would have stayed with her. We arm the unarmed and briefly explain how to shoot. I am the only one left with two weapons, while Peeta has none. We leave our resting place and run through the tunnels, Peeta's artificial leg sloshing into a puddle and Cressida's gun banging into a pipe.

Thick, terrible screams erupt through the tunnels and I can imagine the spouts of blood spouting from the avoxes working in the tunnels. I shut my eyes momentarily. Katniss tries to convince us to leave her, so that we can escape, but none of us agree. Even I exclaim, "We're wasting time!"

Suddenly Peeta whispers, "Listen," and we hear the mutts hissing Katniss' name below us as well as behind us. The smell of roses permeates the tunnels and I almost gag; Katniss, however, is reduced to a wretched, gagging mess, trembling as she runs out onto the street, knocking an arrow and destroying a pod of squirming rats. She is still racing across the street when Messalla trips and falls to the side, where a golden beam erupts around him and begins to melt off his skin.

"Katniss," I say, stopping her from going any further.

Peeta, however, pushes us on. "Can't help him!" he screams manically. "Cant!" He shoves Katniss forward and I follow her, until she stops at the sight of Peacekeepers shuffling on the roofs above us. We pick them off quickly, just as more file out behind them.

No. They look like some sort of monster from Annie's stories. Long snake-looking tales, with ragged teeth. They are like bleached alligators with an accelerated blood lust. "This way!" Katniss screams, turning right to avoid the underground pod, which she then fires into, releasing metal teeth that tear the mutts apart. But they are innumerable and they follow us back into the tunnels, where we travel alongside a stinking, glowing, burning, toxic river.

The white mutts almost glow in the light from the sewer, their teeth gleaming sinisterly as they bite each other with excitement.

This is it.

The others have already ascended up a ladder, and I lift Katniss against it, hoping her survival instincts will kick in and she will climb. "Climb," I scream, for her safety and for mine. "Climb you idiot! Climb!" She does. Peeta takes over and pushes her butt upward. Cressida follows while Gale remains with me.

"Go," he says. "Go!" He shoots the mutts one by one as they near us. He means to fend them off while I climb. But. He can't! He'll ruin my plan and get himself killed. One of the mutts leaps at him and claws his neck. I spear it with my trident and toss it into the glowing sewer where it sinks, it's pink blood rising to the surface in little sinister swirls. "Finnick, climb!"

"Gale," I say, in between stabbing the alligator mutts. "I won't go up. The others have to believe I'm dead. Everyone must believe I'm dead." He hesitates before shooting another arrow, glancing at me sideways. "Go," I say again. "There isn't much time. Climb."

**Short chapter, but a lot happened… Uh… REVIEW! **

**Review like Finnick's life depends on it! **


	90. Chapter 90

**Finnick's POV**

I stab my trident into another mutt, throwing it against the tunnel wall. Their sickly scent, though still intoxicating in all the wrong ways, has morphed with the scent of the sewer to create an even worse smell. I blame that for my momentary lapse. Two of the mutts lunged at me at the same time and instead of ducking beneath both of them, I chose to throw my trident at one of them. The other one smashed into me so hard that I became cornered against the wall, my hands otherwise occupied to where I couldn't press the cuff that would call back the trident.

"Aggh!" I yelped, just as two more beasts come to play. There is a light from above and I know that Katniss is above me. With the Holo. Just as one of the beasts are about to tear open my neck, I manage to call my trident to me, it pierces through the most offending mutt and with it I quickly shove the other two into the glowing river.

I can either hear or imagine Katniss shouting "nightlock, nightlock, nightlock." I have about two seconds to act or die. There, behind the ladder, is a small circle built into the wall, the smallest of crawl spaces. I use my trident to open the door, which was old and rusty, and launch myself inside, just as the Holo explodes, slinging a dead mutt in my direction. Apparently, the crawl space had broken down; there was no immediate bottom, and I fell for about ten seconds before landing on cold stone.

I lay there for a good long time. My vision so blurred from the impact that I couldn't go anywhere even if I felt like it. Finally, after another few minutes, my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Up high, so very high, was the smallest glow in the opening from which I came. I was in a deep hole in the ground, sort of like a well. The walls were curved and made of bricks, with uniform indentions going up the length of the hole. I sighed as I looked up at the distance I had fallen. I had probably broken some bones from the fall, but I didn't feel any particular excruciating pain anywhere so I didn't think it would be a great idea to investigate. The Capitol would be looking through here, just to make sure that everything was as it should be. I would have to climb.

**Annie's POV**

"No," I repeated for about the tenth time. Byrony Everdeen looms over me with a strange machine, telling me some impossible lie. It simply _cannot_ be true. Not _now_. During a _war_. When Finnick is _away_. And I'm _alone_. No. Just _no_. Mrs. Everdeen smacks her hand against her forehead.

"You're impossible," she says before walking away, leaving me alone in my room. This cannot be happening. Well, technically, it _could_ be happening. But. Just. Why?! All I can think about is Finnick and how I thought he was dead and how he could actually die at any moment.

The way he smiles when he's truly happy. The way he doesn't smile when he's ecstatic and trying to memorize every detail about the moment. The way his fingers wind my hair into knots so complicated that it took me nearly all night to undo them. It used to make me so mad, until suddenly I was in a metal cage with needles pointing in on me from all sides and I couldn't figure out why there were no knots in my hair.

I think back to when my parents disappeared. He helped me look for them. He made me start talking again.

_Finnick holds a gun to his head, his finger on the trigger. "Talk to me, Cresta, or I'll shoot myself. I will Annie. I will do it. And then you'll have to find someone else to drive you crazy. Okay, I'm doing it, Annie! Do you really not care?"_

"_The gun is filled with blanks, Finnick," I had said. _

"_Oh right," he had replied calmly, before bringing it down to his leg and firing just to get a response. "Aggggghhhh!" he had screamed. "It's real! I swear, look!" _

"_You're pretending, Finn," I had whispered._

Suddenly his voice screams out at me from just nights ago. _"Soon, Annie, people will tell you something. And it won't be true. You won't want to believe it, and I wouldn't want you to." _

He's going to pretend to be dead. That's why he wouldn't tell me anything else. Everything makes sense.

I look down and imagine the life Finnick and I will have later, once he's back. Everything will make sense.

**Finnick's POV**

Once I'm back above ground, it's night time. I keep my head down as I scamper through the streets, stealing a fluffy robe which was hanging out of a balcony. Running through the Capitol covered in sewer water and blood isn't an ideal situation, also it's _freezing_. For the random effect most Capitol citizens so effortlessly possess, I grab a banana from inside a raided house and hold on to it. I don't bother with the cameras recognizing me because my face is so banged and bruised up, I doubt even Annie would know who I was. Anyways, dozens of people are running towards the Capitol's center and I follow them because the sun is about to rise. It would be too risky to travel against the current of people in broad daylight.

I find a particularly soft spot on the ground to curl up in the fluffy bathrobe and try to sleep, which is difficult with people running around screaming. Around midday, a Peacekeeper taps me on the shoulder to see if I'm alive and would like to be housed. I grunt in reply and roll over, allowing a wailing woman distract him from further inquiry. Then night time comes and I am gone.

**Happy New Year! So I've spent my whole day writing these three chapters… my whole new year's went to you guys… to please… review. **

**You're killing me here. Seriously. **


	91. Chapter 91

_The tube came down over Katniss, and along with it, a holograph maker. A lone man stood outside the tube, plain looking save for gold eyeliner. He smiles sadly as the girl inside the tube starts to scream and pound her fists against the glass. She couldn't see him, not really. The holograph maker depicted Peacemakers storming in through the door to beat and pound the man, who in reality was perfectly fine, completely unharmed. He walks out of the room, while Katniss sees his body, bloodied and bruised being pulled out by the Peacekeepers. He pauses for a split second and turns around to see Katniss ascending into the arena. "I am so sorry," he says, before covering his face and walking away. _

I wound through the Capitol streets and down into a tunnel, where I knew he would be waiting for me, his eyes wiped clean of the gold eyeliner he used to wear. I don't know his name, not his real one. I don't think anybody does. The majority of the world knew him as Cinna, I knew him as Harper, Annie as Jacen. He can disappear so fast that I'm not even sure he's real. Annie's called him an angel before, but, whatever he is, he's helping me escape.

"Thank you," I tell him. "For everything."

In the darkness I can almost see him smile. He clasps his hand on my shoulder. "There isn't time. Just take this and go." I nod, accepting the small bag placed in my hand. It should contain two ID's, some money, and two birth certificates. "And Odair." He pulls his hood over his head. "Time is of the essence."

Slipping the bag into my fluffy robe, I escape back onto the Capitol streets. I can hear bombs exploding behind me, shrieks of friends and foes alike. I walk on, stripping myself of Finnick Odair, career tribute from District Four, victor of the Hunger Games, mentor of the Hunger Games, rebel of District Thirteen, and deceased soldier of District Thirteen. I become a simple fisherman, caught in the cross fires of the war, wanting only to return to my wife. I am not a monster. I am not a puppet. I am not broken. I am human.

_The End. _

**Epilogue to come, most likely in the next few minutes. **


	92. Chapter 92

Epilogue.

Finnick met Annie on the outskirts of District Thirteen, where she told him that she was pregnant. They both agreed that it would be best for Annie to stay in Thirteen until she could slip away unnoticed. They had a son, and Finnick insisted that they send out pictures of him to everyone they knew, even Finnick's mother, who had somehow survived the war.

Then, when the baby, Sachael, meaning angel of water, was old enough, Annie and Finnick decided that it was time to leave. Though they took with them one more person, Johanna.

Together the four of them found a group of people living in Antarctica who welcomed them into their community. Johanna found a baby orphan girl and adopted her. Neither of them ever cried again. Annie and Finnick ended up having two more children, Jacen and Harper, named for the man Annie insisted was an angel. Finnick learned how to ice fish and reinvented polar bear swimming. Annie became a teacher, filling all the children's heads with stories of Frodo Baggins, Harry Potter, the Skywalkers, Percy Jackson, and Finnick Odair, the bravest of them all.


End file.
